Power Rangers Guardian Force: Conquest of the Messiahs
by kagero-tanaka
Summary: Father Jacob and Demeter of the Celestial Heavens have sent their son Gabriel down to Earth with a set of millennium morphers to find the legacy power rangers and to help them stop the Robotic Empire from taking over the Heavens and planet Earth. Tommy and the others legacy rangers are in for the fight of their lives against the merciless Lord Robogog and his agents of evil.
1. Prologue

This fiction is a loosely based on Tensou Sentai Goseigers

Author's notes: The idea/premise of this story came to me in a random dream a couple of months ago. I started writing it once I finished watching Tensou Sentai Goseiger series back in June. This fiction features all canon characters from MMPR, PR Zeo and Dino Thunder but it's a crossover with characters taken from the Goseigers series.

I thought the story line and the suits and primary colors were good for the fact that it could be used to invoke the nostalgic feelings of the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers series. I realized that the Goseigers were not well received by fans but it was a fun and enjoyable series to me.

The enemies used are from the Machine Onslaught Empire Matrintis, Robogog of the 10 Sai and Metal Alice of The Agent and Buredo-run of The Cyborg who were the Goseigers nemesis from the third story arc of the series. They are featured villains and I picked them because I really enjoyed last story arc the most and Agent Alice was a good and formidable foe for the Goseigers.

I would like to cordially** Fenix84** from Rangercrew for the insightful input and beta, and the** PR Holy Spirits** wiki for the ideas for characters names and the thorough descriptions of the enemies and weaponry. Finally **CaptainCherryBlossom** for the insightful and wonder beta and editing and stick with me throughout this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from any shares of the Power Ranger Franchise nor am I affiliated with Toei or any of it's affiliates.

* * *

_Prologue_

_"__Angels of Light, Guardians Unite"_

_After the team of Samurai Power Rangers defeated Master Xandred and his Nighlok army peace was once again restored on Earth. Meanwhile, in a world unseen by humans the guardian rangers of the celestial heavens were engaging in a constant battle against devil tribes of the neither-worlds. The Insector Warstar tribe along with the Robotic devil tribe massacred the team of guardian rangers and destroying the Tower of Celestica. The archangels of Celestica failed to defeat the devil tribes as well resulting in their demise. Their deaths cause a collapse in the heavens as the devil tribes began taking over. _

_Internal conflicts start to divide the conquering tribes as they quarrel over who will take over as supreme rulers of the celestial heavens. Lord Robogog of the Robotic devil empire defeats Emperor Mothmon of the Insector Warstars tribe in a death match exacting supreme rule over the neither-realm. But, before Robotic tribe can take over the Celestial heavens they're stopped by Father Jacob and his wife Demeter whom are the supreme rulers of the celestial heavens. Father Jacob and Demeter aren't strong enough to the defeat the Robotic tribe. Father Jacob decides to send his son the archangel Gabriel down to Earth with a set of millennium morphers to find the legacy Earth-bound powers rangers to help them save Celestica and planet Earth from catastrophic destruction. _


	2. Prophesy Message

Prophesy Message

"Wow…what am I supposed to do with these things?" Tommy said tossing the large shiny tiki-head back and forth in his hands.

He sighed leaning his body against the rusty dilapidated building.

"All I was doing was scoping out possibly locations for a possible scientific research center and then I had discover this," Tommy said opened the small golden chest, peering inside at the rest of the contents.

More large tiki-heads and a set of golden-colored trading cards lied inside.

"Wait I didn't see that inside," he said taking out a small scroll.

Tommy placed his glasses on carefully scanning over the message.

"_Greetings,_

_Let me introduce myself I am Father Jacob the supreme ruler of the Celestial Heavens. For thousands of years I and the team of archangels and guardian force power rangers have protected the heavens and the universe from the evils of the devil-tribes of the netherworld. Unfortunately, the Robotic-devil tribe has rampaged and pillaged the heavens. They destroyed many of our archangels and our team of guardian rangers meant their demise in the battle. Without our protection the Earth is in grave danger of being invaded by the Robotic-Empire so this message along with the millennium __morphers __and guardian force cards are to be delivered to the legacy power rangers. These rangers will call forth the guardian forces power to help battle the malevolent forces of the Robotic Empire and to stop them from conquering planet Earth..._"

"Where is the rest of the message," he said turning over the torn scroll.

Tommy peered inside the chest searching for the remains of the message.

"Wow…legacy power rangers I wonder who those guys could be?" he said peering into the deep blue skies.

"To think that there's been a team of rangers guarding the Earth from high above," Tommy said in awe.

"_Guardian Red_," he said looking over one of the golden embossed trading card.

He peered at the golden wings imprinted on the red ranger's visor. "If I didn't know any better I would say these are angel wings, and I'm guessing by the shape of the visor red ranger must be some type of mythical beast…probably a dragon or something," Tommy snickered.

"Sort of reminds me of the tyrannosaurus visor from the shape."

"And what the heck this golden symbol on red ranger's chest means," he said running a finger over the card.

"This is crazy how in the world are would you call forth the powers with this?" he said glancing between the millennium morpher and the trading card.

"I wonder what this button does," he said sliding opening the slot on its mouth.

"GOTCHA."

"Whoa! This thing talks! I wonder what will happen if I place this inside of here…"

"What was that?!" Tommy said glancing behind him.

The rustling sound in the alleyway grew louder and closer. He quickly placed the contents back inside the chest; he crouched low to the ground peeking around the corner.

"I could have sworn I saw that chest drop somewhere in this area," called a dark menacing voice.

"Who and what the heck is he?!"

Could he be one of the entities from the Robotic Empire that the scroll mentioned," he whispered peering at the tall robotic figure.

"I know," Tommy called pulling out a small device out of his jacket pocket.

"Hopefully the trans-dimensional scanner could tell me some information on that thing."

He tapped the screen of the small computer device pointing it towards the alleyway.

"_Standing at about 6'5 the robotic entity created from non-Earthly cybernetic technology. The entity is encrypted with the d.n.a. of Ammonites, which are an extinct group of marine invertebrate animals from the subclass of Ammonoidea. These mollusks are closely related to and classified alongside the octopuses, squid, and cuttlefish as examples of modern-day marine invertebrate species." _

"I remember reading about _Ammonoidea_ in one of my research lectures. At least I understand what that thing is," Tommy said sighing.

"What's that he's holding?" he said peering at what appeared to be a torn scrap of paper.

Tommy shrugged nonchalantly turning his attention back over to the trans-dimensional d.n.a. scanner.

"I'm surprised this I got that much information from this thing…seeing how I have used this thing for quite sometimes," he whispered sliding the device back in his pocket.

"Human!"

Tommy gasped sliding back around the corner of the building.

"Man I really gotta stop talking to myself," he whispered out loud.

His heart was racing inside, hoping that the robot hasn't spotted him. A silence filled the empty alleyway, too shocked to move he stood there kicking the treasure chest behind him. Tommy sucked in a deep breath peaking around the corner.

"Human, did you think that I didn't know you were watching me?!" the robotic entity said grabbing Tommy by the neck.

"Let me go!"

Tommy gripped his thick robotic hands trying to free his grip around his neck.

"Who are you?!"

"I'm Buredo-run of the Cyborg!"

"What do you want?!"

"I've looking for a prophetic message about the power rangers guardian force."

Tommy gasped. "Well…I have no idea what you're…looking for…" he stammered.

"You sure about that human?!" Buredo-run said shoving him against the brick wall.

"Ugh…" Tommy cried feeling the abrasive surface of the wall grinding against the back of his head.

"Yeah…I'm sure."

"Then what were you doing spying on me?"

"Look it's not every day that I get to see a large robotic machine searching through the dumps of an alleyway."

"You better not _be_ lying…otherwise you shall pay for it with your life," he said squeezing Tommy's neck.

"I…promise…I'm not…" he said struggling to breathe.

"Mmmph…this is the area that he was in," Buredo-run said glancing around the alleyway.

"Look…I wish I could help…but have somewhere I gotta be," Tommy said kicking Buredo-run in the gut.

He landed on the ground quickly springing back to feet.

"Quite an impressive move…for a human!"

"Yeah…thanks!" Tommy chided.

He slowly started backing away from Buredo-run while keeping an eye out on the hidden chest.

"There is something different about you," he said taking a step towards Tommy.

"And what would that be?"

"That swift move back there, only those with extraordinary martial arts skills are able to execute a move such as that."

Tommy took another small step back peering intensely at Buredo-run.

_How was he able to figure out that he was a skilled martial artist just from that one move?_

Buredo-run kicked aside some trash cans with his large metallic legs. He shoved aside some boxes stepping closer to Tommy.

"What is this?" he said peering down between an open crack in the brick wall.

"No!"

"Stand back human! Or I will fire."

Tommy swallowed hard slowly disregarding Buredo-run's threat. He stopped dead in his tracks as Buredo-run stepped forward. He watched the large gray panels strapped over his shoulders opened revealing slots filled with some type of reflective light.

"You will pay for your inference!" he bellowed.

"Buredo-Launchers!"

"Whoa!" Tommy cried diving forward narrowly dodging the array of lasers pistols shooting from his shoulder guards.

The echoes of explosion crashed behind him. He covered his ears sliding over towards the open crack in the wall.

"Curse you…I will not miss you this time!"

Tommy grabbed the chest gripping it close. He glanced up peering at the long pointed blade aimed directly at his neck. Buredo-run stepped closer to Tommy shoving his blade attached to his arm closer to his neck.

"What is that you have there?" he said reaching for the chest.

Tommy slowly slid the chest behind him while keeping a close watch on the blade. Buredo-run lunged forward, Tommy whipped his head away narrowly missing the strike from his blade.

"Curse you!" Buredo-run cried trying to free his blade from the wall.

Tommy grabbed the chest quickly spiriting to his feet.

"I will get you this time!" Buredo-run growled charging up his shoulder launchers.

"What was that?!"

"Huh?!" Tommy called turning back.

"Curse them! Human you got lucky this time. We shall continue this another time," Buredo-run said turning away.

Tommy stood still watching him till he disappeared around the corner of the alleyway. He continued listening till he could no longer heard his clanking footsteps. He sighed leaning against the wall; he started wiping away the beads of sweat from his face.

"That was a close one…I better get _this_ out of here before he or someone else from looking for it," Tommy said running from the alleyway back towards his open streets of downtown Angel Grove…

* * *

Tommy sighed leaning against the door of his car. A feeling of relief washed over him, he had narrowly escaped out of the alleyway with his life.

_How could a simple afternoon of scouting out possible locations for a research center turn into this?_

Tommy peered down at the chest; it was glowing in the bright sunlight. Tommy tempted to open it up decided against doing so, he didn't want take another chance that someone else would come after him. For all he knew there could have been some type of tracking device located somewhere or inside.

He opened the car door sliding it inside.

"Tommy Oliver!" called a disembodied voice.

"What the?!" he said turning around glancing all around him.

To Tommy's absolute surprise there was no one in the vicinity which that didn't surprise him, this area's location being near Angel's Grove abandoned warehouse district.

Tommy shrugged his shoulders shaking his head.

"I must be going crazy now I'm hearing something calling my name."

"Tommy Oliver!"

"Who's there?" he called glancing around suspiciously.

"Up here."

"Up…where?"

"Here."

"Whoa…who and what the heck are you?" Tommy said peering into the cloudless skies.

"I'm Father Jacob," the enormous floating tiki-head replied.

"Father…Jacob?" Tommy stammered.

"Yes."

"What…are…you?"

"I'm the supreme ruler of the Celestial Heavens."

"Okay..." he said shaking his head.

"The one who wrote the prophesy message that you found inside the treasure chest."

"Oh…right!" Tommy said glancing back at the treasure chest.

Father Jacob nodded vigorously.

"Father Jacob…what is the meaning of the message and those items inside the chest?"

"I'm happy knowing that my message and the contents have fallen into one of the legacy power ranger's hands."

"Me, one of the legacy power ranger?" Tommy asked pointing to himself.

"Yes, you and your comrades are the chosen ones."

"But, Father Jacob who are the other legacy rangers?"

"That will be revealed in due time."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that once headquarters have been established their identities shall be revealed."

"I don't understand…what does all this mean? This message and those tiki-heads and the headquarters…"

Father Jacob sighed bobbing his large head, "I apologize for all the uncertainty but the Celestial Heavens are under siege from our mortal enemies from the netherworld. It was never our intention to involve the Earth-bound power rangers in our battle but we are seeking your help to combat our enemies."

"Let me guess that Buredo-run fellow was one of the enemies?"

"Correct. Buredo-run is a malevolent agent from the Robotic-devil tribe. He is under the command of Robogog."

"Alright…now that we've established who he is. Would you care to explain why he was after that treasure chest?"

"Buredo-run was sent down here to Earth to stop my son Gabriel from delivering the message and the millennium morphers to the legacy rangers."

"I see," Tommy said carefully taking in Father Jacob's words.

"Tommy Oliver it is imperative that you guard those morphers. They must never fall into the devil-tribes hands."

Tommy nodded.

"Now that Buredo-run discovered that the message and the morphers have made it to Earth they are preparing to invade."

Tommy sucked in a long deep breath peering intensely at Father Jacob.

"Are you going to tell me where the headquarters are?"

Father Jacob remained quiet.

"Father?"

The floating entity started fading into the backdrop of the skies.

"I'm sorry I must leave for now…but patience Tommy Oliver…everything is be revealed in…due…time…"

"Wait…come….back!" Tommy called running through the empty streets.

It was too late Father Jacob vanished into the cloudless skies.

"Man!" Tommy cried dropping to his knees.


	3. Conquests of the Messiahs

Conquest of the Messiahs

Agent Morrigan the personal attendant and chief marshal of the Robotic Empire built of the highest order and with the latest cryogenic technology by Lord Robogog. Her model form based off the basket sea-star creature and female body style and fighting abilities were modeled after _Lady Katana_ of _Edenia_ the renowned mortal combat warrior.

She studied her scanner-pad. It was scanning various sectors of the nether-world and the Celestial worlds. Unfortunately, Father Jacob and his wife Demeter cease them from taking complete control of the Celestial Heavens. The gruesome fighting between Father Jacob and the Robotic-Devil Empire came to a halting stalemate. Lord Robogog wanted to use this stalemate as an opportunity to regroup the _Universal Annihilation Army back _together to destroy Father Jacob and his forces once and for all.

Agent Morrigan had been hard at work inside her command chamber in their colony-terminal trying to seek out a plan as she been assigned when she received a transport message from her vassal Buredo-run that Father Jacob could be sending his only son Gabriel down to Earth with a set of millennium morphers. So, not only did she need to come up with an effective plan to destroy Father Jacob, but had to find a way to intercept Gabriel from delivering those morphers…

* * *

A faint clanking sound in the distance caught Agent Morrigan's attention.

She swiftly turned peering around her terminal.

_Could it be her vassal Buredo-run returning from his assigned mission?_

She hadn't heard or received any news from his since the last transport message could it be that he has returned with some news of the whereabouts of Gabriel and/or the millennium morphers…

After few moments, Agent Morrigan turned her attention back over to her scanner-pad, time was of the essence and as much as she would have liked to wait up for Buredo-run she needed to get back to her work.

* * *

She was intensely concentrating on the data running through her data-pad when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Agent Morrigan?!"

"Buredo-run you're back?!" she called.

"Yes and I have a little something for you."

She arched her head, peering up from her pad. "What is it Buredo-run?!" she called anxiously.

"Take a look," Buredo-run said.

"Well what it is it," she said turning towards her vassal.

Her vassal shoved a battered being before her. A wave of shock fired up her circuitry, she was almost too stunned for words at the sight before her.

"Gabriel! But how did you?!" she stammered.

"I caught this retched fool as he was heading down to Earth," he said with cantor.

"Buredo-run, you have certainly done a good job, you will be greatly rewarded," she said stepping towards the two.

"Thank you," he said bowing before her.

"Gabriel…dear…Gabriel…I wonder how your father and mother would feel knowing we have captured their little son," she said stroking the angel's battered face.

She peered intensely at the fallen being.

Wondering how did Buredo-run capture him?

Gabriel was in terrible condition, he was perspiring heavily his golden hair was matted all around his face. One of his eyes was swollen and beaten black and blue while the other was concealed by his matted locks. His entire body covered in what seemed with a mixture of blood and dirt. The winged-guardian symbol chest plate he bared was hanging limply from his chest.

He started muttering but she couldn't understand his garbled words behind the cloth wrapped around his mouth.

She snickered. "Doesn't matter what you have to say now…as the only thing you will need to explain is site of those millennium morphers."

Gabriel muttered more grabbled words, as he struggled against Buredo-run.

"Stop it you retched fool!" Buredo-run said striking Gabriel hard in the back with the hilt of his beetle-blade.

He tumbled to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Does Lord Robogog know of Gabriel's capture?"

"No."

"Good," she said rubbing her hands together.

"Take Gabriel away…I shall deal with him later."

"Yes," Buredo-run said. "Get up!" he ordered yanking Gabriel to his feet.

The fallen angel started moaning and struggling as Buredo-run dragged him away.

This was the break that Robotic tribe had been waiting for. They captured Father Jacob and Demeter's precious son, and now that they had him in their possession, they could find out where the millennium morphers were being held. She decided to go and find Lord Robogog and relay to him the great news. Just as she turned to step out of her command-center Agent Morrigan peered at the spats of dirt scattered on the ground.

"Someone needs to clean up this mess."

"Terrordrones!" she called her voice echoing throughout her chamber.

Within a matter of seconds her mechanic ears filled with the buzzing noise of their acquired humanoid foot soldiers.

"Clean up…this mess," she called stepping through the buzzing drones.

Agent Morrigan peered inside the small round window of Lord Robogog chamber. His chamber shrouded in darkness making it extremely difficult for her to see her Lord. From what she could make out he was sitting still at his metallic high-octane chair staring ahead at what she was not sure. She could vaguely make out the usual humming and whirling of many central processing units and mechanical equipment stirring inside his personal chamber.

She peered at her creator.

Agent Morrigan and Lord Robogog were both highly intelligent metroids created from the same cytogenetic technology. Although she and Lord Robogog shared the same technology he was created from a different form. His bodily form being based around the _stomatopods_ crustacean. She watched Lord Robogog as he stood to his feet; he was just as tall if not taller than Buredo-run. His matroid body and armor modeled after the _Shredder_ the nefarious leader of the _Oruku Saki Foot Clan_. Agent Morrigan recently discovered his origins in their archival database while researching data on Buredo-run.

She leaned against the steel door, from this view she couldn't tell if he was awake or just resting or he was just simply pondering on something. She reached out for the small knob stopping short of opening up the door.

Agent Morrigan stopped from going inside because she started wondering what would happen to her if she was to disturb her Lord. She wasn't sure what he was doing at this point and didn't want him to get angry and upset with her over disturbing him with whatever it was he was doing.

But, in the same instance how else would she rally the news to her Lord about Buredo-run's capture of Gabriel?

After-all this was the break that they had been waiting for and it was certainly something that her Lord would appreciate to hear. After a couple of moments of running these thoughts through her internal processing center, she decided to go ahead and tell Lord Robogog of the news. Once again she reached for the knob, just as she was about to turn the knob a jarring thought stopped her.

_What if she went ahead and dealt with Gabriel herself?_

She was Lord Robogog 2nd in command, and she did lead the _Universal Annihilation Army_ towards victory against the guardian rangers and archangels in battle. Agent Morrigan felt she was more than capable of dealing with Gabriel without Lord Robogog assistants. She sighed, but in the same instance she had never once did anything without her Lord's approval, and the last thing she wanted to do was betrayal his trust in her. She leaned her body against the smooth metallic wall, unsure of what course of action she should take.


	4. Agent Morrigan's Fateful Decision

Agent Morrigan's Fateful Decision

After spending what felt like a lifetime debating over what she should do. She stepped away from Lord Robogog's chamber making her way back over towards her terminal. She took a seat at her terminal chair picking up her data-pad. There was no new information on the whereabouts of the millennium morphers. She sighed sitting down her pad pondering on whether or not she made the right decision...

* * *

"Agent Morrigan there is something I need to give you."

"What is it?" she asked turning to Buredo-run.

He stepped forward handing her a badly charred scroll.

"What is this?" she asked unraveling it.

"I believe this is part of the instructions Gabriel was given to pass on to the chosen ones."

"What?!" she cried unraveling the scroll.

"Where did you find this?"

Buredo-run bowed stepping away from Agent Morrigan.

"_The_ _Legacy Rangers are headquartered in the city of Angel Grove. These saviors __are bestowed __with the divine right of the Celestial Guardian Force. The chosen ones will take on elemental powers of the holy skies, mother Earth and the great seas…to become the Power Rangers Guardian Force protectors of the Celestial heavens and Earth_."

The legacy rangers are located in some place called Angel Grove. This exactly the information that Agent Morrigan needed to help her find the millennium morphers.

"This is just what I need!" she said gripping the parchment.

"I shall take this information and input it into my pad right away,' she said hurrying over to the terminal…

* * *

"So, the chosen ones are residing in a city called Angel Grove?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"I see something did come of capturing that insolent angel!" Lord Robogog said taking a seat at his pulsating high-octane seat.

"It did indeed, now that we know the site of chosen ones, I'll be able to find them on my pad," she said clutching her companion to her chest.

"Good…now go and find those millennium morphers," he said turning away from Agent Morrigan.

"Yes my Lord," Agent Morrigan said taking a bow as she made her way out of his chambers.

Excited anticipation was coursing through her circuits as she was making her way towards the command chamber. She took a seat at her commander board. Agent Morrigan started to input the data into her pad, immediately it started scanning various universal sectors in all regions of the planet Earth.

"**TARGET**"

Angel Grove locked on target.

"Good job…now, all we need to do set a course for planet Earth and we shall be on our way to find and destroying those morphers."

Agent Morrigan began feverish typing a string of instructions into the board. She placed her pad inside a slit and it immediately started inputting the data into commander board.

"Set a course for Angel Grove."


	5. Tommy & Katherine

Tommy & Katherine 

"Finally I'm here," Tommy said collapsing on the queen-sized bed.

He had just arrived for the paleontology research conference that was to take place on at University of California Berkeley. A fully-paid sponsored hotel suite with all the trimmings was one of the perks of being selected to attend this prestigious event. His suite included a fully accessible kitchen complete with dishwasher, and tons of cabinet space. He had two large plat-screen paneled televisions and one of those amazing fully-loaded spa tubs. This honor came from the generous people from the Paleontology Research Advocates of America. As excited as Tommy was to attend this amazing conference he was really bothered by his run-in with Buredo-run and the discovery of the millennium morphers.

He sat up pulling open his suitcase peering at the small golden treasure chest brushing his hands across it's smooth surface.

Tommy honestly didn't know how to go about this situation at hand. He didn't know or understand how and why he happened to stumble upon these new ranger powers nor did he understand why that Buredo-run was seeking them. He certainly didn't know what to make of his impromptu meeting with Father Jacob either. Tommy was really tempted to blow off the conference and stay behind in Angel Grove and try probing the city for any signs of an evil presences or entities, but on the other hand being able to attend this conference was a once and lifetime opportunity. Only the best of the best paleontologists researchers from all over the world get invited to Dr. Padian's research conference. If he had given up the opportunity to attend he may never be invited back to the conference ever again, and he definitely didn't want to take that chance.

After carefully thinking things over he decided that the time spent away he could have some time to think things over and careful formulate a plan of action. So for the time being Tommy needed to focus his attention on this conference not only was he an attendee' but he presented with the opportunity to conduct a lecture. The confrontation had sidetracked him so much so that he hadn't had the time to finish working on his lecture that he would be presenting. He pulled out his MacBook and a set of manila folders placing them on the bed.

"I need to let Kat know that I made here," he said grabbing his phone.

* * *

Katherine picked up her phone reading out loud the message she just had received. "_Just letting you know I made to Berkeley. Love you ttyl_!" Kat sighed leaning back in her work chair.

She was happy that Tommy had made it safely to the conference. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to take him to the airport because of a mandatory business meeting in Los Angeles. The meeting lasted longer than she had anticipated, because some of her business partners from England hadn't arrived yet so they had to delay the meeting. Normally she would not have minded waiting for her clients but in this case she wasn't able to see Tommy off to the airport. Good thing that Kat got to see him the day before even it was only for a few hours.

She missed him terribly and it wasn't enough that she had finally gotten the chance to move back to Angel Grove after having moving to England to study classical dance, but it did not help that she hardly spent time with him. Tommy was consistently on the go from city to city, state to state lecturing and teaching at various schools and universities. She was happy that he was living out his dream of teaching to others but she couldn't help but to wish that he would spend some of that time with her. After all one of the main reasons why she decided to move back was that she would be able to spend more time with him. If there was any solace to moving back to states she would be giving the chance to see her close friends and her best friend Tanya.

Speaking of Tanya she was really excited at the news that she would be moving back to town in less than a week. Tanya was her best friend in the entire world and if anyone understood how she felt it was her. Kat couldn't even remember the last time they had seen one another; they often kept up with each other via texting or spending long hours chatting over the phone. It was really exciting that she would be able to see her again.

The best part was that they would be roommates once again. She reminisced over the time when Tanya first became a power ranger. It would be her turn to school the newest ranger on the ins and outs of being a power ranger. They quickly became best friends while she was helping Tanya adjust to her new life and responsibilities.

Kat stood to her feet; she needed a break so she decided to head over to the local Starbucks…

* * *

The rich aroma of fresh coffee invaded her senses as she stepped inside the small coffee-house. A flurry of people were coming and going as she made her way towards the counter.

"What can I get for you?"

"Tall latte' please."

"Okay that will be $3."

"Thank you your drink will be out in a moment," said the jovial barista.

"Thanks," Kat said stepping to the side.

She glanced around the shop and caught sight of some familiar faces.

"Aisha…Rocky is that you?" Kat said peering over at one of the tables in the far corner.

"Katherine?"

"Kat!"

"Hey you guys," Kat said stepping over to the two of them.

"Have a seat," Rocky said pulling out a chair.

"Thanks."

"Hey how have you been?" Rocky asked.

"I've been great!"

"That's good to hear," Aisha sang brightly.

"How about you guys?"

"Same here. I'm still running the dojo and that's been going really well," Rocky said glanced between her and Aisha.

"I'm still hosting my radio talk show and my production company is faring well."

Kat nodded. "I'm happy to see that you guys have been doing well. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to catch up with you, but I've been so swamped with work."

"Girl, it's cool."

"Yeah, it's no big deal Kat," Rocky said smiling.

"Thanks guys," Kat said chuckling.

"Tall latte' for Katherine!"

"Excuse me," she called stepping away from their table.

"Thanks,"

"Enjoy!"

She took a seat back at their table taking a sip of her drink.

"So Aisha you're going to work with Tanya right?"

"Yeah, we're going to be co-hosting a new radio show together."

"How awesome is that," Rocky chirped.

Kat nodded. "I talked to her yesterday and she was really psyched about moving back Angel Grove to take on the job."

"I cannot wait to work with her either. I know that our viewers will love to hear about her the many worldly experiences and she such a great philanthropist so be a great addition to the show."

"How is Adam doing?"

"He's doing good," Aisha said.

"That's good; I haven't seen him in a long time either. What's has he been up too?"

"Adam's been jamming with his band," Rocky said.

"His what?" she asked glancing between her friends.

"His band, Eyeshine," Aisha replied.

"Wow, Adam is in a band?!"

Rocky nodded. "Yup, he's been playing for a couple of years now."

"I feel so out of touch," Kat said shaking her head.

"Katherine, don't feel bad," Aisha said wrapping a hand on her shoulders.

"You've been living out of the country so it's understandable that you didn't know," Rocky added.

"But still…"

"What time is it?" Aisha asked.

"Ten minutes till three, why?" Kat asked.

"Oh man…I need to get back. I have a class that's getting ready to start," Rocky said pulling away from their table.

"Yeah, I have a meeting with some of my staff from the production company so I need to go too."

"You guys leaving already?"

"Kat so sorry to cut this short but gotta go…it was good seeing you," Rocky said wrapping her in a hug.

"It was nice running into you guys."

"Katherine?"

"Yes?!"

"Let me give you this before I forget," Aisha said reaching into her bag.

Kat peered curiously at her wondering what it was she had to give her.

"Here you go," she said handing Kat a folded piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"Read it."

"Come out and enjoy a relaxing evening with one of Los Angeles County's finest indie rock bands "_Eyeshine_" featuring world-renowned martial artist…Adam Park."

"Oh wow…thanks!"

"No problem, see you later girl!" Aisha said swinging her long locks over her shoulders.

"Bye," Rocky said waving to her.

Kat took at seat peering intensely at the flyer.

"Adam's in a band…wait till Tanya sees this," she said taking a sip of her drink.


	6. Establishment of Robotic Devil Empire

Establishment of Robotic Devil-Empire 

"So this is place that the scroll named?"

"Yes Lord Robogog," she said turning to her master.

"It doesn't look like a place that the legacy rangers would be in."

"Indeed, my Lord," Agent Morrigan said peered at their surroundings.

The dark skies matching the brooding nature of the abandoned and dilapidated surroundings and with the ground beneath them crackling with every move they made. She could hear the swashing of water beneath her.

"What is the place? There are no humans here all I see are some type of nautical equipment attached to this thing floating in the water," Lord Robogog said peering over the edge into the rushing waters below them.

"I believe the humans call this a pier."

Lord Robogog and Agent Morrigan turned their attention over to Buredo-run.

"What are you going on about Buredo-run?" she asked.

"This area is what the humans refer to as a pier. Humans come to this to gather food for their life nourishment, and those nautical things floating in the waters besides this pier called boats. They're used for going out into these waters."

Agent Morrigan was quite impressed with Buredo-run's knowledge of the human species.

"I see someone has done their work on researching the human species," Lord Robogog remarked.

"Yes, Lord I have studied the humanoids race for some time after all our ambitions to conquer all life in the universe."

"You are correct Buredo-run, our empire will conquer all life in this universe and we shall start with destroying those who get in our way!" he shouted with vigor.

Agent Morrigan nodded in agreement at her Lord's words.

She had been skeptical about resurrecting Buredo-run, after-all he had betrayed Lord Blaabl and General Belphoot of the_ Cryptic Devil Tribe_, how did they would know he wouldn't try betraying Lord Robogog. But, Buredo-run has proven himself worthy by not only sharing his knowledge of the human species but his capture of Gabriel. In her eyes he truly has proven himself worthy of walking in the likes of the Robotic Devil-Empire.

"Good job Buredo-run your life shall be spared," he said turning away from them.

"Now, that we are here in this city, I suspect that the two of you shall not have any trouble finding the whereabouts of not only those morphers but the legacy rangers too. Don't disappoint me," Lord Robogog said trekking back down the pier vaporizing into a cloud of electrical lightning.

She trekked over to the edge of the pier, quietly watching the rushing waters below her. The crisp, cool air was beating against her metallic armor and as much as she hated to admit it, but she did enjoy the calm nature of this area that they landed their colony in.

"Agent Morrigan?" She ignored her vassal continuing to take in the vastness of her serene surroundings.

"Buredo-run, if you don't mind I wanna be alone now. I will see you back at the colony."

"Yes."

She turned watching him vaporizing into cloud of electricity.

Agent Morrigan stepped over to the end of the pier, peaking at the waters below her. She couldn't believe how close they were to the possibility of nabbing those morphers. They had to find them as soon as possible. There wasn't any room for faults or mishaps; they couldn't allow any of them to fall into the hands of any of the legacy rangers. That would spell absolute disaster in every possible sense. Her internal processors started wondering who the chosen ones could possibility be. She wasn't all familiar too with Earth bound power rangers; nonetheless in the large scope of things it didn't really matter who they were they needed to find those morphers or them whichever came first.

Agent Morrigan spent more time pondering these thoughts before heading back to their undersea colony.

Once back inside her command room, she quickly got to work scanning the local vicinity for any traces of the millennium morphers or the legacy rangers…

* * *

"Agent Morrigan?!"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Have you been able to track any signs of those millennium morphers or the legacy rangers?"

Agent Morrigan sighed she had been afraid that he would start inquiring about them.

"My pad has yet to detect any signs of the morphers or the legacy rangers."

"How can this be? I thought that you would have been able to track down by now," he said stomping his metallic feet.

"I thought so too my Lord, but the technology here in this realm has proven more difficult to penetrate than I had presumed."

Lord Robogog took a step towards Agent Morrigan, his hot metallic breathe cooling the warm circuitry around her face.

"I don't care how much more advanced Earth technology is…all I know is that you _better_ find those morphers and those legacy rangers soon or you too shall find yourself in the same position as those troublesome guardian rangers!"

She lowered her head heeding Lord Robogog loaded words.

"Do you I make myself clear?" he said grabbing her chin lifting it to his face.

"Yes, my Lord," she said in a low voice.

"Good," he grunted.

Agent Morrigan jerked her face from her Lord's grasp. He turned away trotting back towards his headquarters. She let out a long sigh, she had to calm herself down, and the gadgetry in her systems was starting to overheat. Picking up her data-pad, touching the screen, it began scanning their local vicinity.

"_Angel Grove, a city within the greater Los Angeles County_…_no other data cannot be found_." blinked back and forth on the pad.

"Curse you!" she screeched tossing it.

She watched her pad skid across the ground coming to a halt at the hilt of her command board. Agent Morrigan didn't understand why she couldn't locate any signs of those millennium morphers nor the legacy rangers. They had some of the most advanced technology one could gather from the neither-world. She had never come across anything or anyone that she or her pad couldn't locate or scan for that matter.

This little snag was bothering her to no ends. It didn't help that her Lord was growing more and more impatient and was threatening to end her life if she didn't deliver some more information soon.

_What was it that she was doing wrong?_

_What was she missing?_

Agent Morrigan picked up the torn remnants of the scroll carefully reading what she could decipher from it.

"_Legacy Rangers…headquartered in the city of Angel Grove…These saviors are bestowed with the divine right of the Celestial Guardian Force…The chosen ones will take on elemental powers of the holy skies, mother Earth and the great seas…to become the Power Rangers Guardian Force protectors of the Celestial heavens and Earth_…"

"Curse you!" she snorted tossing the scroll to the ground.

"This thing doesn't tell me anything either! The only thing it tells us is site of this cursive city."

Agent Morrigam took a seat in her command board peering out into the depths of the Pacific sea.

"If only we would have stopped _that_ Gabriel in time," Agent Morrigan said slamming her fist into the command board.


	7. Tanya Sloan

Tanya Sloan

She grabbed her large black suitcase from the revolving conveyor belt clicking the handle as she headed over to the foyer of the terminal. Tanya glanced around the crowded airport lobby patrons were coming and going in every direction. It seemed like a lifetime passed since she departed from Angel Grove and yet it felt strangely different and welcoming all in the same instance.

She turned around to the familiar sweet airy voice calling her name.

"KAT!" she cried spotting her best friend.

"Tanya!" she said wrapping her arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Wow…Kat I've missed you so much!" Tanya said pulling away from her best friend.

"I missed you too!"

Katherine Hillard was her best friend in this world. She and Tanya connected with one from the very moment she descended to Angel Grove to accept her duties as a power ranger. Age certainly treated Kat well; she still had her slender graceful figure, which all the many years of dance training seemingly contributed too, her skin glowing and peachy, and her hair was longer and curly yet still had that warm radiated glow about it that she always remembered.

"How was the flight from New York?"

"I wouldn't know…I slept through most of it," Tanya laughed.

"I see," Kat said chuckling.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"You have everything?"

Tanya nodded.

"Let's hit the road shall we?" Kat said with a smile leading the way…

* * *

"Kat, your place is so nice," Tanya said stepping inside her apartment.

"Thanks make yourself at home," Kat said shutting the door behind them.

Tanya's eyes slowly adjusted to the dim lights in the room the blinds from the large window next to the door haven't been drawn open. She looked to her left and saw a large dining table, with several chairs surrounding it, a small closet with lots of dishes and glasses fixed behind it. Near the middle of the living room she saw three large, black sofas forming a U- shape with a low table in front of them, with nothing but a large vase with a bouquet of baby breathes sticking out, in front of the sofas.

"Have a seat."

Tanya nodded taking a seat upon the large black leather sofa. She glanced over her shoulder and spotted several photo frames all over the wall, pictures of family and friends, along with several framed awards and certificates. It made her smile seeing pictures of herself and her other fellow rangers inside some of the picture frames on the wall.

"Kat I cannot thank you enough for letting me stay with you."

"Tanya, you're my best friend. I wasn't going to just let you come back here without having anywhere to go," she said handing her a cup of tea.

"Thanks Kat…I appreciate it," Tanya said taking a small sip.

"I just can't believe we're back here in Angel Grove," Kat said taking a seat next to Tanya.

"Yeah, same here who would have thought that life would bring us back here."

Kat nodded. "Well, as they say home is where the heart is," she said laughing.

She couldn't agree more, even with spending all those years in Africa; Angel Grove truly felt like her home. Her life kick started the moment she stepped foot into the small town those many years ago. It was definitely a significant moment in her life, nothing or no one could have prepared her for everything that was too come from accepting her duties as a power ranger.

Power rangers, those days were distant memories and they had come and gone just like that before she had time to take it all in. She and her fellow rangers had no choice but to pass on their powers and besides life had to go on and there were many opportunities out there for her to pursue, as it was no longer her duty to save and protect the world from the trials and tribulations of evil.

"I put all you things inside the guest room."

"My things?" she said peering at Kat.

"Yeah, all your things that were mailed here."

"Oh right!" she said snapping herself out of her daze.

"Thanks girl."

"No problem it's all there and I can help you fix up your room if you like."

"Of course!" Tanya said as she stood to her feet, as Kat lead the way over to the guest room…

* * *

"Tanya please tell me you remember this?"

"Remember what?" she said peering over in curiosity at Kat.

This," she said sitting beside her.

"Wow! I totally remember this," Tanya said peering at the picture.

It was an old picture of her and Kat together in their Zeo rangers' suits. She and Kat stood side by side as _Zeo Ranger __I_ pink and _Zeo Ranger II_ yellow.

"Tanya I didn't realize you had taken so many pictures," Kat said flipping through a small blue photo album.

Kat placed the photo album on top of one of her unopened boxes.

"Whoa isn't this picture from the time when you got to sing at the Juice bar?"

Tanya nodded; there she was singing her heart out on stage a moment frozen forever in time. The still image made her smile because it set the stage for her future singing career.

"Look, at all of us the playing baseball at the park," Kat cooed gliding her hand over the picture.

There was her and all her fellow ranger friends posing for a picture at the pitch.

"I like this picture. All of us together. Those were the good times," Kat said as she turned the page.

"Yeah, they were."

"Oh wow…" Kat said trailing off.

"What?"

"I cannot believe you actually have a picture of this," she said pointing at the black and white photo. "Look there's Justin; I wonder what he's been up too?"

"Yeah, I kind of miss that kid," Tanya laughed.

"Me…too…you look so cute in this picture Tanya," Kat said turning to Tanya.

"Hey we are both rocking it."

Kat smiled. "Check out Tommy and Adam those two were rocking the same style back then."

"Yeah, they were…" she said trailing off drawing her focus on him.

There was Adam standing there besides her with that goofy smile of his and those piercing dark eyes staring back at her. Looking at his face suddenly sent her mind racing through the moments in their past.

"Tanya…you…okay?" Kat asked staring over her way.

"Yeah…I'm fine," she said thoughtlessly.

"You sure?"

Tanya nodded still reeling through her thoughts.

"It's Adam huh?"

"What…?" she stumbled.

"You're thinking about him?"

She peered over at her best friend, nodding; she had been caught reeling in thoughts of her ex.

"You really miss him don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," she said feeling her heart grow heavy with sadness.

"Tanya, I know things didn't work out for you guys before…but maybe you guys can see where things can go now that you're back in town."

"What are you talking about?"

"You do know that he still lives here in town right?"

Tanya felt her heart skip a beat. "No, I didn't."

"Yeah, Adam lives around here."

"Wow…I had no idea."

"You didn't know?"

Tanya shook her head. "Adam and I haven't spoken to one another in…the last two years or so."

"I'm sorry for assuming I thought that since you and Aisha had recently gotten back in touch with one another that she mentioned something about him to you."

"No…she didn't… but girl, it's all good," she said laughing.

"Wait so you really think that we could reconcile our relationship?"

"I can't see why not… you're back in town so maybe you guys can reconcile with each other."

Tanya nodded she was agreement at Kat's conclusion but then something else hit her.

"Wait…what if he's seeing someone? Or if he's married now?" she started rambling off.

"Tanya, calm down…first off I highly doubt he's married. Secondly, you will never know if he is seeing anyone if you don't go out and see him."

Tanya sucked in a deep breath, Kat was completely right, she needed to just relax and breath and just take things one step at a time.

"Have you seen him lately then?" she asked.

Kat shook her head. "No, I haven't? I do know how you can go see him."

"Really? How?" she asked feeling herself growing anxious.

"Hold on a second," Kat said standing to her feet heading out of the room.

She leaned her body back against the hardwood bed, not having an idea what Kat was up.

"Here you go," she said handing Tanya a flyer.

"What's this?"

"Read it silly," Kat laughed.

"Come out and enjoy a relaxing evening with one of Los Angeles County's finest indie rock bands "_Eyeshine_" featuring world-renowned martial artist…Adam Park."

Tanya really couldn't believe what she was just read; it was almost too surreal for her to believe.

"Kat is this for real? Adam in a rock band...seriously?"

Kat nodded "Yeah."

"Adam's in a band…wow who would have thought," Tanya said shaking her head.

"How did you find out about this?"

"Rocky and Aisha told me about it."

"Oh wow…when did you see them?"

"I ran into them and they mentioned to me about coming out to see Adam play with his band."

"I know that I just got into town but I think this would be a perfect opportunity for us to have a little reunion. I miss everyone and I would love to chance to see everyone again."

She couldn't help feeling extremely excited and anxious at the thought of being able to not only see her best friends but Adam again as well.

"Yeah, I agree this is the perfect chance for all of us to get together…" she said trailing off.

"You agree but…" Tanya asked sensing that something was off in her tone.

"Tanya, please don't kill me but I won't be able to make it to Adam's concert."

"Kat are you serious?"

She nodded.

"Why not?"

"Tanya, I have a really important business meeting with some clients from England that afternoon."

"Can't you come afterwards?"

"I don't think so; we're going to have dinner that evening so I'm not sure how long that will last."

"Kat…" she said pouting.

"Tanya, trust me I would be there in a heartbeat but I've been terribly busy these days running my dance studio. I had no idea how hectic it is trying to run your own business," Kat said sighing.

"Kat, I understand I just wish you could be there," Tanya said wrapping her arm around her best friend.

"Thanks for understanding, trust me if I could I would totally be there."

"I know you would."

"Well, you, Rocky, and Aisha should get together and go see him."

"Yeah we should," she agreed.

"I have Aisha's number so I'll give her call once I finally get settled in."

"Good idea, my friend well let's finish getting you unpacked so we can go grab something to eat," Kat said standing to her feet lifting open one of her unopened boxes…

* * *

"I think that's everything," Tanya said lying back on her bed.

She completely forgot how exhausting it was moving and unpacking could be it had been several years since she had to do so.

"It's better to get everything done now so that's it less to deal with later right?" Kat laughed sitting next to her.

"So, about dinner…" Tanya said.

"Of course what are you in the mood for?"

"I don't know," Tanya said peering at the white ceiling.

"There's a nice burger joint near here that me and my coworkers like to go to," Kat suggested.

"No, I'm definitely not in a mood for a burger."

"Well, there's a nice Asian buffet down the street."

"Sorry, Kat I'm not really feeling that either."

"Well, how about some pizza, there's a good pizza joint in this area."

"Pizza sounds good."

That was it although she was not sure why she was craving that but it was definitely what she wanted.

"Great, so when you want to head out?"

Tanya sighed. "I hate to ask but do they deliver?"

"Yeah, they do…so I'm taking that you don't want to go out for dinner?"

Tanya shook her head. "I'm sorry girl but all this unpacking has worn me out."

"I understand, I'll go find the number for delivery," she said chuckling.

"Thanks Kat you're the best."

"Don't I know," she called as she stepped out of Tanya's room shutting the door behind her.

Tanya lied back allowing her body to melt into the softness of her bed. It felt great being able to finally kick back and relax. Her body and mind were not in sync with one another. Her body was at rest while her mind was racing, with all sorts of thoughts. She reached over grabbing the small photo album that was lying on top of her chestnut dresser next to her bed.

She flipped straight to the page that contained to that black and white photo.

Tanya and fellow rangers gained new Turbo powers, and a new team member in the process. She peered at his face they didn't need to stand next to each other to show their affections for one another. Tanya smiled remembering how she grabbed his hand at the very last second before the flash went off. She laughed again remembering how Adam complained so much about his having to grow out his hair. She had tried telling him on several occasions how much she enjoyed running her fingers through it. The memories those dear sweet memories, how great if felt being able to reminiscence about them.

She fixated her eyes on Adam. Tanya couldn't believe that she would be getting the chance to see him again. It had been such a long time since they last seen one another. Letters, emails can only go so far; nothing can substitute the feelings that one has being able to physical hold someone you truly cared for. She ran over fingers over his face, she couldn't get over the many memories this single photo held...

* * *

"So what are your plans for the rest of this week?" Kat asked taking a bite of the supreme pizza they ordered.

Tanya leaned back in the black lacquer chair. "I planned on spending some time with my parents since they are in town this week and then, hitting up Aisha so we can talk about the job at her radio talk show."

"You're starting next week right?"

"Right, first thing Monday."

"Wow, how exciting that you're getting to work with Aisha!"

Tanya nodded. "Yes, I'm totally psyched about working at for her radio show. Radio hosting has also been a dream of mines as well, so when the opportunity came around I had to jump on it. Don't get me wrong singing has always been a desire of mines, but now I'm looking to settle down and find some stability so when Aisha presented this opportunity to me there was no question I knew it fated for me to take the job."

"Yeah, I totally understand how you feel. Coming back here to Angel Grove to open up my business seemed like the right thing to do as well. I enjoyed London so much, but it seemed like something was drawing me back here."

"Right, it's almost as if faith has brought us back here for a reason," Tanya said.

"Yeah, it does funny how destiny works huh?" Kat laughed.

Tanya couldn't agree more, it was truly wonderful how life and fate worked in sync with one another.

"Well, whatever it is that's bought us here, I have no complaints, I've missed everyone so much," Kat said reaching over grabbing Tanya's hands.

"Yeah, same here," she said clutching her hand.

"I don't know what it is either but I'm glad it is bringing us all back together."

It was awesome to hear that she and her best friend shared the same sentiments on how they were beginning to reconnect their lives with one another.

"How are things with you and Tommy…I'm sorry _Dr. Oliver_," Tanya snickered.

Kat chuckled sucking in a deep breath. "He's doing fine; I talked to him right before I came to pick you up. He's attending a conference in Berkeley now."

"When was the last time you guys saw each other?"

"About a month ago, whenever I first moved back to Angel Grove."

"That's good that you got to see him."

"Yeah, it was. I just wish we could…settle down together."

Tanya peered at Kat. "You mean as in settling down and getting married?"

"Well…not exactly more like us being able to actually spend more time together as opposed to see each other once or twice month."

"But you guys were together for a while in England."

Kat nodded. "Yes, and it was great…but Tommy didn't enjoy it all. He tried so hard but I could tell that it just wasn't his thing…so you know what they say if you truly love someone sometimes you have to let them go and if things are meant to happen they will come back…" she said lowering her head.

The sadness in Kat's tone was quite clear and she didn't know that it would bring about such feeling.

"Girl, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No…no…Tanya its fine it is what it is…we have on and off for a long time so…I'm used to it," she said sighing.

"You never know maybe now that you're back in town too…things could change you never know," she said with reassurance.

"I know," Kat replied with a smile.

"Hey Berkeley isn't too far from here so maybe he could drop by for a visit."

"That's true we've talked about it and I told him that you were moving back into town, and he said that he would definitely come down for a visit."

"Really?! That's awesome, see Kat all is not lost!" she said with excitement.

"I know…I know." Kat said with laughter…

* * *

"I think I'm going to call it a night," Tanya said yawning.

"Alright, well I have some paperwork I need to finish going over, so if you need anything I'll still be up for a while."

"Thanks girl."

"No, problem." Kat said disappearing inside her office.

Tanya made her way back over to her bedroom flopping on her made up bed. She turned peering out the window besides her bed. What a day it had been, flying in, unpacking and getting settled in and finding out that many of her best friends were still in town was a lot to take in all in one day. Her thoughts slowly started drifting back to him. She couldn't help but to smile at the thought that she would be able to see him again. They hadn't seen in each other in such a long time, and her mind started wondering about.

_What if he moved on and had someone else or he just simply didn't want anything to do with her?_

Tanya sucked in a long deep breath recoiling herself and remembering that he was not that type of person, even if he was seeing someone else he would never discard her like that, as if she didn't matter anymore. They not only dated but they shared a history together as power rangers if that wasn't a bond then she wasn't sure what else could be. With these thoughts in mind she continued peering at the window drifting in and out of sleep.


	8. Adam Park

Adam Park

"Man, you almost got that chord to the new song down."

"Thanks Maurice…I've been practicing it like crazy," Adam said setting aside his acoustic guitar.

He and his fellow band mate Maurice had spent the past two hours out on his patio practicing some new material for a song they've been working on.

"I can tell," Maurice laughed.

"Just trying to make sure I'm well prepared for our show-case this Friday."

"Yeah, I totally feel you on that. Well, I'm going to go meet up with Crystal and Polo over at the studio to put some finishing touches on the new song. You were coming right?" he asked standing to his feet.

He shook his head. "I'll pass I want to finish working on this chord, that and I got some other stuff I need to take care of."

"Alright, that's cool. Catch up with you later," Maurice said standing to his feet slapping his hand.

"See you later man," Adam said as he watched his friend walk out of the patio and through the front door.

Adam stepped inside placing his prized guitar back in its case next to the red-bricked fireplace. He sucked in a deep breath as he took a seat upon his couch. Their practice session hadn't gone as well as he had wanted it too. He and his fellow band mates had worked extra hard these past two months in preparation for their upcoming showcase at the Angel Grove amphitheater. It would be the biggest venue that they were going to play. They could hardly contain their excited anticipation about this opportunity that they had been given to share their music with a bigger audience.

Adam was totally psyched about being able to share his passion of music but there was this distraction that had been teetered back and forth in his mind. He learned from his good friend Aisha that Tanya would be moving back into town to work at her radio show. The news had sent a complete wave of shock and total surprise through the core of his being. Ever since then he had been waddling through every type of emotion that one could have for their former flame. There were moments he would feel excited, then another moment he would feel anxiousness, then there were moments of panic.

He sighed.

Maybe some of that was just stemming off the jitters of their upcoming showcase. That was it; most of nervousness was coming from the excited anticipation of playing in front of hundreds of their fans. Their concert was less than week away, so it perfectly normal feeling nervous and jittery. He settled in on this thought till his eyes made contact with the black and white photo sitting inside the black frame upon his fireplace. Adam picked up the photo. There he stood with his friends and their new team member all together right after they had acquired their new Turbo powers. He sighed as he his mind started recalling those times. They were distant memories now, but yet those emotions came tolling all back at him the second he had picked up that picture. There she was his ex who he admittedly still harbored deep feelings for standing there next to Tommy. She was flashing that smile that always melted his heart. Adam shook his head smiling as he remembered that very moment Tanya grabbed his hand.

It was just one of the many moments that they shared.

He took the picture and sat back down on the couch. It amazed him how simply staring at her image caused him to erupt with some much emotions. Just sitting there looking at her was bringing out all those thoughts and feelings. It didn't help that she was moving back into town either.

Speaking of which Adam was taken aback by the news; it was the last thing he was expecting. Tanya has been travelling the world all these years singing just doing her thing. Of course hearing that she was moving back to little old Angel Grove came as such a shock. But, then again she did mention during one of the last time they actually spoke to each other how she was considering moving back to California settling down but that was a couple of years ago. Nonetheless, he was really happy to that she would be moving back into town, it was really a really great feeling knowing that many of his best friends would be back together again.

It would be just like good old times.

He couldn't help but to think that maybe just maybe there could be a possible reconciliation between them. They had amicable parted ways with one another. There was no bad blood between them so there could be a chance now that she was coming back into town they could get back in touch with one another. He was hoping that was something on her mind as it was his. He sat the picture down on his small round coffee table. Adam decided that he needed to clear his head.

So, he stood to his feet and went for his guitar making his way out the door…

* * *

Adam took a seat upon the wooden bench. He peered up at the bright afternoon sky. The air was fresh and breezy with the sun casting its luminescent rays upon him. Leaning back he allowed himself to take in the serene surroundings. Angel Grove Park was always his go to place when he needed to take relax and take a breather or just to get away. He pulled out his acoustic guitar and started tuning the strings. Once Adam got the proper tuning down he played the first thing that came to him. He was in the moment strumming away to his heart desire in the middle of the park. As he was playing some passersby stopped to take a listen.

When he was finally though playing a small crowd of people had gathered around him and began applauding. This made Adam smile he was happy seeing how much others enjoyed listening to him playing his tune.

"Please play something else," a passerby said.

"Alright," he said plucking a string.

He swayed his head back and forth thinking of something that he could play for his unexpected audience. So, he just started playing another random chord that came to his mind. After a couple of moments he finished playing the tune.

His small audience applauded once again at the conclusion.

"Hey don't you play in band?" asked young-looking curled haired girl.

"Yeah, I do. Have you seen me playing?"

"No but I saw your picture on a flyer at one of the Starbucks in town."

"Cool, well you should definitely come out and check the band this Friday."

"Yeah, after hearing you play I definitely will do that," she said.

"Thanks for the support," Adam said reaching out his hand.

"No problem I really enjoyed it," the young woman said shaking his hand.

And on that note she departed, others went on telling him how they enjoyed his performance. He was alone once again. That was completely unexpected and out of the blue, there had been many other times that he had played here at the park in this very same spot but never received this type of reception from any of the people. It was a nice knowing that there were people out there who supported him. He was glad that he had decided to come out to park and play, it was the distraction that he needed to get out of his own head.

"Hey, why haven't you been playing like that at practice?"

He turned to the very familiar voice that came from behind him. "Crystal!"

"Hey I thought you guys were at the studio rehearsing."

"Yeah, we were but it helps to practice with our lead," she quipped.

He nodded. "I know I just needed to take a breather."

"I totally understand," she said taking a seat next to him.

He turned away from her fumbling with some strings on his guitar. For some reason he really wasn't in much of a mood to chat not even with his close friend.

"Dude, what's been up with you?"

He remained quiet trying not to give in to her inquiry.

"C'mon, man I'm your friend you know you can talk to me about anything, I'm here for you," she said placing a hand on his shoulders.

Adam nodded acknowledging her. "I know," he said breaking his silence.

"If you know then tell me what's bothering you then? I'm asking because I've noticed you have been really _distant_ if that's the right word to use these days."

He could feel Crystal's eyes on him; she wasn't going to give up trying to pry it out of him. So, he turned to his close friend.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting I know that I've been an _ass_…" She snickered. "But, I've just been dealing with some personal things and I'm just having a hard time dealing with them now."

"Trust me Maurice and Polo and myself all understand…we're not just your band mates we're you're _friends_ too and you can always come to us with any thing you're going through you know."

"I know…I know…I'm dealing with it just give me some time."

"That's totally cool, but while you're dealing with whatever it is, be sure to keep playing the way you were just a couple of minutes of ago."

He peered at her in surprise. "You heard me playing?"

Crystal shook her head. "Yup."

"Really? How long had you been back there listening?"

"Long enough," she said chuckling.

He nodded understanding where she was coming from.

"I really need to get my act together for our upcoming show case."

"I know you will get it together in time."

He smiled, feeling the reassurance in her tone. "Thanks girl. I really appreciate it."

"It's all good," she said hopping off the bench.

"Where you going?"

"Back to the studio," Crystal said striding back towards the parking lot.

"I'll be there soon," Adam called after her.

"That's cool we'll be there for the next couple of hours. You just work though whatever it is that you're going on though…see ya!" she said throwing up a hand as she disappeared in the parking lot.

Adam was glad to hear that his band mates cared so much for his wellbeing. He knew that he needed to get his act together to properly prepare and put on a great show for their fans. He decided that once he was able to sort out all his thoughts he would head over to the studio…

* * *

Adam opened up the hard-steeled door stepping inside the small studio with his guitar in hand. The sounds of various riffs and laughter and singing grew louder and clearer as he made his way down the narrow hallway. He stopped at the very last room, at the end of the hallway peering through the long rectangular window. He took in a deep breath stepping inside room. The room fell silent as everyone turned their attention over to him.

"Hey look who decided to come to rehearsal after-all."

He chuckled at Polo his other band mates quip.

"We got a lot we wanted to show you," Maurice said gesturing for him to come over to the table.

Crystal stood making her way over to him. "So, did you get everything worked out?" she asked in a low voice.

He nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Great, well let's get to it. We got tons to things to work on," she said wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"Cool," Adam said with a smile as he picked up his guitar joining his other band mates.

He knew that he now he couldn't allow himself to get distracted and that he needed to focus all his attention and energy on perfecting their performance for their upcoming show-case.


	9. Katherine Hillard

Katherine Hillard

She sighed leaning her head against the desk. Kat exhausted beyond words; it had been a long day after-all. Staring at the enormous pile of paperwork at her desk, she sat up and started fumbling through the piles of manila folders. Kat had no idea that trying to run a business would be this exhausting and stressful. Dealing with customers, investors, clients, and business and accounting managers were just only some of the people she had to deal not to mention her employees just thinking about it all made her head spin. But, all in all for as much as it exhausted her, she enjoyed it for the most part, it was challenging and rewarding endeavor. The stacks of manila folders contained the files of some her studio's students.

Kat needed to verify their information to log it into her database. She opened up the first folder, and began searching for the program that she used for their database. While clicking away through some other things she had opened on her computer she remembered the business investors that she would be meeting with this Friday. The investors mentioned that they would be emailing her their itinerary. So, she proceeded to go online to check her email and there she saw that there were two unopened emails, the one she was looking for from Angel Investment Network the U.K. business investment group and the other was from Tommy. Her heart started racing with anticipation with his surprise email.

What could he possibly be emailing her about?

She was hoping it would be news that he would be coming down to Angel Grove sooner than he had planned. But knowing him as well as she did it could very well mean that he was cancelling or something had come up and he would be leaving Berkeley immediately after the conference. Setting aside all those presumptions she proceeded to open up his email.

* * *

From: "Tommy" _Tommy_Oliver_

Sent: September 15th 18:30

To: "Kat" _Katherine-H _

CC:

Subject: Re: Quick update

"_I just wanted to shoot you a quick update. The conference at UC Berkeley; has been going really well. Many of the researchers have been expressing interest in my studies that I have been conducting with some fellows from other research institutions. Do you remember Anton Mercer and my researcher partner Haley Ziktor? They are here at the conference as well and we've been getting some really great responses to our latest research and there seemed to be a possibility of Haley and Anton getting a grant from Dr. Padian's National Science Foundation to help fund the Mercer, and Ziktor Scientific Research Group. _

_How awesome is that? _

_Well, I know this news may not mean much to you but it with the possibility of getting grant from such a prestigious research firm would not only help our research but allow them to expand their company into other areas of the country. I will discuss it more with you when I see you. I will be flying into to Angel Grove this Sunday! I can't wait to see you, you have no idea how much I've missed being with you. Well, I need to get back, have another meeting to attend. _

_Take care and tell everyone I said hello and that I will be seeing them soon. _

_I love you! _

_Tommy_

* * *

Her eyes moved to the bottom of the screen, there was an attachment. She clicked it downloading the attachment. She smiled, there was a picture of him posing together with his fellow researcher partners Anton Mercer and Haley Ziktor, and he was standing in between them. There he was the love of her life, looking quite handsome as ever looking as studious as one could look. Kat couldn't be to stare at those piercing chocolate-brown eyes of his that to melt her heart whenever she stared into them. Any doubts that she was harboring all went out the out the window as she continued peering at his picture.

It was so great hearing that he would be coming back into sooner than she expected. The last time they had seen each other was about a month ago when Tommy made a surprise visit to Angel Grove. His visit had caught her completely by surprise. He ended up making out to the grand opening of her dance studio even after he said that he wouldn't be able to make it. She still got chills remembering her reaction.

Tommy gave her some of the most beautiful flowers; they went to dinner and ended up spending probably one of the most romantic weekends ever together. Kat was truly taken aback by how the silly, goofy man she loved so much could be such a soft romantic at heart. Just thinking about that moment made her miss him even more. But she had to stop herself and remember that Tommy would be coming into town in less than a week so there was that solace to keep her going. So, Kat decided to go ahead and email him back.

She glanced at the time it was going on 9 p.m. it was not late by any means there was still much work to finish, she still had to input all information into their database and get back to the business investors. Kat leaned forward flexing her hands and began pulling open the files to her students inputting their data into their system…

* * *

Three and half hours later, with everything done, she shut the last file, carefully stacking back in order in the file.

A long yawn escaped her throat. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get them back in focus. Kat leaned back in her chair rubbing her temples. She peered at her computer screen, and saw that she had an unread message. Her excitement quickly deflated, it was just a message from Angel Investment confirming the receipt of her email. She sighed; it was disappointing that the email was not from Tommy. But, she conceded that he probably hadn't seen her response yet, after-all Tommy did mention that he had another meeting to attend to that evening.

She was much too tired to continue pondering on the issue so she shut down her computer; the lights making her way back over to her bedroom. She collapsed her exhausted body on the bed. Kat shut her eyes, taking in the silence. Her mind started swirling in the events that took place that day; she quickly shut them away a corner of her consciousness. She was too tired to indulge in those thoughts so instead laid her head back against her pillow drifting off into a restful slumber.


	10. Dr Tommy Oliver

**Author's notes: **The paleontologists mentioned in this chapter _Dr. Paul Sereno_, _Dr. Thomas Richard Holtz_, _Dr. José Fernando Bonaparte_, _Dr. David B. Weishampel_ are all well-known and respected researchers in the field of paleontology. Including, _Dr. Kevin Padian who_ is a Professor of Integrative Biology at the University of California, Berkeley, and the curator of Paleontology for the University of California Museum of Paleontology and President of the National Center for Science Education.

* * *

Dr. Tommy Oliver

"Hey I'll catch up with you two tomorrow."

"Thanks Anton," Haley said.

"See you in the morning," Tommy called.

They both watched as Dr. Mercer disappeared around the corner of the hotel lobby.

"Wow, what a day," Haley said sighing.

Tommy nodded in agreement. "I couldn't agree with you more."

She glanced down at her watch and peered up at Tommy.

"What is it Haley?"

"Well, I know a little late, but would you like to grab a coffee?"

After carefully thinking it over actually it wasn't a bad idea, he was up and wired, certainly not ready to retire to bed so he agreed. The pair made their way over to the hotel lobby. The lobby littered with a few other researchers, all of whom were a part of the Paleontology research conference that he and Haley were attending.

They took a seat at an empty table in the far corner of the elaborately decorated lobby.

"What would you like?" Haley asked.

"Medium decaf please."

"Alright, be right back," she said making her way over to the counter.

Tommy sat his attaché down in the empty seat next to him. He glanced around taking in everything in his surroundings, it was nice finally to sit and relax. The atmosphere was smoothing and calm with some smooth tunes playing in the background. Tommy was thinking that this would be the perfect opportunity to share some recent discoveries with Haley.

"Here you go," she said sitting the stemming hot cup in front of him.

"Thanks," Tommy called.

"No, problem," Haley said taking the seat across from him.

"Hey what's this?" he asked pointing to the plate in the middle of their table.

"It's a Danish, I needed a snack."

Tommy chuckled. "I see," he said taking a small sip of his coffee.

"Wow, Tommy I still can't believe that I'm here at the Paleontology Research Conference, it's like a dream come true."

"Why you so surprised, your expertise and research speaks for itself, so of course you belong here."

Haley smiled. "But, only the best of the Paleontologist in the world get invited to Dr. Padian conference here at the_ National Center for Science Education_. I just still can't believe that they invited _me_ here," she said.

"Haley please you are one of the best, so it was only natural that you got invited here," Tommy said reassuring her.

"Tommy, you can stop being so bashful…but thanks," she said smirking.

He shook his head chuckling forgetting how much Haley underestimated her own talents.

"I'm just glad that I got to attend this with you and Anton. I enjoy my fellow researchers but nothing beats getting to experiencing this with good friends."

"Yeah, I agree. Anton and I have been so busy with our research firm that we haven't had any time to catch up with you, it is nice that all three of us finally got to catch up with one another," she stated taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm really happy I got invited to come out here as well, what an honor it has been able to listen to Dr. Thomas Holtz and Dr. Paul Sereno lecture on some of their famous Paleontology works," Tommy said in admiration.

"I know right, getting to attend one of Dr. José Fernando Bonaparte famous lectures tomorrow is the icing on the cake so to speak," Haley said laughing.

Tommy nodded. "That's right Dr. Bonaparte and Dr. Weishampel are having a joint Paleontology lecture on "_The Evolutionary Structures of Fossilized Vertebrae_" tomorrow afternoon!" Tommy said without trying to hide his excitement.

"Yes, they are. They are like the Holy meccas of Paleontology research!" Haley added.

"Right, I'm totally psyched about listening to them. Maybe we'll have a chance to present them with some of our own research."

"Whoa Tommy slow down…let's get to their lecture first then take it from there," she said chuckling.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I'm being a bit ambitious," he laughed.

He and Haley both shared a collectively moment of laughter at his ambitious thought.

"But in all seriousness if Anton and I can get that grant from Dr. Padian's National Science Institution. I would…be ever so grateful to the highest powers," she said looking up to the ceiling.

"Right, I really hope you guys can get it. That would open up some much door for some many young fellow researchers around the country," he said.

"Anton and I would be able to open other centers here in California, and possibility in other cities around the country."

"That would be amazing to give some local kids a change to explore and discover the wonders of paleontology and scientific research," Tommy said.

"Yes, how wonderful would that be," Haley said with a sigh. "If we get the grant, we could definitely try opening up one in Angel Grove. You can run it," she said peering at her colleague.

This hit Tommy hard in his gut. "Man that would the greatest thing ever."

Haley nodded. "I know. It would be great for you so that way you can do your research and be able to spend more time with Katherine."

Tommy chuckled. "Yeah, I know that's something she has wanted me to do for a long time."

"Well, all the more reason for us to push for the grant," Haley said with a reassuring smile placing a hand on his.

"Thanks Haley, I really appreciate it."

"I may not know Katherine very well, but from the times that I meant her she definitely loves you. And you guys belong together, and you're one of my dearest friends so I really want the best for you."

He noticed of the sincerity her tone and knew she meant every word she said. There were no words that he could express the only thing he could do was to smile.

"You really miss her don't you?"

"More than words could say," Tommy said lowering his head. "That's why I cannot wait till this weekend. Don't get me wrong this is a lifetime opportunity to come here but …" he said trailing off.

"Being with the one you love is more important," she said finishing his statement.

He nodded.

"Tommy, that is perfectly understandable, I too cannot wait to get back to my husband and kids. I miss them so much."

"I can only imagine how it must feel being away from your family."

"It's very difficult but they understand that is my life's passion so we managed to work everything out."

"That's good, to hear," he said feeling Haley's sympathy.

Tommy glanced over at his attaché sitting alone in the seat next to him. There was something of the utmost importance that he wanted to share with her. He juggled the thought back and forth in his mind whether this would be the right time to share this extraordinary finding with her. Just as he decided to present his findings to her she stood to her feet.

"Hey what's up?"

"Tommy, I need to make a phone call. But, I'll catch up with you in the morning?"

"Okay, have a good night," he said throwing up his hand.

"Good night Dr. O," she called walking away towards the hotel lobby.

Tommy sighed as he leaned back against in his chair. He had missed his chance. There was always the reminder of the week to tell her. But this seemed like the perfect opportunity but nonetheless he had to shake it off and figure out another time when he could show her his findings. Tommy picked up his coffee finishing it off and taking a piece of the Danish…

* * *

He slid out of his loafers making his way over to large unmade queen size bed. He sat down taking in the relax calmness of his room. Tommy pulled off his clothing setting them besides his bed.

A beeping sound echoed in the silence room.

He sat trying to figure out the source of the sound. As he stepped over to the wooden desk in the corner, he found the source of the sound. It was his phone; the beeping was coming from some missed messages he had yet to read. He sat down on the bed scrolling through his missed messages. There were no messages, but he saw that he had a couple of unread emails. One of which was from Kat. He was surprised that he hadn't notice her reply and then Tommy remembered in the middle of their last conference meeting that he had discovered was missing his phone.

Tommy anxiously opened up Kat's reply.

* * *

From: "Kat"_Katherine-Hillard_

Sent: September 15th 20:45

To: "Tommy" _Tommy_Oliver _

CC:

Subject:

_Tommy,_

_I'm really happy to hear that things are going well for you out there. Wow, that's great that you got to meet up with Haley and Dr. Mercer. I can't wait to see you again I look forward to hearing more about the conference. _

_I miss you very much. _

_Take care of yourself and be on time! _

_Love you,_

_Kat_

* * *

Tommy closed his email, setting his phone on the charger taking in her message. He made him feel really good know that they both anxiously awaiting to see one another. Tommy lay back against the pillow sinking his head into its softness. For as much as he enjoyed his profession, he truly enjoyed spending as much time as he could with Katherine. She meant the world to him, even when they were separated from each other they still made every possible attempt to stay together.

It hurt him so much whenever he moved to Reefside and she had to stay behind in London. That hurt so bad but they understood that they both needed to pursue their own respective careers. He just wished that his career didn't often pull them apart from one another. Well, all was not lost with Haley and Anton possibility getting the funding for their research grant, and opening up a research center in Angel Grove, he and Kat could finally settle down with one another spend time together.

Tommy settled on this thought, as he reached over shutting off the lamp next to bed blanketing his suite in cool, quiet darkness.


	11. Rocky DeSantos

Rocky DeSantos

Rocky stretched out his leg on the wooden bench, he needed to stop and get the cramp out of his leg. He sighed leaning back against the back of the bench. Rocky didn't like that this was interrupting the flow of his workout routine. But, then again the longer he sat there the more he was able to take in the fresh morning air. The sun had yet to completely rise as it peaked over the distant mountain side. He rubbed his calf, it felt like it was okay and the cramping has ceased, but for some reason he decided a little break wouldn't hurt seeing how he had a long day ahead of him.

Today he was going to film some scenes for his upcoming martial arts workout series. The filming was taking place at his dojo this afternoon. He would be shooting the scenes with some of his current students. It was great not only getting to show kids the wonders of martial arts but as show them that it was a good workout for both your body and self-esteem. His martial arts workout series was a part of a national campaign to help children and teenagers discover the joys of being fit and living a healthy lifestyle while learning the martial arts. He stumbled upon this opportunity not too long after he had passed on his powers to Justin to focus more on his dojo he had acquired. It was difficult for him to pass on his powers but he knew deep down inside that he was making the right decision.

That decision turned out for the better, even though he was no longer saving the world from evil he was teaching kids that they could aspire to be fit and healthy through martial arts and self-discipline. A philosophy that he made sure to practice at all times if possible. He glanced down at his watch. It was going on 7 a.m. There was no time for him to keep dawdling around; the new students were arriving soon. With this in mind he quickly stood to his feet, plugging his i-Pod headphones in his ears continuing down the trailing pathway through Angel Grove Park…

* * *

Rocky pulled off his windbreaker resting it on the back of his black swiveling chair. He took a seat at his work desk glancing over the large calendar agenda. Well, so far so good he had made it back to his dojo with time to spare. It always excited him when a new crop of students joined his dojo. Seeing their eager faces and their joy and thrill of getting the chance to learn martial arts made him very happy.

"Sensei!"

It was Eric one of his assistant instructors. Eric Park was a part of the first ever martial arts classes that Rocky taught. He couldn't believe that the once extremely sly kid with the thin-mousy build would grow into this strong, tall confidence man, slender muscular figure and model good looks. Rocky snickered to himself, remembering that when he younger he was much like Eric growing up and it was the martial arts that helped gain strength and confidence, he saw so much of himself in the young man.

"The class is here."

Rocky hurriedly stood to his feet, making his way out of his office, his assistant bowing as he stepped out.

The air was a mixture of chattering and chirping of children of all ages, and heights were tossing and tumbling around with one another and rolling around on the patted ground in front of him.

"Good morning everyone," he called brightly.

All the kids playing ceased all their horse playing, handing their attention over to him. Now, with all the children's focus on him he started feeling that excited rush of adrenaline surge through his body.

"Could you all take a seat upon the mats," Eric said.

"My name is Rocky DeSantos; you can refer to me as Sensei."

"This is my assistant instructor Eric Park."

"We both want to welcome you all to the Flying Star martial arts academy," he announced.

The large gym room erupted into a roar of applause.

"Thank you all and without further ado, let's get started." Rocky said stepping over to the mats where the kids were all standing…

* * *

"Hai, class dismissed!" Rocky said bowing before his students.

"Hai, Sensei," called the class of green belt students.

He stepped away making his way back over to his office. Rocky took a seat at his desk, fanning himself. Taking a look at his watch he saw that it was thirty minutes till noon. There was only thirty minutes left till the production team from the Campbell productions was coming over to start the shoot. He felt excited anticipation, for his upcoming film shoot. There was just something that words couldn't describe about championing for cause greater than one's own. The best thing about this shoot was that Aisha would be coming over with her crew from her production company to aid with the shoot. This certainly wasn't his very first experience working in front of the cameras there were times he got to shoot and do some background acting work during his stint as a power ranger. So, being in the spotlight didn't make Rocky feel all that nervous.

This shoot was especially exciting because this was the 10th anniversary special of his martial arts championing series, so this shoot meant a lot to Rocky. They had some really special plans and ideas for anniversary special, and being able to share this experience with his best friend Aisha was the icing on the cake so to speak. They would be shooting this with some of the school's top students from all their ranking classes.

"Sensei!"

He turned his attention over to the door. "Yes…?"

"I can I talk you about the filming today?"

"Of course, please come in," he said gesturing for the student to come inside.

"Thank you Sensei," the student said taking a seat in front of him.

"Is everything ok?" Rocky said peering at his student feeling a sense that something deeper was bothering her.

"I…I'm just a little nervous about today…" she said twiddling her fingers.

"What exactly are you nervous about?"

"I…just don't want to embarrass myself…in front of everyone."

"Don't worry Jasmine will be fine," he said with reassurance.

"I know…but…" the teenage girl said trialing off.

"Trust me I understand that being in front of the camera can make anyone nervous…just do everything we've practiced and you will do fine. If something does happen don't forget we can always stop filming and do it over again."

"Really?!"

He nodded. "Yeah, so no worries…you're one of my best students…and I know that you have practiced really hard so I know that you will be fine," he said with a smile.

Her brown eyes flashed, his little pep talk seemed to have done the trick.

"Thanks Sensei!" Jasmine said jumping to her feet.

"No problem kiddo…"

She bowed hurrying out of his office. He always enjoyed being able to put a smile on the kids' faces, it made everything Rocky did so much more worthwhile and on that note he leaned back taking in a deep breath, today was looking like a long day but he was certainly up and ready for the challenge.


	12. Aisha Campbell

Aisha Campbell

"I want to thanks everyone for tuning in to my show today. Take care God bless."

"Cut!" called her recording engineer. She nodded, placing her headset on top of her the soundboard.

"Another great show Aisha!"

"Thanks Caroline. You know I've couldn't pulled it off without you," she said cupping her arm around her.

Caroline smiled. "No problem girl. Well, if you don't mind I need to make my way over to Studio B. I need to help Derek with tuning some of their sound equipment."

Aisha nodded. "Alright, girl…see you later."

"Bye," Caroline called as she stepped out of the recording booth disappearing around the corner of the studio.

Caroline dear sweet Caroline, she was one of the first friends she made when she moved back from Africa to Angel Grove. When she moved back into town, it was like déjà vu all over again, the panic, nervousness that come with being the new person in town. It was same feelings she experienced when she, Adam and Rocky first moved from Stone Canyon all those long years ago. There were moments whenever she thought about her decision to stay in Africa wondering if it was the right thing to do. Luckily her and Tanya's friends, family and loved-ones were not affected by their respective decisions. Nonetheless staying in Africa was definitely one of the most profound life decisions she had ever made besides accepting and giving up her ranger powers. Whenever she would have the chance to write her friends they would describe to her what was going with their new enemies and their new Zeo powers and how cool and exciting the newly acquired powers were that's when she wondered if she did the right thing. Aisha stopped realizing that she had made the right decision for her life.

Being a spandex-suited super hero was one thing, but helping to combat hunger, helping children to learn how to read and write, and educating women on their wellbeing and health took saving humanity in whole new direction for her. Her ranger powers were in good hands, she couldn't have picked a better person to pass on her powers. Aisha was just really thankful for all the experience she had accumulated as a power ranger. Not only did it help her out in her charity work in Africa but it helped her gained the courage and resolve to continue striving to help others and speaking of helping others.

Aisha glanced at her watch and saw that it was fifteen minutes to noon and if she didn't hurry she was would be late helping Rocky set-up for his martial arts film shoot. Her production team would be meeting there at his dojo around noon. She picked up her black and white striped sweater and black leather purse and headed out of her recording studio. She threw up a few quick waves at some of her staff as she made her way outside of the KATC radio station.

She pulled her sweater closer to her body; as the chilly winds were cutting through to her skin. Aisha quickly made her way inside her car, cranking the engine and turning on the heater. She threw her purse on the passenger side, just as she was about to drive off, it hit her that she should probably let Rocky know that she would be running a few minutes late.

"_Rocky, I'm sorry but I'm running a few minutes late. Be there soon_!"

She hit the send button, quickly shifting her car into gear pulling out of the semi-filled parking lot.

* * *

Aisha quickly got out of her car, the cold winds wrapping in her in its embrace. She shuddered trying to shake off the cold as she made her way over to the entrance. She saw black van with _Campbell Productions_ embossed on its side near the front doors. Aisha was hoping that she hadn't made anyone wait too long.

Chattering and cheering greeted her as she stepped inside his dojo. Aisha peered around the large gym room, looking for her friend. Her eyes found some of the crew from her team, near the locker room area; they were sitting up some cameras over in the corner of the room. She saw Rocky standing near them engaging with some of his students.

"Rocky!"

"Aisha!" he said turning to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, it's cool we were just talking about some moves for the shoot. You guys should go and practice some the moves for the shoot."

"Hai Sensei!" they said in perfect unison bowing before them as they all ran off back to the floor of the gym.

She was thoroughly impressed with the amount respect and discipline and control Rocky's students had for him.

"I'm sorry for being late. My show ended up running a little longer than scheduled today."

He smiled. "No, you're just on time, these guys just made it here," he said pointing over to the people setting up the cameras behind them.

"So, it's all good," Rocky said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said with smile cupping her arm around his shoulders.

It was wonderful contributing to this great cause with her best friend.

"Shall we get started?" he asked.

"I can't see why not," Aisha laughed turning to her production crew members behind them.


	13. Friday

Friday 

"Good morning sleepy-head."

"Good morning," Tanya said taking a seat at the lacquered table.

"Something sure smells good," she said with a yawn.

Kat snickered. "Breakfast is served my dear," she said bringing a plate over to her.

"Oh, Kat you didn't have to. But thanks!"

"It's no problem, anything for my best friend," she said walking back over to the kitchen.

Four huge fluffy pancakes, along with a side of scrambled eggs, and two sausages filled her plate.

"Go head…eat," Kat said laughing.

"I think I will," Tanya said taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Kat this is delicious," she said savoring its rich fluffy goodness.

"Glad you like it," Kat said taking a seat next to her.

"Tanya I didn't get to ask but how did things with your parents?"

"My parents are doing fine. They seemed just as surprised to see me as I was them. We hadn't seen one another since my last visit to here."

"That's good to hear."

"They asked about you and how your business was doing. I told them you and the business was doing great."

Kat nodded. "I wish I would have had some time this week to catch up with them."

"Girl, they understand that you've been busy since you moved back in town, so it's all good."

"I know…but it would have great to see them again."

"How are your parents doing?"

"They're great. Mom is working at the ballet and Dad is enjoying his retirement," she said laughing.

Tanya chuckled. "Retirement must be nice."

"Yeah, really didn't enjoy the States all that much, so as soon as they found out that they could retire my parents high-tailed out of here moving back to Australia."

"Well, that's good for them. I know you miss them but we all want our parents to happy right?"

"Right and home is home. They're happy so that's all that matters," Kat said with a smile.

Tanya nodded. Katherine was absolutely correct home was definitely where the heart is and where you feel the most comfortable.

"Aren't you meeting up with Aisha and Rocky today?"

"Yup, we're going out to lunch this afternoon, and then head over to Adam's concert."

"Sounds great!"

"Would be great if a certain _someone_ was coming," Tanya quipped peering at Kat.

She sighed. "If I didn't have this business to attend to I would totally be there," Kat said peering at her.

"I know...I was just joking with you. Anyways how's Tommy doing?"

"He's doing good!"

She took notice of how her blue eyes sparkled.

"The conference is going great and that his partners are in the works of opening up a research center here in Angel Grove."

"Is that so?"

Kat nodded. "Yes, that would be wonderful. We would be able to spend more time together," she said clasping her hands together.

"That would be awesome," Tanya said placing a reassuring hand her best friend's shoulder.

"Hey…hey…today is an exciting day for you…you're getting to see Adam!"

Tanya sucked in a deep breath. "Yeah, I will. As excited as I am I'm not too sure what to expect."

"I don't think you should go meet him with any expectations."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't go expecting him to act or be a certain way. Just go with the flow and take it from there."

She peered at Kat taking into her sincere words. The more and more she pondered them, the more she realized how right she was.

"I completely agree with you I just need to take things one step at time, thanks."

"No problem. I'm pretty sure that he'll be excited seeing you too, so don't worry about it too much."

Tanya smiled. "Thanks Kat I can always count on you for the perfect advice."

"Anytime," she said with a smile. "I hate to cut this short but I should be getting ready for work," she said pulling away from the table.

"Okay, I'll clean up all this."

"Thanks," Kat said disappearing into her bedroom…

* * *

"There," Tanya said.

She was finally all ready to go to out to lunch. She stood there looking over herself in her full-length mirror. There she stood tall and lean with her black and white sleeves-less body-con dress, sporting all her womanly curves, her ebony hair feathered out around her face, highlighting her sharp cheekbones. She sat down on her bed sliding into a pair of black gladiator sandals. Now, she was all finish getting ready to meet her friends.

A knock grabbed her attention.

"That must be Aisha and Rocky," she said grabbing her white blazer and small black leather purse.

Two very familiar faces greeted her as soon as she opened up her door.

"Rocky! Aisha! C'mon on inside," she said stepping aside.

"Tanya, it's so good to see you!" Rocky said wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Rocky, so good to see you too, I miss you so much!"

"How long has it been?" she asked.

"Too long," Rocky said peering at her shaking his head.

"Wow Tanya you look great."

"Thanks, not looking too bad yourself," she laughed.

There Rocky stood looking tall and lean with in his blue jeans and sneakers, muscles peaking from his white "_Eyeshine_" t-shirt and his chiseled features highlighting those soft hazel eyes and welcoming smile of his.

"Aisha, so good to see you again," Tanya said taking her into her arms.

"Tanya, so great seeing you again too," she replied embracing her.

The two women peered at one another. Aisha was looking so pretty with her flowy curly locks, and dark denim jeans and body-hugging white "_Eyeshine_" t-shirt that accentuated her womanly curves.

"Hey guys what's with the matching t-shirts?"

"We just trying to show Adam and his band some love," Aisha said glancing between her and Rocky.

Tanya nodded. She was feeling a little slighted, why she hadn't thought to get something to show them her support.

"Tanya we didn't forget about you," Aisha said smirking.

"What?" she said glancing between both of her friends.

"Here you go," Rocky said holding out a small red and black gift bag before her.

"What's this?" she asking taking the bag with caution.

Aisha and Rocky remained quiet smiling slyly at her.

Tanya reached inside pulling out a black t-shirt.

"Oh wow you guys!"

It was a black t-shirt emblazoned with "_Eyeshine_" across it.

"Hope you like it," Rocky said.

"I love it, thanks so much," she said embracing her two friends.

"Glad you like it," Aisha said.

"Guys, would you mind if I go change into it?"

"No, not all," Aisha said glancing over at Rocky.

"I'll be right back," Tanya said hurrying over to her bedroom.

She quickly changed out of her dress, pulling out some dark denim skinny jeans sliding into them. Tanya pulled on the "_Eyeshine_" t-shirt and it was a perfect fit. She peered at herself in the full-length mirror nodding at how awesome it would be for Adam to see that she too was supporting his band and not to mention how great she looked in the t-shirt it was hugging her curves in all the right ways. Tanya feeling satisfied with her appearance pulled on her white blazer and made her way back out to her friends.

"Girl you look good."

She chuckled at Rocky nodding eagerly.

Tanya laughed. "Thanks guys, we all are rocking it."

"You guys ready?" Tanya asked.

"Wait, where's Kat?" Rocky said glancing over towards her office.

"She left for work already."

"She did?"

"Yeah, she had to prepare for her business meeting this afternoon."

"That's right; she won't be able to come tonight right?" Rocky asked.

Tanya nodded. "Her meeting is running pretty late today so highly doubt she will be able to come out tonight."

"Too bad, she's going to miss an amazing show," Rocky said pouting.

"Yeah, well what can you do? She is running her own business now so there are other priorities to tend too."

"Guys let's go…I'm starving," he said rubbing his stomach.

"That's right... gotta keep old Rocky here fed," Aisha chuckled slapping his shoulders as they all headed out of the door…

* * *

"So, Tanya how does it feel being back in Angel Grove?" Rocky asked taking a sip of his soda.

"It's been great actually."

"So you don't miss traveling and touring?"

Tanya shook her head leaning back against the leather booth. "No, I don't. It was fun at first, traveling all over the country and going aboard to different countries and touring, but honestly after a while it was so tiresome. Moving from place to place and not being a steady place for more than three months at a time."

Rocky nodded. "Wow, I can only imagine, I've spent most of time been here in Angel Grove so I assumed that travelling around all the time would be something great to do."

"Travelling around is fun in all, but I totally agree with Tanya it can be tough all the time."

"It's hard being away from your friends, family for so long," Tanya added.

"Definitely," she said taking a bite of one of her fries.

"Rocky but you've been sponsoring the martial for life campaign for some time right?"

"Yeah, I have, it's been a wonderful experience."

"It's such a great cause. I definitely would love to help out in any way I can."

"Awesome, Aisha and I just wrapped up filming for this campaign so let you know when the next campaign comes out."

"Aisha, you helped out too?"

"Yeah, my production team and I went are producing the campaign."

"It was the 10th anniversary and wanted it to be a special tribute so I asked Aisha if she wouldn't mind helping out me," he said glancing over at her.

"It was so much fun, I'm so glad that I got to help Rocky out for such a great cause," Aisha said grinning at him.

Tanya nodded peering at the two seated across from her. If she didn't know any better there they seemed to share a longing attraction towards one another. She started wondering if the two of them were dating or possibly have dated or something, because there really seemed like something unspoken going on between them. As tempted as she was to ask about it, she held herself back, in thinking that it would have quite rude to ask.

Even though they were her good friends she still respected their privacy and if they wanted it to known that they were dating and seeing one another than she was sure that it would be more obvious or let it be known. Perhaps they were and she simply just didn't know it's been less than a week since she moved back into town. Casting her speculation aside Tanya picked up her burger and continued eating her lunch…

* * *

"Guys, we better get going," Rocky said glancing down at his watch.

"Yeah, we should," Aisha added looking over at her phone.

"The amphitheater is about an hour away from here and there might be some traffic so we should definitely head out now," Rocky added stepping out of the booth.

"We don't want to miss any of the concert," Aisha said following him out of the booth.

"Rocky thanks so much for lunch," Tanya said as they stepped outside, pulling the blazer closer to her body.

"It's all good, Tanya."

"Thank babe."

"No, problem ladies," he said wrapping his arms around both her and Aisha…

* * *

Tanya leaned back against the seat peering out the car window, everything whirling past in a blur. She was not sure how long they had spent having lunch. But it didn't really matter; it was so wonderful getting to spend time catching up with her good friends. Now, they were heading to not only catch up with another one of their good friends but to watch him play in concert. Well in her case this was more than just seeing another good friend, this was someone who she deeply cared for and dated so there was a bit more of an emotional connection there for her.

She stated thinking about how much she wished that Kat was there with them. She enjoyed Rocky and Aisha's company by all means but Kat was her go-to she always knew what to say and how to help her handle when it was she was feeling. She pulled out her phone sending her best friend a quick text.

"Hey Tanya?" Aisha called turning back to her.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever heard any of Eyeshine's music?"

She shook her head. "No I haven't."

"Would you like too?" Rocky asked.

"Of course!" she said.

"Awesome," Aisha said reaching up and pulling out some albums from the cd visors above her.

"Now, which was should we play?" she said shifting through them.

"Let's play "_Paper Kingdom_", that album has some great songs," Rocky said.

"Alright," Aisha said popping the album into his cd player.

Tanya sat back against her seat taking in the various tunes of drumming and guitars riffs.

* * *

"Tommy?!"

"Yeah?"

"You're coming inside?" Anton said peeking out of the out the doorway.

"I'll be there in second."

"Okay, Haley and I are sitting near the door."

"Thanks Anton," Tommy said.

Anton nodded disappearing inside the stadium class-room. He leaned against the stark white wall watching all the patrons of the conference make their way inside. He peered out into the vast window before him. There was the sun casting it luminescent rays upon the trees inside of the courtyard that were swaying wildly in their perches. As much as he was enjoying the paleontology conference he stood there thinking how relaxing it would be to spending time outside enjoying the fresh, cool weather.

But then he thought about how in less than two days he would be back in Angel Grove and that he and Kat would able to do that and so much more once he got back. This pleasing thought bought a smile to face, and made him even more eager. He pulled out his phone from his blazer pocket. Tommy search through his email, bringing up his flight itinerary, and sending it to Kat.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman!" called a deep fatherly voice.

Tommy peered inside the class-room; and there was Dr. José Fernando Bonaparte leaning over the podium looking out into the audience. Tommy tiptoed inside the classroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. He spotted Haley and Anton Mercer over in the corner sitting at one of the lined desks. He quietly made his way over to his colleagues.

Haley peered at him shaking her head.

"Just on time," Anton whispered.

Tommy nodded as he pulled out his Macbook.

"Ladies, and gentlemen let's get started shall we. Now the first thing topic I would like to begin discussion on fossilized vertebrae and how modern technology evolved in helping discover the different types of species."

* * *

A slight beeping sound stirred her attention so she pulling open the bottom file drawer of her work desk, getting her purse. Kat reached inside grabbing her phone. One new text was scrolling across the screen. She eagerly slid the screen opening up the message. It was from Tanya saying how much she wished she could be there with them and that she was wishing her the best at her business meeting. Seeing Tanya's message made her smile, it seemed to put her at ease, as she was feeling nervous jitters waiting for the business investors to arrive.

Kat sent Tanya a quick reply, shutting her phone down and purse back inside her file drawer. She leaned against her work chair glancing over at the screen. Tommy had sent her another email confirming his flight itinerary for his impending arrival that Sunday. Nothing could describe the sudden surge of excitement coursing through Kat's being. In less than two days she would be getting to see Tommy again. Tommy's impending arrival and Tanya's encouragement seemed to do the trick.

"Ms. Hillard?"

"Yes Kathy?"

"The investors are here."

"Great, can you please send them to my office?"

"Yes, Ms. Hillard right away," she called.

Kat stood to her feet, straightening out her black blazer, and straightening out her white pencil skirt. There was nothing to worry about, she had all her accounting, and financial paperwork together.

"Here you go," Kathy said extending out a hand.

"Thank you," called a deep accented voice. The older man followed by two other tall sharply suited men, who really didn't look like they couldn't be that older than her stepping inside her office.

"Welcome, please have a seat if you may gentleman," Kat said gesturing towards the seats in front of her desk.

"Thank you love," one of the gentleman said making his way over towards the seats.

"How are you this morning dear?" the older fatherly looking gentleman of the trio asked taking a seat.

"I'm great," Kat said taking a seat in front of them.

"That's good to hear, so shall we get started?" the other grey-haired gentleman said pulling up his black attaché.


	14. 21st Century

**Author's Notes**: _The inspiration for this chapter was taken from one of Eyeshine's songs. I also made a small unintentional nod to Power Ranger In Space in this chapter._

* * *

21st Century

"Guys…this is it!" Crystal said leaning against the drums.

"Yeah I can't believe today has finally arrived," said Maurice.

"It's certainly been a long journey," Polo said stepping over to his band mates.

"Right," Crystal replied.

"Hey Adam how about you?" she said cupping her hands on his shoulders.

He sucked in a deep breath. "I think I'm ready."

"You think you're ready huh?" she said with sly smile

He nodded. "Yeah," he said peering out into the vastly empty amphitheater.

Adam took a seat at the foot of the stage looking out into the audience. In less than two hours these seats be filled with several of their adoring fans.

Was he truly ready for this?

This was their biggest venue not to mention their biggest audience yet to date.

Isn't this what all bands strive for, the chance to spread out their talents to a wider audience?

Their band was given with opportunity so there was no way he was going to let down his band or their fans so no matter what he had to give it his all.

A loud strike echoed behind him.

"Hey Adam let's get started on rehearsal," Maurice said striking one of his drums.

"Alright," he said picking up his guitar.

"Hey you ok?" Polo asked.

He nodded.

"Don't let the nerves get to you, everything will alright," Crystal said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon guys!" Polo cried striking a sharp cord on his guitar.

Adam chuckled clearly they were ready to get this rehearsal started. He stepped up to his microphone, adjusting it.

"Alright guys…1…2…3…" he cried…

* * *

"Guys that was a great rehearsal," Crystal said setting aside her guitar.

Adam nodded in agreement.

"You guys ready for the show?"

"Definitely!" Maurice called.

"We're going to start letting the audience in another thirty minutes, if that's cool?" the stage manager asked.

Adam turned glancing at his band mates. "Yeah that's cool with us."

"Awesome, well…I'll get some of my crew to help you guys finish setting up."

"Thanks Mike, we appreciate it," he said slapping hands with him.

"No, problem man, if you guys need anything don't hesitate to ask," Mike said turning away making his way back out into the venue.

"Hey we're here to help you guys' set-up," a short burly, dark-haired man said.

"Cool, if you guys could just help with setting up the stage that would great," Adam said.

"No problem," the burly man called.

He and the others trekked upstairs to the stage.

* * *

"Finally we're here," Aisha said stepping out of the passenger's side pulling her jacket over her body.

"Just in time," Tanya said glancing around the parking lot.

The vast parking lot filled in each visible direction around them.

"Hey have you heard "_Afterglow_" yet?"

"Yeah that album is my jam!" She heard some passers say.

She scanned the area and was really quite surprised to see all the fans and many of them sporting "_Eyeshine_" t-shirts they were wearing.

"Tanya let's go," Rocky said gesturing for her.

Although she couldn't see the stage while making their way over to entrance she saw a tall grassy hill filled concert goers eagerly chatting about. They came to some tall steely gates and some gate attendants that were separating them from going inside the theater.

"Here you guys go," Rocky said pulling something from his back pocket.

Tanya peered at him in curiosity as he placed a black lanyard around Aisha's neck.

"Thanks."

"Here you go Tanya."

"What's this?"

"Adam hooked us with V.I.P passes."

She picked up the laminated card attached to the black lanyard read "_V.I.P. access for 'Eyeshine_" concert. Tanya was quite speechless at Adam's thoughtful gesture, she was especially taken back that he had one for her as well.

"That Adam is something else," she said looking over the pass.

"You guys ready to rock out?" Rocky said peering over at both of them.

"Heck yeah!" Aisha called.

"Yeah me too!"

"Let's go!" he said.

Throngs of early to mid-twenty something's were milling about throughout the venue. Many of whom were singing tunes of what she presumed were their favorite songs. Tanya smiled; she knew all too well how great it felt seeing others mimicking and enjoying something so near and dear to your heart and the chilly air filled with the scents of freshly pop corned and ripe smells of hot dogs, sweet scents of freshly churned cotton candy.

"You guys want to head inside?" Aisha asked peering over to her and Rocky.

"Yeah, why not," she said.

They began their decent towards the stage below. The cheering and chatting, singing grew louder and crisper as they got closer to stage.

"Tickets please?" asked a young freckled-face teenaged girl.

Rocky held up his V.I.P. pass. "They have one as well."

"Awesome, you guys can head over towards the blocked off area in the middle, that's where the V.I.P.S. are."

"Thanks," Rocky said.

"No problem…enjoy the show!"

They stepped through the thick crowd of chattering people making their way over towards the center of the theater. There weren't too many people in the center of the theater so they comfortably glided inside their section.

"Hey V.I.P.S," called a tall blonde-haired man with a stark voice. "Just letting you know that in less than ten minutes we are going to open this area up to the other concert goers."

* * *

"You guys ready?!" called a voice behind the shrouded curtains.

Tanya immediately turned her attention to the dark stage. Four silhouetted figures stood still behind dark thin stage curtains.

"YEAH!" echoing all around her from the eager audience.

"They're ready!" called a female voice.

Suddenly the thin curtains dropped to the ground. A thunderous roar of yells, screaming and singing erupted all around her and suddenly a halo of bright lights glowing on each member of the band. With beats of drums, bass, and guitar riffs filling the theater.

A slender muscular figure with dark spiky hair stepped to the front center of the stage spewing out various riffs on his guitar.

Tanya felt a pang of butterflies hit her stomach the moment she realized it was him. There was Adam was a couple of feet before her, looking dashingly handsome and charming as ever, with his dark spiky hair, fitted blue jeans and black "_Eyeshine_" t-shirt.

"Alright everyone," Adam said setting his guitar aside peering out into the crowd of eager concert goers.

"How are you guys doing this evening?"

"GOOD!"

"That's good to hear, well we all here are very happy that you guys could come tonight for our first-ever showcase."

A roar of applause echoed throughout the theater.

"Let's get this show started! We're going to start this off by playing some tunes from our latest album "_Sansvox_"," he said picking up the guitar, counting down 3, 2, and 1 strumming a high tune on the guitar...

* * *

2 ½ hours and twenty songs later

* * *

"Guys this is it, last song for the night," Adam called out to the audience.

"Awwwwwwww!" roared throughout the audience.

"This last song is dedicated to all of you out there who are lost and going through tough times, we hope our song will inspire you to never give up hope no matter how difficult the trials and tribulations you face are."

Adam briefly glanced at Maurice sitting at the drums and started strumming a riff and singing into his microphone filling the theater.

"_You don't know, but you feel you lack, you go on__  
__And you feel this fact, you lose hope__  
__But you've been through this, you guess this__  
__Is just another lapse, you don't know__  
__But you feel you lack, you go on__  
__And you feel this fact, you lose hope__  
__But you've been through this, you guess this__  
__Is just another lapse__Ohh... Ohh..."_

"_You move on  
And you don't look back, it's not right  
Someone's fortune's slack, you feel broke  
Like shattered glass, but don't ask  
'Cause it might not last_

_21st century overload  
Go and seek comfort, but don't you know  
You'll be alright if you would wait through the night  
21st century overload  
Go and seek comfort, but don't you know  
You'll be alright if you would break through, breakthrough  
I know you feel like just giving it up this time  
I know you feel like just giving it up this time  
Honey, don't give up; honey, don't give up; honey, don't give up_

_Let it out tonight  
It's gonna be alright if you fight (Fight)  
Let it out tonight  
It's gonna be alright if you fight_

_21st century overload  
Go and seek comfort, but don't you know  
You'll be alright if you would wait through the night  
21st century overload  
Go and seek comfort, but don't you know  
You'll be alright if you would break through, break through_

_21st century overload, don't you know  
21st century overload  
21st century overload, don't you know  
21st century overload_

_You don't have to go, baby, don't  
You don't have to go in overload  
You don't have to go, baby, don't  
Don't have to, you don't have to move on_

_And you don't look back, it's not right__  
__Someone's fortune's slack, you feel broke__  
__Like shattered glass, but don't ask__  
__'Cause it might not last..." _Adam sung the concluding last note and swinging his guitar from side to side.

He was smiling as he was peering into the cheering audience before him.

Tanya couldn't believe her ears as she glanced around the amphitheater watching the cheering audience.

The thunderous roar of applaud erupted all around her.

"Encore…Encore…Encore!" some people around here shouted.

"Encore…Encore!" more and more people yelled.

She turned seeing that Aisha and Rocky were shouting it too. Tanya joined in the vigorous chanting.

"Guys, that's it for tonight, we will be signing autographs back at the valley entrance, see you there!" he said as the dark stage curtain dropping behind them.

The audience began dispersing in all directions, chattering, and singing with many of them lining up against the concrete wall near the entrance to the theater-stage.

* * *

"Great show!" Mike said.

"Thanks," Adam said locking his guitar inside its case.

"You guys totally rocked!"

"Rocky!" Adam said stepping over to his friend.

"It was totally awesome," Aisha said.

"Wow, thanks guys so happy that you guys we're able to make it," Adam said embracing both of his best friends.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world," Aisha said smiling.

"Thanks for coming out to our show," Maurice said.

"Thanks for the support guys, nice shirts by the way!" Crystal said.

"Thanks so much," Polo added as he placed his guitar back in its case.

"No, problem you guys are amazingly awesome!" Aisha said embracing Crystal.

"Just a way to show our support," Rocky said pointing at his shirt. "By the way man thanks for the passes."

"It's all good," Adam said.

"Hey everyone."

"Tanya!"

"In the flesh," she said meekly stepping behind the curtains.

"Wow, so good to see you!" he said embracing tightly in his arms.

"Good seeing you too," she replied wrapping her arms around him.

"You look good girl," He said pulling away from her taking in her alluring appearance. She was looking really stunning with her fitted jeans that were hugging her curves, her long dark hair encircling her lovely face.

"You aren't looking to bad yourself," she said chuckled brushing her hand over his spiky hair.

Adam chuckled clutching his grip around her waist.

"Hey Adam you mind introducing us," Crystal said with laughter.

"Oh right," he said turning them.

"Tanya this is Crystal, our bass player," he said gesturing to her.

"Polo our lead guitar player."

"Over in this corner is Maurice drummer extraordinaire."

"Crystal, Maurice, Polo…Tanya," he said handing out greetings.

"Nice to meet you all," Tanya said shaking all their hands.

"Guys, I'm going to start loading the equipment up so we can get to the autograph session," Maurice said taking apart his drums.

"Do you guys need any help?" Rocky asked.

Crystal and Polo followed taking their instruments and placing inside their cases.

He saw Aisha glance back him and Tanya and guessing she must have sense something she offered her help to them as well.

"Hey, aren't you going to help them?" Tanya asked chuckling.

"Oh yeah," he said nodding peering at her.

He pulled her closer to him her scent filling his senses. Adam didn't want to let her go; he was indulging too much in her presence.

"Adam, I think we really should help them."

"Hey Adam? How you about guys go and set-up the table," Maurice said holding up a small black attaché'

"Okay…are you sure?" he asked peering at his friend.

"Yeah, the sooner we get it set-up the sooner we can start right?" he said with a wink.

Adam nodded. "Cool," he said going back over to the others.

"Well, would you mind helping me with this?" he asking holding up the attaché'.

"Not all," she said with a bright smile...

* * *

"So did you enjoy our show?"

Tanya nodded. "I did."

He smiled.

"Adam I had no idea you-"

"Sing!"

"Well…yeah," she laughed.

"It's alright…you wouldn't be the first to have told me so."

"I'm just used to seeing you doing martial arts, so seeing you up there singing and playing like that…it was amazing to watch. I enjoyed every minute of you guys' show."

Adam smiled as he slid some of their albums across the white table.

"Guess you're not the only singer of the group huh?"

Tanya laughed. "No, guess not."

"I think that's everything," he said taking a step back from the table.

The set-up was finish, they had placed an array of their concert-material, albums, and t-shirts, and other _Eyeshine _memorabilia across the table.

"Adam great performance!" shouted someone.

"I love you!" shouted another waving an album in the air.

"You're so awesome!" yelled another.

He turned waving at patrons lined against the wall.

"Thanks guys for the love and support!"

Tanya chuckled. "Looks like you guys have some pretty awesome fans."

Adam agreed their band did have some of the most amazing and dedicated fans and he really enjoyed interacting with them so he was totally psyched being able to hold this autograph session for them. Applaud erupted, it was Crystal and Maurice and Polo making their way over to him and Tanya followed by Rocky and Aisha.

The other three waved at the eager patrons, who were clapping, shouting, chattering at them.

"I don't think we should make them wait any longer," Crystal said laughing.

"Yeah, definitely," Maurice said making his way over to the table.

"I think we're going to get this thing started. Catch up you in a bit," he whispered in her ear.

"Okay," Tanya said stepping aside.

"Alright guys, I think they are ready to start. We'll be sending three of you at a time, so please start lining up here," Mike the stage manager said directing the waiting crowd over to the black rope-chained stanchion...

* * *

"Guys that was a kick-ass show!" Crystal said.

"Definitely!" Maurice added high-fiving her.

"I think the turnout was better than we expected," Polo said.

"Yeah, more people than I had anticipated," Adam added.

"Man, I don't know about you guys but I'm beat," Crystal said yawning.

"You tired already," Adam said laughing.

"Hell yeah. We've been practicing every day for a month straight damn I can only do some much," she continued.

"Right," Polo quipped.

"Yeah, I think we're going to call it a night too. Got some production things to work," said Aisha.

"I got a class to teach tomorrow morning."

"I think we're going to head out," Maurice said.

Adam peered over at Tanya.

"Did you all ride together?" she asked.

Adam shook his head. "They did, but I drove."

"I'm not too sure what you have to do…but if you like how about we go grab a coffee or something?"

"Yeah, that would be great!"

"Hey guys I'll check you later," Adam said hugging his band mates.

"Definitely, we'll catch up soon. Nice meeting you Tanya," Crystal said throwing up hand as she strode over to their vehicle.

"Have a good night everyone," Polo said catching up to Crystal.

"Alright, man. You know you going have to tell me what's the deal with you and Tanya," Maurice said.

Adam chuckled. "For sure man," he said slapping his hand.

"Nice meeting you Tanya," he called throwing up a hand at her.

"Nice meeting you all. Have a good night," Tanya called.

"Aisha, Rocky…once again thanks so much for coming out to our show, you don't know how much that meant," Adam said making his way over to them.

"No problem, man it was an awesome show, we totally enjoyed it," Rocky said joyfully.

"Adam it was totally worth it, you guys totally rocked."

"Thanks guys!"

"We're going hit the road, have a good night guys," Aisha said throwing her hands up.

"Have a good night, thanks so much for everything today," Tanya said embracing the two of them.

"Anytime," Rocky said embracing Tanya.

"Good night," Aisha said winking.

"Later," Rocky called smiling.

Adam stood by Tanya side watching their friends till they disappeared around the bend of the empty parking lot…

* * *

Adam leaned back against the wooden bench pulling his jacket closer to his body. The crisp night air was breezing about bringing a slight chill with it.

"It's such a beautiful night," Tanya said.

He nodded glancing up into the night skies.

The midnight skies were dotted with several stars; many were gleaming brightly against the skies. Silence surrounded them expect for the occasional passing cars. He and Tanya decided to skip the coffee and instead hang out at the small park for a while outside her and Katherine's three story stone-walled apartment complex.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, she smiled leaning in closer to him.

"I'm so glad that you were able to come out to the concert."

"Of course I wasn't going to pass up a chance to see you."

He smiled moving closer to her.

"How does it feel being back in Angel Grove?"

"Well, I've only been back for less than a week but so far it's been really good."

"I got the chance to see my parents and some other relatives, and catch up with some all you guys, so it's been a great week."

"Aren't you going to work with Aisha?"

Tanya nodded. "I start this Monday."

"That's awesome!"

"I know right, I'm absolutely excited about working with Aisha!"

"I'm excited that you're back in town," Adam said turning towards her.

She turned her body completely towards him peering intensely at him.

"It's great being back," Tanya whispered stoking her hand against his face.

This sent chills down Adam's core he reached over embracing her hand in his own taking in all her warmth. She peered at him with worrisome glare, as if there something heavy on her mind.

"Something on your mind?"

She nodded.

"What is it?"

"Since when were you in a band? What happened to you teaching martial arts?"

Adam chuckled. "I've been playing for a few years now; I stopped teaching martial arts a couple of years ago to help my parents run their business. My mom bought me a guitar and I self-taught myself how to play and I started penning some lyrics and one day I thought hey why not start a band so I got together with my buddy Maurice and we auditioned for other members and found Polo and Crystal and that's the gist of how everything came together."

"Wow, that must've hard for you to stop teaching martial arts?"

"Yeah, it was Rocky didn't take it too well especially since we started the _Flying Star Academy_ together but I had to help out my parents they wanted me to help them run their office in L.A. full-time and I just didn't have the time to run back and forth between L.A. and Angel Grove so something had to give unfortunately martial arts had too."

"I'm sorry to hear that…I know how much you enjoyed martial arts but you seem to have found another passion in music."

"It's all good…it's been great being able to share this side of myself with the world. Not saying you can't do that with martial arts but doing music has allowed me to connect with others in a more intimate way."

She nodded. "I totally understand what you mean. Music is such a great way to connect with others…it's such an indescribable feelings when someone comes up to you telling you how much your song, music has touched them or made them feel or how it has helped through something they were going through."

"Yeah, that is a really great feeling," he said wrapping his arms around her.

Tanya sucked in a deep breath. "I missed you so much," she said in a small voice.

Adam moved in closer to Tanya and whispering that he had missed her too. She seemed just as taken back as he was about his confession. He moved in slowly pressing his lips against hers. They breathlessly pulled apart from one another. Adam couldn't believe that even after all these years how much their kisses took his breath away. He wanted more, now that he had gotten a taste of her once again even after all these long years. But, he stopped himself knowing that once he got started he wouldn't be able to stop himself. As he was pondering these thoughts he felt her leaning her head against his shoulders, he smiled leaning against hers...

* * *

"You have any plans tomorrow?"

"No," Tanya answered shaking her head.

"Would you like to hang out then?"

"Sure I would like that."

"Awesome, I can get your around noon if that's cool?"

"Okay," she replied with a smile.

He pulled her in embracing her tightly within his arms. There stood there for several moments wrapped in each other's' embrace. She pulled away from him saying good night. He stood there watching her disappear behind apartment #335.

Adam sighed as he started making his way back to the parking lot hopping in his car.


	15. Adam & Tanya's reconciliation

Reconciliation

Adam rolled over slamming his hand against the beeping alarm next to his bed. He rubbed his eyes trying to focus them.

"Man it's already after 10 a.m.?"

He couldn't believe that it was already this late in the morning. Adam flopped his head back against his soft pillow shutting his eyes focusing on the darkness inside them. He being exhausted beyond words, with the all the daily rehearsals he and Eyeshine did every day for their show-case and trying to help his parents run their business on the side and not to mention trying to have a social life. Adam sat up in bed; he had made plans to meet up with Tanya today around noon. He climbed out of his bed making his way over to the bathroom…

Adam trekked over to his closet, peering inside. He grabbed a pair of dark denim jeans and a plain white t-shirt and a pair black engineering boots. He headed over to the bathroom, taking out some styling product and gliding through his jet-black hair. Feeling satisfied with his overall appearance he grabbed a leather navy jacket from the linen closet making his way out into his garage...

* * *

"You're looking good."

"Thanks Kat," Tanya said taking a seat next to her on the black leather sofa.

She dressed in a pair of denim shorts that were showing off her long gracefully gams, a fitted white t-shirt and her black gladiator sandals.

"So what time is Adam coming to get you?"

"Around noon."

Kat nodded. "You must have gotten back pretty late. I didn't even hear you come in."

"I'm not sure…I know it was sometime after 1 a.m."

"I didn't know that his concert would last that long," she said chuckling.

Tanya rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Of course the concert didn't last that long…Adam and I came back here and sat outside talking catching up."

"Girl, I know…I'm just playing with you," Kat said laughing.

"You sure are in a good mood, wonder if that has to do with a certain guest coming by tomorrow," she jokingly jibed.

"Well…yeah but I'm really happy that I worked out an awesome deal with those investors."

"What does that mean?"

"That I now have some much-needed financial backing to help keep my business open."

Tanya nodded. "That makes sense, congrats Kat," she said happily.

Kat smiled at her best friend.

She and Kat both turned their attention over the knock at their door.

"Coming!" Tanya said peeking through the peep-hole.

"Adam!" she said wrapping herself in his arms.

"Hey girl," he said.

"Come on inside."

"Adam!" Kat said standing to her feet.

"Kat! Long time no see!" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, it has been a long time."

"Too long."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to come to your concert last night. I've been really caught up at work."

Adam smiled. "Kat, it's all good. We all have tons of things going on I completely understand."

"Thanks, we will definitely have to all get together soon."

"Yeah, definitely," Adam said agreeing with her statement.

"Tommy is coming into town tomorrow," Kat said.

Adam's eyes seemed to light up. "He is?"

"Sure is," she said nodding.

"I haven't Tommy in…years."

"Well, perhaps we all could go out together once he gets here," Tanya suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea," Kat said brightly.

"So you ready to head out?" he asked turning to Tanya.

"Yup!"

"Kat it was so good seeing you again."

"Same here. Now you guys behave now," she chided throwing up a finger at her and Adam.

"Whatever girl...see you later."

"Later, Kat," Adam said as they stepped out of their apartment.

He grabbed her hand leading her downstairs to the parking lot.

She looked around wondering where his car was as they descended over to corner of the parking lot.

"Adam where did you park?"

He turned to her with a wide grin, "over here," Adam said.

"Where?" Tanya said looking around.

"Right here," he called pointing.

"This is your ride?!" she asked pointing over at the slick black motorcycle parked glimmering in the bright sunlight.

"Wow, this cool!" she said looking over his ride.

"You can touch it," he laughed.

She ran her fingers over the glossy smooth leather seat, up to the gear panel, and over to the slick handle-bars.

"This is my Harley Wide Glide, got her a year ago, I love this thing," he said running his hands over the chrome-plated handle-bars.

"She huh?" Tanya laughed at the fact that Adam had personified his motorcycle.

She could clearly tell he was quite fond of his ride.

He nodded. "Yeah this is my _other_ girl," Adam said glancing back at Tanya.

Tanya chuckled shaking her head.

"I have something for you," he said walking over to the back of his bike.

She watched as Adam opened a medium-sized black box attached to the chrome-plated sissy bar.

"Here you go," he said handing her a black and red blazed helmet.

"Wow…thanks!"

He grabbed his keys, unlocking a small chain that attached to his helmet that was similar in style to hers from the handle-bars.

"You ready to go?" he said placing his helmet over his spiky hair.

"You sure _she's _okay with me riding?" she asked patting the seat.

"Definitely, she understands our history," he said pulling some of her hair away from her face.

"Thanks," Tanya said placing her helmet over her head.

Adam hopped up the seat; she climbed on the seat behind him.

"Hold on tight!" Adam called locking the key in the ignition firing up the torch.

Its engine fired up roaring loudly in her ears. He moved the motorcycle into gear, and thrusting off from the parking lot, Tanya clutched on tightly to him as they sped off towards the open road…

* * *

Her and Adam spent part of their afternoon at Mia Bella's one of the local Italian restaurants, in the City-Centre of downtown Angel Grove. They spent most of the time chatting and catching up with one another. It had been a couple of years since Tanya had been there so they took an afternoon stroll through the Centre, enjoying each other's company taking in the relaxing comfort of the atmosphere around them. As the afternoon slipped into evening Adam took her over to the Angel Grove Harbor, it stretched for endless miles overlooking the vast Pacific seas.

In the near distance was Angel Grove's Iconic Harbor-Bridge suspended high and tall over the roaring Pacific seas. Today the harbor being filled with locals and tourists alike who were trekking along its pathway. The crisp late afternoon air was a chilled mixture of the saltiness of the seas and the fresh catches from some of the fish vendors that lined the harbor. She ceased walking and made her way over to the wood railing lining the harbor.

Tanya leaned against the railing taking in the vastness of their surroundings, she felt so relaxed and at ease.

"Adam thanks so much for bringing me out here."

"No problem."

She felt him wrap his hands around her shoulders. She peered over at him, taking in his warm embrace. Tanya shut her eyes focusing on the sounds of the rushing comber of the open seas. There was denying how great it felt being wrapped in his comfort. The two of them quietly spent this rest of the afternoon at the railings taking peacefulness their surroundings…

* * *

"Tanya?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know if this is the right time to say this…" he said trailing off.

Tanya felt her heart skip a beat momentarily. "Say what?" she asked turning around.

Doubtless worry was clearly written over his expression.

"I know that we barely reconnecting with each other but I've lost you one too many times, and I'm not going to lose you again," he said peering intensely at her.

Tanya sucked in a long deep breath carefully taking in his words. She reached over wrapping her arms around his slender shoulders.

"Don't worry sweetie I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon," she said in a small voice.

A wide grin spread across his face. She leaned in closer to him taking in his warmth pressing her lips against his. The pair breathlessly pulled apart from one another, she leaned her head against his shoulders feeling completely relaxed and at ease…

* * *

The night air was crisp and cool as it was blowing through her hair. She and Adam were walking hand in hand down the lit-harbor when a sudden thought popped into her head.

"Hey, Adam I know it's a little late but I would like to a ride on your bike."

"Right now?!" he said.

She nodded feeling a little adventurous.

"Alright," he agreed leading her back over to the harbor-parking lot.

The chilly winds were whipping through hair and pierced her skin as she and Adam were speeding down lanes of the open highway. The rush of adrenaline warmed her body despite the chill that lingered in the air. Everything was a winding blur as they sped pass going well over 70 mile per hour on the open highway they started weaving through a pocket of slower moving traffic that littered the highway. She was thoroughly impressed with Adam's control and aptness of his bike...

"Man that was like so much fun!" Tanya cried sitting her helmet on top of the seat.

She felt her body slowly coming down from the thrilling adrenaline rush.

Adam chuckled. "Glad you enjoyed it."

"I did," she said wrapping her arms around him.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that."

"Adam, I had such a great time with you today."

"Yeah, so did I," he said with a smile.

She led him back towards her apartment; they made their way up the creaky metal staircase up to the third floor.

Tanya leaned back against the white wall next to her door.

"Thanks so much sweetie," she said wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"It's all good, glad you had a good time," he said taking her into his arms.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to L.A. to help my parents with their business."

Tanya nodded. "That's cool we'll definitely hang out again…_soon_."

"Definitely!"

"Have a good night," she said gliding her hand softly down his face.

"Good night Tanya," he said taking her hand in his own.

Adam turned away throwing up a hand, disappearing at the foot of the staircase…

* * *

"I think that's everything," Tommy said shutting his small black suitcase.

He sat down in the swiveling chair at the lacquered desk. He peered around his luxurious hotel suite; it would be his last night there. Tomorrow he would be heading back to his hometown Angel Grove to not only catch up with his friends but to see Kat his long-time lover. Excited, anticipation had been coursing through his body all day long tomorrow he would be getting to see Kat and his friends. Tommy picked up his flight itinerary looking over it.

A knock on his door stirred his attention. Tommy strode over to the door wondering who it could be; he hadn't ordered any room service nor asked for any maid services.

He cautiously opened up his door.

"Haley, Anton! What are you guys doing here?"

"Hey to you too Tommy," Haley said brightly.

"Come inside," he said stepping aside.

Haley shook her head, "oh no, we don't want to come inside…actually we were thinking that we could all go out and have a celebratory dinner," said Haley.

"A celebratory dinner. What's the occasion?" he asked with suspicion.

"Tommy, we ended up getting the funding for our research centers," Anton said.

"No…no freaking way?!" Tommy cried with excitement.

Haley nodded, "it's true, we found out about an hour ago."

"That's amazing guys!" he said reaching over embracing his friends.

"So, c'mon let's go this definitely calls out for celebrate!" Haley chirped.

"Of course! Let me go grab my jacket."

"Let's get going," Anton said.

"Guys, this definitely some of the most amazing news that I've heard all these week," he said shutting his hotel door behind…

* * *

Tommy leaned back against the hard wood chair peering out of the window in front of them. The evening skies were lined with several stars that shined brightly against its dark backdrop. Their restaurant of choice _Le Cheval _was located near the vicinity of U.C. Berkley campus that offered this amazing panoramic view of the open Pacific seas. He shut his eyes inhaling the sweet, savory scents of the various favors swirling throughout the famous Asian fusion joint.

"Hey Earth to Tommy!"

"What?!"

Haley laughed, "Tommy I swear I really do think that we you live in your own little world."

He chuckled, "you have no idea," he jibed.

"How about a toast to the occasion," Anton said holding up a small champagne glass filled with Merlot.

Tommy glanced over at Haley nodding holding up his wine-glass.

"A toast to Haley and me for being blessed with the opportunity to expand our research company," Anton said.

"Definitely!" Tommy said clanking their champagne glasses together.

"Let's not forget, a toast for all three of us being able to attend this amazing research conference," Haley added.

"Right!" Tommy called as the three of them toasted once again.

"Too us!" Haley said tipping back her wine.

He slipped some of the Merlot, it felt warming as it went down into his body. Tommy sighed leaning back against his chair peering back out the window. Everything was coming together better than he expected, and planned. His partners got their grant; he would be back in Angel Grove in less than twenty-four hours then a jarring thought invaded his thoughts.

_What was he going to do about the millennium morphers and the encounter with Father Jacob he stumbled across?_

There had to be some logical reason why Tommy was the one who discovered them. He couldn't but to feel that regardless of how great things were going, something vile and ominous was lingering nearby. Tommy shook off those thoughts so he could enjoy the reminder of the evening celebrating with his colleagues.


	16. Surprise for Katherine

A Surprise for Katherine

"Calm down girl!" Tanya said grabbing her shaking hands.

Kat took in a deep breath and made her way to the front door.

"His flight should be here in an hour, so I should have enough time to make it to the airport."

"Girl, you have plenty of time…to make it there."

"I know…I know…"

"So calm down," Tanya said laughing.

She nodded grabbing her purse heading over to the front door.

"See you guys once you get back," Tanya said stepping into room shutting the door behind her.

Kat opened up the door stopping dead in her tracks.

"Tommy!"

"In flesh beautiful."

She ran into his arms.

"I see someone really missed me," he jokingly jibed.

Kat shook her head at his silliness. "Come on inside."

"Don't mind if I do."

"Hey Tanya?" Kat called knocking at her door.

"Hey I thought you were heading to the airport?" she said peaking from behind her door.

"Yeah, I was on my way till…" she said trailing off.

Tanya peered at her, "Is something wrong?"

She pulled her out of her room.

"Tommy?!"

"Tanya!"

"Hey!" she called making her way over to him.

"Hey Tanya so great to see you. Looking good."

"Not looking too bad yourself Dr. Oliver," she said with laughter.

Kat snickered at her their quaint little reunion.

"Hey I thought Kat was going to pick you up from the airport?"

"Yeah, about that," he said turning to Kat. "I managed to get on an earlier flight…and I took a cab over to your place. So surprise!"

"Some surprise," she said playfully shoving him.

"I'm sorry. I really wanted to tell you but what fun would that have been?!"

"Tommy I know that we haven't seen each other in a couple of years…but it's good to know that some things or _some _people will never change," Tanya chided jokingly.

She could help but laugh at Tanya's quip she was right despite his studious demeanor that silly, prankster side of him still remained.

"Guys, I need to finish looking over some materials Aisha sent me for our show tomorrow, catch up with you guys a little later."

"Cool, it was great seeing you Tanya."

"You too _Dr. Oliver_," she said disappearing behind her bedroom door.

"How about we get you settled in," Kat said reaching for his black suitcase…

* * *

"Are you hungry? Want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Kat I'm sure…relax take a load off," he said patting the leather seat next to him.

She conceded taking a seat next to him, not understanding how he could be so relaxed and calm and at ease.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

"Kat, now that I'm here with you everything is fine," he said taking her hand.

She smiled clutching his hand in her own. Kat knew that she needed to calm down and just relax.

"So you sure you don't mind me saying here till I get settled in?"

"No not all. This way I can keep an eye on you," she joked.

Tommy chuckled, "hey have I ever giving you a reason not to trust me?"

Kat cut her eyes at him.

"Don't answer that."

"Anyways of course I don't mind."

"Thanks…it just makes me wish I still had my house here," Tommy said shaking his head.

Kat sighed. She had always wondered if he had ever regretting selling his house and essentially giving up his entire life to travel with her to London. That thought has always lingered in the back of her mind. Even though he did manage to find work over in England he never seemed very happy over there. And as disheartening as it was when he got the opportunity to go work in Reefside she knew it was in his best interest to take the job instead of breaking up they decided to go their separate ways and just take their relationship from there.

Fortunately, for them the fate was on their sides with her offered to run her dance school branch in Angel Grove and Tommy's research home-base here in California destiny seemed be leading them back together.

"Don't worry Tommy I'm sure that you will find something soon."

"Right, how is everyone else doing?"

"Rocky still running his dojo, Aisha working at the local radio station and you know she will be working with Tanya, Adam still jamming with his band."

"That's cool. It's good to see that everyone is doing well," he acknowledged.

* * *

They spent the reminder of the afternoon laid out on her couch, talking and watching movies. It was great getting to spend some quality time with him. Later on that day, Tanya joined the two of them for dinner. The three of them were enjoying some of Kat's famous spaghetti and meatballs, with some garlic bread and a side of white wine.

"Kat did I ever tell how much I missed your wonderful cooking?"

She smiled. "Thanks," she said clutching Tommy's hand.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm stuffed," Tanya said placing her folk next to her empty plate.

"Hey you need to save some room for desert."

"You're kidding right?!" Tanya asked crossing her arms.

Kat chuckled as she stepped over inside the kitchen.

She opened up the refrigerator pulling out a cheesecake.

"Here you," she said setting it down on the table.

"Kat, that looks so good, can I have a slice?"

"Of course."

"What about you Tanya?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on you know you want one," Tommy joked waving his plate at her.

"Fine," Tanya sighed.

Kat smiled handing her best friend a piece as she took a slice of herself sitting down at the table…

* * *

"I think that's all the dishes," Tommy said.

"Thanks," Kat said peering up from the bar.

She was wiping clean the bar that lined the outside of the kitchen.

"Looks like that's everything," Tanya said walking over the kitchen disposing of something in the trash.

"Guys I think I'm going to call it a night…" she said yawning.

"Good night Tanya," Kat said.

"Have a good night."

"Later guys," she called throwing up a hand disappearing into her bedroom.

"Hey Kat what time do you have to go in tomorrow?"

"8 a.m. why?"

"I was wondering if you had time to drop off me at my uncle's place?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks appreciate it," he said walking over to her.

She turned to him wrapping her arms around his thick muscular frame, she felt him pulling her in closer to him they shared a sweet kiss with one another. He pulled away from her lips lifting her to feet.

"Tommy what are you doing?!"

He smiled slyly not saying a word and began walking towards her bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

* * *

"Curse you Agent Morrigan!"

"Lord Robogog …"

"I will not have it!" he barked pressing a chrome-plated button on his high-octane chair.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Agent Morrigan yelled as shots of electricity throughout her robotic body.

The crippling pain bought her down to her knees. The surging electrical shock stung every one of the circuits flowing through her form. She slammed her fist into the cold, hard ground. Agent Morrigan heard the clacking sound of metal, She glanced up and saw Lord Robogog towering ominously over her.

"Agent Morrigan, this is your last and only chance. If you don't come up with information on those morphers or those legacy rangers I will dispose of you like the trash you!" he bellowed stomping a heavy metallic foot on her back.

"Ugh!" she cried crashing into the cold, hard ground.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my Lord," she said in a small voice.

Agent Morrigan felt extremely humiliated and mortified to the point where she just hung her head to the ground.

She felt something grabbing one of her arms.

She glanced up peering at her vassal.

"Buredo-run what are you doing?!"

He remained silent, lifting her to her feet.

She jerked her hand from his grasp.

How dare he stand to touch her without her permission?

"Are you okay Agent Morrigan?"

"Of course!"

He nodded.

"Come on, we need to get back to work on finding those morphers," she said stepping out of Lord Robogog's chamber.

"Yes."

As they were making their way over to her command center, she couldn't help but to think about Buredo-run's gesture. A sudden feeling of gratefulness started cycling through her circuits, she tried shaking it off. She was a robot after-all there was no programming inside of her that allowed for her to feel grateful to no one other being other than her creator.

_Maybe it had something to do with the shock she just received from Lord Robogog?_

Yes that was it; the shock was messing with the wiring in her internal processing units. She would have to check into that later now a more important mission laid head and that was finding those millennium morphers. She sat at her command chair peering intensely at the screen. There was nothing different, it was still screening and scanning the same vectors as it had before.

"Why?!" she screeched. "I don't understand why I haven't come across anything yet?"

She knew that they were in the right city so she couldn't understand why she hadn't come across anything yet. She grabbed her pad from underneath her chair.

"What?!"

"A _legacy power ranger has been located_…" was flashing bright red across its screen.

She stood to feet her circuitry firing up.

"Buredo-run, look at this!" she called out to her vassal.

"What is it?" Buredo-run said clanking over to her.

"Look at this," Agent Morrigan said placing the screen into front of him.

"That is great news," Buredo-run said matter-of-factly.

She nodded. "Indeed it is."

"If I may inquire…"

"Yes?"

"If your scanner has located any of the legacy rangers does that mean the scanner located them because they possess the millennium morphers?"

Agent Morrigan took a step back processing Buredo-run's inquiry. As much as she hated to admit her vassal did have a valid point. But at the same time how could it be, the scroll did say that the legacy rangers would be in Angel Grove. So they were in the right city, so why did it take so long to find any of their intended targets. Unless the legacy rangers were not originally in the city when they first arrived but that still couldn't explain the why her pad was not picking on the millennium morphers.

"Buredo-run, while you do make a good point, I believe we should focus on that we found one of the legacy rangers."

"Yes," he said bowing before her.

Agent Morrigan clutched her companion tightly to her chest. Not only was this was break that her and the Robotic Empire has been waiting for but it was the pawn that she needed for Lord Robogog to spare her life.


	17. First Time Jitters

First Time Jitters

"Another week and a new day." Rocky said stepping inside of his martial arts dojo.

"Hai Sensei" a student said bowing before him.

"Hai," he said bowing back at the student.

This bought a smile to his face as he proceeded towards his office. He grabbed a bottle of water from the small refrigerator besides the door. Rocky had just taken his daily five-mile jog around the local park before his class. His daily jogs helped him clear his head and prepare him for all the physical aspects he needed for his martial arts classes. He thoroughly enjoyed keeping his body and mind in good physical shape; he had to keep up with all his younger students. He took a quick swig of the water. Rocky pulled off his wind-breaker, setting against his work chair. He pulled his black belt tighter against his waist and stepped out into the dojo.

* * *

"Thanks so much for bringing me out here."

"No problem," Kat said wrapping her arms around him.

"Tommy!"

They both turned their attention over to a tall, man with brushy salt and pepper colored hair.

"Hey Uncle Mike I'll be there in a second," Tommy said.

"Your uncle hasn't really aged at all."

He still had his sharp good looks, wearing a tailored pants and shirt.

Tommy snickered, "well, of course now you see where all my good looks come from."

"Of course." Kat said laughing.

"I'll get going now; call me if you need anything."

"Definitely, I love you, have a good day," Tommy said wrapping Kat in his arms.

"I love you too," she said reluctantly pulling from his embrace making her going back to her car.

Kat watched as Tommy and his uncle walk up the paved driveway, disappearing inside his home.

* * *

"Hey Aisha do you have those call-sheets?"

"Yeah here they are," she said reaching over her desk handing them to her recording engineer.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

She leaned back in her chair glancing at the clock on her computer screen. It was almost eleven a.m. the daily talk-radio show she was co-hosting with Tanya would be starting soon. Aisha all too excited, even though she and Tanya weren't the best of friends so she saw this job as an opportunity for her and Tanya to bond and hopefully brings their friendship closer together. Besides there was no other better candidate who could be her co-host, Tanya had so much to bring and share with the world, her experience touring throughout the world, and her brief stint she had working as a radio disc jockey at one of their local affiliate stations.

She had all the attributes and qualities of what it took to co-host.

"Aisha?"

"Tanya!"

"Good morning," Tanya said stepping over to her.

"Hey girl…have a seat," she said pulling out the swiveling chair besides her.

"So, are you excited? Ready to get this show started?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Aisha chuckled, the nervousness written all over her expression. She placed a hand on her shoulder. "Tanya, everything is going to be alright, I promise."

She nodded. "I know…I know I just don't want to mess up or disappoint you."

This took Aisha by complete surprise, she was not expecting this type of response from her, and in fact she expected a bit more confidence from her friend.

"Girl, don't worry you'll do fine, I'm starting off the show so just look over these call-sheets to see the topics that we will be going over today," she said sliding the paper over to her.

"Thanks, Aisha."

"Ladies, show time in five minutes," called the recording engineer.

"Let's go over these topics one more time before we start," Aisha said...

"5,4,3,2,1...start," calls the recording engineer through the speakers.

Aisha glanced over at Tanya placing her headset over her ears.

"Good morning, this is your girl Aisha Campbell coming to you live from Angel Grove!"

"As you all know today is big day here at KATC, today marks the début of our new radio-talk show _Citizens with Voices_. We're going to talking about a variety of topics from careers, travelling, love, relationships, and music just to name a few. But before I go on I am extremely excited to introduce you all to my girl the singer/song writer and philanthropist Tanya Sloan!"

She turned to Aisha smiling.

"Hello, everyone it's so awesome being here and granted this amazing opportunity to come and host this radio-show with my girl Aisha Campbell," she said.

"Tanya, why don't we start with you introducing yourself and telling our listeners about your career?"

"Sure," she said…

* * *

"See girl…that wasn't too bad…now was it?"

"Not at all," Tanya said with laughter.

Aisha reached over shutting off their computer. She and Tanya wrapped their show about an hour ago, and they had spent some time researching and going over some topics from tomorrow's show, and some of their listeners' feedback.

"You know what I'm thinking that maybe we could go into the City Centre to promote our new radio-show."

"Yeah, sounds like a great idea."

"I'll have to talk to the owners to see if we can least some space out there, hopefully we can get out there this week…but if not it's all good."

Tanya nodded. "Judging from some of this feedback we got I think we're off to a good start."

"Definitely!" Aisha said in agreement.

They had gone over some comments from listeners that subscribed to their show online; overall all the listeners gave were positive praises.

"Hey Tanya if you don't mind, do you think you could help me out with some of these production papers?"

"Sure, what are you working on if you don't mind me asking?"

"Rocky's martial arts workout collection."

"Of course!"

"Great, let me go grab some of the papers and the reels be right back…"

* * *

_Later on that evening_

* * *

Tommy leaned back against the wooden bench. He had lost track of how long he had sat out there, outside of Kat and Tanya's apartment. He spent the most of the day catching up with his uncle. The evening sun was peaking high in the cloudless skies. The air was breezy and chilled; he had forgotten how cool autumn in Angel Grove was like, as he pulled his jacket closer to his body. Tommy turned his attention over to the chattering children playing around the small park peering into the cloudless skies; he just couldn't seem to shake the ominous vibe that seemed to loom in the air.

He reached into his back pocket pulling out the golden embossed trading card. The word "_Redemption_" was written on the bottom of the picture of what looked like an image of an angel wings. Tommy found this card lying at the bottom of the treasure chest. He flipped it nervously back and forth in his hands. He couldn't figure out what in the world this card meant and what its purpose was along with several other questions that were constantly on his mind.

_What did his run in with Buredo-run of the cyborg mean?_

_Why was he after the contents inside of the treasure chest?_

_What significance did this card and those morphers hold for him?_

_And what was the deal with the Father Jacob the entity that came to him?_

All these questions continuously burned in the back of Tommy's mind.

Tommy's gut instinct was telling him to go out and investigate these strange findings and if his multiple stints as a Power Ranger taught him anything, that if you had a strong gut-feeling about something that you follow on that instinct. But, the problem was that he had no idea how to go about following that instinct. He had no connection to any of his former or past rangers' powers; he had no idea if any other rangers existed out there in world the last group of rangers he had contact with where the Dino Thunder Rangers and Sensei Kenoi Watanabe and his Wind and Thunder Power Rangers.

Angel Grove hadn't experienced any types of vexing monsters attacks in over a decade, so it wasn't like he could pull anything from that. Zordon and Alpha were long gone, so there was no way to contact them.

Tommy truly didn't know what to do.

He hadn't had any further contact with Father Jacob or another run-in with Buredo-run.

He thought about talking it over with his close friends after-all they all had been former rangers at some point and he was sure that if anyone understood what he was feeling they would. But, at the same time all of them had lived normal and peacefully lives and they last thing he wanted to do was to disturb their lives, with news that he had come across an enormous talking tiki-head from the heavens, and some gigantic robotic that almost sent him to his demise.

Tommy sighed. Trying to turn off his mind, but the more and more he tried turning off those troublesome thoughts the more and more questions popped into his head.

_Such as how much of a coincidence was it that all his friends that were former rangers were all back in the city where it all started?_

_Was there some greater purpose to this to this coincidence?_

_Why out of everyone else in the world was he the one that happen to find them?_

Everything was just too much of a coincidence for Tommy to ignore. He wondered if he should just go with his gut and say something to Kat and their friends. Maybe they could help him bring about some rationalization this panic he was feeling. But, once again he didn't want to risk getting everyone all riled up for nothing.

Tommy shut his eyes; he just didn't know what to do.

"Tommy?"

"Kat!"

"Hey," she said taking a seat next to him.

"What are you doing out here? You know could go inside right?"

He turned to Kat watching her long golden hair fluttering in the chilly breeze.

"Tommy?!" she called out once again.

He shook head trying to get out of his frazzled state of mind.

"I'm sorry…" he said rubbing his temples.

"What's the matter?" she asked taking a seat next to him.

He peered into her sharp blue eyes debating whether he should tell her what he had felt. Tommy sucked in a long deep breath; he knew if he could trust anyone Kat was definitely the person, he knew she wouldn't judge his suspicion.

"Kat, my love…" he trailed off reaching over for her hand.

"Yes?"

"You probably won't believe me when I tell you this, but I just been getting this strong feeling that something really evil is lurking nearby."

He stared at her trying to gage her reaction.

"Wow, Tommy what makes you think that?"

"I don't know…but I just have this strong feeling that something is out and it's not good."

Kat nodded. "Well, I'm sure you're feeling that way for a reason."

Tommy deflated; he knew he had made the right choice talking to her.

"Is there something in particular that is making you feel this way?"

"No…I just got this strong feeling in my gut..."

"Whenever you have that strong gut feeling about something it's usually there to forewarn you about something."

"I completely agree."

A look of panic flashed in her eyes as she turned towards him.

"I don't know what to make of it…but I honestly hope that there isn't something out there…if there is what can we do about? It's not like we can _morph_ into the power rangers or something…so I'm not too sure what we could do about it."

"Yeah, exactly so that's why I'm hoping I'm wrong so very wrong."

"I would have to agree with you on this," she laughed.

"Let me ask you something?"

"Okay?"

"Hypothetically speaking if you could become a power ranger again would you?"

Kat peered at him; Tommy could tell she was pondering the possibility.

"Honestly, I would."

"Seriously?!"

She nodded. "Yeah, I never exactly wanted to give up my powers in the first place…"

He laughed. "We're just doing what we had to go do, and I think we had some decent predecessors."

"We did…but I still would opt to keep my powers if I had the choice."

"I understand," Tommy said nodding.

"How about you? Would you become a ranger again?"

"Yeah, I would."

"It would be your 6th time?" she asked laughing.

"Yup."

"Wow what an honor," Kat said laughing.

He nodded in agreement. "Yes, no doubt those were the good times I'll say."

"Yeah, they were."

"Hey, what made you bring that up? Has Dr. Tommy Oliver come up with a way to become a power ranger again?" she chuckled.

"Oh…no…no…I was just asking that's all."

"You sure you're not asking because of this feeling you got?"

Tommy shook his head. "No…not at all…it's like you said if there was something out there what could we possibly do about it?"

"Exactly."

"Kat, please don't tell anyone…including _Tanya_, I just want to keep this between us for now."

"Of course," she said.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise," she laughed laying her head against his shoulders.

"Hey you two!"

"Hey Tanya," Tommy called waving.

"Tanya!"

"What are you guys doing out here?"

"Just relaxing and enjoying the sunset."

"Have a seat join us," he said.

She sat down next to Kat on the wooden bench.

"So Tanya how was your first day?"

"It was awesome; I had such a great time working with Aisha."

"That's great, that you guys are getting to work together." Tommy said.

"Yeah, it is and Aisha's show has such a great fan-base, I'm going to really enjoy working with her," Tanya said brightly.

"Guys I don't know about you but I'm starving," Kat said glancing between the both of them.

"Yeah, me too," Tanya said.

"Count me in."

"Awesome!" Kat said standing to her feet.

Tommy and Tanya stood to their feet following her back upstairs.

He was hoping more than anything that what Kat said was true and that his gut was wrong.


	18. Clarity

Clarity

"I'm really happy that you're enjoying your new job."

"Thanks sweetie," she said smiling.

Adam tightly clutched her hand. He had been anxious to get back into town to see her.

"How was L.A.?"

"It was alright, same bad drivers, traffic and smog nothing out of the usual."

Tanya snickered. "How are your parents doing?"

"They're doing fine; their business has kept them out of the country for a while so that's why they asked me if I can help out at their L.A. office…oh yeah they also asked me about you."

"They did?"

Adam nodded.

"Elaborate please," she said peering his way.

"Oh right…I just told them that you moved back into town and that we've been hanging out together."

"They were definitely very happy to hear that you're back in town and they mentioned catching up with you next time they are in town."

"Yeah, that would great; it's been forever since I last saw them."

Adam sighed. He remembered the last time she meant up with his parents it was the couple of years ago when she left Angel Grove. She had meant up with them to say her good-byes and farewells to them. His parents couldn't believe the news when he told them that she would be moving back into town. It was great seeing how excited his parents were over her coming back into town as he was.

"How's Tommy doing? I hate that I've had a chance to catch up with him yet."

"He's doing well, he's been visiting his uncle and him and Kat have been hanging out and reconnecting with one another."

"That's cool…I would really like to get together and just hanging out with everyone," Adam said.

"I've been thinking the same thing…in fact we were talking about that last night, how awesome it would be if we could get together with everyone."

Adam was pleasantly surprised to learn that he and his friends shared the same sentiments.

"Yes, we should definitely do that."

Tanya nodded. "We haven't been together in a very long time so it would to catch up."

"Hey we could have a barbecue at my place."

She ceased walking turning to him. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, why not I have that outdoor patio and I've wanting to fire up my new grill for some time now."

"Adam, that sounds great!"

"Okay, now that we've established where this can take place, we need to decide on a day and time," Tanya said taking a seat at one of the nearby park benches.

Adam took a seat next her at the bench, he started pondering on when would be a good time to gather everyone together.

"How about a week or so from now?" he suggested.

"Oh…I just remembered something…Tommy mentioned he might have to leave town soon."

"Did he say when?"

"No, he didn't say so…but I have a feeling he may leave sometime next week."

Adam sighed. He really wanted every one of his close friends to come out to the barbecue so he started running ideas through his head.

"Do you know if Kat and Tommy will be busy this Sunday?"

"Honestly, I'm not too sure…why?"

"Maybe we could do this Sunday. I know for a fact that Rocky and Aisha don't work on Sundays and I don't have plans."

"Do you have any plans?"

"No I don't."

"Great that makes two of us at least…" he said.

"Okay I see where you're going with this…what's today Wednesday hopefully everyone will be cool with everything being last-minute." Tanya said pulled out her phone…

* * *

"I just got a text back from Kat, she said her and Tommy are both free this Sunday."

"Awesome, now just need to tell Rocky and Aisha."

"I can tell Aisha about it at work tomorrow."

"Cool, I'll call or go visit Rocky and let him know about it."

"Wow, looks like everything has worked out," she said.

"It will be great being back together with one another," Adam said…

He and Tanya spent the next hour trekked through the trails through Angel Grove Millennium Park back over to his place.

"You would like to check out the patio?"

"I would love too," she answered with a smile…

* * *

Tanya stepped inside of Adam's place taking in everything around her. Leather black couches, with matching love seats situated around a small glass coffee table in the middle of the living room. Adam headed over to his kitchen that was directly next to his living room. Tanya walked over to the red-bricked fire-place she peered at the large flat-screen television perched high above it.

There were several pictures and martial arts trophies lined on top of the fireplace, she scanned over the pictures. There were pictures of Adam during his childhood, some of his family and his close friends including that black and white photo of her, Kat, Tommy and Justin. Tanya picked up the picture; she couldn't help but to smile when she saw that photo.

"Great picture huh?"

"Yeah, it is," Tanya said placing it back in its place on the mantle.

"These were the good times," Adam saying grabbing the cherished photo.

Tanya nodded. "Yes, they were."

"Justin, that kid was something else," he laughed.

"He was. It took some time getting used to him, but he was a cool kid," Tanya said laughing.

"I also remember someone complaining so much about how much they hated their hair," she jibed turning to him.

He cut his eyes over at her. "Who Tommy?"

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Adam!"

"Hey I just thought it would be cool to have long hair but it wasn't yet _someone_ insisted that it looked good on me so I should keep it," he chided.

"Yeah, and that_ someone_ wasn't complaining when someone commented on how cute he looked and I recalled he didn't mind fingers being ran through it," she said crossing her arms.

Adam sat the picture back on the mantle shaking his head. "Okay you got me there; you always had your quick wits about you," he said smiling.

Tanya smiled taking in his words. "Thanks, Adam. Let me see this patio of yours."

"Right this way," he said grabbing her hand leading her towards the shaded patio doors.

"Adam this is awesome!" she said glancing around.

There were three small circular tables that had three canvas chairs around them. The back area filled with a variety of potted flowers; she stepped over peering at the large grill over in the corner of the deck.

"This is nice," she said running her fingers over the smooth grille.

"My parents bought it last year but they never had the chance to use it so they just gave it to me," he said taking a seat at one of the patio tables.

"Adam, this is perfect, I love this."

He nodded. "I really love design of the pergola," Tanya said complementing the blended wooden and metal finish of the patio deck roof.

"Thanks, my mother picked this out before they moved out of this house she said that all the patterns reminded her of old mid-century style homes or something."

"I can see that," Tanya commented.

She took at the chair next to him. She could tell that this space meant a lot to him, judging from how cleaned and manicured everything was, so she was really happy that he would be allowing their friends to have the get-together at his place. Tanya turned to him grabbed his hand; he smiled embracing her hand in his own.

* * *

There he was at least that was what her she gathered from her data. She leered down at the tall, muscular figure striding along the beach far below her clutching her companion to her chest. Agent Morrigan had spent the past three days frantically gathering and researching as much data as she could on the targeted-subject. From all the data she had collected this subject definitely was one of those legacy rangers that they had sought. But they had yet to figure out whether or not the subject has gained access to any of the morphers, but that was not the order of business since the discovery of one of the legacy rangers Their mission now was to seek out the rest of the legacy rangers and get rid of them before they could harness the powers of those morphers.

Agent Morrigan was now devising a plan of attack, Lord Robogog granted her this favor after learning her discovery. She was beyond grateful for him granting her favor and sparing her life. Now, that she was back in his good graces she planned to execute an attack. First, she wanted to gather as much data on the target as possible, they needed to know their strengths and weaknesses and explore their legacy as a former power ranger. So far from her all collected data that she had gathered thus far this target was in contact with some of the others who could be legacy rangers.

Once she gathered enough data from the targeted subject she could proceed to next phase of her plan. This part would require full-exaction of her programming. Agent Morrigan couldn't wait to begin the next phase of her plan it was what she was greatly looking forward too. As she was staring down at the subject she seen them glance up towards the skies, she quickly stepped back on the craggy rock in hoping that she has not been seen. She took a step back forgetting that she was standing on an unsteady surface as she turned peering into the vast Pacific Seas rushing below her.

* * *

Tommy glimpsed at the towering craggy rocks that lined the surf-side of the beach. There was that feeling in his gut again, that something vile and extremely evil was lingering nearby. He didn't want to ponder too long so he continued heading down the surf. The graininess of the sand felt cool as he stepped through with his bare feet. The salty sea air was whipping away at his face. The beach was his place to go when he needed to think or mull something over. With all these gut feelings he had experienced lately he was sure that he would be spending a lot of time there. Tommy pulled in a deep breath, inhaling the salty air. None of the ominous vibes started till he arrived back in Angel Grove, so he knew the source of it was nearby or at least somewhere in the nearby vicinity.

But then again it he knew that his guts feelings had something to do with his recent discoveries. And if there was evil out there like he was suspecting then he wasn't too sure how much longer he could keep everything from his friends.

Even if he did decide to tell them, when he get the chance to do so?

Then he remembered the text from Kat saying that Adam was throwing a barbecue at his place this coming Sunday. Perhaps that would the perfect moment to reveal his findings and if was going to show what he found that would be the time to do so. Tommy sighed night was falling quickly, the sun was setting against the bright skies.

It was time to head back, he turned staring at the jaggy rocks before he started trekking back to his vehicle.


	19. Ranger Reunion

Ranger Reunion

"Hey Tanya could you please hand me that plate of chicken?"

"Sure, she said handing him a large plate of uncooked chicken.

"Thank you."

"No problem," Tanya said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

He placed the plate next to his open grille placing a few pieces on the open-pit. Fire and smoke raised up high from the pit permeating the air with the thick aroma of freshly cooked meats.

"Ahhhhh!" he called with a smile.

"Wow, sweetie smells wonderful."

He smiled at her compliment.

He and Tanya had spent the past three and half preparing for their barbecue dinner. While he was cooking the meat, Tanya was preparing the tables and some side dishes.

"I'm almost done with all the sides," Tanya announced stepping back out to the patio.

"That's great I'm just getting the chicken started…it will be done by the time everyone starts arriving."

"Awesome, I'm going to get back to it," she said shutting the patio door behind her.

Adam couldn't wait to not only see all his close friends but to unveil the special treat he planned for their barbecue dinner. He glanced down at his watch it was forty-five minutes till three. He needed to hurry and get most of this meat cooked and done if he wanted to have everything ready in time for their arrival…

"Alright, I think that's everything," she said setting down a large pot at the end of the fold-out table.

"Great, I think most of the meat is done," he said taking a step back from the grille.

Everything was in place, and the clear three circular tables lined together and, with the canvas patio chair seated around the tables. The food was hot and freshly prepared sitting on top on the foldable table. There sat a stack of plastic plates, and plenty of utensils lined next the food.

He glanced below opening up the large red cooler below, it being stacked with plenty of ice and a variety of sodas and water and a couple of miller drafts. So far so good, with everything set to go. He stepped out into the lawn of his back yard, the afternoon sun was beaming high in the cloudless skies, and the autumn air was cool providing a much-needed breeze. He stepped back over into the shade of his patio feeling completely satisfied with the way things had worked out thus far.

* * *

"Adam…Tanya!" called a familiar voice near the corner of the patio.

"Hey guys!"

"Aisha, Rocky!" Adam called.

"Hey girl!" Aisha said embracing Tanya.

"What's up Tanya," Rocky said hugging her too.

"Hope you didn't mind that we came in through the side," Aisha said pointing over to the open corner.

"No, not at all, that's why I left it unlocked."

"Man, something sure smells great!" Rocky said peering around his patio.

Adam chucked. "Rocky, feel free to get it started," he said gesturing over to the back table.

"Don't mind if I do," he said hurrying over.

"That Rocky," Aisha said with laughter.

"Well, I hope that we're not too early," she said looking around.

"No not at all," Tanya replied.

"Kat and Tommy will be on their way," Adam said glancing at his watch.

"Kat will probably be there on time…cannot say the same for Tommy," Adam jibed.

Tanya peered at him shaking her head. "Come on we got to give him credit at least he tries," she chided with laughter.

Aisha nodded. "Tommy tries…he has good intentions."

"Aisha go get some food, I'm sure that they will be there soon," Adam said…

"Hey everyone!" called an airy accented voice.

"Kat!" Tanya called going over to her.

"Kat," he called stepping over to her too.

"Hey Kat!" Rocky stood up greeting her with a hug.

"Katherine," Aisha called waving to her.

"Hey guys so good to see you again," Kat said with a smile.

Adam peered around the corner of his yard. "Hey Kat…where's Tommy?"

"Tommy said he would be running a late," she said taking a seat at one of the circular tables.

"Why did something come up?" Tanya asked.

"I'm not too sure…all he said was that there was something he needed to do first…" Kat said trailing off.

Judging from her expression, it seemed as if she really didn't know what to make of the situation about with Tommy or why he would run late. Adam was hoping that nothing had come up that would prevent him from showing up, as he was really looking forward to seeing his buddy.

"Hey Kat?"

"Yes?" she said turning to Rocky.

"Where's Tommy? I thought that he was back in town?"

"He said he will be here a little later."

He nodded continuing to eat his food. "I hope he makes it, I haven't seen Tommy in ages."

"Yeah me neither," Adam said taking a seat next to Rocky.

"Guys, Tommy reassured me that he will be here…so I don't see why we shouldn't get this started," she said standing to her feet…

* * *

"Hello guys!" Everyone ceased conversing turning their attention over to the familiar voice.

"Hey Tommy!" Adam called standing to his feet.

"Tommy," Kat said wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey everyone," he called waving.

"Man, it's good to see you," Adam said slapping his hand.

"Good to see you too…heard you're playing in a band now."

He nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"That's awesome…I would really like to hear you play sometimes."

"Hey Tommy," Aisha said embracing him.

"Long…time no see girl," Tommy said looking over her.

She nodded. "I know…someone act like just because they became a _doctor_ that their too good to keep in contact," she chided with laughter.

Tommy shook his head. "I'm sorry…you're not the first person that has told me that…I've been trying to make an effort to keep in better contact."

"You better," she said smiling.

"Hey man," Rocky said slapping his hand.

"What's up Rocky," Tommy said.

"Hey man…go and eat," Adam said.

"Trust me I will be but first I have a little surprise for you all," he said slyly.

"Alright…" Kat said glancing around at everyone.

Adam looked over at Tanya she too seemed to share a look of confusion, they had all known Tommy long enough to know that there was no telling who or what their prankster friend had up his sleeves.


	20. Familiar Stranger

**Author's Notes**: This is one of my personal favorite chapters. I love whenever former power rangers get together and reminiscing about their past. There is a small nod to Power Rangers Lost Galaxy in this chapter too.

The cover version of the song that Adam plays in this chapter was written by Youtube cover artist Paul Kim.

* * *

The Familiar Stranger

Tommy walked over to the edge of the patio.

"You can come on out."

"What's up y'all!" called a strangely familiar voice.

"I don't believe it…" Aisha said standing to her feet.

"Zack is that really you?!"

"In the flesh!" he said with a bright smile.

"Wow!" she cried walking over hugging him.

"Good to see you too," he said embracing her.

"Yo…man I haven't see you in ages!" Rocky said making his way over to him.

"Yeah, man been a minute since we've ran into each other," Zack said slapping a hand to him.

Adam couldn't believe his very eyes, his friend, and the original black mighty morphin power ranger standing there before him tall, slender dressed in dark polo shirt and fitted denim jeans. His looks definitely surpassed the test of time; Zack still had that same fun youthful demeanor about him. He was truly taken aback, they hadn't seen in one another in probably over a decade if not longer.

"Hey Adam…" Zack said stepping over to him.

"Zack…wow…it's been…so…long!" he said stumbling over his words.

"Yeah, for sure," he said with laughter embracing him.

"Wow…what a surprise!" Adam said.

"Right!"

"Hey man," Tommy said.

"Come and meet the ladies."

"Hello, I'm Katherine…but everyone calls me Kat," she said reaching out a hand.

"Girl…give me a hug we're all family here," he laughed reaching over hugging her.

"Okay," Kat chuckled.

"Hello, I'm Tanya," she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Tanya," Zack said embracing her.

"Good to meet you too."

He peered over at Tanya.

"What?" she asked staring back at him.

"I feel like I've seen you somewhere before…"

"Well…maybe I do sing so maybe you saw me performing?"

Zack eyes widen. "My girl and I saw you singing at last year at the San Diego gospel festival!"

"Wow…that's really awesome!"

"You were really good…that's crazy I never thought I would be here getting to meet you," he said with excitement.

"Pleasure is all mine."

"Zack…go grab some food so we can get this party started," Adam said.

"Yeah…for sure…for sure," he said heading over to the table.

"So inquiring minds want to know how did the two of you run into one another?" Aisha asked turning to Zack and Tommy.

"Well, I actually run into my man here at the U.C. Berkley campus," Zack said wrapping his arm around Tommy.

"Yeah I was coming from one of the conference meetings and as I was heading back to my hotel, I spotted my man here near the campus dormitories at first I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me…I was like no way that's cannot be Zack Taylor I was going to walk away but something told me to just go up to him and see and here we are now."

"So, Zack you living up in Berkeley?" Adam asked.

He shook his head. "Nope, I was there visiting some family and one of my cousins attends college there."

"Whenever I ran into Tommy he mentioned that he would going back down to AG and he said that several friends were still living down here so I figured it would a good time to come down here and catch with everyone."

"That's cool," Rocky answered continuing to eat his food.

"So where are you living now?" Adam asked.

"I moved down to San Diego with my cousin Curtis to run _Akiba _our martial arts academy."

"That's awesome man," Tommy said slapping his hand.

"Thanks."

"So let me guess it was Tommy's idea to surprise all of us?" Aisha said.

"Actually no, we hadn't planned on surprising you guys at all, it just happened to work out that way," Zack answered.

"I told him about the barbecue party earlier this week but he wasn't in town I just picked him up from the airport today."

"So everything just worked itself out in a way," Tanya said.

Tommy turned to her nodding, "Yeah, it did."

"Wow, isn't that something how things just work themselves out like that?!" Kat said laughing.

Adam had to agree with her on that one, it really was incredible how sometimes when you least expect it things just work out for the better. He glanced over at Tanya, she, Kat and Tommy were engaging with one another. He was hoping that maybe their relationship would somehow works itself out in just the same matter. Adam turned to his grill, tubes of smoke was rising up into the air from it. He made his way over to the pit, sniffing the air from the sights and smells it seemed like his special treat for everyone was ready.

He gathered a small pan and some thongs pulling some of the meat from the grilling pit.

"Guys I have a special treat for you."

"Whatever it is sure smells great!" Kat said.

"Yeah, Adam smells amazing," Tommy added sniffing the air.

"Here you go," he said placing a couple of slabs of the meat on top Tanya's plate.

"Thanks sweetie."

"Here you are," he said placing some slabs of smoking meat on Zack's plate.

"Thanks Adam," he said sniffing the meat.

"Say man what kind of meat is this?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Tommy asked.

"The long thin slices of beef are _bulgogi_…and those thick ribs pieces are _kalbi_."

"This is Korean food right?" Rocky said.

"That is correct my friend," Adam said taking some slices for himself taking a seat next to Tanya.

"I don't think I've ever had Korean food before," Tommy said cautiously taking a bite of the thinly sliced beef.

"Wow, this is really good Adam," Kat said eating a piece of the kalbi.

"Yeah, man this is hitting the spot," Tommy commented.

"Very delicious," Aisha said.

"Adam, this is amazing," Tanya added.

He smiled; it made him really happy to see all his friends enjoying his cooking.

"I thought I would throw a twist to our barbecue."

"This was definitely a great choice," Zack said with a mouthful of kalbi.

Adam chuckled. "Thanks guys," he said taking a bite of the bulgogi.

* * *

"Kat, got a question for you," Zack said turning to her.

"Okay?"

"Didn't you succeed Kimberly in the power succession?"

She nodded, "I did. I received her powers and went on to become pink power ranger."

"How about you Tanya? You were a ranger right?"

She chuckled. "Sure was."

"When did you become a ranger?"

"I succeeded Aisha receiving her powers."

"That's cool," Zack said nodding.

"Since we are on the subject I would like to know what everyone's toughest moment as a power ranger," Tommy said.

A collectively moment of silence surrounded the patio. Adam leaned back against his canvas seat trying to recall one of the toughest time he spent as a ranger.

"For me it would be battling the _hatemaster_…that was tough dealing with everyone hating on another and I was really thinking that this monster is really going to get the best of us but in the end we pulled though."

Adam nodded recalling their time trying to defeat the _hatemaster_ it was definitely one of their toughest battles.

"I think for me whenever we were turned into children…and I was transported back to Mexico, trying to face everything as an adult is one thing but going through battles as a kid was just down-right scary I really thought we goners and wouldn't survive against Rita and Lord Zedd."

"Yeah, being turned into children was some crazy stuff," Tommy said.

"Yeah, it was," Kat said in agreement grabbing his hand.

"For me…" Kat said trailing off, "that time when Tommy was brainwashed by the machine empire, that was crazy he and Jason were battling one another in that arena and we were captured and…" she turning away from everyone.

Adam knew that, that was one of the toughest moments for her; it took Kat several weeks to recover from the shock of the incident.

"Kat…" Tanya said grabbing for her hand.

"I'm sorry I just get a little choked up thinking about that time."

"It's understandable I thought I had almost lost myself in that battle."

"Yeah, that truly a test for me…I almost contemplated giving up my powers after that."

He was quite shocked at what she revealed and from the looks of everyone so were they. But at the risk of making Kat even more upset Adam decided not to divulge into her statement it was obviously that she had overcome that and he was glad that she decided to stay on the team.

"For me it was the discovery of finding my parents…I hadn't seen them in several years and I cannot tell you guys how much I had missed them so much. I cherished the time I got to spend with them and leaving them was one of the hardest things I've had to do. I kept thinking if I give up my ranger duties then I can be with my parents."

Everyone nodded expressing how much they understood the sacrifices they all had to make to protect and save the universe from evil. Adam never knew that she felt this way, but as selfish as it was he was glad she decided to stay on the team. She meant everything to him and it would have devastated him if Tanya left the team.

"How about you Zack?" Rocky asked.

"I say being picked to go to the world peace summit."

"Really?" Tommy said.

"Yeah… don't get me wrong it was an honor to being picked in all and I had an amazing time in Switzerland but it was tough having to give up my ranger duties."

"I can understand that, that's totally how I felt when I decided to stay behind in Africa. It was hard giving up my ranger duties but I knew that my calling was to help out there and I couldn't have picked a better successor," Aisha said smiling over at Tanya.

"Yeah that's exactly how I was feeling…but I knew the powers were going into good hands," he said looking over at Adam.

He couldn't help but to smile at his kind words, it made him feel really good knowing that Zack felt he was totally worthy of preceding him.

"How about you Adam?" Tanya asked.

"I would have to say the facing the mirror of regret. That was really difficult facing issues I dealt with in childhood, being bullied over my size and reliving that was hard because it took me so long to face those fears and deal with the bullying. It was really tough for me to face that again. Rita and Zedd really hit home with that one and after that I really had to stop and think about what I was getting myself into."

"I know that must've been really tough," Tanya said stroking his hand.

"Hey man but you show them whose boss and you overcame it," Tommy added.

"Yeah, I did with everyone's help," Adam said cupping Tanya's hand in her own.

"How about you Mr. Power ranger legacy?" Kat said nudging Tommy.

He sat back in his canvas chair taking in her question.

"I think for me was losing my green ranger powers."

"Is that so?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, after everything I had been with you and the others and it hit like a tons of bricks it took a long time for me to over that the fact that I couldn't fight alone-side with everyone any longer. _Man_ that stuff messes with your head after a while I was honestly torn about for the longest. But thank goodness Alpha and Zordon thought enough of me to bring me back as the white ranger."

"Wow, it's amazing how being power rangers has shaped our lives," Tanya said.

"You can say that again," Rocky chided.

"Biggest selfless sacrifices one can ever make," Kat said.

"Definitely," Aisha said in agreement.

"If I could I would become a power ranger again," Adam confessed.

"You really...would?" Tommy asked leaning in closer to him.

"Yeah, I would…it was awesome getting to go back and help out some of the other teams of power rangers."

"I would become a ranger again too," Rocky said.

"Yeah, so would I," Tanya said.

"I would too," Kat added.

"I wouldn't mind taking a crack at the powers again," Zack said with laughter.

Adam glanced around the patio at all his friends, he was truly taken aback that they all shared a collectively sentiment about their past as power rangers…

* * *

"Say Adam could we have some tunes?"

"Would you guys like to hear some music?"

"Yeah," everyone agreed collectively.

Just as Adam was heading into the house to grab his radio a thought struck him that this would be the perfect moment for him to play a cover song he had practiced for their show-case but unfortunately didn't have a chance to play it.

Adam headed over to his bedroom, grabbing his acoustic guitar.

He stepped outside on to the patio with his acoustic in hand.

The patio fell silence as all eyes were on Adam.

"Whoa…man you're going to play for us?!" Zack said.

He nodded. "Sure am."

"Adam, this is awesome, so happy that we're going to get a chance to hear you play," Kat said.

"He's really good," Aisha said with smiling over at him.

He glanced at Tanya, her bright smile peering his way.

"What are you going to play?"

"I'm going to play a cover of Katy Perry's "_The one that got away." _

"Oh I love that song," Tanya said leaning in close.

Adam pulled his chair away for the circular table sitting down in front of his best friends.

He sucked in a deep breath and began strumming a chord.

"_Summer after high school, when we first met  
We make-out in my Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my eighteenth birthday,  
we got matching tattoos_

_Used to steal your parents liquor_  
_and climb to the roof_  
_Talk about our future like we had a clue_  
_Never planned that one day_  
_I'd be losing you_

_In another life, you would be my girl_  
_We'd keep all our promises,_  
_be us against the world_  
_In another life, I would make you stay_  
_So I don't have to say you were_  
_the one that got away_  
_the one that got away_

_All these money can't buy me a time machine  
Can't replace you with a million rings  
I shoulda told you what you meant to me  
Cause now I pay the price_

_And in another life_  
_you would be my girl_  
_We keep full of promises_  
_Be us against the world_

_And in another life_  
_I would make you stay_  
_So I don't have to say_  
_You were the one that got away_  
_The one that got away_  
_The o-o-o-o-o-one_

_o-o-o-o-o-one _

_o-o-o-o-o-one_

_And in another life__  
__I would make you stay__  
__So I don't have to say__  
__You were the one that got away__  
__The one that got away…" _he sung plucking the last chord of the cover.

He sat his acoustic on his lap taking in the collectively applaud that erupted out on his patio.

"Wow…Adam that was so good!" Tommy cried.

"Yeah, that was amazing," Kat said.

"Man, that was…awesome!" Zack said slapping Adam's hand.

"Sweetie that was so good," Tanya said wrapping her arms around him.

It really made him feel good that Tanya and his friends really enjoyed his rendition of the song.

"Thanks so much," Adam said feeling his face grow warm.

"Wow, man you're going have to teach me how to play like that," Zack said with laughter.

"Definitely," Adam chuckled.

"You guys are so crazy," Aisha said laughing.

"Tommy what is?" asked Kat.

He said nothing and slowly stood to his feet walking over towards the side of the house.

* * *

Agent Morrigan swiftly turned away leaning back against the siding of Adam's house. After a few moments she peeked her head out from the side and saw that everyone had continued on talking and eating. She breathed a sigh of relief, pressing a set of codes on her pad she transported back to their colony...

She slid her pad into the commander board, and started typing a set of keystrokes into the board.

All the data from the pad began scrolling across the wide-screen along with 3D holograms of the former power rangers.

"_Power Rangers_ _human beings with super human strengths and abilities dedicated to protecting any life form in peril or need of emergency assistance. Fighting skills far exceed any other human and many non-human life forms_…"

"_Rocky DeSantos former red mighty morphin power ranger, red ninja ranger, and blue zeo ranger."_

"_Aisha Campbell former yellow mighty morphin power ranger and yellow ninja ranger." _

"_Katherine Hilliard former pink mighty morphin power ranger, pink zeo ranger and pink turbo ranger." _

"_Tanya Sloan former yellow zeo and turbo ranger." _

"_Zackary Taylor original black mighty morphin power ranger." _

"_Adam Park former black mighty morphin power ranger, black ninja ranger, green zeo ranger and green turbo ranger." _

"_Dr. Thomas "_Tommy_" Oliver former green mighty morphin power ranger, white ranger, white ninja ranger, red zeo ranger, red turbo ranger and black dino ranger_."

She typed more data into the board. The scanner began taking in the data and each and every one of their images appeared before her on the screen. Agent Morrigan sat back in her commander chair feeling mighty proud of herself.

A couple of days ago she got a hit on one of the legacy ranger. The search led her to the discovery of Tommy Oliver who has held the longest stint as a Power Ranger, and while she followed him, he unbeknownst led her to the discovery of the some of the other former power rangers.

Agent Morrigan continued following all of them as much as she could try to gather as much information on them as she could. She was able to gather much more information from that gathering all the former rangers were having. Her pad was receiving so much data that she rushed back to the colony to input all the data. Once again Lord Robogog declared that he would spare her life for the second time for her recent discoveries. It made her so happy knowing that she was back in her Lord's high favor. The thing she had yet to tell her Lord was that her pad has only identified Tommy Oliver as a legacy ranger. She hadn't been sure why this was the case.

Agent Morrigan spent a lot of time pondering how and why Tommy Oliver could be one of the legacy rangers. Her thoughts started flickering between her pad and the terminal screen. She peered at the screen rereading the caption under Tommy's name.

"_Dr. Thomas "_Tommy_" Oliver former green mighty morphin power ranger, white ranger, white ninja ranger, red zeo ranger, red turbo ranger and black dino ranger_."

She took notice that he had served multiple stints as a power rangers, more so than the others, so that certainly would be a reason for him for the pad to have identified him as one of the legacy power rangers. But this still didn't help explain why she couldn't find millennium morphers or any of the other legacy rangers.

Maybe it was as Buredo-run suggested that Tommy Oliver was the one in possession of the morphers so that's why her pad was able to find him and not them. Nonetheless, her pad located one of the legacy rangers and he inadvertently led her to the discovery of former rangers who could be the missing legacy rangers, so that was good enough for her.

Now that she knew the identities of Tommy Oliver's cohorts, Agent Morrigan could now begin executing her plan.


	21. Convicting Confessions

**Author's Note**: "_Baby come close to me_" by Emita Tawata is the song I was listening to a lot while working on this chapter. I thought it was the perfect tune describing the state of Adam and Tanya's relationship and feelings towards each other.

* * *

Convicting Confessions

"Hey guys…I'm sorry but I have some work I need to finish up," Kat said standing to her feet.

"Kat you're leaving already?" Adam said.

She nodded. "I gotta be up bright and early tomorrow."

"Yeah guys I think I'm going to call it a night too," Aisha said, "I got some stuff to work for tomorrow's show."

"What time is it?" Zack called.

"It's going on 9 p.m." Tommy answered.

"I probably need to head back as well."

"I can give you a ride," Tommy offered turning to Zack.

"Thanks man."

"Guys feel free to take some food…there's plenty left," Adam said sighing.

"Hey man thanks so much for the awesome party," Rocky said slapping his hand.

"No, problem bro glad you enjoyed it."

"Thanks so much Adam!" Aisha cried wrapping her arms around him.

"It's all good, guys…well take care have a good night," he said.

Adam watched as the both of them disappear around the corner of the patio.

"Adam, thanks the food was amazing and I absolutely adore this patio."

He smiled hugging Kat.

"Have a good night everyone. See you later Tommy," Kat said walking over to the edge of the patio.

"Yo Adam it was really great seeing you again…and thanks for the good eats."

"No, problem man, it was really great seeing you again too. We should definitely hangout sometimes."

"Yeah, for sure."

"Adam, thanks man for having this and providing us with some great foods," Tommy chirped.

"It's all good; glad everyone had a good time."

"Have a good night Tanya, Adam," Tommy said throwing a hand in the air.

"Good night you guys," Tanya said waving.

"Hey Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Hey man I will meet you at my car," he said turning to Zack.

He nodded trekking through the gate besides Adam's home.

"Hey what's up Adam?"

"Did you notice something earlier?"

Tommy eyes flickered with suspicion. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Earlier, you came over here peering around the corner like you seen or heard something."

"Oh…right…about…that…it was nothing…" he trailed off.

"You sure?"

He cut his eyes over Tommy crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I am," he said nodding.

"Tommy, if there is something going on…"

"No, Adam everything's cool, I promise."

He decided not to press the issue with him any longer; if Tommy wanted him or the others to know something he would have said so.

"I gotta go…thanks again for everything. Hey man we should keep in touch and get together with the guys sometimes."

"Yeah that would awesome."

"Good night!" Tommy said waving as he departed towards his front yard.

Adam shut and locked the side gate to his house.

"Then there were two," Tanya called with a smile.

"Yup, and don't you think you're going anywhere."

"Sweetie I hadn't planned on too," Tanya said walking over embracing him…

* * *

"Geez, Adam had I known I was going to get stuck cleaning up I would have went home too," Tanya jokingly chided sitting back on his couch.

"It was all a part of the plan," he said taking a seat next to her.

She snickered turning to him. They peered at one for a long while without saying a word. Adam reached over gently sweeping her dark curly hair away from her sweet face. Feeling the moment between them he inched his body closer to her and seizing the moment he shut his eyes as he leaned over pressing his lips against her. He felt the pressure from her soft lips firming against his own. All the repressed feelings and desires he harbored for Tanya started pouring out of him through their passionate kiss.

"Adam?"

He thought he heard his name being called but he was too caught up in the moment to bother looking up.

"Adam?"

He no longer felt the pressure of her lips against his, so Adam opened up his eyes to see her gazing intensely at him.

"Tanya…I'm sorry...I know I probably went a little overboard…" he stammered.

"It's okay," Tanya said pulling away from him.

"Tanya is something wrong?"

"Honestly, Adam I'm just not used to seeing you _like _this."

"Like what?" he asked peering intensely at Tanya.

"I don't know how to describe it…" she said peering up at his ceiling, "you seem more open and bolder…I guess I'm just not used to you being so open with your feelings."

Adam reached for her hand taking it in his own. "I've learned that if I don't express myself more especially to those that I care for and love that risk losing them…and that's something that I never want to happen…especially with you."

"I know that I've said this to you before but I'm not going to let you get away from me again," he continued.

She turned away shaking her head.

"Tanya?!"

"I've been thinking a lot of about what you said to me at the harbor…and I just couldn't stop thinking about _that _time."

"What…time?"

"You don't even remember," she chided.

"I'm sorry…" he trailed off frantically searching his mind for what she could possibility be talking about.

"I came over here to tell you and your family goodbye…"

Adam peered over at her; it has hit him she was talking about very last time that they had seen each other before she departed for New York City.

"I remember your parents telling me that you would meet me at the airport…"

He felt a strong pang in his stomach. "Look Tanya…I'm-"

"I sat there for goodness know how long but you…never came!"

"I…really…sorry but I couldn't…" he stammered.

"But you couldn't have at least told me goodbye…that's all I wanted but you never came," she sobbed.

Adam started recoiling that moment in his mind. He was there, in fact he arrived at the airport before she did, but he stood there outside the terminal all ready to tell her that he loved her and to tell her goodbye, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so.

"Tanya…I'm so sorry…but I couldn't bring myself to tell you goodbye. I didn't want you to go in the first place…"

She turned towards him fresh tears dripping down her face. "Then why didn't you say anything?"

"I've never once wanted you to give up your dream for the sake of our relationship."

"Adam…"

"You worked really hard to get where you were and I didn't want to you to give that up…that's why I never said anything."

She shut her eyes shaking her head. "I don't know what to say…I just wish you would have shared this with me back then…or at least told me good-bye instead of making me look like a fool waiting there for you."

Her words cut deep into the very core of his soul tearing it apart from him.

"Tanya…I couldn't say goodbye to you. You say goodbye to someone who you never plan on seeing again and I knew in my heart that we would see one another again someday. And I'm sorry that I could never express my feelings towards you, I just hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me," he said in a small voice.

He turned away from her; it had never occurred to him that Tanya harbored bitterness resentment towards him over him not telling her goodbye. He felt a tight grip around his hand. Adam peered up staring into her deep brown eyes seeing her tears flowing.

"Adam, of course I forgive you…it took me a long time to get over that but I did…and I'm really happy that I did, because if I didn't I would have missed out on the chance to see you play in your band and get to spend all this time with you," she said tenderly stoking his face.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," she said echoed wrapping herself in his embrace.

"I think we both would agree that we have a lot of lost time to make up for."

She nodded leaning her head against his shoulders.

* * *

"Oh…" Tanya said rubbing her bleary eyes as her focus slowly adjusting to the bright morning light glaring through the blinds.

She turned to her side startled. There he was lying fast asleep besides her. The cool air hit her body as soon as she pulled the blanket away from her body. Tanya sat up wondering when she fell asleep. Standing to her feet, she glanced down at her watch. It was ten minutes till 9. She gently nudged Adam who was peacefully resting on one side of the leather couch.

"Yeah…" he groggily cried.

"Good morning…sweetie," she laughed.

"Oh…yeah good morning," he said sitting up rubbing his eyes.

She snickered, forgetting how cute he was when he just waking up.

"Hey what's up?"

"I should be heading home…I got work around noon."

"How about some breakfast?"

"I…don't know…"

"It's not even 9 a.m. yet," he said glancing down at his watch.

"I know but I need time to get ready and prepare for the show."

Adam sighed leaning back against the couch.

"I'm sorry I'll have to take a rain check this time," she said grabbing his hand.

"It's cool."

"We can do breakfast some other time…I promise."

"Okay," he said standing to his feet.

"Thanks so much everything, I had a really great time."

"Yeah, I did too it was really awesome getting a chance to hang out with everyone again."

She couldn't but to notice the weariness in his tone. "I'm sorry about last night…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Talking about the incident before I left town…I should have told you how felt sooner…"

Adam shook his head. "Tanya, it's cool you had every right to be upset with me. I should have at least been there to tell you goodbye."

She turned away staring into the bright cloudless skies. "I'll call you later."

"Okay," he said grabbing her hand.

She sighed turning back to him.

A wide grin spread across his face.

"Bye, Adam," she said wrapping her arms around him.

"Bye."

She peered into his dark eyes, turned away slipping into her vehicle. He threw up a hand as she pulled out of the driveway. She smiled shifting into drive speeding head back to her home…

* * *

Tanya lied back against her bed peering out of the window cracks of bright light peeking through the shut blinds. Tanya had come home to an empty house, Kat was at work and Tommy wasn't home either. She was glad no one was home, that way she could enjoy some quiet time to collect her thoughts. She still couldn't believe that even after discussing how she felt that Adam still didn't seem to get it. He didn't seem to realize how much it hurt her that he didn't come to see her before she departed from Angel Grove. She had always tried imaging in her mind what would have happened had he showed up.

Before leaving Angel Grove she had contemplated whether or not to take the song-writing gig in New York City, she had a stable career and life and relationship with Adam, so there wasn't a need to uproot her life but at the same time opportunities to write become a lyrists for one of the top record companies in the country didn't happen all too often either. It was such a tough decision, everyone that meant something to her was cheering her on and telling her not to pass up the opportunity including Adam.

She always respected how much he supported her in her career but with that support she often wondered if he was simply afraid to tell her that didn't want her to go because of all the respect he had for her?

Adam was never really good with expressing his emotions; she knew he loved her he told her so but she there was always the feeling of loving her so much that he felt that he just needed to let her go. Then she remembered that conversion she and Kat had about her relationship with Tommy. Kat loved him with all her heart but she knew he wasn't happy being in London with her, and knowing that she decided to let him go for the sake of making their relationship work. It seemed like faith was on their side, with her moving back to Angel Grove and Tommy possibly opening up a research center in town seemed as if their love was coming back round full-circle.

Thinking about her relationship with Adam it seemed like the same thing was occurring with them too. They separated many years ago and now that she was back in town it felt like they had just picked things up right where they left off. She shook her head, not believing how much she still loved him even after all these years. But still she could help but thinking if only he had come to see her off, that maybe she would've decided to stay and not go to New York City.

* * *

Adam plucked a string on his acoustic. He continued pitching the tune swaying his head back and forth to the random string of notes. He leaned back against the canvas chair peering out into the cloudless skies. Last night turned out was bittersweet time. He gotten to spend time with his good friends, he received the shock of his life when his old buddy Zack showed up, he was definitely the last person in the world he was expecting to see, nonetheless it was great getting to see him again. But, the night turned sour as he was completely blind-sided by Tanya's heart-wrenching confession. He honestly had no idea that she was out there waiting for him to tell her good-bye.

He sighed plucking another random chord.

He kept recoiling that moment over and over again in his mind. If there was anything he regretted it was definitely choosing not to say good-bye to her. Adam just couldn't justify in his mind the idea of telling her not to go. He honestly didn't want to see her leave him, but he loved her too much to tell her not too. If things didn't work out between him the last thing he wanted was for her to not have pursued her career for the sake of their relationship. But, the more and more he continued pondering her confession, the more he felt like perhaps that he should have done the latter. As years passed he did start thinking those thoughts that maybe he should have expressed how he felt, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so in that moment.

Being up front about his feelings was something that had always been very difficult for him to do. For many years he struggled with trying to overcome his shyness and being less awkward and introverted. He shook his head, it took the love of his life leaving to realize that if he should show and tell the ones he loves how he feels. Tanya seemed to recognize that he was trying to be upfront with his feelings toward her. He hope that he wasn't being overbearing, but at the same time he was happy that he was putting it out there how he felt towards her. Adam sucked in a long deep breath-taking in the crisp morning air. He released his breath plucking a string of random chords on his acoustic.


	22. Zack & Adam

Zack & Adam 

Zack leaned over the port-harbor railing peering out into the vast Pacific seas. A loud horn roaring caught his attention; it was a large white port-ship sailing through. He watched the massive liner passed underneath the Angel Grove Harbor-Bridge. He sucked in a deep breath-taking in the chilly afternoon air. He always enjoyed autumn time, it was the little things that he enjoyed most about it, the fresh chilly air, the leaves as they fell from the trees, and the overall change that fall bought not to mention it was a time for two of his favorite holidays Halloween and Thanksgiving. It was definitely a season that he enjoyed the most. He took notice how much Angel Grove had changed since he moved away those many years ago.

The Angel Grove Harbor was still in construction, and the city had yet to restore the ironic Harbor-Bridge.

He shook his head, wishing that all this would have been there while he was living there. His current home in San Diego was great by all means; it was a city rich in cultural history and some of the best scenery in all the state of California so he didn't regret moving there at all but still nonetheless home is where the heart is as they say and Angel Grove was where he was born and raised and not to mention the place where he acquired his mighty morphin ranger powers.

"Zack!"

He turned around to the familiar voice. "Hey what's up Adam!"

"What's up man?" Adam said slapping his hand.

"Nothing much just chilling out here enjoying the view."

"That's cool."

"You wanna go grab something to eat?" Adam asked pointing towards the boardwalk.

"Alright…lead the way," he gestured.

Adam chuckled. "Anything particular?" he asked trekking along the boardwalk.

* * *

"Man, this sandwich is really good," he said savoring the turkey and rye sandwich.

"This is one of my favorite joints along the boardwalk."

Zack nodded leaning back against the wired patio chair. He and Adam settled on lunch at Antonio's Panini a local joint along the boardwalk, taking a seat at one of the many patio tables lined along the harbor's boardwalk.

"Zack, thanks for much for meeting me out here. I know that it was so last time."

"It's all good; we didn't get much of a chance to talk at your barbecue party so I'm glad we're getting a chance to catch up."

Adam nodded taking a sip of his soda. "So what's been going on with you? How's life in San Diego?"

"Well, life in San Diego is going good. I'm really enjoying my martial arts academy."

"Are you still running it with Curtis?" he asked leaning in closer.

"Yeah, I am."

"That's cool…you still with…Angela?"

He chuckled a bit. "Yes, we're still together."

Adam peered at him asking "What's so funny?"

"Nothing man."

"If you say so," he laughed.

It always made him laugh for some reason when his friends asked him about his relationship with Angela. After all those years of flirting incessantly with one another they had finally started dating. All his family and friends kept telling him to let her go and go on with his life but he knew that she was the one woman for him, and he was glad that he didn't give up pursuing her.

"So what else has gone on with you?"

"Curtis and I travel back and forth between the academies in San Diego and Los Angeles and San Barbara on a bi-weekly basis depending on our schedules. I started teaching a creative writing class at San Diego State about a year ago."

"Really?! How did that come about?" Adam asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Well, one of my student's parent's works for the San Diego State's English Department and mentioned that they were looking for an associate professor to teach some part-time creative writing classes. So I asked about the position, and submitted some of my writing to the Dean and got an interview and next day they called and told me that I had the job."

"Wow Zack that's awesome, I'm happy that you're getting to share your works with everyone."

"Yeah, it's been a totally different and yet wonderful experience. I missed college so it was nice being back in the classroom…on the other side that is."

"I'm happy to hear that I remember reading some of your poetry and short stories, they were really good."

"Thanks, it's been great being able to share it my passion with the world."

"Yeah, it's always great being able to share something you love with everyone out there."

"Yeah, definitely," Zack said taking another bite of his sandwich.

"So you ran into Tommy in Berkeley huh?"

"Yup, I initially went there to scouting out another possible site for my academy…but then my mom called me and asked if I could help cousin move in their dormitory on campus. While my cousin was giving me a tour of the place we ran into each other, and had dinner and Tommy updated me on everyone and told me if I could come down to Angel Grove and here I am," he proclaimed with a smile.

Adam laughed shaking his head.

"Enough about me, what's been going on with you?"

Adam sat up peering at him. "Nothing really…I help out my parents with their business over in L.A. and I spend my free time playing with my band…"

"Wait…" Zack said staring over at him. "So you're not teaching martial arts anymore or running the stunt show?"

"No, on both accounts…I ended up slicing a tendon in my leg during one of the stunt shows a couple of years ago."

"Man, sorry to hear that…how is it now?"

"My tendon has healed up and everything…but around the time when I started getting back into teaching and stunt work my parents asked me if I could help them run their business full-time, so I couldn't juggle working for parents and teaching and stunt work so I just let the teaching go," he said with a long sigh.

He could tell just from Adam's tone that it was something that he didn't give up but he understand life circumstance get in the way of things we're passionate about and it cannot be helped.

"I have helped out Rocky on occasions at the martial arts but it's far and between these days."

"I understand things happen and so you just have to roll with it and take it as things happen for a reason."

Adam nodded vigorously. "I completely agree…I was totally shaken by my injury I thought my life was over…I couldn't teach or practice and I couldn't do my stunts it felt like it was the end.

"But then as I was sitting at home my parents told me that maybe this was a sign that needed to slow down and stop being so reckless."

Zack snickered. "Adam, no offense… but you're like the last person I pictured being reckless," he laughed.

He sighed shaking his head. "When…I gave up my powers…" he said looking around leaning in closer.

"I felt…lost…" Adam trailed off.

Zack leaned in closer to him. "Lost…how so?"

"I mean I had become so accustomed to being a power…ranger…that once I gave up my powers…I didn't know what to really do with myself."

He propped back in his chair carefully taking in his confession. It was interesting to him to hear this, it was something he had never felt nor experienced when he passed on his powers.

"But you had your stunt show and the martial arts."

"Yeah, I know…once I got over the shock of no longer being a ranger I just immersed myself in the stunt shows and martial arts to the point where they both really started consuming my life…and then _bam_ I severely injury myself and that's when hit it me that I needed to get over the anger and bitterness and frustration and stop acting like a child and deal with my feelings and accept that phase of my life was over and it was time to move on."

Zack peered over at his friend, he opened his mouth but nothing came from it, he was at a loss of words. Adam's confession really got his mind going, he had never thought about the mental and physical effects of being a power rangers had. It was really something he never pondered on. He had done his good deeds and another opportunity crossed his path and he decided that he could save the world in a more subtle and peaceful mean.

He then tried understanding things from Adam's point of view, had a longer stint as a ranger than he did and from what he remembered from one of their last conversions years ago Adam didn't exactly want to give up his ranger powers.

He imagined that after spending so much time as a super hero a person could become addicted to the excitement and thrill of it. After-all your life does revolve around saving and protecting the world from evil, you're constantly on call 24 hours a day 7 days a week, never revealing to your close friends and family what you do, and missing school and work, the more and more he thought of the many duties of being a super hero the more he started subtle missing it too.

"Hey man I'm sorry I didn't mean to just throw that all on you like that."

"Oh…no it's all good, I had so much going on in Switzerland that I didn't even have time to think about not being a ranger."

"So you don't miss being a ranger?"

"I do…there are moments when I think about those times and I enjoyed defeating Rita and the putties and I missed the good times with my best friends," he said peering into the bright sky transporting his mind back in time.

"Yeah, I know right."

"And besides I looked really good in that spandex," he said shaking his head.

Adam threw his head back in a fit of laughter. "Oh man…you…are…freaking hilarious!"

"Man, I'm kidding…"

Adam cut his eyes over at him, crossing his arms,"sure you are," he chided.

"Haha, you're right I wasn't," he laughed.

"Zack, man…" he chuckled.

The two of them shared another moment of laughter between them. He was glad he could lighten the mood with his great sense of humor.

"I really appreciate you sharing that with me."

"Of course. You're one of my good friends…"

"So, I noticed that you and Tanya…seemed really cool…"

Adam sighed. He turned away peering into the cloudless skies.

"Hey man I'm sorry if I-"

"Oh no…no…no…it's cool…I just was thinking about her."

"I see…"

"She's my ex-girlfriend."

"Oh…really?!" Zack asked being a bit taken aback.

Adam nodded.

"I know that we haven't been in touch for a long time but I don't remember you mentioning anything about her."

"Well, I believe last time I saw you we had broken up…"

That made sense to him now, he had been on and off with Angela for years so he understood that some people rather not openly talk about their relationships.

"How are things with you guys now?"

"It's going good. She recently moved back into town so we've been hanging out and trying to reconnect with each other."

"I understand the feeling."

Adam smiled taking a sip of his drink. He understood that smile, the look of love written all over his face. He knew he had a lot of love for her and that clearly showed during their dinner reunion.

"I wish you guys the best. Tanya seemed like a really great girl."

"Thanks, she's definitely one of the best things in my life."

"We dated while we were rangers…but our relationship didn't really take off till we passed on our powers."

He smiled understanding where he was coming from. "Yeah, isn't it amazing how much more time you _have_ when you aren't trying saving the world."

Adam chuckled. "Yeah right. We just been on and off…throughout the years for various reasons…but now hopefully we can reconcile our relationship."

"I'm sure you guys will."

"I'm just amazed at how we are able to pick things up from where they left off."

"Isn't that crazy how that is? The same thing that happen with me and Angela. We dated on and off and then she moved away, and then moved back and then I left and came back but throughout all that we still managed to make it work."

"Hopefully that will happen with me and Tanya."

"Don't worry man…I'm sure everything will work out," he said with reassurance.

"Thanks man," he said grinning.

"Hey let's change gears. So you play in band huh?"

He smiled nodding.

"Since when?"

"During the time I spent recovering from my injuries my mom felt bad for me and she bought me an acoustic guitar, I used the time spent recovering to teach myself how to play. I started writing songs and somewhere along the line the idea of starting my own band popped in my head and I discovered that a good friend of mines from church played the drums and we got together and held some auditions found our two members and things just took off from there."

"That's awesome…I had heard something about you being in a band but I just thought it was a rumor or something."

"A rumor huh? Where'd hear that from?"

Zack shook his head trying to recall. "Sorry I don't even remember…"

"Well, we haven't played in San Diego before…we're mostly play locally so it's understandable that you haven't heard of us."

He felt bad now for not looking more into the rumor he had heard.

"I would definitely like to hear you guys play sometimes…"

"You just missed it we just played a show-case down at the amphitheater this past Friday."

"Seriously?!"

"Don't worry we are in the works of planning some local tours."

"Definitely keep me updated on that."

"Of course."

"Hey, so you getting to put all your writing to good use?"

"Yeah, it's been great. I gathered all my writings together and started pulling lyrics from it. I never thought that how powerful words could be, especially conveying them into songs and having others listen to them and telling you how they connected with you through your music."

Zack couldn't help but to smile at his friend seemed content with his music, and he could tell that despite giving up his martial arts he seemed quite happy with his place in life now.

* * *

"Yo, man thanks so much for inviting me out here."

"No, problem man. It was good catching up with you. I'm sorry I can't stay out here longer but I need to head over to L.A.," Adam said slapping his hand.

"No, it's all good…duty calls."

"Yup," he said laughing.

"Hey man I got something for you," he said opening up his car door.

"You do?"

He reached over his to his passenger seat pulling out a hardcover book. "Here you go," he said handing the book over to Adam.

"_Hip-Hop-Kido, bring the culture of dancing into the martial arts arena_ by Zachery and Curtis Taylor."

He had given Adam an advanced copy of his book with the glossy cover of him and his Cousin Curtis explaining and demonstrating the blending of contemporary dance and fusion of martial arts.

"Thanks man!"

"You're welcome," Zack said laughing.

"Before I forget, how long are planning on being in town?"

"Maybe another week or so…I'm not too sure."

"Wait…but haven't classes for the fall started again?"

"Yeah, they have but I'm not teaching this quarter."

"Ah, I see…okay I'll catch up with you later," Adam said throwing a hand up.

"For sure Adam…see you later!"

He watched Adam disappear at inside the parking garage behind the harbor-port.

Zack climbed into his car pulling out of the filled parking lot exiting on to the streets of Angel Grove.


	23. Earth Condemnation Phase I

Earth Condemnation Phase I

"_Target located_."

Agent Morrigan stepped on the ledge overlooking the bustling of downtown.

She clinched her fist together in a hard knot.

"IT'S TIME!"

She pressed a button on her pad dissipating into the parking structure of the building below.

* * *

"Is everything set-up already? Please tell me Lisa got everything set-up already. If not it's cool, I'll be heading over to the radio station to meet with Tanya so she could help me set-up for the promotions," Aisha said wiping her forehead as she stepped inside the parking garage.

She reached inside her purse digging for her keys.

"Girl, I will call you back tonight I need to head back over to the radio station…talk to you later," she said placing her phone inside her purse.

Aisha turned around at the sound of a clanking sound behind her.

She peered around the garage it seemed devoid of people, so shrugging it off Aisha continued to her car.

"Aisha Campbell!"

She stopped dead in her tracks turning from side to side.

Was she just hearing things, she could have sworn she heard someone call her name.

"Aisha Campbell…former yellow mighty morphin power ranger," called unfamiliar voice behind her.

Her heart sank into her stomach, as she turned around facing whoever called out to her.

"Who or what are you?!" Aisha yelped peering at the sight before her.

"That's for you to never find out," thing snarled striding over to her.

She slowly backed away from the robotic being. "How…how did you know I was a power ranger?" she stuttered slowly backing away.

"I have my…ways!" the robotic female said raising some type of flat blue device in one of her robotic hands.

"What…do you want with me?"

"Aisha…my dear you're been blessed with the honor of helping the robotic-devil empire _crush_ this retched planet."

"What?! No…way I'm taking apart in your plan!"

The robotic female snickered. "But you have no choice."

"No…I have choice I'm choosing not too!" Aisha cried.

Frozen in her tracks she watched as the robotic female advanced towards her. She sucked in a deep breath there was no way she was going to let whoever this was get the best of her. Aisha raised her fist into fighting position, heart beating heavily in her chest preparing to attack. She swung a fist at the robotic being, it swiftly avoided her punch, she swung again the robot moved her head avoiding her attack once again.

"Hiyahhhhhh!" she yelled kicking a leg at her.

"You may have been a power ranger but do you really think you can fight me?" the robot said grabbing her leg.

"Let me go!"

"Sure," she said releasing her leg.

Aisha crashed into the concrete ground. She peered over at the robot it was clear that she was no match for it so she gathered as much strength as she could muster and started running.

"Aisha…do you think you can escape me?"

She glanced behind her running while running wildly ahead.

"Terrordrones!"

"Oh my god!"

A loud buzzing noise filled her ears; she turned and saw that she was surrounded by some strange-looking putty-like foot soldiers.

She ran towards a small opening between some of the drones. Aisha mustered up as much strength as she could running through the buzzing soldiers.

Aisha tumbled to the ground, after being grabbed by one of the drones.

"Let me go!" she squelched trying to break free.

"Why don't you stop trying to struggle it will only make things easier for yourself."

"Because I'm not letting you do whatever it is you're trying to do with me!"

"Oh…but you have no choice," the robotic female said stepping towards her.

"We'll see about that?!" she said elbowing one of the soldiers.

The drone fell to the ground groaning in pain.

Aisha stepped over it running as fast as she could to the nearest exit.

"Curse you!"

Aisha felt a sharp grip around her neck.

Her breathing was growing shallower with each passing second.

"Let me go!" she said trying to pry her grip from her neck.

"You cursive woman…I didn't want to resort to this…"

She averted her attention behind her as she struggled to breath.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed dropping to her knees from the crippling pain.

She rubbed the area on her back and felt the singeing sting.

Aisha sucked in a long deep breath trying to catch the air, she gripped her throbbing chest.

"Please…leave me alone…"

"Can't do that I have a job to do."

She turned to the clanking sound and there stood the robotic female.

Aisha mustered up as much strength as her wrought body would allow crawling away from the imminent danger.

"Oh no you don't!"

Suddenly the world around her went black and silent.

* * *

"My head…"

She squinted trying to adjust to the glaring bright lights.

"What the?" Aisha cried trying to move her hands.

Her hands being bounded by some black-like chains.

Aisha wriggled her feet trying to feign the stiffness away.

She felt her heart beating rapidly away peering at the machine-like structure above her.

"Agent Morrigan!" boomed a deep metallic voice.

"Yes my Lord?"

"So she is the human being that you plan on using for your condemnation plan?"

"Yes Lord Robogog."

Aisha jerked her attention over to the large metallic robotic figure towering next to her.

"What do you guys want with me?"

"This is a fine… specimen," he said reaching over to her.

"Don't touch me!" she cried turning her face away.

She could still feel the sensation of hard, cold steel that brushed across her face.

Aisha shut her eyes struggling against the chains that were binding her.

"Agent Morrigan I will leave you and Buredo-run to finish your plan."

"Thank you my Lord."

She lifted her head watching the large robotic figure disappear behind steel doors.

"Please…let me go…" she pleaded.

"No! Be happy that being chosen to become a part of our Empire's master plan to conquer this planet."

"Who are you and where did you guys come from?!"

"We are from the netherworld. Our Empire was on the merge of total conquest the Celestial Heavens till Father Jacob and his cursive guardian power rangers got in our way!"

"Celestial Heavens, guardian power rangers…what does all this mean?"

Agent Morrigan sighed. "What do you mean by that?!"

"I've never heard of guardian power rangers or some place called Celestial Heavens."

"Is that so?" They are angelic power rangers that guard the spiritual heavens," she said pointing above.

Aisha laid her head back against the cold, flat surface. "I still don't understand what your plan has to do with me."

"After we annihilated the guardian rangers, Father Jacob sent his son Gabriel with some millennium morphers down to Earth to find some Earth-bound power rangers to help combat against us. My vassal Buredo-run caught and dealt with that foolish angel!" she shouted clinching her fist.

"Now…thanks to Gabriel we were able to find the city that the morphers were located in. Your comrade Dr. Tommy Oliver being identified as one of the legacy power rangers led me to the discovery of yourself, _Rocky DeSantos_, _Tanya Sloan_, _Adam Park_ and _Katherine Hillard_…all former power rangers" she called peering down at her.

Her breath caught in her throat as she struggled trying to breathe.

"So Aisha…enough of this mindless chatter it's time!"

"No…please…" Aisha pleaded.

Agent Morrigan lied down on a flat surface next to her.

"Buredo-run your assistants."

"Yes," he called clanking over to her side.

She watched as the other unknown robot started attaching various multi-colored wires to her chest.

Agent Morrigan lifted that blue pad to her pressing the screen.

A jarring sound grabbed her attention.

"What is going on?" Aisha cried watching a long steel ray object coming down towards her face.

"What…are going to do to me?"

"You're going to help me find those millennium morphers."

"No please…"

"Agent Morrigan are you sure about this plan?"

"Yes, Buredo-run I've been anxiously waiting to utilize my shape-shifting mechanisms that Lord Robogog created for me."

He nodded.

"It's going to take a tremendous amount of energy but I look forward to exploring the human world."

She lied back against the flat surface pressing the screen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Aisha pressed her head back against the cold, hard surface trying to taking in the searing pain flowing throughout her body. She clenched her hand against the surface; shutting her eyes unable to take the blinding light. Her feet and hand fell flat, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. She felt her heart fluttering, along with her life energy.

Numbing feelings rolling over her body she let out a long sigh, slipping into dark unconsciousness.

* * *

"Ohhhhh!" Agent Morrigan sat up ripping the wires from her body.

She shook peering down at her legs rubbing her hands over her body; it was warm to the touch. Agent Morrigan could grip her chest, feeling a beating sounds in her ears. She climbed down from the flat surface feeling the sensation of the ground below her.

"I did it!"

"Yes…the shape-shifting process was a success," she cried running over to Buredo-run.

"What's the matter?"

"Agent Morrigan…" he trailed off.

"I…what? Buredo-run …tell me?"

He shook his head slowly inching away from her.

"Never mind," Agent Morrigan said stepping over to Aisha.

"I did it…and that's all that matters right Aisha?!" she said peering over at her lifeless form sprawled on the flat surface.


	24. Agent Morrigan vs Aisha Campbell

Agent Morrigan vs. Aisha Campbell 

"Have you seen Aisha?"

"No I haven't seen her since she left the station this morning," said Caroline.

Tanya sighed taking a seat at the break room table. "She called me earlier asking if I could help her with some production work."

"Did she say what time to meet her?"

"Ask me to meet her here around 4 p.m."

Caroline glanced at her watch. "It's going on 6 p.m. Aisha is a pretty punctual person so I'm going to assume that something came up at her production company."

"I hope that's what happened seeing how she hasn't even returned any of my messages and phone calls."

"Tanya, I don't know what else to tell you. I called the production company and they said that she had left hours ago…" she said shrugging.

"I hope she's alright."

"Tanya…Aisha's a big girl I'm sure she's fine wherever she is."

She leaned back in her chair sighing. "Right…of course Aisha is fine."

"Hey guys!"

She and Caroline both turned their attention over to the entrance.

"Aisha!" Tanya chirped.

"In the flesh!"

"Hey girl where the heck have you been?" Tanya said standing to her feet.

"Girl, I had this emergency meeting with some of my staff from the production company."

"Why was something wrong?" Caroline asked.

Tanya leaned in close peering at Aisha.

A wide grin spread across her youthful face. "Some of my staff was having some problems one of the sponsor companies…but no big deal problem solved."

"Okay…that's cool we're glad everything is fine…right Tanya?" she said elbowing her.

"Yeah…right."

"So, let's get back to business shall we," Aisha said stepping out of the break room.

Caroline stood to her feet. "C'mon," she said pulling Tanya along.

* * *

"Hey ladies I will close up the station."

"Thanks Caroline," Tanya said.

"No problem, y'all have a good night," she waved.

"You too girl," Aisha said.

Tanya wrapped her cardigan around her body as she stepped outside.

"Tanya…you have any plans for this evening?"

She shook head. "No why?"

"I was thinking that we could get some dinner."

"Alright…did you have something in mind?"

"Well…how about Freddie's. I've been craving some of those of those mouth-watering hamburgers."

"Okay…sounds good," she said nodding.

* * *

The heavy greasy smell filled her sense.

Aisha shoved the greasy contents away from her body.

She continued following Tanya back over to the parking lot of the Freddie's.

"Hey Aisha why don't we take this back to my place?"

A smile spread across her face. "Sure!"

"Here we go," Tanya said stepping aside.

"Thanks," she said stepping inside clutching her jacket.

"Aisha…Tanya!"

"Hey Kat," Tanya said wrapping her arms around her.

"Hey Aisha."

"Good evening Katherine."

"Hey where's Tommy?" Aisha asked peering around the living room.

"He's over in the office," she said pointing over to the corner room.

"Well, don't let me stop you guys from having dinner?"

"C'mon Aisha," Tanya said leading her over to the kitchen.

"Have a seat," Kat offered pulling out a chair.

"Thanks."

"Kat have you and Tommy ate yet?" Tanya asked taking a seat next to her.

"I haven't ate dinner…I don't think he has either."

Aisha turned her attention over to Kat's office.

"Great…I ordered extra so you guys can dig in," Tanya said sliding the greasy bag over towards her.

"Thanks," Kat said digging in the bag.

"Aisha?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to eat?" Tanya asked.

She nodded. "Yeah…of course."

Aisha reached for the bag pulling out a handful of fries shoving the greasy contents into her mouth.

"What?!"

"Those must be some _really_ great fries," Tanya said laughing.

Aisha nodded. "Yeah they are!"

"Hey ladies."

"Hey Tommy!" Aisha said standing to her feet.

"Hey Aisha…" he said peering at her taking a seat next to Kat.

The table fell silent all eyes were on her, she quickly took a seat at the table.

* * *

"Thanks so much for dinner ladies."

"You're welcome!" Tanya said.

"Oh...excuse me," Kat said yawning.

"I see someone is sleepy," Tommy said snickering.

"I'm sorry I've been up since 5 a.m. this morning so forgive me," Kat said cutting her eyes at him.

Aisha didn't want leave their place. She still hadn't gotten the chance to search for the morphers. Aisha quickly scanned her internal processors, and her memory bank stopping on the information regarding Tommy Oliver. She had to quickly think of something that would spark his interest.

"Hey guys I heard a solar eclipse is...happening sometime tonight," Aisha said glancing down at her watch.

"Really?! I wasn't aware of that…" Tommy frowned crossing his arms.

"I'm quite sure of it…and besides the night is still young and I've really been wanting to spend some time with all you guys…" she added.

"Alright…I suppose it wouldn't hurt to say out for a little while," Kat said stepping away from the table.

"Yeah…it is a nice cool night so I'm down for that."

"Thanks guy you're the best."

"It's all good Aisha…why not it's rare that all of us are in town at the same time so it's cool," Tommy said wrapping an arm around her.

"Thanks," she said peering into his warm brown eyes.

"Hey guys let's go head outside…so we don't miss the eclipse," Kat said heading over to the balcony.

"Let's go," Tommy said.

"Wait…"

"What is it Aisha?" Tanya asked.

"Could I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, it's the door over to your right inside my bedroom," she said.

"Thanks."

"Meet you outside," Tommy said stepping out into the patio.

Aisha grabbed her purse from the side of the couch, frantically searching for her pad. She made her way over to Tanya's bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Alright…here we go!" she said pressing the screen.

"_Dr. Tommy Oliver. Legacy power ranger in __the central vicinity_."

"I know that already!" she grumbled.

"_Celestial Guardian Force millennium morpher...possibly located in the central vicinity._"

"Yes!"

Her data-pad started honing in and scanning various local sectors throughout the area...

* * *

"Come on…hurry up!"

"Aisha?"

"Yes?!" she cried looking up.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah?" she cried dropping data-pad.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Tanya…everything is fine!" she gritted.

"Alright…just checking on you…"

"Thanks…but I'm fine."

"Okay…well hurry we don't want you to miss the eclipse."

"Mmmph…okay."

She picked up her data-pad reading the flashing message.

"_A possible target has been located_" was still flashing across the screen.

Aisha pulled open the door peeking around it. No one was there, so she tiptoed over towards the kitchen. She placed her companion back inside her purse watching the flashing words scrolling across the screen.

"Aisha?"

"Huh?!" she cried gripping her purse.

"Where are you going? The balcony is over this way," Tommy said pointing.

"Oh…sorry I guess I kind of got lost…"

"It's all good…let's hurry before we miss the eclipse."

Tommy stopped at the balcony door.

"Something wrong Tommy?"

He pulled his phone out of his back pocket glancing at the screen.

"Tommy?" Aisha called stepping closer.

"Oh…I need to take this call. I will catch up with you guys in a few," he said lifting the phone to his ear.

"Hello," Tommy called hurrying over to Kat's office.

Aisha spirited over to the office peeking inside.

"You guys still haven't made it down here yet?" He shook his head, taking a seat at Kat's work desk, "how long do you think it's going to take you guys?"

Tommy sighed leaning back in the chair. "Well…please try and get here as soon as you can-"

Aisha felt a slight grip on her shoulders. "Huh?" she cried turning around.

"Aisha is everything ok?"

"Yeah…Kat why do you ask?"

"Tanya and I were wondering what happened to you and Tommy?"

"He's said something about taking a phone call and that he would be out there in a few minutes."

"Come on and join us outside. Tanya and I are anxious to hear about this eclipse," Kat said grabbing her arm.

"Of course," Aisha said.

"Curse them," she muttered under breath.

"You said something?"

She shook head, following Kat out to the chilly balcony...

* * *

"Guys…I'm really sorry…"

"It's cool Aisha…maybe we'll catch the eclipse some other time," Tommy said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks guys for understanding," she said peering over at him.

"Girl, it's getting late I know you have to get up early to work on some things at your production company."

"Oh…right…good night guys…thanks so much for having me over for dinner," Aisha said rushing towards front door.

"Good night," Kat called.

"Good night Aisha," Tommy said.

"Hey do you want me to walk you back to your car?"

She shook her head. "No…I'll be fine…good night!" Aisha said stepping through the front door, shutting it behind her.

"Curse them!" she cried slamming her fist into the steering wheel.

She picked up her pad the same message still scrolling its screen.

"I need to finish searching this area."

Aisha hopped out the car, pressing the screen as she followed the trail through the small playground...

She stopped at the foot of the creaky concrete stairs. Temptation told her to head back upstairs to try searching for the morphers, but it was late and she didn't want to take to risk her plans or cover being blown. She sucked in a long deep breath, sighing heading back over to her car...

* * *

"Tommy…?"

"Tommy…?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going?"

"I promised my uncle that I would help me out with some…repairs on his house…" Tommy stammered grabbing his attache.

Kat sat up. "At five a.m. in this morning?" she asked peering over at the digital clock next to her bed.

"Well, you know my uncle he likes getting things started early," he said slipping on a jacket.

"Do you have to go now? I was hoping that we get breakfast together."

He sat down next to her taking her hand. "Kat I'm really sorry but I have to go…"

She sighed turning away from him.

"I promise…to make it up to you…"

"Yeah…whatever…" Kat said lying back against her pillow.

He stood to his feet making his way out the door. The early morning air struck his face with its chilly vice-like grip. He pulled his jacket closer to his body hurrying over to his vehicle. Tommy laid his head against the chilly steering wheel peering up at the apartment.

He sucked in a long chill breathe.

"I'm sorry Kat…" he muttered.

That uneasiness had started eating away at him again and those feelings were too overbearing couldn't be ignored.

Tommy clutched the side pocket of his jacket.

"Man!"

He shook his hand trying to return its circulation.

"I think I know what I need to do with this," he said pulling out his car keys cranking the engine, and speeding out towards the empty streets…

* * *

"You may enter," a cold, monotone robotic voice rang out.

"Thank you," Tommy called stepping forward.

He peered over his shoulders watching the steel double doors shut behind him. He glanced around the empty chamber.

"Can't believe this place still exists, I would've never found it had it not been from the map I found on the prophesy message," he said stepping forward.

A week ago Tommy was able to run some diagnostic tests on the scroll inside one of the university labs. While conducting the tests he was able to find traces of a small map hidden that had somehow been etched inside the scroll. He never would imagine that the map would bring him back to such a familiar place.

A slight humming noise caught his attention over in a corner.

Tommy stepped over to the source of the sound he cautiously pulling open a tinged panel door.

"It's empty…" he said peering inside the void.

He sat his black attache case next to the open panel.

"Here we go," Tommy called opening up it up the case placing millennium morphers inside the panel.

"This should be safe inside of here…for now at least."

Tommy stepped away shutting the panel door.

"I really hope and pray that my gut feelings are wrong…and that I will never have to come back to his place again," he with a sigh.

Tommy picked up his briefcase stepping in front of the steel doors.

"Goodbye Dr. Tommy Oliver," called the distant monotone voice.

He threw up a hand stepping through the entrance without looking back.

* * *

"Huh?" Aisha cried sitting up propping her head against the headboard.

A loud ringing noise rang out besides her. She turned her attention over to the source of the sound. It was the human mobile device that they used to remotely talk and communicate with one another that was making the loud, obnoxious sound.

"He-llo…"

"Aisha where the heck are you?"

"What?"

"Girl, where are you?"

"Who is…this?"

"Aisha…quit playing you know who this is."

"No…really…who is this?"

"It's _Angie_ your production assistant…"

"Oh…yeah…what is it…Angie?"

"…" silence hovered on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" Aisha said.

"Aisha…remember the meeting with the producers from Rocky's martial arts series are here."

"Oh…okay…I will be on my way."

"Hurry I can only stall them for so long."

"Yeah…sure," Aisha said clicking end-call button.

"Ugh!" she cried flopping her head back against one of the pillows.

"I suppose I should hurry if I'm going to infiltrate I better get more into Aisha's character," she sat up rubbing her eyes...

She glanced at her image in the mirror. "I do look good…if I say so myself." She slid a line of cherry red lipstick across her luscious lips.

"Nice!" she said smacking them together.

"I think I'm already to go," Aisha said sliding her hands down her curvy figure making her way out of the door grabbing a white blazer on her way out.

* * *

She stepped off the grating elevator entering the narrow hallway. Aisha started trekking down the long devoid hallway glancing through the empty office spaces as she passed. At the end of the hallway was a tall red door that red "_Meeting in progress_" across it.

She glanced down at her watch, pulling down her black body-con dress stepping through the door.

"Good morning everyone!"

"Aisha…so happy to see you!" called a at short-stout raven-haired woman sitting over at foot of the circular cherry-wood table.

"Aisha…" she said grabbing her arm.

"What?!"

"Do you realize that you're over an hour late?" Angie whispered loudly.

"So?" she said shrugging.

"So…these guys have waited here for you…time is money and if we want to get paid…then you gotta be on time!"

"I guess…" she said flinging some long strands behind her.

"Aisha…I don't know what is up with today…but I'm going need you to snap out of it."

"Look…Angie…I'm here now…and if these guys really cared about money I don't think that they still would be here…right?!"

Angie sucked in a deep breath sighing, "whatever…can we just get this meeting started?!" she said grabbing Aisha's arm.

"Aisha…?"

"What now?!"

"What the heck do you have on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ugh…I don't think a mini-dress and 6 inch stilettos…are exactly business meeting attire."

"Whatever!" Aisha said cutting her eyes at her assistant…

* * *

"Thank you Aisha."

"No problem Gregory it's always a pleasure working with you and the team."

"Oh…the pleasure is all mines…" he said vigorously shaking her hand.

"You're so welcome," she said with a wink.

"Bye…" the tall slender man with deep dimples said smiling.

"Bye…watch out for the door…"

"Oooh," he said rubbing his head.

She snickered.

"Greg are you okay?" Angie said rushing to his side.

"I'm fine…thanks…see you ladies later," Gregory said disappearing into the lobby.

"That…Gregory," she said taking a seat at the cherry wood table.

She turned to the sound of a door slamming behind her.

"Aisha…"

She sighed. "What is it?"

"Girl…please tell me what in the world is going on with you today?"

She cut her eyes over at Angie. "I don't know what you are talking about?"

"You come waltzing in here over an hour late. Then you come in here dressed like you getting ready to hit up some freak club on Hollywood and Highlands…"

"So…and you're point is?" Aisha said crossing her arms.

"It's…just that I haven't seen you like this before…"

"Well…obviously you don't know me as good as you think you do!"

Angie peered at her in disbelief, she opened up her mouth but no words came from it.

She stood to her feet. "I'm going to go now…" she said stepping over to the door. "If you need me I'll be over in my office."

Aisha glanced over her shoulders. "Good…now that everyone is gone…I can start my searching again!" she said standing to her feet heading out of the empty boardroom.

She pressed the ground level button on the side panel of the elevator.

"Aisha…are you leaving?"

She glanced around rolling her eye. "Obviously Angie."

"Sorry…just asking…" she said peeking out of her office.

A ding and the elevator door opening.

Aisha strode inside standing in the middle of the elevator.

"Hey…Aisha…don't forget…"

She pressed the close-door button and descended through the elevator down into the humid parking garage snickering as she strode pass the empty lot. Aisha reached her hopping inside, cranking the engine speeding through the exit.

Aisha parked her car in the same space she had last night peering out into making sure that no one was in the vicinity. She reached for her purse pulling out her data-pad. Sucking in a deep breath she pressed the screen. Her companion started it's scanning the sectors around her flashing and beeping while it was progressing its scanning. Another sound inside her purse caught her attention. She reached for her purse, feeling for the source of the sound.

It was her phone and the name _Tanya_ was scrolling on the screen.

"Man…what does she want?!" she grumbled.

She dangled the device in her hand. "Hello!"

"Aisha!"

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you were going to make it to the station today?"

"Huh? Why wouldn't I?"

"I was asking because I know you mention meeting up with Rocky this afternoon if he was available…"

"Oh…right…about that…" she trailed off.

"Have you talked to him yet?"

"…"

"I'm only asking because I need to know if you're going to into the station today…because if you're not I need to know so I can get Caroline to fill in for your spot on our show."

"Oh…right…" she said peering over at her data-pad.

"So?" Tanya said on the other end.

"Yeah, I'm sorry girl but I wouldn't be able to make it in today," she said in a small conveying voice.

"Girl, that's cool…do what you need to do…I'll catch up with later."

"Later," she said.

"Ugh…whatever," Aisha cried tossing the phone.

"What?!"

"_Target…not found_" scrolling across the screen.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!"

She picked up it pressing the screen, many times, the same results flashed across the screen. Aisha sighed rubbing her temples leaning back against the cushy seat. This was absurd just hours ago; her scanner was able to find the morpher she didn't understand what was going on now.

"This infuriates me!" she cried slamming her hand against the car seat.

"There is no way that Tommy could be on to me...so I don't understand what is going on."

She started running some thoughts through her internal processors. She pressed a series on keystrokes and codes on her pad, bringing up _Kat_, _Tanya_ and _Adam_ and _Rocky's_ profiles with her eyes scanning their data carefully and meticulously.

"_Target not found_…"

"Ugh," she sighed setting her pad aside.

"Rocky! That's right Tanya did mention that she was going to meet him sometime this afternoon."

This could be her chance to not only check him out but it would give her the chance to scan that vicinity. A beeping sound caught her attention. She picked up her phone and saw new message scrolling across the screen.

"_Aisha…if you're free let's meet at the City-Centre in downtown around 1 p.m._"

"_Sure, see you there._" she replied back.

Aisha peered over at the time; it was thirty minutes till one.

She turned on the engine heading out into the streets of Angel Grove.

* * *

Rocky leaned back against his wired chair taking in the fresh afternoon air. That afternoon the City-Centre bustling with activities from the patrons and tourists walking and shopping to the magic show being put on by some local performers that he recognized from one of their street performances on the harbor boardwalk. He glanced down at his phone, five minutes till 1:30 p.m. He peered around the area, wondering where Aisha was, she's a punctual person so it puzzling to him that she was not there. Today was one of the rare days he had off from teaching and he thought it would be nice getting to spend with his good friend. He also wanted to ask her about how the production was going on his martial arts workout series.

"Rocky?"

"Aisha!" he said turning.

"Hey Rocky," she said waving over at him.

He peered at his good friend. "Aisha…wow…you look really good," he said standing to his feet.

"Thanks."

He continued staring over at her in her body-hugging mini-dress that was highlighting all her womanly curves in all the right places.

"Rocky?"

"Yeah…sorry," he called pulling out the chair besides him.

"How are you?"

"I'm…good…and yourself?"

"I'm great," she said brightly.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet me today," Rocky said.

"Of course…Rocky I know that we don't get to spend a lot of time together," she said leaning in closer grabbing his hand.

"Oh…yeah…we…don't…" he stammered embracing her hand.

"So what's up?"

Rocky opened up his mouth to speak but no words came from it. He was busy taking in her delectable presence.

"Hello?" she said waving a hand in front of him.

"Sorry…I wanted to ask you how is the post-production work on the martial arts workout going?"

"It's going fine. I meant up with Gregory and his crew from Rampage Productions today and they said that everything was on track and on time."

"That's great! So when do they think they can have everything out for print?"

"They didn't give a specific time…but hopefully in a couple of weeks…"

"That's awesome! That and I wanted to thank you for all the help it really means a lot to me."

"I know…that's why I wanted to make sure that everything goes perfectly as planned," Aisha said stoking his cheek.

"Oh!" Rocky said shifting back in his seat.

"I'm sorry…"

"No…no…sorry…it's me…" he stammered.

"Rocky what's the matter with you? You've been a little antsy since I got here."

"Aisha…I'm just…nothing…never…mind," he said lowering his head.

Despite the chill in the air he felt his face growing warm.

"Rocky, you're just so cute…" she purred.

He sucked in a deep breath sighing, not sure how to take her compliment…

* * *

"I know I totally remember that time too…it was so much fun," she giggled.

"I really enjoyed it too," Rocky said smiling.

"It's such a beautiful day," she said peering into the sunny cloudless skies.

He nodded indeed it was. Aisha leaned in closer clutching her arm around his. They walked through the narrow pathway winding through the City-Centre.

Aisha glanced down at her phone. "Rocky…I hate to do this but I need to go."

"Oh…that's cool; we've been out here for a couple of hours now so it's all good."

She turned smiling brightly at him.

"Aisha thanks for spending the day with me I really enjoyed it," Rocky said wrapping her in his arms.

"Definitely, I enjoyed spending the day with you too."

"See you later."

"Bye now," she said leaning in pressing her lips against his cheeks.

Aisha pulled away from him tossing her long dark hair over her shoulders striding down the parking lot. He continued watching her swaying her hips till she disappeared from his sight. Rocky clutched his chest, his heart rate slowly returning to its normal rhythm.

He sucked a breath trying to take in the events that transpired between them.


	25. Masquerading Deception

Masquerading Deception

"Curse you!" Agent Morrigan cried slamming a fist besides Aisha's head.

She peered over at her comatose form bound and chained to the flat-board.

She picked up her companion sliding it inside the terminal-console typing in a string of keystrokes on the board and soon images of each all the former rangers flashing across the wide-screen.

Agent Morrigan continued typing in various sets of instructions into the terminal.

"_Target cannot be found_" flashed across the screen.

She turned away from the terminal shaking her head having spent the past four days frantically searching for any signs of the morphers. Her search had been thwarted on numerous occasions while trying to keep up her facade as Aisha Campbell. Agent Morrigan hadn't realized how difficult and strenuous being human was. Even with all the pre-programming and observations Lord Robogog created and planned for her it still didn't suffice for the experience that she acquired shape-shifting into Aisha. She had yet to figure out happened to the morphers, she tracked it down while at Tommy's place. It stuck her as odd that her pad could no longer track them after returning to the local a couple hours later.

She tried scanning the vicinity on several other occasions but to no avail.

How the morphers suddenly disappeared?

Agent Morrigan turned her attention back over to the terminal wide screen.

"Tommy Oliver!"

She sat down at her commander chair peering at his still image trying to convey how he could be connected to the disappearing morphers.

Until, Agent Morrigan could come up with a plausible connection between and Tommy and the morphers, she would not only take full advance of her human shape-shifting mechanics and would have some fun while it.

Agent Morrigan pressed the eject button on the board extracting her pad.

"Here we go!" she purred staring back over at Aisha.

"Time to have some fun," she said transporting out of the colony...

* * *

She pulled out her pad pressing the screen it started scanning the local vicinity pulling her cardigan closer to her body as a cold shiver sent a chill down her spine. It was another one of those irritation aspects of being human, having to experience the effects of the atmosphere such as the chilly fall weather. Times like so made her miss being a metroid, especially when she had to deal with the jarring emotional facets that came with being human. Aisha continued down the windy narrow path, she peered into the cloudy skies shaking her head.

"What am I doing wrong?!" she growled.

"Huh…what was that?" she said continuing up the pathway.

As she headed down the pathway the tune of various guitar chords grew louder and clearer.

"Oh…it's him," she said stopping a few feet from the source of the sound.

He finished playing the chord, setting aside the acoustic.

"Hey…why did you stop playing?!"

He turned peering in her direction. "Aisha…is that you?"

"In the flesh," she called making her way over to him.

"It's good seeing you…" Adam said embracing her.

"Nice seeing you too."

"So…what's up?"

"I thought I would take a minute to clear my head before heading over to the radio station," Aisha said sliding next to him.

"Something on your mind?" he asked turning towards her.

"No…I needed some time away from my super busy life," she said staring into his warm dark eyes, leaning closer to him.

Adam chuckled as he placed his guitar back inside the case.

He propped back against the wooden bench.

Aisha took note of the pensive expression written across his face.

"Adam is everything alright?"

"No…everything is cool."

"C'mon Adam…you can't fool me I know you like the back of my hand I know something is up with you," she said elbowing his side.

Adam sighed taking in a long deep breath. "I've just had this feeling that Tanya is really pissed off at me."

She peered over at him. "What would make you think something like that?"

"We had a long talk after the dinner last weekend and I discovered that she was pretty upset with me…"

"Over what if I may ask."

Adam shook his head. "Something that happened a couple of years ago…we discussed it and I apologized and she said she forgiven me but…"

"You don't think she had?"

"Yeah," he said turning towards her.

"Adam, I'm so sorry to hear that…but you know that Tanya loves you so I'm sure she meant what she said."

"If that was case…why hadn't I heard from her since then?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I don't know…but have you tried calling her?"

"Of course I have…but she's been really short with me and when I asked her if she wanted to hangout or get dinner she's always busy or something…"

"Maybe you just need to give her some time that's all."

"I guess…" he sighed turning away.

"Aisha…thanks but I think I'm going to head home," he said stepping away from the bench.

"No…no…wait…." Aisha said grabbing his arm.

"Why? What is it?"

"I know the perfect way you can see and cheer up Tanya and promote your music."

"Really?!"

"Yeah…how about you come down and play for our radio show."

"I…don't know about that?" he said shaking his head.

"Adam…come on this will be the perfect chance for you to see her and try and talk to her."

"Aisha…I'm not too sure…"

"What are you afraid of?"

"Honestly, I don't want to just show up and surprise her like that…"

"If it makes you feel better I will call her letting you know you'll be coming by."

"Oh…alright…"

"Awesome! Our show starts at 2 p.m. prompt so if you can get there around 1:30 p.m. that would be great so we can help you set-up all your equipment."

"Okay…Aisha I'm taking your word on this."

"Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

"No…you haven't," he said with a grin.

"Great, so I'll see you soon…" she glanced down at her watch. "In an hour."

"Okay," he chuckled leaning over embracing her.

Aisha hopped from the bench, making her way back down the narrow pathway, glancing back at him. He threw up a hand her way and she smiled waving back...

* * *

Aisha stepped inside the KATC radio station; peaking around the corner of the empty hallway.

"Follow me," she said.

She and her companion stepped inside one of the empty boardrooms shutting the door behind them.

"Now…I'm ordering you not to come out until I command you too," Aisha said typing a command on her pad.

She placed her pad back inside her purse heading over towards the elevator. The doors of the elevator opened, she quickly rushed over to the adjacent room was Caroline her recording engineering standing over near one some of the equipment.

"Caroline?" she called opening up the door.

"Hey Aisha!" Caroline said turning to her.

"Girl…I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure."

"I'm heading over to Studio B to help our guest set-up their equipment so I was wondering if you could let Tanya know for me. I would but the show is starting soon and silly me left my phone in the car…"

"Yeah…no problem."

"Thanks Caroline…you are the best," Aisha said embracing her.

She stepped out of the room, leaning against the door before heading back over to the elevators...

* * *

"Tanya?"

"Yeah?" she called looking up from her call-sheets.

"Aisha wanted me to let you know that she would be over in Studio B helping the guest set-up their equipment."

Tanya swung around in her chair peering at Caroline. "She found a guest?"

"Apparently so…"

"Do you know who it is?"

"I don't know…she didn't say who it was…" Caroline said shrugging.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know."

"No problem," she said shutting the door.

Tanya sat up in her chair peering ahead. This news was a bit strange, she and Aisha were discussing the idea of having a guest on their daily radio show, and suddenly she found someone without letting her know. Tanya sat there debating if she wanted to find out who the guest was or just be surprised. After a couple of moments of internal debating she stood to her feet making over way over to the door, her curiosity had gotten the best of her, and besides she wasn't one for surprises anyways. Tanya and her curiosity headed out of the door making their way over to Studio B.

She stepped around the corner peering down the long, empty hallway.

Tanya strode down the hallway stopping at the ajar door near the end of the lobby.

"It's Adam!" she said peering inside the room.

A slight pang of butterflies attacked her stomach; she was surprised to see him.

Perhaps this is why Aisha didn't tell her who the special guest was because she wanted it to surprise her.

"Thanks Adam for coming by I'm know Tanya will be so stoked to see you!" she said embracing him tightly.

"Of course!" he said wrapping his arms around her waist leaning his body closer to hers.

"Adam…?"

"Aisha…you really look great today."

"Oh…thanks…"

"No really…you're looking _really_ hot today," he said running his hands down her hips.

"Adam…what are you doing?" she said stepping away from him.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do I feel like you're coming on to me or something?"

"Maybe…because I am…"

"Seriously? Adam how could do something like that?"

"Because I really…really like you," he said nuzzling her ear.

"No…how dare you!" she called shoving him.

"Aisha, what's the deal?!"

She shook her head peering at him. "We are just friends…I don't like you like that…besides what about Tanya she is your girlfriend after-all."

"Pft…whatever she _ain't_ my girlfriend…and like I told you she's still bitter over some crap that happened between us years ago…"

Tanya gripped her chest, her breath caught in her throat.

"Adam…don't be like that I told you that you just need to talk to her and understand how she was feeling."

"Whatever…you know…"

She turned away leaning against the studio window shaking her head running from the hallway back over towards the recording studio...

Tanya leaned back against the chair, wiping the cold, wispy tears.

Humiliation and dread and panic ran through her body as she cupped her head in her hands sobbing.

* * *

Adam ran his fingers through his thick spiky hair. Pangs of nervous tensions were running through him from the moment he stepped foot inside the radio station. He peered inside the studio adjusting his acoustic on his back. He glanced inside and saw Tanya with her face cupped in her hands sitting in the swivel-chair.

"Tanya?" he said stepping inside.

"Please…I don't want to see you now…"

"Is everything okay?" Adam asked placing a hand on her shoulders.

"No…it's not!" she cried jerking away.

"Tanya…I'm sorry to just pop in here like this but…I thought I would come by and jam with you guys on your show today…and I was thinking-"

"Well…Adam thank you for coming by…but you can leave now!"

"But…what about the show? Aisha…"

"Look that wouldn't necessary…"

"Tanya…what's the matter with you?!"

She stood to her feet turning to him.

"Tanya…what the matter? Why are you crying?" he asked stepping closer to her.

Black matted tears were streaming down her face. "Don't…"

"What's the matter with you?"

She turned away shaking her head.

"Tanya…please?" he urged.

"I know…that I've been somewhat short distance with you…but what you and said back there was completely and utterly disgusting!"

Adam clutched his chest, trying to recover his breath. "Tanya…I don't know what you're talking about!"

"So…now you want to play stupid huh?"

"What?!"

"I can't…deal with you now…" she said shoving past him.

"Tanya…wait," Adam said grabbing her arm. "Look, I wanna know what is going on?!"

"Let me go?!"

"No…not until you tell me what's the matter with you."

"Look guys…I don't know what's going on here…but I'm trying to run a station here so could you take your dispute somewhere else," Caroline said stepping inside.

"Whatever…" Tanya cried rushing out of the studio.

"Wait…Tanya come back…"

"Adam…let her go…" Aisha said pulling his hand.

"No…I need to talk to her."

"I think you need to let her cool off first," she said.

He leaned against the wall taking in a deep breath.

"Adam…"

"Aisha?"

"Yeah?"

"The show is starting in five minutes…where is Tanya?"

"Girl, I don't know…"

Caroline sighed. "Wow…I don't know what just happened but the show has to go on."

"Right…but what are we going to do about Tanya leaving?"

"Girl I don't know but I guess I'll be sitting in here for today," Caroline said disappearing inside.

"Aisha…I'm sorry…but I think I should go."

"But…Adam…"

He turned towards her clutching her hand. "Aisha, I will call you later okay..?" Adam said grasping the strap of his acoustic striding over towards the elevators...

He stepped outside his brooding mood clashing with the bright chilly mood in the air. Adam made his way over towards his car; he peered around the parking lot and Tanya and her car where nowhere in sight. He pulled out of the parking lot heading out into the busy streets. Once Adam arrived home he ran out into his patio plopping into one of the canvas chairs. He pulled out his acoustic frantically plucking random chords. His chest was heaving, as he was trying to hold back the tears...

* * *

"Great show girl," Caroline said clicking off the air.

"I know that was great impromptu show," Aisha said laughing.

"Right," Caroline chuckled.

"Well, girl I'm going to head out now and see if I can find Tanya."

"Yes, girl I have no idea what happened with her and what's his name…"

"Adam."

"Yeah…who is he anyways?"

"That's her…boyfriend."

"Oh…okay…well I hope everything works out between them."

"Yeah…me too," Aisha said standing to her feet.

"See you girl."

"Later Caroline."

She smiled a deep feeling of elation coursing through her body. Her plan of dividing their loyalties was now set in motion. She hurried over to her car, pulling out her pad typing in the name _Katherine Hillard_.

The data started scanning the local area and vicinity.

"_Target found_"

"Great!" she called firing up the engine...

* * *

"Katherine!"

"Aisha?" she called with her golden hair flashing in the bright afternoon sunlight.

"In the flesh,"

"Hey what's up?" Kat said stepping over to her.

"Girl, I'm sorry I know you're probably busy now but I wanted to talk to you about something."

"About what?" Kat asked peering at her.

"It's nothing major but I wanted to talk to you about some promotions Tanya and I were thinking about doing for our radio show."

"Oh…okay…Tanya hadn't mentioned anything about that to me…"

"Well, Tanya probably just hadn't gotten the chance to talk it over with you yet."

"Okay…" Kat said peering apprehensively at Aisha.

"We've been discussing about the possibility of bringing different people down to the station to talk about the different events and activities going around Angel Grove and I know that you just opened up your branch so I thought it would be a great way to get the word out there about your dance studio."

Kat crossed her arms staring at her. "Alright…I suppose it never helps to get some promotions for the company."

"If you have some time I was thinking that maybe we go over to the Starbucks and talk about it," she said gesturing behind her.

She nodded. "Okay, I'm done with work so we go chat over there for a while."

"Awesome, so how about you follow me over there?"

"Okay," Kat said pacing over to her car...

* * *

"I totally forgot how much I love this place," Kat said taking a seat next to her.

Aisha nodded taking in the rich invigorating aromas around her.

"What did you order?" she asked.

"Peppermint mocha," Kat said.

"Mmmph sounds good," she said taking in the rich aroma.

"What about you?" Kat asked.

"Mocha Frappuccino," she said taking a sip.

It felt cool and refreshing as it slid down.

"So Aisha tell me about this promotion you guys been thinking of doing."

"Well, I wanted to add a new segment to Tanya and I radio show. I was wanted to start bringing in some people from the local community to talk and discuss events going around town."

"We've been bouncing around many ideas such as artists, and gymnasts and local business owners; I really want to get the local community involved."

"Okay…I like the idea of that. I think its great getting the community involved."

"Right, so I started thinking of you and your dance studio and thinking that it would be a great idea if you could come on the show and talk about your dancing career and your life in England and how it has helped shape and influence your life…stuff like that."

Kat chuckled. "Well, thanks Aisha for thinking of me…"

"Tanya is always talking about how great of a dancer you are and she evened showed me picture of you while you were abroad so I'm eager to hear about your career and life abroad…that must have been such a wonderful experience."

"Yeah, it was an incredible experience…although I must say…" she said leaning in closer, "I don't think anything can top being a _power ranger_," Kat said laughing.

"Yes, most definitely," Aisha said joining in on the laughter...

* * *

"Katherine, what else has gone on with you?"

"Besides running my studio…nothing really has been going on with me kind of the same old…same old…"

"That sounds like fun," Aisha chided.

Kat cut her eyes at her. "Sometimes it's for the better…especially with me trying to run my business stability has definitely been a welcomed changed."

"Stability huh?" she remarked leaning in closer to Kat, "like being closer to the ones you love?"

"Yeah…something like…that," Kat said taking a sip of her drink.

"I understand…that's how I felt about moving back to Angel Grove."

"Is that so?" Kat asked.

"Yeah…" Aisha said nodding, "spending all those years in abroad was great, I met some really wonderful people and it was great getting to travel. And not to mention watching kids learn to read and write. Those were definitely some of the best moments in my life. But all in all those were some great moments it just felt great being able to come back here to my home."

Kat snickered. "That's exactly how I felt about leaving London. I enjoyed every moment that I spent there…well expect for that…" she trailed off.

"Expect for what?"

"Whenever Tommy left me."

"He left you? What do you mean by that?"

"The teaching job over in Reefside," she said staring out of the window.

"Oh…wow…I knew about Tommy teaching over there, but I had no idea that he had left you…"

"Yeah…he did…"

"But wait…weren't you guys living together in England?"

"Yeah…we were."

"So how could have left you then, if you guys were together?"

"He didn't leave me per-say," Kat said sighing, "when he was offered the teaching position, we sat down and talked about it and decided that it was best for him to take the job. It was a really bittersweet moment for me, I was happy for him but at the same time torn that he would be leaving me once again. Sometimes I wish I could back in time and tell him that he should stay with me…" she trailed off cupping her head in her hands.

"Katherine…I'm so sorry to hear that," Aisha said reaching over embracing her hand.

"Wow…I'm sorry…about that…I don't know what came over me," she said regressing back into her chair.

"It's cool; we're friends after-all?"

"Of course," she said with a grin.

"Everything going ok between you and Tommy now?"

"Yeah…things are going great…especially now that him and his research partners maybe opening up a center here in town things are definitely looking better for us."

"That's great to hear," Aisha chirped.

"Thanks."

"So what has Tommy been up since he's been back in town?"

"He's been hanging out a lot with his uncle. I think he's really been trying to keep his mind off of work as much as possible."

"That's great…can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I don't know if this is…would be out of line but is _everything_ ok with Tommy?" she asking peering into her bright blue eyes.

"What? Why wouldn't it be?!"

Aisha sucked in a deep breath recoiling herself she had to execute this in the perfect manner.

"You know the other day when I stopped by your place…well whenever I was getting ready to head out to the patio, I overheard Tommy on the phone…and he seemed very…_upset_ and _agitated_ with whoever he was speaking with…"

Kat's face grew pale; she sat back in her chair seemingly trying to recall something.

"I wonder if that had something to do with him waking up in the middle of night saying something about meeting his uncle."

She glared at her, Kat seemed to be speaking more to herself than to Aisha. She didn't want to interrupt her thoughts, seeing how this could be the break that she needed to locate the morphers.

"He woke up in the middle of the night…saying that he was going to help his uncle out on his house…and I remembered asking him who in the world works on their house in the middle of the night…that…Tommy!" Kat growled.

"Katherine…do you know if he ended up going over to his uncle's house?"

She remained quiet staring down at the table.

"Aisha…I'm really sorry but I think…I should go…now," she said standing.

"I apologize if I may have upset…you."

"No…" she cried shaking her head, "there…is…something that I need to do…Aisha please keep me updated on the promotional stuff. Okay?"

"Sure thing."

"Bye," Kat said rushing passing all the patrons disappearing in the parking lot.

Aisha took a long sip of her drink savoring its rich, sweet favor.

"Let's see…that's two down…and two more to go…" she snickered...

* * *

"Please have a seat."

"Thanks," she said plopping back against the canvas chair.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Water please."

She turned watching Adam slip inside.

Aisha glanced around his immaculate patio.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"No problem," Adam said taking a seat beside her.

"Thanks so much for coming over," he said sighing.

"Of course…you know I'm always here for you."

"Aisha…I…just don't know what to do about Tanya…"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't understand why she was so pissed off at me today."

She shrugged. "I don't know Adam…she was just fine this morning when I saw her…"

"That's just it…I know that we haven't really been talking that much but the way she just went off on me…"

"I don't understand …wow I should have never stopped by the station…maybe that set her off or something…she hadn't really been speaking to me so I don't know why I thought it would be a great idea to go there and surprise her…"

"Oh…Adam…I'm really sorry If I had any idea…I would have…never-"

"No…no…Aisha it's not your fault…I should have known better than to try and surprise her like that especially seeing how fragile things have been between us lately."

"I'm so sorry…" she said reaching over for his hand.

"It's cool…" Adam said embracing her hand.

He turned away sniffing.

"Adam…are you?"

"No…of course not," he said wiping his face.

Aisha smiled shaking her head. "You know it's okay…you are upset and hurting…"

"Aisha, did she say or mention anything to you?"

"About what?"

"I don't know…about being upset…oh never mind," he cried throwing up his hands...

* * *

"Thanks for hearing me out…I really appreciate it."

"Anytime…anytime…I'm just happy that you're feeling better…somewhat."

"I'm definitely feeling better after talking to you."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I must get going," she said reaching over hugging him.

"My bad for keeping you out so late," Adam said wrapping his arms around her.

She clutched her arms tightly around his slender muscular frame. "It's cool anything for my best friend."

"Thanks girl…well take care have a good night," he said with a bright smile.

"You too Adam…" she said stepping away from him. "Don't hesitate to call or text me if you need or want to talk."

"Definitely…see you later."

Aisha threw up a hand as she made her over to her car.

* * *

Tanya shifted inside her seat. She sucked in a long cool breath massaging her throbbing temples. She turned her attention back over towards Adam's house. Aisha's car was gone and he was back inside. After spending a few hours trying to cool down and collect her, Tanya decided the best way to get to the bottom of what she seen today was to confront Adam about it. Once she worked up the nerve she arrived at his place a little over thirty minutes ago and she hesitated once she saw the familiar car parked in his driveway.

She didn't know what to make of the situation as she watched the two of them embracing one another outside his door. She kept contemplation back and forth in her mind whether she should just go and talk to him. But the longer she sat there the more furious she became so in the end she decided it would best not say to anything to him for now and try to mule over her anger at the situation...

Tanya arrived home to a silent and seemingly empty house. She dragged over to her room, lying down on her bed not bothering turning on any lights. She turned over peering at the cracks of lights shining from the blinds.

She shut her eyes trying to concentrate on anything but Adam and what transpired between him, her and Aisha today.


	26. Confrontation

Confrontation

"I can't do this…" Kat said shoving the paper work aside.

She shut eyes clutching her work desk. The only thing that she was able to concentrate on what was Aisha had told her about Tommy. It was the only thing that filled her thoughts. She kept wondering who he has spoken with over the phone that night and what could have the other person said that upset him. That phone call had to have something to do with him getting up and leaving in the middle of the night it had too, what other reason could it have been.

_What was the connection between the phone call and him leaving in the middle of the night?_

Suddenly a feeling of panic stuck her hard in the gut.

_Could all of this have something to do with the conversion they had a few weeks ago about him feeling that there was something ominous and evil lurking nearby?_

Kat was certainly hoping the latter wasn't so. At this point she really could have used another opinion on the matter, Tanya was always her go-to person but ever since her fight with Adam the poor girl has been mentally checked out, spending most of her time shut off in her room. Kat sighed peering at the time, resigning to the fact that she better finish up work if she wanted to actually get to bed at a decent hour then be get a move on the work. Kat bent over to pick up the tossed papers that she shoved aside when a noise in the living room grabbed her attention.

She stood to her feet peeking out of her office.

"Tommy!"

"Hey Kat," he said placing a peck on her lips.

"You should have told me you were coming back into town," she said stepping out of her office.

"Sorry about that I ended up leaving my phone at my uncle's place."

"Of course," she jibed rolling her eyes, "there's something I want to talk to you about…"

"Oh…really?"

"Yeah…let's take a seat," Kat said leading him over to the dining table.

She took a seat peering up at Tommy.

"Kat…can we make this quick?"

"Why?!"

"Because…I just dropped by to pick up something…"

"Are you serious?!"

He nodded.

"You come striding back here from god knows where…and you can't even take a couple of moments of your time to talk to me?!"

"Kat…I'm sorry but…it's just that I've been trying to help Haley and Anton with-"

"I don't care who or what you're doing right now…I've been waiting to talk to you for the past few days now!"

"Look…I understand but…this is something that I have to take of…"

"Why don't you…" Kat trailed off sighing.

She had to stop her temples were throbbing with anger.

"Why don't I what?"

"Never mind…"

"No…tell me…I want to know," Tommy said challenging her.

She lowered her head. "Stop and take care of me for a change?"

Dead silence filled the air.

Kat glanced up at Tommy as he braced her hand, "Kat…I'm sorry for not spending any time with you…I really am."

She stared into his soft brown eyes, a glint of remorse flickering in his eyes.

"I want you to know that I love you and that I'll always be here for you."

"So…what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked in a small voice.

Kat gazed longingly at Tommy shaking her head. "Never mind…" she said trailing off.

"Never mind what?"

"What's the point of sitting down talking to you if you need to leave soon? I'm sure that what I want to discuss with you is going to take a while."

"Oh…okay…I'm really curious about what you want to talk to me about…can't you give the gist of it or something?"

"One thing I do want to talk to you about is what caused to you leave in the middle of the night."

"Oh…right…" Tommy said turning away, "yeah perhaps this could wait till I get back."

"Looks like we haven't got much of a choice," she said crossing her arms...

* * *

"I think I got everything," Tommy said picking up his black attache.

"I should be back in a couple of days if not sooner."

Kat sighed. "Sure…whatever."

"Katherine…"

She handed her attention back over to him, it was really usual to hear him call out her full name.

"I know that I've said this a million time…"

"Then there's no need for you to say it again."

"Please…give me a break here I'm sorry but I'm really trying my best."

"Well, try harder!" she said turning away.

"I deserved that…good night I'll see you soon," he said stepping out the door.

Kat sucked in a long deep breath laying her head against the cool edge of the table.

_What had she just done?_

There was her chance to confront him, but yet once again there she goes giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"Kat?"

"Tanya."

"Hey…is everything okay?" she asked taking a seat at the table.

"Yeah…why do you ask," Kat said turning to her.

"I thought I heard you guys arguing…"

"Well…it was nothing just our typical going back and forth."

"Kat that didn't sound anything like a typical Kat and Tommy conversion."

She opened up her mouth to speak peering at her best friend; there was no way around what she heard so it was better to tell the truth.

"You're right…we were arguing."

"Why what's going on?"

"There's something that I had wanted to talk to him about…whenever he came in I told him so and then he tell me, that he was just stopping by to pick up something and that he needed to leave right away."

"He stopped by only to leave again?"

"Yeah," Kat said nodding.

"I swear Tommy gets around, he's here one minute and gone the next."

"Yeah…tell me about it," she snapped.

"Kat, I'm really sorry for not keeping up with you these past few days…but what's been going on?"

"Tanya, it's fine I totally understand what're going through now…"

"Thanks girl."

"I meant up with Aisha a couple of days ago…and we were sitting back and chatting for a while and then she asked me how Tommy was doing and as everything okay with him. I asked her why it wouldn't be…"

Tanya leaned in closer gazing at her intensely.

"She said, that night that she came over for dinner while on her way out to patio she overheard Tommy talking to someone on the phone and that he was very upset and agitated with whoever he was speaking too."

"Okay…?"

Kat hadn't thought about the fact that she hadn't shared any of this with Tanya yet so he sat there for a few moments trying to work out how to convey the context to her.

"Well, I hadn't told you this…that same night; I woke up and caught Tommy as he was leaving. I asked him what he was doing in the middle of the night…and he made up some excuse about going to help his uncle work on his house. I asked him who works on their house at 5 a.m.…like seriously?!"

"Yeah…exactly?!"

"So you believe that, that phone call had something to do with him leaving in the middle of the night?"

"Yes, I do."

"You know Kat…I honestly don't know what to think of that…Tommy associates with so many people, that and all the comings and goings with his job it seemed like it could have been just about anyone."

Kat sighed processing Tanya's statement, she was right it could have been anyone one of Tommy's cohorts but she couldn't help but to think of how stressed out he seemed when he left that night.

"You're right Tanya…I could be making more of this than what it is…but it was just the way he left that night…he seemed so stressed over something. No one gets up in the middle of the night without a reason right?"

"Yeah…I suppose so but it seemed like in his line of work he's on duty 24 hours a day 7 days a week."

"Right…that's true," Kat said lowering her head.

"Girl, I don't mean to undermine what're saying."

"No…its fine…in fact you're making me see the more rational side to this."

"Well, glad I can help especially seeing how off track I've been these days."

"How have you been getting along?"

"Alright, I go in to the station do what I need to do and be on my way."

"I'm assuming you haven't talked to Adam yet…"

"No…I haven't," Tanya answered shaking her head. "I can't bring myself to talk to him right now…it's already enough that I have to see Aisha all the time."

"I know that's gotta be tough."

"Yeah…it's hard because I feel like I outta be upset with her…especially when I saw her leaving his house that night but at the same time, she did resist his advances on her at the station."

"I still cannot believe that Adam would do something like that," Kat said shaking her head.

"Especially at the station no less…"

"Makes you wonder if he did there because he knew you probably find out?"

Tanya's piercing glare cut through her core. "You know what…I was thinking the same thing…he did it there because he wanted me to find out and that what makes this so much more difficult that Adam would go and do that at my job out of all places."

"I agree that was pretty low of him to do that…but Tanya I know that my situation with Tommy is…different but something doesn't seem right…why would Adam do that something like that to you? We all know how much he loves and cares for you."

"I know that's why I was completely blindsided by all of this…I thought about that too so I don't understand it either. If he wanted Aisha I'm sure that they would have gotten together by now…right?"

"Right," Kat replied.

"Girl…I'm with you…I don't know what is going on," she said rubbing her forehead.

"Tanya…perhaps it could have been a misunderstanding…but I know you love Adam and I would hate to see you guys break up…so I know how stubborn you are but just talk to him, I know he's probably wanting to at least explain what happened to you."

"I don't know why I should give him a chance to explain anything…what I saw was pretty self-explanatory," she snapped.

Kat leaned forward, taking her hand she could tell that Tanya was getting upset so she wanted to try to diffuse her anger.

"Tanya, it's late I think we both would agree that it's time to call it a night."

"Definitely…" she said standing.

"Good night Kat…thanks for hearing me out."

"Of course, talking to you has definitely helped calm me down."

"I'm glad…girl these men definitely keep our hands full," Tanya jokingly jibed.

"You can say that again…what they would do without us?!" Kat said giggling.

"Girl no telling…well I promise to work on talking to Adam."

"Same here I'm going to work on talking to Tommy."

"Good night girl."

"Good night," Kat said shutting off the kitchen light.

She trekked over to her workroom in the darkness. A long labored yawn escaping her she could no longer feign the tiredness. She made her way over to her desk, looking over the small stack of papers. Kat sighed; there was work she needed to do and the longer it sat there the longer it would take her to get to sleep...

* * *

Tommy stopped his vehicle pulling over to the side of the small cavern. He stepped out; clutching his jacket the chilly winds were furiously whipping through the heavy desert terrain.

"Looks like they're here," he said pointing over at the large black suburban parked near its entrance.

He took a deep chill breath trekking through the rocky terrain. Tommy's heart was palpitating heavily inside his chest and his breathing growing labored with each breath. He stopped dead in his tracks at the entry, a wave of nervous anticipation washing over him. Tommy stood there contemplating whether or not to go inside. It was a crucial decision, because once he stepped inside there was no turning back. After a couple of moments of internal debating, Tommy took a step inside; he knew peering around the cavern spotting some familiar faces. He nodded, after seeing their faces Tommy knew he had made the right decisions...

* * *

"Hey what's up?"

"What's Rocky?!" Adam said slapping his hand.

"Have a seat," he said gesturing towards the empty seat at the bench.

"Thanks man."

Rocky took a seat next to his best friend peering over at him.

"Rocky, thanks for meeting me out here…I really appreciate it."

"Man, it's no problem I just hate that we haven't been able to hangout more," he said placing a hand on Adam's shoulders.

"So, what's been up you?" Adam asked.

"Teaching my classes, you know the same old…same old," he said laughing.

"Hey man stability is definitely a good thing."

"Can't argue with that," Rocky said peering into the cloudless afternoon skies.

He had come to enjoy the stability that post power ranger life has given him. He did miss those days a lot but at the same time it made Rocky thoroughly appreciate the consistency of knowing that he didn't have to shoulder the weight of saving the world.

"So…how are things going with you and Aisha?"

He peered at Adam. "They're going…good."

"Just…good?"

"Well, they seem to going pretty…fast…honestly Adam I wasn't really expecting things to take off so quickly as they have."

"What do you mean?"

"I liked her a lot but I always knew that she just seen me as one of her best friends…so whenever she started hitting on me I was totally in shock."

"I bet," Adam said snickering.

"Man you have no idea…it just came out of nowhere…"

"When did she do that?"

"Not too long ago…while we were at the City-Centre, man she came through there wearing this really short-tight dress looking really hot!" he confessed.

Adam turned away from him laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked feeling himself growing a bit angry.

"Nothing…my bad man…just reminds me of myself and Tanya."

Rocky could understand that, he knew of the long history that the two of them shared with one another.

"I'm sorry man please continue."

"She just started giving me the eye and touching all up on me and stuff…I really didn't know how to take it but after a while I was thinking hey why not go along with it."

"Yeah, why not."

"Honestly I was so confused that day…wondering what the heck was and why was she acting like this all of a sudden. I called her and talked to her and she told me that it seemed like the right time for her to express her feelings for me."

"For real?!"

"Yeah," he said nodding.

"So what happened after that?"

"From there on we've been talking and seeing each other almost every day…and we've been spending a lot of time together," Rocky said slyly.

A wide grin spread across Adam's face. "Nice…that must've been really fun."

"Oh…it was," he said recalling the moments inside his mind.

"Man, I'm really happy to see that you guys are getting together…it's about time," Adam said shaking his head.

Rocky nodded in agreement. "Yeah, all that persistence has paid off," he laughed.

"Haha right."

"So…what's been up with you?"

Adam's smile and demeanor changed almost instantaneously.

"What's the matter?"

"Things with me and Tanya haven't been going so great…"

Rocky peered over at his friend in surprised to hear that they were having problems.

"Everything started the night of the dinner. After all you guys left we cleaned up and started talking and we started getting intimate and then bam Tanya sidetracked me…"

"How so?" Rocky asked leaning in closer.

"She told me how upset she was over me not seeing her off the last time, she left here. Man that completely threw me off. I had no idea that Tanya was upset over that. The thought crossed my mind from time to time but I never gave it much thought."

"Adam I'm sorry to hear that," he said trying to empathize with him.

"Oh no there's more…"

"Okay…"

"I tried calling me and texting her but she hasn't returned any of my calls or nothing…and sometime last week I ran into Aisha here at the park. We got to talking and I told her what was going on with us, and I let her talk me into going down to the station to surprise her…yeah big mistake…" he trailed off.

Rocky sat back against the hard wooden seat taking in Adam's confession he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So what happened?"

"Aisha didn't tell you?"

He shook his head.

"Anything?"

"No, she hasn't told me anything about you guys."

"Well, I get to the station and go over towards the sound room where Tanya is…and as soon as I stepped into that room you could fill the tension. I announced that I was there for the guest spot and she went off on me…asking me what I was doing there…telling me to leave…it was insane man! Tanya's wrath is nothing to mess with!" Adam said lowering his head.

At this point was completely dumbfounded at his confession.

"She was bawling and it was crazy man!"

"Then she said something that really shocked me…"

"What did she say?!"

"She said, "_What you said back there was completely and utterly disgusting," _then she ran off before I can ask her what she meant by that."

"Wow…man I don't know what to make of that."

"Yeah…same here!" Adam chided.

"I went home trying to calm myself down…and later on that day I talked to Aisha and she said that she had no idea what was going on with Tanya either. Aisha didn't have any idea either by what she meant by."

"Man, that is some crazy stuff…I had no idea that you've been going through all this."

"You know me I'm usually one to keep it in…but I've been working on not doing that…even through it does seem like it's backfiring," he said glancing at Rocky.

"No, Adam you're doing the right thing…you're going to explode if you keep all that locked up inside."

"I know that's why I'm working on it."

"Adam…in all seriousness I don't know…the only I can suggest is trying to clear the air with Tanya."

"Man, don't you think I've tried doing that? I've been calling her and texting her but she has yet to return any of my messages…I just don't know what to do…" Adam said cupping his head in hands.

"Adam…man everything is going to work out." Rocky said cupping his arms around his heartbroken friend.

"Rocky?"

"Aisha?" he called turning to her.

"Hey…what are you doing here?!"

"This park is open to the public right…besides you told me to meet you here," she said stepping over towards them.

"What…I did?" he said reaching for his phone.

"Adam…what's the matter?" she said turning her attention over to him.

"Nothing…Aisha," he said shaking his head.

"Are you sure?" she asked sitting next to him.

Rocky peered over at her, not understanding what was going on, she had barely acknowledge him, definitely a different tune from how she was acting toward him before.

"Aisha…can I talk to you for a second?"

"Not now…Rocky…" she said shooing him away.

"Aisha…I'm telling you that I'm fine," Adam said grabbing her hands.

"I'm just making sure that you're okay…you never called me back after that night I left your house…"

He glared at the two of them.

Adam's dark eyes flickered between him and Aisha. "It's cool…after talking with the both of you…I think I'm dealing with situation with Tanya better than I was at first."

"Adam that's so good to hear," she cooed leaning against his shoulders.

_What is was going on?_

_Why was Aisha acting this way towards him?_

"Aisha…" he said reaching over to her.

"What's going on?" called a familiar voice behind them.

"Tanya?!" Adam cried shooting to his feet.

"What…is all this?" she asked slowly stepping towards them.

"Hey Tanya…"

"Rocky."

"I was just here with Rocky talking and then Aisha came along…"

"I see," she said crossing her arms.

"Tanya…how did you know we were out here?" Adam asked.

"Aisha, told me to meet her out here to talk about some promotional work for our show," she said pointing at her.

Rocky turned his attention back over to Aisha.

Now he was really confused as to what was really going on, first she lied about meeting him there at the park, and now it seemed like she had done the same thing to Tanya.

"Aisha, what is going on here?!" he asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" she said glancing between the three of them.

"Yeah, I would like to know that too?!" Tanya called.

Adam glanced between the three of them. "I'm confused…I just came here to talk to Rocky…" he said throwing up his hands.

"Adam you know what's going on…" Aisha said shrewdly.

He turned to her. "I do?" he said pointing to himself.

"Yeah…" she said standing peering at him, "we should just tell them the truth."

"Truth about what?!"

"About us," Aisha said embracing his hand.

"What?!" he cried jerking his hand away.

"C'mon Adam…you can stop pretending…"

"Pretending about what?!"

"Adam what is she talking about?" Rocky asked.

"Heck if I know!" he cried throwing up his hands.

He felt his body growing warm, he clenched his fists together trying to hold back the anger swelling inside.

"About us being together."

"What?!" Adam cried.

"I knew it…I knew it!" Tanya cried shaking her head.

"Adam…what's the deal?!" Rocky asked stepping closer to him.

"Hold on guys…that is so not true!"

"Is that so? Sure didn't seem like when you were touching all up on her at the station the other day!" Tanya chided glaring at the two of them.

Rocky peered over at Tanya, "what…are you serious?" he asked.

"Yeah…Rocky I saw it with my own eyes."

"Tanya…I never did such a thing," he said in protest.

"Adam…_please_ if she hadn't stopped you…there was no telling how how far you would have tried taking it."

"Aisha…I don't know what is wrong with you…but there has _never_ been anything going on between us!"

"Oh…Adam stop being so bashful!" she cooed leaning against him.

"Stop that!" he said shoving her aside.

"These are _our_ friends they deserve to know the truth…that we _love_ each other very much."

"Aisha…please I'm begging you to stop this!"Adam pleaded.

"I'm done…with the both of you! Especially you!" Tanya said pointing to Adam, "We're done!" she sobbed.

"But…Tanya…no…please…"

"Adam…you jerk!" Rocky cried shoving him.

He tumbled to the ground peering intensely at Rocky.

"You have a lot of nerve man…you know how much I cared about Aisha."

Rocky sucked a deep breath trying to to hold himself back from smashing Adam in the face.

"Rocky…please you're my best friend you know I would never do anything like that to you."

"Yeah…right…"

Rocky turned his attention over to Aisha, "I don't understand I thought we had something going on…"

"I'm sorry-"

He held out a hand cutting her off, "I don't even want to hear it…you guys can have each other for all I care!" he said turning away.

He needed to get away from the scene because the longer he stood there the angrier he became. Rocky started trekking back down the familiar wooden pathway following Tanya's lead.

"Rocky…please come back man!"

Ignoring Adam's plea he continued along the trail.

"Adam please come back."

Adam turned to her with tears streaming down his face, "Aisha…I have nothing to say to you…" he said shaking his head.

"Rocky…Tanya please come back…" he said running after them down the trail disappearing around the bend of the pathway.

Aisha tipped her head back loudly crackling, "What are you looking at?" she asked some staring patrons that were passing through.

She had done it; her plan went better than she had anticipated.

_Who knew that Adam and Tanya's relationship was so fragile, and that goof-ball Rocky could be lured by temptation so easily?_

Then there was Katherine and Tommy; she had some success breaking up their trust. Thinking back to her impromptu meet-up with Katherine, and revealing the mysterious phone call he received that night, really seemed to rile her up. She was hoping that Katherine would reveal something more it didn't happen but nonetheless the outcome did greatly satisfy her.

Aisha turned whipping her hair behind her, striding down the wooden trail.


	27. Earth Condemnation Phase II

Earth Condemnation Phase II

"Aw man!" Tommy cried kicking the flat tire.

He sighed leaning against the body of his truck. Tommy stared out into the vast open terrain, taking in the dusty air. One of his tires had gone flat, and he didn't have a spare with him. Tommy rubbed his pulsating temples. This would have to happen out in the middle of nowhere, and what made matters even worst was that he was on his way to the City-Centre to meet Kat for an afternoon date.

"If I call a wrecker now I still might be able to make downtown on time," he said glancing at his watch.

He opened up the door reaching for his phone. A sudden chill in the air caused Tommy to pull her blazer closer to his body.

As he was scrolling through his phone for the local directory an extremely loud buzzing sound filled his ears.

"What the heck?!" he said clutching his ears peering around him.

His heart started palpitating rapidly as he turned around realizing that they surrounded him.

There were at least twenty if not more of the buzzing drones.

"Who are you? And what do you want from me?!"

The buzzing foot soldiers started closing in around him.

Tommy threw up his fists in defense.

"Man, I thought these days were over!"

The dull buzzing noise started overwhelming him the closer they got to him.

"Stop it!"

"Ugh!" Tommy said falling to the ground.

He peered up, wiping away bits of the grainy sand away from his face.

"Which one of you kicked me?!"

"What the…" Tommy cried feeling pressure of something crushing against his back.

"Legacy ranger, otherwise known as_ Tommy Oliver_," a deep and brooding voice called behind him.

He stretched his neck, trying to see the assailant who had him pinned to the rocky ground.

There standing behind him stood a tall, stout looking robotic figure.

He immediately recognized who it was.

"Buredo-run!"

"So you do remember me?!"

"Of course how could I forget a mug like yours," Tommy snipped, "hey how did you know I used to be a power ranger?!"

"We have our ways."

"Look what do you want from me?"

"You have something that Lord Robogog wants and anything my Lord commands, he shall have!" Buredo-run said pressing his feet deeper into Tommy's back.

"I don't know what I could have that you would want…so let me go!" he cried reaching for his metallic foot.

"Stop that fool!" he said striking Tommy across the head.

A tremendous pressure filled his head, "Ohhhh!" he said gripping his injured head.

"It's time to bring you back to my Lord."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tommy cried.

Every part of his being singed with pain as the shock continued circulating through his body. His heart and breathing growing shallower and hollowed with each breath he took, he buried his face in the sandy-terrain he didn't have the strength to hold it up.

"Kat…I'm so sorry…" Tommy whispered slipping off into dark unconsciousness…

* * *

"Huh…where am I?" he called rolling his head from side to side still feeling the pain from the blows he received earlier.

"Ugh…what's that smell?"

It smells so horrid that only could be identified as death filled his senses.

He had to suck in a deep breath to stop the heaving sensation from creeping in his throat from the rank smell.

"Where am I?" he said peering at the splotchy red patches that littered the ground beneath him.

Tommy tried moving his arms, then his legs and suddenly he realized that he was bound and chained.

"How…did…I get here?" he said trying to yank himself free.

Tommy's eyes and senses took a moment to adjust to the darkness of the surroundings.

He turned to right something had caught his eye.

"What is that?" he said staring over at the set of chains hanging a few feet besides him.

There was a set of chains hanging besides him; he glanced around the small cell.

A heap of bones lying on the dank ground caught his attention.

"Are those? Bones?"

"Awww, man I don't want to find out what happened to them, I need to find a way out of here like now!" Tommy called struggling against the chains.

"Resistance is futile Tommy Oliver," the same brooding voice called from a dimly lit corner of the cell.

"What do you want with me?"

"It's simple…give my Lord the millennium morphers and we just may spared your worthless human life," the robotic figured said stepping out of the darkness.

His heart sank into his stomach, once he realized what he was referring to.

"I don't have a clue as to what you are referring to."

"Is that so? How about we go ask _Adam Park_, _Rocky DeSantos_, _Tanya Sloan, Aisha Campbell, Zachery Taylor_ or _Katherine Hillard_ if they know where the morphers are then?"

"No…you leave them alone!"

"Why? What do these people mean to you? That's right they are all former power rangers just like you so they should have some knowledge of their whereabouts."

Tommy sucked in a deep breath, peering Buredo-run, he didn't want to involve any of his friends or Kat in this situation but at the same time, he didn't want to reveal the location of the morphers.

"I don't know how you found out about them but please leave them all out of this," he begged.

"I don't think so!" he said swinging a sharp object at his face.

"Whoa!" he cried focusing on the blade pointing directly at his heart.

"Buredo-run?!"

"Yes Lord Robogog," he said stepping over to the entrance.

"It is time."

"Yes."

"I shall deal with you later," Buredo-run said stepping out of the cell...

* * *

"Tanya thanks so much for joining me."

"No, problem I needed to get out of the house and get some fresh air," she said taking a seat next Kat.

Kat sighed glancing around the Centre watching the passing patrons go about their way through the open courtyard.

She glanced at her watch.

"Don't worry Kat I'm sure Tommy will be here on time."

"I certainly hope so," she said leaning back in the metallic chair.

Tommy has been gone for several days now, and he had sent a message last night asking if they could meet at the City-Centre in the afternoon. Excited anticipation was coursing through her, now she would finally get the chance to confront him about the mysterious phone call and his late night run.

"I'm going to grab a soda, did you want something?"

"No thanks," she said shaking her head.

"I'll be right back," Tanya said disappearing into the crowd of the patrons.

She was much too rile up to eat or drink, the only thing on her mind was how she was going to go about confronting Tommy.

A sing-song voice in the background caught her attention.

"We're sorry to interrupt your local programming…"

It was Liza Salinas, one of the local television newscasters from the channel 5 news.

"But Mayor Thomas has called for an immediate evaluation of downtown Angel Grove."

"What's going on?" Tanya asked taking a seat.

"I don't know…" Kat replied turning her attention back over towards the panel-widescreen across the courtyard.

"We have been receiving reports of creatures terrorizing citizens and there are also reports of these same creatures damaging buildings around the center of downtown."

"I'm receiving a message that we have images and videos of some of reports," Liza said placing a hand over her headset.

A deafening silence fell over the courtyard as she and the others watched in horror as the strange drone like creatures attacking citizens, tearing down signs and shattering glass and buildings wreaking havoc throughout downtown. Panic rose in her belly, as she continued watching the horrific sight.

"We were at Channel 5 news and the Angel Grove Police Department is urging citizens to stay clear out of downtown. We've been notified that the L.A. National Guard are on their way. Please if you or know someone in downtown we urge you not to go searching for them. If necessary please call them and we urge them to take refuge and seek shelter underground if possible…"

A collectively sound of voices and whispers flooded the courtyard.

"What's going on?" Kat said peering at Tanya.

A look of terror and panic was clearly written over her face.

Kat felt the way she was looking.

"Are we being invaded by terrorists or something?" someone cried.

"Maybe its space aliens or something," said another.

"My mom lives downtown I need to go check on her," a patron cried running towards the park garage.

"Wait I believe we are receiving another message…" Liza said tapping her headset.

She and Tanya handed their attention back over to the wide-screen; they watched the Channel 5 signal slowly fade away.

"Who and what the heck is that?" someone yelled.

"Greetings Earthlings!' boomed a deep grating voice behind the screen.

"I'm Lord Robogog, Supreme Leader of the Robotic-Devil Empire!"

Kat and Tanya glanced at one another turning back to the screen.

"I see that you all have been enjoying my little present," Lord Robogog called showing a viewing of the creatures terrorizing downtown.

"Citizens of Angel Grove, be grateful that you will be first city that my empire will _crush_ in our commendation plan!"

Collective gasps could be heard all around her and Tanya.

"What are you pathetic earthlings planning to do to stop me?"

"Surely you cannot expect that your puny forces can stop me!" he barked.

"That's right. You do have those pitiful humans that transform into spandex superheroes called _Power Rangers_."

Kat stood to her feet, clutching her chest trying to breathe.

"Kat, what are you doing?" Tanya whispered.

"Tommy…was right…" she stammered.

"What are you talking about?" she said forcing Kat back down in her seat.

"He told me a few weeks ago…that he had a feeling that something evil was out there…" her voice shaking with panic.

"Are you serious?!"

She nodded.

Kat couldn't believe how right Tommy had been about the feelings he got.

"Yeah…where are the power rangers?" someone said.

"We need them like now!" another said.

"That man, knows about the power rangers…so what are going to do?" Tanya asked in a small voice.

"What can we do about it? In case you forgot we have no powers so we can't morph," Kat snapped.

"Foolish Earthlings…you may want to call those troublesome rangers soon before my army of terrordrones destroys this city!" Lord Robogog crackled loudly disappearing into the static.

"By the Gods…" Liza said trailing off.

She turned peering wide-eyed into the camera, "power rangers, if any of you are out there please help us!" Liza opened up her mouth to speak but her voice being drowned out by the flashes of static behind the screen.

"Watch out!" someone screamed behind them.

She and Tanya turned behind them watching in horror as bodies of people fell from the second-story of the Centre. The bodies collapsed on top of some of the tables. People started yelling and fleeting in every which direction throughout the courtyard as a horde of terrordrones descended into the courtyard. Kat covered her ears trying to drown out the ghastly buzzing noise surrounding her. Chairs, tables, people and trash and all sorts of objects were being toss around throughout the courtyard.

"We have to get out of here!" Tanya said peering at Kat.

She shook her head, feeling too terrified to move with the chaos ringing out around her.

"Kat…please let's go!" she said grabbing her hand.

"Ohhhh!" Tanya cried falling across their table.

"Tanya!"

"I'm okay," she said rubbing her back.

"Let's get out of here!"

Kat nodded lifting Tanya to her feet draping an arm around her shoulders.

She tried to focus all her attention on finding the nearest escape route; she peered spotting an opening towards the parking garage.

"Here we go…" she said turning to Tanya sucking in a long deep breath.

The buzzing noise filled her ears as they descended into the center of the courtyard.

Kat dropped to her knees clutching her ears.

"I can't take it!"

"Kat…c'mon we're almost there," she cried ducking from a piece of flying debris.

She shook her head, trying not to focus on raucous sounds filling her head.

She felt a warm sensation around one of her hands.

Kat glanced up seeing Tanya perched besides her.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…we're going to make it throughout this…" she said pulling a hand away from her ears.

She nodded standing to her feet.

It was extremely difficult trying to avoid both the jarring sounds from the buzzing humanoid drones.

Tanya stopped dead in her tracks.

"Why did you stop?"

"We're surrounded…" she said turning away from her.

That feeling of panic was rising in her belly once again as she peered around at the angry drones.

They watched as they slowly stepped closer and closer to them.

"Get away from us!" Tanya cried high kicking on of the drones.

Her attack sent him flying into a toppled table.

This anger the reminding drones as a horde came quickly descending towards them.

"Ugh!" Tanya cried dropping to the ground, holding her stomach.

"Tanya!" Kat said dropping besides her.

"Leave them alone!" a familiar voice called kicking one of the drones.

"Adam!" Tanya cried.

"You guys alright?" he said stooping to the ground peering at Tanya.

"We are now," Kat said feeling grateful for his rescue.

He lifted Tanya to her feet.

"Thanks."

"No problem…"

"There you guys are!" Rocky said running to their side.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Zack…?" Tanya said turning from Adam.

"Guys what the heck is going?" Rocky said fisted clutched together.

"We don't know…these things just came out of nowhere and started attacking everyone," Tanya replied.

"I think this is the perfect time to make a run for it…" Zack said swinging a fist at one of the terrordrones.

"But we can't just leave these people out here," Adam said heaving.

"We can't him them if we can't even save ourselves!" Rocky cried kicking away an oncoming drone.

Kat hated to admit but he was completely right, how would they help others if they couldn't help themselves out of these.

"Guys over this way?" Zack said gesturing for them.

Together they made a quick bee-line towards the parking garage. The fighting and chaos momentarily ceased as they stepped inside small parking garage.

Kat leaned over trying to catch her breath.

"Guys what are going to do from here?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know…" Adam said shrugging.

"Did you guys hear the broadcast message?" Kat asked peering at the guys.

"Yeah…I did…I was actually picking up some equipment at the sporting goods store on the 2nd floor when I heard the message," Rocky said peaking around the corner.

"Yeah, Adam and I were heading over this way to catch a movie at theater when the message came on."

"I wonder where Tommy is?" Kat said out loud.

Everyone turned their attention over to her.

"Tommy was supposed to be meeting me here…"

"You haven't heard from him?" Adam asked.

She shook head.

Tanya stumbled catching self before hitting the ground.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Adam…I'm fine…" she said turning away from him.

"What about Aisha? Has anyone heard from her?" Zack asked.

"What about her?!" Adam jibed.

"Haven't heard or seen her since the fight…" Rocky said.

Zack peered over him in confusion, "what fight?" he asked stepping closer to him.

"Not the time…man…" he said backing away from Zack.

"Hopefully Aisha is safe and out of harm's way...but for now we need to what to do," Kat said.

"We need to figure out what to do…and how that thing knows about the power rangers…" Tanya said.

"Yeah, I heard that too," Zack said shaking his head.

"So what does that mean?" Rocky asked leaning against one of the concrete pillars.

"That we need to find a way to send for the power rangers," Tanya said.

"First of all how do we go about doing that? And how do we know that there are even rangers out there?" Kat said staring over at everyone.

"There are different teams of rangers out there…I had the chance to fight alone-side with some of them."

"Okay…but still how does that help us?" Zack asked.

Adam shook his head, "if only we could find a way to summon our powers…" he said pacing back and forth.

A loud screeching noise in the distance caught all of their attention.

"What was that?" Tanya said.

They watched as a large black Yukon zipped towards them. Kat and the others slowly started backing away from the on-coming suburban. The Yukon stopped parking in a space few feet away from them...

* * *

Aisha smiled leaned back against the park bench. Taking in the cool crisp breeze, she had been than successful executing her commendation plan. A beeping sound stirred her attention.

She pulled out her data-pad from her purse.

"_Message_" was flashing across its screen.

Aisha tapped the screen pulling up the message.

"Agent Morrigan, you are to report to the colony right away!" Buredo-run's message reported.

"What is it?!" she said standing to her feet.

She stepped away from the bench, hiding behind a bush, transporting back to their colony.

"Buredo-run …what do you want?" she said shifting back into robotic form.

"Please follow me."

"To where?"

Buredo-run said nothing as he turned away walking down the long narrow hallway.

Sighing, Agent Morrigan strode towards the hallway trekking behind him.

They stopped at the cell that held the once fallen angel.

He turned stepping away from the cell-door.

"Please take a look inside."

Agent Morrigan stepped over to the crack peering inside.

"What? You captured him?"

"Yes."

She glared at Tommy Oliver's body dangling from the bound-chains.

"Where is Lord Robogog?"

"In his chamber."

She turned away; something was not right so she trekked over to his chamber peering inside his chamber.

"Agent Morrigan…so nice of you to show up," Lord Robogog said turning to her.

"I'm sorry my Lord…I was-"

"Having too much fun being human."

She nodded bowing before him.

"Well, while you were playing around with the humans Buredo-run and I executed phase two of our Earth commendation plan."

"You…did?"

"Yes," he said slowly walking towards.

"But…I thought we were going to wait on my command?"

"This was true but how long we you going to keep me waiting?" he asked stepping in front of her.

She remained quiet.

"I have started the plan and thus you are to continue following my command. Is that understood?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Good…now go…prepare for our colony for land settlement. I will send you the coordinates to the land space we will be occupying," he said taking a seat at his high-octane chair.

"As you wish," Agent Morrigan said stepping out of his chamber.

She clutched her fist together slamming them against the thick metallic wall. Curse him for starting the plan without her. She started the internal cooling process, as her circuits started overheating. She trekked back over to her own chamber; he had yet to send her the coordinates. No matter how much she tried cooling herself off the angrier she become.

Feeling the need to release some of that steam, she started thinking of ways she could release it on their victim Tommy Oliver.


	28. Mission Rescue

**Author's Note: **Speedrator's character is based on a dragon-fly yōkai. _Hidou of the Swift Runner was_ created by Mons Drake leader of the Insective Warstar Tribe. Hidou of the swift runner made it's debuted in the 6th episode titled "_Breakout Goseigers_" from the Tensou Sentai Goseigers series.

* * *

Mission Rescue

"Guys…should we run?" Rocky said glancing over his shoulders.

"If we do we'll are going to run into those things out there…" Zack stammered.

Adam glanced behind him, screams and shouts from the innocent patrons pierced the concrete barriers surroundings. He felt terrible for leaving those people out there but there was little that they could do for them at this point.

"Hey everyone."

He turned peering at the short, red-hair woman leaning against the suburban.

"Haley? Haley Ziktor is that you?"

"In the flesh," she said flashing a smile.

"Kat, you know…this…woman?" Rocky said.

She nodded, "she's one of Tommy's research's partners. Haley it's so great seeing you again," Kat said embracing her.

"Katherine it's great seeing you again too."

"Sorry I don't mean to break up this little reunion but someone care to explain what's going on," Zack said stepping forward.

Adam stood back wondering what was going too and why one of Tommy's research partners would be coming out to meet them.

"Guys, I need all of you to come with me please," she said in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"Go with you where?" Kat asked glancing between everyone.

"I will explain to you on the way…we need to hurry and go!" Haley said stepping back over towards the suburban.

"Haley do you happen to know Tommy is?" Kat said running over to Haley.

She shook her head, "I don't know…I've been trying to reach him several hours but his phone is going straight to the voice mail…"

"I don't understand…he told me to meet him at the City-Centre and I just assumed that he was just running late like usual…then some machine-monster comes out of nowhere announcing plans to conquer the planet and then we're being invaded by these puttie-like creatures…" Kat said quivering.

"Katherine, please calm down…" Haley replied reaching over to her.

"Don't tell me to calm down…I'm tired of going through this with him…" she said in a huff.

"Kat," Tanya said wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"Everything is going to be alright," Tanya said stoking her best friend's back.

Kat muttered more garbled words through her cupped hands.

"Katherine, the sooner everyone hurries the quicker we can find out what has happened with Tommy."

"So, you think something's bad happened to him?" Rocky asked.

Haley shook head. "I don't know for sure…but standing here isn't going to help us find him."

"Guys, maybe we should follow along," Tanya said.

Rocky glanced over at Adam and Zack then back at the ladies. He seemed to be contemplating a decision. He slowly stepped over to them. Adam sucked in a deep breath, still not too sure what to do. He glanced over catching her eye; the two of them peered at one another she nodded her head Adam acknowledged her gesture making his way over towards his friends.

"Good. Let's get going," Haley called running over to the driver's side, "we can exchange pleasantries once we get to our destination."

"Hey man…what's the matter?" Adam said turning to Zack.

"I don't know about this…why is everyone just going to trust some woman that comes out of nowhere claiming that she's friend's with Tommy? Then on top of that everyone is willing to go off with her. Not cool with me."

"Zack, obviously Kat is the only one that actually knows Haley, but she is one of Tommy's good friends. I'm sure that there is a reason for her coming to our aid."

Zack turned away shaking his head.

"Man, what other choice do we have? We can either go back with Haley or take a risk getting killed by going back into the chaos," he said pointing towards garage's entrance.

"I hope I don't regret this."

"Something tell me you won't," Adam said smiling.

"Better not. I promised Angela that I would stay out of trouble."

"Man…you shouldn't keep promise you know you can't keep," he said playfully shoving Zack...

* * *

The tension in the air was thick and everyone was on their guard. Adam peered out of the window everything was winding whir was they sped past. He glanced over at Zack; he too was staring out of the window at his side. Rocky was staring ahead; so was Tanya. Adam propped back against the firm leather seat crossing his arms.

"Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you say you were taking us again?"

She chuckled glancing over at Kat, "somewhere…safe and secure."

"What does that mean?"

"Just wait and you'll see."

"Whatever," Kat sighed turning her attention away from Haley.

Haley glanced back catching Adam's eye. "Guys I know you're probably all worried about the people back at the City-Centre. The L.A. National Guard and the police are out there helping them."

"How do you know that?" Kat asked.

"We called the police notifying them of the incident," she stated.

"We?" Kat said.

Haley and Kat both exchanged glances at one another.

Haley turning her attention back to the open road silence filling the vehicle once more.

He glanced out of the back window watching the chaotic mess in the City-Centre fade into the distance.

Adam leaned back against the seat sighing.

_Somewhere safe and secure, what could that possibility mean?_

_Why would she be taking them somewhere safe?_

As tempted as Adam was to ask he sat back silencing the questions floating around in his mind...

* * *

"What type of matroid have you created my Lord?" Buredo-run asked.

"The spec I have created is Speedraider of the Swift runner. Modeled after the dragonflies' species," Lord Robogog said typing a code into the terminal-pad.

A sealed panel from the ground opened, vats of steam raising out of the panel, out steps a tall, robot-machine agent.

"I live to serve the one and only Lord Robogog," Speedraider announced bowing before him.

"Buredo-run, I want you and Speedraider to go into the Angel Grove town center and destroy everything not one living soul shall live. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Lord Robogog," the two echoed in sync.

Agent Morrigan watched as her vassal and the metallic dragon-fly agent vaporize into cloud of grey electricity. She leaned against the wall clutching her companion in one hand and a fist in the other. Her circuits were starting to overload, if this continued she would need to recharge her internal processor which would take hours if not days and there was no time for her to do so.

A beeping sound grabbed her attention, she peered over her the screen of her pad.

"I see they wasted no time," Agent Morrigan said watching the specs of Buredo-run and Speedrator as they tracked across the town center.

"Curse him!" she cried heading through the long corridor.

"Agent Morrigan!"

She stopped dead in her track, not daring to turn around.

"You didn't think that I had forgotten about you Agent Morrigan?"

"Of course not, my Lord."

"Good!" he barked.

His deep, menacing voice felt really close, so she turned lowering her head to the ground.

"I have an assignment for you as well," he said lifting her chin.

"You are to find out more information about the whereabouts of the morphers and the other legacy rangers from our dear guest Tommy Oliver."

"Yes, I will get right on it my Lord."

"Good…now go!" he growled.

She peeled herself away from him trekking down the long corridor. As she glided deeper into its depths the rancid odor of the prison terminal started overwhelming her.

She cupped her free hand over her face for the reminder of the journey.

"Let…me…out of here," a muffled voice rang out inside.

She gripped the rusty bars of the cell peering inside at their victim.

"Tommy Oliver…what a pleasure it is finally getting to meet you," Agent Morrigan said stepping inside the cell.


	29. Legacy Power Rangers Unite

Legacy Power Rangers Unite 

"Here we are," Haley announced.

"Where in the world is here?" Tanya asked glancing around.

"Yeah that's what I want to know," Rocky balked kicking a small rock.

Adam stepped over the rocky terrain clutching the jacket closer to his body. Endless miles of dirt and sand surrounded them, he had no idea where they were.

Adam peered around at the vast open terrain around them echoing his friends' sentiments.

"C'mon guys their waiting for us," Haley said stepping inside the mouth of the cavern.

"What? Who is waiting on us?" Kat asked following her.

"Yeah that's what I would like to know," Tanya jibed crossing her arms, "can this day get any stranger?"

"Sure hope not…" Adam said sighing.

"Man…I knew I should have stayed home today," Zack chided shaking his head.

He followed Zack into the darkness of the cavern. It took his eyes a second to adjust to dim firelight dotted around the empty cavern. They continued following Haley till they reached the other side. She pressed a small button on the side and in a matter of seconds a steel door opened revealing a large lift.

"Hop inside."

A dull humming noise filled the lift as they headed up. They stepped out into another dimly light hallway. Adam glanced from side to side; no matter how much he tried he couldn't identify these surroundings. A bright flash of light caught his attention Adam hurried stepping inside the secluded chamber.

"I'm assuming all of you recognize this place," Haley said stepping off the lift.

"Whoa…this place is…" Rocky started.

"The old Power Chamber!" Tanya cried.

"This certainly isn't the Command Center," Zack said running his hands over one of the humming panels.

"Power Chamber…but how can this be?" Kat said walking over the middle console.

"This is insane…" Adam said stepping over Rocky.

"Tell me about it…I never thought we would see this place ever again," Kat said.

"I thought Divatox destroyed this place," Tanya said stepping over to Haley.

"Yeah so did I," Adam said turning to Tanya, "that's at least what I remember Carlos telling me."

"Guys, I'm just the messenger…" Haley said throwing her hands in the air.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kat said.

"Yeah, this is sacred to us," Tanya cried in defense.

"Right…Alpha and Zordon…" Adam said shaking his head at the empty glass tube in front of them.

"What happened to them?" Zack asked glancing back and forth between everyone.

"Zordon is gone…and Alpha presumably went back to Eltar," he answered.

He watched Zack's expression go from one of fear to hurt and anger.

"Are you serious man?"

Adam nodded.

"This is too much…I'm out of here!" he called making a beeline for the door.

"Zack wait…"

"Look, everyone here is just as shocked about what's going…"

"I don't care…this is just too much to take," he said jerking away from Adam's grasp.

"Zackary, please you need to stay here there is a very important message for you and the others to hear."

"What? Lady I don't even know you…so what makes you think that I'm going to stay here and listen to you?!"

"Zack, please let's just hear her out first," Adam said in a small voice.

He sighed shaking his head as they stepped back over to the others. Haley stepped from the center, she peered back leaning against a blue and white machine with a golden crest on the tip.

She sucked in a long deep breath exhaling slowly.

"Guys you can come out now."

A clicking noise in the adjacent corner commanded everyone's attention, they all watched two men walked through the steel door.

"Hello everyone," said a deep monotonous voice.

"Hi guys!" called the tall dark-haired man.

Adam and the others glanced at one another.

"Dr. Anton Mercer?"

"Yes, Katherine that's me."

"You know this guy too?" Rocky whispered.

She nodded.

"Let me guess another one of Tommy's research partners?" Zack chided crossing his arms.

"You must be Zachary Taylor."

"Wait…how do you know my name?"

Dr. Mercer smirked stepping besides Haley.

"I suppose I'm going have to introduce myself. I'm Trent."

"My apologies. This is my son Trent Mercer."

"Fernandez-Mercer."

Dr. Mercer peered disdainfully at his son.

"Now that all the pleasantries out the way there we should get-"

"What an honor is getting to meet all the legacy power rangers," Trent said brightly.

"Trent?!" Haley said with what sounded like a slight hint of annoyance in her tone.

Trent shrugged his shoulders lowering his head.

"Legacy power rangers?" Rocky called crossing his arms.

"What does that mean?" Kat asked.

"First, off how do you guys know that we we're former power rangers?" Zack asked stepping towards the trio.

"The morphing grid," Trent answered.

"What about the morphing grid?" Adam asked.

"We were able to tap into the morphin grid while researching information on the Dino rangers. Tommy was able to access all the information on all former teams of power rangers," Haley said.

"Haley," Anton said turning to her, "we don't have much time, need to let them know about Father Jacob and the prophesy message."

"Father who?" Tanya asked glancing between everyone.

"Yeah…who?" Rocky asked.

"Legacy Rangers!" boomed a deep voice.

"Who said that?!" Kat said peering around the power chamber.

"Guys over here," Trent said.

"Over where?" Adam asked cautiously stepping towards him.

"Guys I don't know about this," Zack stammered glancing at Adam.

"Zack my man I promise to protect you," Adam chided turning to him.

Zack rolled his eyes slowly walking over towards him.

"Is that Father Jacob?" Tanya asked pointing at the arcade terminal screen.

Haley nodded.

"Legacy Power Rangers. It is an honor to finally meet you."

Adam glanced around between all this comrades they all shared the same bewildered expressions.

"What's this meaning of all of this?" Kat asked.

"Katherine Hillard, always the curious one," Father Jacob laughed.

"How do you know who I am?!" she asked glaring at the screen.

Father Jacob snickered, "legacy Power Rangers you all have been to take on the powers of the Celestial Guardian Force to combat the evil Robotic-devil Empire."

"You're kidding right?" Zack asked.

"Zackary Taylor this is no joking matter. I am sure you all are aware of Robogog's message and his terrorizing of this city?"

Kat gasped, Tanya grabbed her hand the two of them clinging tightly to one another.

"That was so terrible it was pure and utter chaos," Kat said wearily.

"So we've been chosen to help protect the city?" Rocky asked.

"Yes, each of you because of your valor and bravery and dedication to the power ranger team. In addition to the time that some of you spent serving on your respective ranger teams."

"Wow…this is too much…" Zack said taking his head into his hands.

"Seriously!" Adam jibed peering at the large floating head.

"So, where are these new ranger powers and how do you get them?" Rocky asked.

"I had Datas send over the information to…" his voice starting to fade into static.

"Who is Datas?" Tanya asked looking around.

"This here," Trent answered patting the side of the large blue and white arcade-terminal.

"Father Jacob?" Haley said.

Adam and the others watched Father Jacob disappear into the buzzing static.

"What happen?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah where did he go?" Adam said staring at the blank screen.

"Guys, I'm sorry but this has happened every time Father Jacob appeared on Datas," Haley said frantically tying some keystrokes on the panel next to Datas.

"What the heck was that about?" Kat asked turning to her comrades.

"I don't know…but that was beyond weird," Adam said crossing his arms.

"Tell me about we were just talking to a floating tiki-head," Rocky said.

"Everyone could we have your attention?"

Adam and the others all handed their attention over to Anton.

"Here it is," Haley said.

"Here's what?" Kat asked.

"The prophecy."

"The prophecy?" Adam asked turning to everyone.

"According to this," Haley said holding up the scroll, "the legacy team of rangers are currently residing in Angel Grove. The team will contain one team member from the original Mighty Morphin, Zeo and Turbo Power Ranger teams."

"Where did that come from?" Zack asked.

"Tommy," Anton answered.

"It did?!" Kat asked wearily.

"Tommy said he found this along with a small treasure chest in an alleyway besides a building in the warehouse district," Haley said.

Kat gasped, "I cannot believe he was right!"

"About what?" Tanya said.

"I promised not to say anything but Tommy told me that he had a bad feeling that something evil was out there…"

"Did he say anything about this?" Haley asked.

She shook her head, "no…he didn't."

"I'm sure he had good reason too…knowing Tommy he was trying to protect everyone," Anton stated.

"So where did _this_ magical scroll come from?" Adam asked.

"Gabriel, the son of Father Jacob and Demeter was supposed to deliver the prophesy message. It doesn't say what happened to Gabriel but the archangel was supposed to personally deliver this to the chosen one," Haley said.

"Did you say archangel?" Tanya asked.

Haley nodded.

"As in one of the highest angels of heavenly order?" she continued pointing up to the ceiling.

"I believe so."

"Father Jacob and the archangels are the defendants of the Celestial Heavens. They protected the heavens from the Devil-tribes of the netherworld. As you heard him mention," Haley continued glancing back Datas.

"Okay…?" Tanya asked shaking her head.

"Why don't you just read exactly what the message says," Anton suggested.

"Of course…right," Haley said.

She cleared her throat and began reading.

"_Greetings, _

_Let me introduce myself I am Father Jacob the supreme ruler of the Celestial Heavens. For thousands of years I and the team of archangels and guardian force power rangers have protected the heavens and the universe from the evils of the devil-tribes of the netherworlds. Unfortunately, the Robotic-devil tribe has rampaged and pillaged the heavens. They destroyed many of our archangels and our team of guardian rangers has meant their demise in the battle. Without our protection the Earth is grave danger of being invaded by the Robotic-Empire so therefore this message along with the millennium morphers and guardian force cards are to be delivered to humans who have been regarded as the legacy power rangers. These rangers will summon the guardian forces power to help battle the malevolent forces of the Robotic Empire and to stop them from conquering the planet Earth…" _

"Okay, let me see if I have this straight, some guy up in the heavens was fighting with a team of power rangers and were defeated some crazy evils spirits and now this being wants all of us legacy rangers to help them fight off?"

"Yes, Zachery…if you put it that way," Haley said chuckling.

"Man, this is crazy sick joke right?!"

"Zack!" Adam said pulling him back.

"This is no joke, the Earth is current being invaded by the one of the devil tribes as you may have seen this afternoon," Trent said peering intensely at Adam and the others.

"Yes, and all of you guys were carefully selected to take on the spiritual powers of the celestial heavens to become the guardian force power rangers," Haley announced.

"So…we can become power rangers again?" Rocky asked with a smile.

"Yes, and this is how," she said grabbing a large black attaché from behind Datas.

"Would you mind holding this for me?"

"Not at all," Anton said.

Trent pulled opened the case revealing the contents inside.

"Are those tiki-heads?!" Tanya asked.

"Sure looks like it," Adam called.

"Alright everyone…before I go on if anyone one of you guys has any objections now is the time to say so. Because once you accept these powers there is no turning back," Haley said.

Her eyes flickering back and forth between everyone.

Silence filled the power chamber as everyone glanced around at one another.

Adam turned to Zack hoping that he would step up and fulfill the duties they had been given.


	30. Summoning Power Rangers Guardian Force

Summon Power Rangers Guardian Force

"Zack?" Haley said turning to him.

"What?" Zack sighed, "I can't argue with fate," he said shrugging.

She smiled holding up the scroll. "First up, Katherine Hillard, you've been chosen to become the Pink Guardian Ranger, hailing the power of the mighty phoenix and the holy skies."

Kat hesitantly stepped forward, Trent handing her one of the tiki-heads.

"Tanya Sloan, you've been summoned to become Yellow Guardian Ranger; you shall hold the power of the mighty tiger, and mother Earth."

"Thank you," she said taking a tiki from Trent.

"Next Rocky DeSantos."

He eagerly stepped forward.

"You've been chosen to become Blue Guardian Ranger, hailing the mighty shark and commander of the great seas."

"Wow…it's a freaking tiki-head!" he said tossing the large golden embossed tiki-head between his hands.

Adam chuckled at him, same old Rocky and his easy excitable nature.

"Adam Park, you are to become the Black Guardian Ranger, wielding the power of mother Earth and the fierce snake."

"Whoa…I go from a _frog_ to a _snake_…" Adam said shaking his head.

He turned at the sound of Rocky giggling.

"It's going to be alright man," he quipped placing a firm grip on his shoulders.

"Laugh it up Shark-boy!"

"Hmmmph whatever…" he said stepping back clearing his throat.

"Zackary Taylor, you are to become the Red Guardian Ranger, protecting the heavenly skies with the mighty dragon."

"Yo I'm red this time, how cool is that?!" he laughed rubbing his hands together.

"I'm glad to see someone's mood has changed," Rocky said playfully shoving him.

"What can I say nothing wrong with a little red to lighten the mood," he laughed.

"Okay…is this thing supposed to be our morpher or something?" Tanya asked.

"Correct," answered Anton.

"How are we supposed to morph with this thing?" Adam said.

"GOTCHA!"

Adam and the others turned to Rocky.

"Did you guys hear that? It talks?!"

"So that's where that voice came from?" Zack asked holding up the tiki-head.

"Yes, that's also your millennium morpher," said Haley.

"Millennium morpher huh?" Adam asked holding in the air.

"There is one more thing you need to know..."

"There is?" Rocky asked.

"Trent?"

"Yeah?"

"The cards," Anton said.

"Oh right..." he said reaching inside the attaché.

"There's a card for each one of you," Haley said.

"Red, black, pink, yellow and blue," Trent said handing each one of them a trading card.

"Those are your transformation cards. Without them you cannot to morph into power rangers," Anton said.

"So we're supposed to use this to become power rangers huh?" Kat asked peering over the card.

"_Guardian Black_," Adam said glancing over the plastic coated card that had a picture of a ranger helmet and with a golden-winged symbol on its head.

"Wow there's a picture of each of us on the cards?" Rocky said peering at the trading card.

"This is crazy how are we supposed to morph using this?" Kat said glancing between the morpher and the Guardian Force card.

"C'mon all of you are former power rangers, you should know how these things work," Anton said shrewdly.

"Well, go ahead guys and give the power a try," Trent said glancing over at everyone.

"GOTCHA!"

He peered at the slot placing the card inside the morpher.

A collectively "GOTCHA" echoed around Adam as he watched his comrades carefully placing their summoning cards inside their morphers.

"Guys there's only one way to find out," Zack called stepping between everyone.

He held up his morpher towards the ceiling shouting, "ANGELS OF LIGHT. GUARDIANS UNITE!"

"ACTIVATE!"

Adam and the others glanced over to Zack.

"What's happening?!" Kat called looking at the morpher.

"There's a red light beeping on the morpher," Rocky called.

"CHANGE GUARDIAN FORCE!" called a disembodied voice.

"Where did that voice come from?" Trent asked looking around for its source.

"I don't know…" Anton said.

Adam shut his eyes as a flash of bright flash of light poured over the Power Chamber. The blinding light burning his lids; as he struggled to keep them open. And suddenly without regard or warning Adam was dangling in the open air. Adam struggled trying to regain his footing when a soothing, calmness began washing over his entire body, he lifted out his arms rising up his head with the blinding light wrapping itself around his feet, arms and finally his head. He opened up his eyes, landing gracefully on his feet.

"What the?" he cried falling to his feet.

There stood all of his comrades in their new shiny power rangers' uniforms.

"This is amazing!" Tanya cried joyfully.

"I can't believe we are actually rangers again!" Kat said shaking her head.

"Woo-hoo!" Zack said jumping up and down.

"Need a lift?"

"Thanks man," he said taking Rocky's hands.

"I...can't believe...that this, "Adam stammered.

"Tell me about it," Rocky chided.

"Congratulations, on receiving your new powers," Haley said stepping between them.

"Nice shiny suits!" Trent chirped.

Adam ran his hands over his smooth black spandex suit. The things that struck him the most was the bright white leggings and the golden symbol imprinted across his suit.

He felt a strange surge of energy coursing through his body.

"I just wish Tommy could be here to see this," Kat said taking off her phoenix visor.

"Yeah, me too," Adam called taking off his snake visor.

"Man, these new suits are awesome," Zack said rocking his red dragon-visor back and forth between his hands.

"You can say that for sure," Adam said running his fingers over the smooth snake-printed visor.

Suddenly without warning red lights and loud siren filled the power chamber.

"What the heck is that?!" Tanya said.

"Oh no…" Haley said turning to Datas, "looks like there's a monster attack going on in the city."

"Take a look here," she said signaling over everyone.

"What the heck is that thing?" Kat said peering at the wing-symbol arcade terminal.

They watched as two robotic creatures chasing after innocent people, and turning over and destroying any and everything in sight.

"Guys we need to stop those dudes like now!" Adam said.

"Right…let's get to it guys," Tanya called.

"While you guys are dealing with those two, Anton, Trent and I will work on trying to find Tommy."

"Hey what about Aisha? Shouldn't we at least see if she's safe?" Rocky said.

Adam turned peering at his best friend.

"What? Just because upset with her doesn't mean I don't…care…about…her…"

"We understand…I was worried about her too," he said placing a hand on Rocky's shoulders.

"Guys could you please try to find her?"

"Of course Rocky," Haley answered with a smile.

"Thanks," he replied placing the shark-visor over his head.

"Let do it to it!" Zack shouted with vigor.

"RIGHT!" Adam and the others called raising their fists high in the air.

* * *

"Someone please help," cried a voice in the distance.

Kat raced over towards the voice, "there you are," she said pulling away the piles of debris away.

"Thank you," the young teenager cried wiping their face.

"Please, go over there you'll be safe there," she said pointing over near the outside entrance of the city-hall square.

"Hey…you're a Power Ranger?"

Kat nodded. "Yes, now please hurry."

"Hey everyone…the Power Rangers are here and their going to save us!" the teenager cried fleeting towards the safety.

"Kat!"

"Huh?" she said turning.

"Tanya!"

"Come on let's go join the others."

She and Tanya carefully avoiding the debris scattered through the square joining their comrades. A silence chill filled the air; she glanced around keeping up her guard.

"Guys…I got a bad feeling about this…" Tanya said turn from side to side.

"You're not the only one," Rocky said looking around.

"It's a little too quiet…" Adam called.

"Hey…we know you're out there so quit playing games and come out and fight!" Zack said jumping in fighting stance.

"What is that awful noise?" Rocky said gripping his helmet.

"It's too much!" Tanya said holding her head.

Kat glanced around, clutching her helmet; it was same buzzing noise from earlier. But this time the sound was much more jarring than before. She dropped down to her knees trying to tune out the jarring noise.

"We're totally surrounded," Adam called.

She looked and seen hordes of the buzzing drones marching towards them.

"Kat, we got to try and keep it together," Tanya said lifting her to her feet.

"Right."

This was no time for fear; not with their new rangers powers.

"Guys watch out!" Zack called kicking one of the oncoming drones.

"Let's do this!" Adam cried charging into the drones as she and the others following his lead charging full-speed into battle...

* * *

"Hiyahhhhhhh!" Kat cried punching a drone in the chest, sending it flying into another one.

"Ugh…" she said crashing into the hard ground ducking narrowly avoiding a direct blow.

"Get away me!" she cried upper-cutting one of the buzzing drones and somersaulting high into the air.

Kat landed gracefully on her feet, she ran over towards the center of the square.

"Looks like we got rid of most of them!" she called.

"Yeah…I certainly hope so," Rocky said glancing around.

"Whoa!" Adam cried landing near their feet with the two buzzing drones flipping and over their way.

"Oh no you don't!" Zack said sending the drones over to their demise with a perfectly executed round-house kick to the chest.

"Nice!" Rocky said high-fiving him.

"Thanks," Adam called regaining his composure.

"No problem…bring it on!" he cried hoping up and down.

Kat shook her wishing that she shared his enthusiasm.

"Hopefully that is all of them!" Tanya said.

"Same here," Adam said.

They watched as the remnants of their opponents disappeared into a whirl of smoke and electrical circuitry with eerie silence once again filling the square.

"You guys did it!" a patron called.

"Power Rangers thank you so much for the help!"

"Our prayers were answered," called another.

"Thank you…everyone but you guys should really go back…" Rocky said.

"Wow, cool suits!" a little girl said clutching on to Kat's leg.

"Thank you little girl," she said bending down, rubbing her head.

She had forgotten how wonderful it felt saving other's lives.

"Thanks guys but please we urge you to go back to safety," Zack said trying to herd all the people back to safety.

"Guys do you hear something?" Kat asked standing to her feet.

She peered into the bright cloudless skies sensing something strange lurking nearby.

She gasped, "guys…we need to get these people out of here like now!"

"Kat what's going on?" Tanya asked turning to her.

"Wait…" Zack said peering at the skies.

"I sense it too, and whatever it is…its coming quicker than a flash of lightning!"

She turned to Zack how wondering how he was able to sense the same feelings she had.

"Let's get these people out of here," Rocky said running towards the cracked remains of the town center with Adam and Tanya following his lead.

Herds of people started flocking towards them; she felt a tug at her leg.

"I'm sorry little one but it's too dangerous out here for you."

"But I don't wanna go…"

"Sweetie you have too, we don't want the bad guys to get you."

The little girl pouted lowered her head.

"Katelyn!"

"Mommy!"

"There you are," she said grabbing her daughter.

"Katelyn…I told you to stay by my side…"

"I know mommy but I wanted to see the Power Rangers…"

Her mother sighed peering up Kat.

"Thank you for looking over my daughter."

"No problem ma'am."

"We need to let these guys finish beating the bad guys okay?"

"Okay…" Katelyn pouted clutching her mother's hands.

"Please hurry guys," Adam said gesturing over for Katelyn and her mother.

Kat stepped over to Zack, "do you still sense something in the air?"

He nodded, "I feel it getting closer."

Kat clutched her chest as she felt the intensity of the air pressure around them changing rapidly.

"WHOA!" Zack cried tumbling to the ground.

"Zack are you okay?!" she cried running to his aid.

"Yeah…I think so…" he replied gripping his chest.

"What the heck was that?!"

"I don't know but…I have a feeling…"

"AHHHHH!" Kat said crashing into the ground next to him.

"Kat?!"

"I'm okay…I think…" she said gasping for air.

She turned glancing around trying to figure what had struck them.

Kat and Zack carefully stood to their foot peering around them. A whirling blur zipped past them striking them once again, but before they could regard their composure they were stroke several more times.

"Kat…Zack…" Rocky said running over towards them.

"What was that?" Tanya asked lifting Kat to her feet.

"I…don't…know…" she called tittering back and forth.

Her head was spinning from the string of constant attacks from whatever had struck them.

"Man…I don't what just happened," Zack cried clutching his head.

"Guys we need to keep on alert," Tanya said glancing around.

No sooner than she spoke the whirling blur zipped past them all once again striking every one of them along its path. Kat looked up; all of her comrades were down for the count.

"We gotta find a way to stop that thing," Adam said clutching one of his shoulders.

"Adam…are you okay?" Tanya said placing a hand on his injured shoulder.

He nodded, "I'll be fine," Adam said wrapping a hand around hers.

"Zack!" Rocky called.

"Whoa…what's the deal?!" he called flying back and forward through the air.

"Let him go!" Rocky said stepping towards the whirring blur of wind.

He too was swept up into the tornado-like winds. Kat and the others watched helplessly while Zack and Rocky being tossed around like rag-dolls. Suddenly in a blink of eye the blur stopped sending them crashing into the ground below.

"Zack…Rocky!" Kat said run over to them.

"Oh…that was brutal," Zack said turning over rubbing his back.

"Man…I think I broke something," Rocky called stumbling to his feet.

"Guys you alright?" Adam said helping them to their feet.

"Whoa!" Kat said feeling the earth trembling beneath her.

"I see that the Power Rangers have been summoned…and I Speedrator shall have the privilege to destroy you!" the metroid hissed.

Kat and the others watched as the robotic dragon-fly like creature stomped over their way.

"Guys…time to get this battle started!" Zack cried springing to his feet.


	31. Dubious Exchange

Dubious Exchange

"I'll never tell you!"

"Then so be it!"

He sucked a long deep breathe bracing himself for her assault. Just as he done so a thunderous screamed escaped his throat; Tommy never imagined there could be something so painful. He felt the scorching sting ripping at his skin. Tommy's slumped over to one side, he shut his eyes trying to not to focus on the jarring pains shooting through his body.

His breathing labored with each and every breath he took.

"Had enough yet?" she said pulling up his head.

"Never…"

"Have it your way!"

"Ugh!" he cried jerking back from the blow to his stomach.

"You wouldn't be going through any of this if you would tell me what I want to know!"

"I'm telling you that…I have no idea what you…are talking about…" he stammered.

"Perhaps a little persuasion will help you change your mind."

Tommy peered over at Agent Morrigan watching as she pressed something on her screen.

She started whirling around in circles faster than his eyes could keep up with.

Tommy's jaw dropped at the familiar sight before him.

"Recognize me?" called the familiar voice.

"I don't believe it…Aisha is that really you?!"

"In the flesh," she purred stepping towards him.

"You can't be the real Aisha…"

"Says who?" she pouted, "now Tommy how about we start this over…would you please tell me where those morphers are if you do I promise not to destroy you!" Aisha hissed.

"Aisha…no it's not the real you…"

"Tommy…why don't you believe it's me? I'm Aisha Campbell former yellow mighty morphin power ranger."

"If so then why would you be here helping out these robotic goons?"

She sighed crossing her arms.

"Maybe because I was getting bored with my mundane lifestyle."

"It's not the real Aisha…" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?!"

"You can't fool me…Aisha is one of my good friends and I know she would never purposefully join with the forces of evil."

"Fine…have it your way," she cried stepping in front of him.

They made eye contact; he peered into her cold, lifeless eyes shaking his head.

"Never," he whispered.

"There's plenty of more where this came from."

"I'm sure…it…is…" Tommy said turning away.

A sinister laughter filled his ears; he glanced behind seeing Aisha out of the corner of his eye.

"Fine Tommy Oliver have it your way!" she whispered into his ear.

His own screamed filled his ear drowning out everything all around. Tommy dropped his head, taking a long deep breath; every part of his body felt like it was on fire. He opened his mouth to speak but he was to shock to do so. His mind went blank as panic and pain raged throughout his body. Tommy felt a slight tugging; he looked and saw her cold eyes glaring down at him.

"I'm done playing around with you…now tell me where they are NOW!"

Tommy felt a slight sting at the base of his throat.

"My finger…is slipping."

He remained quiet his voice caught in his dry-throat.

"Agent Morrigan?"

"Buredo-run. What do you want? Can't you see I'm a _little_ busy…right now?"

"I'm sorry there is urge news that I must rely to you immediately."

She sighed stepping away from Tommy.

"Fine…what is it?" Aisha said shifting back into Agent Morrigan.

He bowed stepping inside the cell.

"Agent Morrigan, Tommy Oliver's cohorts were able to use the Guardian Force Powers."

"What?!"

"Yes, the chosen ones have summoned the power and now are fighting the matroid Speedrator in the Angel Grove town center."

Agent Morrigan grabbed her pad from a wedge near the cell door frantically pressing the screen.

"I don't understand…my pad hasn't been able to detect any signs of their activities!"

Tommy gasped. He couldn't believe that his comrades were able to summon the celestial guardian force powers this onset of news seemed to send a surge of energy through his core.

He started struggling against the chains that bound him.

"Curse…him!" she yelped stepping back over to Tommy.

"Seems the playing field has changed, so time for Plan B," Agent Morrigan snorted gripping the back Tommy's neck...

* * *

"Zack are you alright?"

"Yeah…I think so…" he said clutching his shoulders.

Adam slammed his fist together. They had been fighting Speedrator for quite some time to no avail. None of their attacks were doing any damage to the robotic monster.

"Guys we need to come up with a plan to defeat this fool!" Zack said.

"I completely agree…" Kat said stepping over to him.

"Hey where's Rocky?"

"Over there!" Tanya called pointing over to their comrade.

"You're going to pay for terrorizing this city!" he cried.

"Rocky…what are you doing?!" Adam said.

"Foolish ranger," Speedrator snorted pointing a winged arm at him.

Adam and the others watched as a hailstorm of laser blasts sent Rocky crashing to the ground.

"Rocky!" Adam called running to his aid.

"Hey…man…" he cried shaking him.

"Is he okay?" Tanya asked in a shaky tone.

"Rocky?!" Adam called.

"Oh…"

"Rocky…you're awake…" Kat said.

"Yeah…that…attack…" he stammered clutching his burning chest.

"I'm glad you're alright," Adam said.

A feeling of relief swept over Adam's body.

"Thanks…Adam…" Rocky said slowly regaining his composure.

"Hey you're going pay for that!" Zack cried waving his fists.

"We'll see about power-_less_ rangers!" Speedrator cried flying high into the air filling the air with with lasers and sparks.

The hail of shots came crashing down striking each and everyone one of the rangers.

"Man…he got us again…" Kat said holding her blasted chest.

Adam slowly stood to his feet glancing between his injured comrades. They needed to find a way to match his speed so they could find a way to slow him down. Adam placed his hands around his hips; he glanced to his right side spotting the mechanical pistol attached to his belt.

"Fight fire with fire," he whispered clutching his fists together.

"Guys, we need to fight fire with fire!" Adam called pulling out the mechanic pistol pointing it directly at Speedrator.

"Grab your guardian lasers…let's show this creep what real fire-power is!"

"FIRE!" he yelled.

Numerous rays of laser shot across the square striking Speedrator in the chest.

He collapsed on his back flailing around like a helpless bug.

"Yes…guys we did it!" Tanya cried.

"Good job!" Zack said nodding.

"Guys…I see trouble heading our way," Rocky said.

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked turning to him.

A horde of the buzzing drones were quickly heading their way.

"Man…I thought we got rid of these buzzing pests," Zack cried.

"Let's take these fools out!" Adam said pointing his guardian laser.

He gripped the trigger firing a shot at the drones. A handful of the drones fell to the ground vaporizing mist. Adam watched in awe, as the pesky drones started disappearing before his very eyes.

"That takes care of them," Rocky said twirling the laser gun in his palms.

"Don't forget you still have me!"

Before Adam could turn a whirling wind knocked him clean off his feet.

"Man…he got us again!" Tanya said standing to her feet.

The whirling wind attacked again sweeping them all off their feet once again.

"I'm going to get you!" Zack said firing a shot.

"Missed me!"

"Well, I won't!" Rocky cried taking a shot.

"What the…?!" Adam said as he watched the laser shot pass straight through the blurring winds.

"I told you guys you can't defeat me!" Speedrator's voice echoed striking each one of them once more.

"We need to come up with something to defeat him like now!" Kat cried standing to her feet.

"Seriously, there has to be something we can do," said Tanya.

Adam stepped forward carefully observing the monster, there was nothing that came to mind that they could do.

"Guys, I found this card inside my card slot," Kat said stepping over to them.

"What does it say?" Rocky asked anxiously.

"I don't know…its blank…"

"No it isn't something's written on there," Tanya said.

"What does it say?" Zack asked.

"Summon…phoenix crypt," Kat answered looking up.

"Don't we get one of those too?" Zack asked.

Adam shrugged, trying to figure out what Kat's newly found card meant.

"Look I got one too…" Tanya said holding up her card.

He peered at his hand and there was a card for him too.

"_Summon Snake zord_," he said flipping the trading card.

"Come on guys let's give these new cards a spin," Rocky called holding his morpher to the air.

"GOTCHA."

"We summon guardian force zords!" Zack cried as he and the others slid their cards inside their morphers.

"Activate!" they shouted collectively holding their morphers towards the open skies.

A whirl of misty light poured over them, inside of this mist all five of their animals 'spirit heads appeared swirling around them. Adam reached into the mist grabbing his snake crypt. Adam lifted his blaster into the air attaching the snake-head to its muzzle.

"Everyone!" he announced.

They nodded acknowledging Adam's call while attaching their respective crypts to the guardian blasters.

Adam aimed his newly equipped guardian blaster at Speedrator.

"Shark bullet charge!"

"Tiger bullet charge!"

"Phoenix bullet charge!"

"Dragon bullet charge!"

"Snake bullet charge!" He cried pulled the trigger the firing, a stream of light discharged striking Speedrator in his chest.

"Oooooh!" he cried crashing into a fiery heap.

"Yes…we did it!" Zack cried jumping.

"That was awesome!" Rocky said.

Adam twirled the blaster around in his hands.

They seemed to have definitely him for now, but he had a feeling that they were not done yet.

"Guys…I think we should head back to the Power Chamber to regroup and come up with another strategy.

Something tells me that we aren't through Speedrator yet."

"Good idea Adam," Zack said bracing his shoulder.

"But first let's go check on those people," Tanya said running towards the ruined town hall...

* * *

"There this is the very last one," Agent Morrigan said placing the detonator on the craggy wall.

"You lied saying that your friends had no idea that they could summon the Celestial Guardian Force powers…so now you shall pay for _this _treachery with your life!" she hissed grabbing a handful of his hair.

Agent Morrigan couldn't make out Tommy's garbled words behind the cloth wrapped around his face.

"What was that Tommy? Did you say something?!" she said striking him in the back.

Tommy tipped forward muttering angrily. Agent Morrigan stooped down peering into his deep brown eyes.

"I've saved this one for you," she whispered attaching a detonator to his chest, she felt the rapid beating of his heart.

A look of sheer terror written all over his expression as she clicked the timer and so began the countdown.

"Good bye Tommy Oliver," she said running a metallic finger down his bruised face.

He jerked his head away struggling against the chains. Agent Morrigan grabbed her pad, pressing the screen transporting herself out.

* * *

"Man did you guys see us in action?!" Zack cried with excitement.

"Yeah, man we were here watching the entire battle," Trent said slapping his hand.

"Zackery, glad you that you're enjoying your powers," Haley chuckled.

"Definitely, I totally forgot how much of an adrenaline rush it was."

Adam smiled placing his snake visor on the console board.

"That sure was one tough battle."

"Yeah…it was…" he said peering at Tanya.

Adam was really surprised that she was even acknowledging him. He turned to her, thinking that could be his chance to try and sort things out with her.

"Look…Tanya…I just wanted to say-"

"Adam!" Tanya said placing a finger on his lips, "it's okay," she said with a smile.

"But…why?" he asked.

Tanya sighed.

"Let's just say some divine intervention told me so."

He nodded. "Okay…?"

Suddenly a surge of happiness washed over Adam. He didn't know what to make of her answer but he decided to not question what she had meant and just go along with it.

Tanya reached over embracing him; he happily took her into her arms.

"Really you two?!" Rocky chided stepping over.

Tanya's eyes flickered between Adam and Rocky.

She stepped away from Adam shaking her head.

"I'm just joking…" he said trailing off.

Adam turned to his best friend wondering since Tanya had miraculously forgiven perhaps he would do the same.

"Look man…I'm sorry about-"

"Hey forget it…let bygones be bygones okay?"

Adam nodded.

"Besides, you had my back, there in battle so how could not forgive my best friend," Rocky said wrapping his arm around Adam's shoulders.

He smiled; it felt good knowing that he was back in Tanya and Rocky's good graces.

"Awww…how sweet…" Zack laughed jokingly.

"Guys!"

"What is it Haley?" Kat said.

"I know where Tommy is."

"You do?!" Kat said in a high voice stepping over to her.

Haley grabbed the keyboard from the arcade terminal furiously typing some keystrokes.

"Unfortunately, I haven't been able to find Aisha Campbell though."

"Nothing at all?"

"No, Rocky I haven't."

He sighed leaning against one of the consoles.

"Hey man, don't worry we'll find Aisha," Zack said wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Look there he is!" Tanya cried.

Adam and the others stepped over to Datas anxiously watching the static screen.

"Wow…what the heck happened to him?!" Rocky asked.

"Tommy…" Kat cried.

"Where is he?" Tanya asked.

"Tommy's inside one of the abandon warehouses near the downtown Angel Grove."

"How did he get there?" Kat said peering at Haley.

She shrugged, "I presume someone from the Robotic-Empire trapped him there."

Adam stared at the screen; taking notice on the weird object on his chest.

"Hey Haley?"

"Yes, Adam?"

"What's that thing on Tommy's chest?"

"I don't know…but let me see if I can get a closer look," she said typing more keystrokes.

Adam carefully watched the screen focusing on the strange object attached to his chest.

"Is that… a timer?" Kat asked.

"Yeah it is," Tanya said glancing over to her.

"15 minutes and 39 seconds," Rocky said glancing around at everyone.

An uncomfortable silence filled the power chamber.

"We have to go save him!" Kat said grabbing her visor.

"Wait…Kat!" Haley said grabbing her shoulder.

"Let me go…I have to go save him!" she cried jerking away.

"Kat, don't worry we're going to save him!" Tanya said going to her aid.

She sighed lowering her head.

The same loud siren sound echoed through the chamber.

"Guys…its trouble!" Trent called.

"Power rangers come out…come out wherever you are!"

"Speedrator is back already?" Zack said grabbing his visor.

"What are you going to do now?" Rocky asked glancing between everyone.

"I know what I'm going to do…"

"No…you can't go there alone," Tanya said.

"Why not?!"

"It could be a trap that's why," Adam replied stepping over to them.

Kat sighed, "so what! I would rather risk it than to just let him sit there waiting for his demise…"she stammered.

"Katherine, no one is going to let anything happen to Tommy."

"Don't worry guys…I'll go save Dr. O.," Trent said sprinting past them.

"What the heck is he doing?" Zack asked.

"I want to go with him."

"Kat…no…" Tanya said grabbing her arm.

"We need you here," Adam said.

"You guys can battle that _thing_ without me."

Adam sucked a deep breath, "look, the longer we stand around arguing about this…the less time Tommy has…we need you here to battle Speedrator," he said sternly.

The power chamber fell silent once again; he could feel the burn of everyone's glare upon him.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to bring Dr. O. back to you in one piece," Trent said with a wink.

"Okay…" she said in a small voice.

"I'm out!" Trent called disappearing through the steel doors.

"Everyone we need to tend to Speedrator before he starts wrecking more havoc on the city," he said stepping in the center glancing between his comrades.

"Adam's right, we need to get back down there like now," Tanya called stepping besides him.

"Alright guys…we will hold down the fort here," Anton said.

"BACK TO ACTION!" Rocky called.


	32. Struggle against Fate

Struggle against Fate 

"Haven't you all learned that _you_ cannot defeat me!" Speedrator called charging full speed towards the team.

"Man!" Rocky cried standing to his feet.

He ran over helping up his comrades.

"We can't let this thing defeat us!" he said charging striking the metroid in the chest, and then sweeping the ground with his right leg.

Speedrator tumbled to the ground.

"Good job Rocky!" Adam said slapping his back.

"Nice move," Tanya called.

"Curse you!" the metroid said jumping back to its feet.

Rocky and Adam charged at Speedrator, he grabbed ones of his arms while Adam grabbing another.

"Hey let me go!"

Tanya and Kat went airborne flipping simultaneously kicking it in the chest.

"Kiyahhhhhhh!" Zack called flipping over them striking Speedrator various times with his fists.

"Adam you ready?"

He nodded.

They both released their grip on him, Adam stepped forward jump kicking in the air while Rocky's jump kick sending Speedrator crashing into the ground.

"Sweet!" Rocky said proudly.

"Nice teamwork everyone," Kat said.

"Right, that was awesome," Tanya said grabbing Kat's hand.

"That was cool and all but we still haven't defeated that thing yet," Zack called.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Speedrator screamed pounding his fist on the ground.

He stood to his feet and started vigorously flapping its winged arms.

"Whoa!" Kat called slipping to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Tanya said stepping to her.

As she was helping Kat to her feet, she lost her footing.

"Kat…Tanya!" Adam said running towards them.

Rocky glanced at Zack they both started running towards their comrades. He struggled trying to keep his footing on the ground. Flying debris from the destruction started getting caught up in the tornado-like winds.

He ducked narrowly missing some flying pieces of concrete.

"Help!" Kat cried.

He looked up and saw both Kat holding on to Tanya, who were both gripping a bent light pole.

"I'm…coming…" Adam called struggling against the winds.

"This is…impossible…" Zack called.

Rocky watched in terror as Zack lost his footing and started twirling wildly in the air.

"Zack!" Rocky lowered himself to a crawl, as he struggled against the forces of the winds.

"Whoa!"

He glanced up and saw Adam spinning widely in the air around Zack. Rocky knew he needed to do something, fast before his friends were blown away. He rolled around on his back, spotting an open field of manicured glass. An idea popped into his head he slowly started rolling towards the open area.

Now, Rocky was out of harm's way, the only thing left to do was to save his friends.

"C'mon I know that there's something I can do!" Rocky cried clutching his hands together.

"What's this?" he said peeking inside his palms.

"Another card?"

"_Presshower_," Rocky said lifting the morpher from his belt.

He wasn't too sure what the card's power entailed, but now was not the time to question its abilities.

"GOTCHA."

"SUMMON…PRESSSHOWER!" he called sliding the card inside pointing it directly at the whirling winds.

"Activate!"

"What the?!" Speedrator cried falling to the ground.

It seemed like everything was happening in slow motion as Rocky watched streams of water shoot up from beneath Earth tossing Speedrator high into the air.

"Hey nice move man!"

"Thanks!" he said wrapping an arm around Adam.

"Good deal man," said Zack running over to them.

"Hey are you guys alright?" he called out to Kat and Tanya.

"Yeah, I think so," Tanya said rubbing one of her legs.

"Dude, what was that attack?" Adam asked.

"Some kind of crazy water spouting trick," Rocky said shrugging.

"Whatever it was it sure did the trick," Zack said happily.

"You're going to pay dearly for that!" Speedrator said stumbling to his feet.

* * *

The ticking grew louder and louder drowning out all other sounds around him. He tried moving his arms, but the more he struggled the tighter the chains dug into his skin. Tommy rocked back and forth in an effort to draw blood to down to his prickly bound feet. He leaned his head back against the pole shutting his eyes trying to distract himself from the pain of his doomed surroundings. He was sure that the detonator would be going off soon. Tommy took in a long deep breath bracing for its catastrophic destruction. A low growling sound caught his attention. Tommy opened up his hands glancing around both sides of the pole.

There was nothing, not a soul just the vast emptiness of the desolated warehouse surrounding him

A couple of moments, later he heard the low growl sound again, he turned around trying to find the source of the noise.

Tommy jumped at the sound of a crash behind him.

"Dr. O!"

Tommy felt his heart skip a beat recognizing at the sound of the familiar voice.

He started struggling against the chains, muttering as loud as he could.

"Dr. O are you in here?"

He started scanning the area around frantically trying to find something, anything he could use to get Trent's attention. Tommy, spotting a small crate in front of him, he propped his feet up kicking the crate as hard as he could.

"Hey…is anyone there?!"

He kicked the crate again.

"Anyone…?"

"Dr. O!"

Tommy could see the look of terror and panic written on Trent's face as he reached over peeling away the cloth around his mouth.

"Thanks…Trent!"

"No problem..."

"Would you happen to have anything to get me out these?" he asked raising the chained-cuffs behind him.

Trent nodded, but Tommy noticed his eyes flickering back and forth at the timer attached to his chest.

"Whoa…we need to get out here like…now!"

"How much time?"

"5 minutes and 37 seconds…" he gulped as he pulled out a small pair of wire cutters.

Tommy felt a twig of panic attack his stomach as he watched his former student reaching for the chain.

"Almost got this one…got it!"

Tommy jerked his hand away from the chains. Trent turned his attention to the chains binding his feet together. With his free hand Tommy ripped the detonator from his body.

"3 minutes and 29 seconds."

"Trent…I don't mean to rush you but…"

"I know…I know I'm trying too but this one isn't gripping for some reason…" Trent cried wrestling with the chains.

Tommy saw beads of sweat trickling down his face.

"Got it!" Trent said tossing the chain.

"Thanks Trent!"

"No problem Dr. O," he said helping him to his feet.

"Now let's get out here!"

"Right!" Tommy called as he and Trent made a run towards the entrance.

He tossed the bomb behind him as they slipped through a crack in the door. The fresh air beat against his face as the two of them tore through the opening running as far as they could go away from the warehouse. A thunderous explosion rocked the vicinity, the impact tossing both he and Trent through the air and both of them crashing down into the cold, hard ground. Tommy clutched his head, the ringing from the explosion still vibrating inside his head.

"Trent are you okay?"

"Yeah…I think so…" he trailed off gripping his shoulder.

Tommy stood, stumbling back to his feet reaching out to Trent.

"Thanks," he said grasping Tommy's hands.

"No, I should be thanking you…I really appreciate what you did back there."

"It's cool, I know you would have done the same for me," Trent said wiping away some soot from his face.

"No doubt," he laughed.

"Dr. O, let's get you back to the power chamber," Trent said walking over to his motorcycle.

"Nice ride," Tommy remarked.

"Thanks," Trent said tossing him a helmet.

* * *

"Haley...Anton!" he said embracing her.

"Tommy!" Anton said gripping his shoulders.

"Tell me about it…I thought that I was a goner."

Haley sighed, "couldn't have done it without the help of these guys," she said glancing between the Trent and his father.

"Wow…this is amazing."

"What is?" Trent asked.

"How well you guys fixed up this place?" Tommy said peering around the power chamber.

"Tommy, we only fixed and set-up a couple of machines and some of these panels," Haley said peering at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know maybe it's the ripped clothes and all the cuts and bruises to your face…perhaps," Haley chided.

He peered at Haley noticing the worried expression on her face.

"Haley, don't worry about me I'm fine," Tommy said placing a reassurance hand on her shoulder, "anyways what's that?" he asked turning to the blue and white arcade.

"This arcade was here, when we arrived," Trent said patting the machine.

He glanced up noticing the golden crest planted on the terminal's head. Tommy stepped running his hands over the smooth terminal, he peered down at the screen. He turned his attention over to the screen and saw his comrades battling a monster.

"So it's true that they were able to summon the guardian force powers."

"Yes, and we found your friends just in time. They were able to summon their powers to battle that metroid," Haley said stepping next to him.

"Aisha!" he blurted out.

"Do you know where she is?!" Haley asked.

"We need to find a way to save her," Tommy said scanning the power chamber.

"We tried searching for her but we haven't been able to find any sign of her," Anton said.

"I know where she is…"

"You do?" Haley said gripping his shoulder.

He nodded.

"She's trapped inside the Robotic-Empire base."

"How do you know?" Trent asked.

"I saw…her body while being transported out of the base," Tommy said recalling the moment he seen lifeless body strapped down on the flatbed.

"How do you propose we go about trying to save Aisha?" Anton asked.

"I don't know…" Tommy sighed leaning against the arcade as he watched his comrades on the screen.


	33. Zack's Epiphany

Epiphany

"Whoa!" Zack called flying into a piece of debris.

Zack lowered his head, shots of pain were searing through his body. It had been so long since he had fought in a battle that he had forgotten how much of a toll all the fighting it takes on the body. He shook his head peering at the winged-matroid wondering will and how they were going to defeat it. He had an idea of what to do, but this monster was nothing like the creatures Rita Repulsa sent, nor were these rangers that he battled the forces of evil with. Zack had an idea of what his former comrades Jason, Trini, Billy or Kimberly would do but he no idea the fighting styles and tactics of his current comrades.

Zack let out a long sigh feeling regretting the excitement he once felt about becoming a power ranger again.

"Ahhhhhhh!" he heard Adam cry in the distance.

"I'll get you all!"

"You're going to pay for that!" Rocky said sprinting forward striking Speedrator.

"HAHA!" he chuckled grabbing one of Rocky's wrists.

"What?" Rocky gasped, "let me go!" he pleaded trying to free himself from Speedrator's grasp.

"Curse you troublesome rangers!" he said firing a stream of powerful winds at the other rangers.

Zack watched helplessly while Kat, Adam and Tanya were swept high into the air and thrown into a wall by the powerful winds.

"Oh no!" Zack called springing to his feet.

"Whoa!" Rocky cried.

Zack turned and before he could react, Rocky collided into him, sending the both of them crashing to the ground.

"Hey man sorry about that," Rocky said.

"It's all good."

"Stupid power rangers!" Speedrator crackled.

Rocky reached out a hand helping him to his feet.

"Thanks," he said as they ran over to the collapsed wall reaching out to their fallen comrades.

"You guys okay?" he asked lifting Tanya and Kat to their feet.

"Yeah…I think so…" Kat stammered.

"Adam you ok?" Rocky asked.

Adam nodded staggering back to his feet.

"Guys, we need to come up with something to defeat him!" Rocky said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Adam chided.

An idea popped into Zack's head.

"_What if there's a card we could use to __summon __our weapons?"_

Acting on that impulsive thought Zack slid open the golden card slot attached to his belt and to his complete surprise there was a card inside. "_Flame Saber_" the embossed trading card read.

"Yes!" Zack cried excitedly.

"What is it Zack?" Adam said.

"Guys, I think I know how we can defeat Speedrator."

"How?" Kat asked eagerly.

"Everyone check inside your card slots."

"Why?" Tanya asked.

"I think there's a card inside."

"It's another card," Kat said.

"Awesome!" Rocky called twirling the card in his hand.

"Nice job Zack!" Adam said slapping his shoulders.

Zack stood forward, glancing at every one of his comrades realizing that it was quite selfish of him to only think about himself. Being chosen once again to combat evil and it was his duty to protect the innocent lives others and to fight along-side his current comrades, Katherine Hillard, Rocky De Santos, Tanya Sloan and his close friend Adam Park no matter what the costs.

"Guys, let's do to it!" Zack called.

"Right!" the other replies in unison.

"GOTCHA."

"Summon Guardian Weapons!" they called sliding cards inside the morphers.

"TENSOU!"

He watched a cloudy mist form over himself and the others; he reached a hand into the mist grabbing his weapon. He gripped the metal hilt, gliding a hand over its long red blade.

"Whoa it's a dragon's tail!"

"Nice toys…but they still isn't enough to stop me!"

"Fin-Archer!" Rocky called.

"Wing Striker!" Kat said pointing her phoenix wings.

"Claw Digger!" Tanya called waving her tiger claw.

"Fang-Axe!" Adam said whirling the axe.

"Flame Saber!" Zack cried.

"Blue check!" Rocky yelped firing energy waves from his bow-gun.

Speedrator dropped to his knees from powerful typhoon attacks. As the metroid tried getting back to his feet Kat sprang into action jumping over Rocky.

"Pink trick!" she cried firing a wave of pink energy.

The waves knocked Speedrator back down to his knees.

"My turn," Tanya cried running. "Yellow shock!" she said flipping high into the air striking him with waves of yellow energy.

"Black attack!" Adam called striking Speedrator many times with his axe knocking him down to the ground.

"Good job guys time to bring this fool down!" Zack said charging forth, "red break!" he said leaping high into the air, descending down to the Earth striking Speedrator.

"Awesome!" Adam said slapping Zack's hand.

"That was amazing," Tanya called.

"I'm not through yet…" Speedrator stammered.

"Man why wouldn't he stay down already?" Rocky said pointing his bow-gun…

* * *

"Seriously…do you want another beat-down?" Adam called stepping forward.

"I wouldn't stop till I have eliminated you all!" he said pounding his fist into the ground.

"We need to get rid of this him like now!" Zack said.

"Hey guys I think I have the answer."

"What is it?" Zack asked turning to Tanya.

"Look what I got here," she said waving the card in the air.

"_Earth Dynamic_," Rocky said.

"What you suppose that means?" Zack asked.

"I'm not too sure…but I have an idea," Tanya said.

"What is it?" Kat asked anxiously.

"I think I get where you're going Tanya…we should try combining all our weapons," Adam said wielding his axe.

"Yes…that's exactly was just what I was thinking," Tanya replied.

"Hey I just received a card too. _Sea Dynamic_," Rocky said.

"_Sky Dynamic_," Zack said holding up the embossed trading card in the air.

"Let's do it!" Rocky said.

Zack joined his flame saber with the wing striker; next Rocky attaching his bow-gun to their weapons, and Adam and Tanya attaching claw digger and fang axe to each side of the bow-gun.

"Assemble Guardian Buster!" everyone called in unison.

"Flashing Skyic Powers!" he and Kat called in unison placing their cards inside the buster.

"Raging Landic Powers!" Adam and Tanya called out next.

"Serene Seaic Powers!" Rocky called out placing his card into the last slot.

"**PUNISH**!"

The powers of the holy skies, mother earth and the great seas joined forces striking Speedrator with fury.

"Lord Robogog…I'm sorry for failing you…" Speedrator stammered falling to ground dispersing into a fiery inferno.

"Good job guys!" Zack said excitedly.

Rocky and Adam slapped hands, while Kat and Tanya embraced one another.

"Wait…something's not right."

"What do you mean Rocky?" Adam asked.

"Speedrator's second life…you know when we defeated the monster they would usually grow," Rocky said waving his hands in the air.

Zack glanced around shrugging.

"I don't know…but seems likes we definitely defeated Speedrator," Kat said.

From what it looked like she was right, nothing remained of the metroid expect for some scattered pieces on the scorched ground.

"Guys, I think we've done for now, perhaps we should get back to power chamber," Tanya suggested.

"Yes, I'm hoping that Tommy will be there."

"And hopefully they have been able to find Aisha," Rocky said…

* * *

"Curse them!" Lord Robogog barked stomping.

Agent Morrigan toppled to the ground peering up at her Lord.

"Get up!" he growled pulling her to her feet.

"This is…all your fault."

"What?!" she cried glancing between him and Buredo-run.

"Had that troublesome Tommy Oliver been stopped then those has-been rangers would have never received the Celestial Guardian powers."

"But…My Lord I tried stopping them-"

"Your efforts were not good enough."

"I'm terribly sorry…but if you give me another chance…"

"Another chance? I have given you plenty of chance Agent Morrigan. I allowed you time to seek out the morphers, and I even allowed you to execute the shape-shifting abilities I created for you, but instead you fooled around instead of doing your mission, to seek out those morphers and the legacy rangers!" he barked.

She turned away from him peering at the terminal-screen.

"Lord Robogog…"

He waved a hand in the air. "Stay out of this Buredo-run. Your opinions are not wanted or needed."

He bowed stepping back besides Agent Morrigan.

"I suppose the only good thing that has come out this fiasco was getting rid of Tommy Oliver."

"We still have Aisha Campbell as well my Lord," Agent Morrigan added.

He sighed. "That is true," Lord Robogog said walking over and peering at her unconscious body.

"I suppose I could use this human for some future experiments. Come to think of it this woman probably would make for the perfect humanoid-cyborg. Yes, and she could definitely make an excellent replacement," he said turning to Agent Morrigan.

"A replacement you say?"

"That's correct. She would be the perfect replacement for **you**."

"WHAT?!" she said slamming her fist into the commander board.

A hard pressed laughter filled the room. "Agent Morrigan, are you worried about being replaced?" he jibed.

"I suggest that if you want to prove that you're not a low, worthless spec then you better _go_ and put any end to those powers rangers. Do I make myself clear?" he bellowed lifting her chin to his face.

She jerked her face away from his grasp.

"Why is it so hard to find loyal subjects," Lord Robogog snorted disappearing into through a set of steel doors.

"Curse him!" she screamed kicking the base of the terminal.

"Replacement how dare he. After all I have done for him!"

She turned her attention over to Aisha she ripping off the straps that held her to the board.

"Agent Morrigan…what are you doing?!"

"I will not be replaced by anyone especially not _a_ human!" she said heaving.

"I want you to take her body up to the surface with me."

"Why?"

"Aisha Campbell is the pawn that I need to destroy those cursive power rangers!" she screamed.

"Buredo-run, stay here, and wait for me to give you the signal," Agent Morrigan said stepping behind one of the damaged buildings near downtown Angel Grove.

"Yes," he called adjusting Aisha's limp body over his shoulders.

"I shall take my revenge on pesky rangers," Agent Morrigan laughed pressing the screen on her pad.

* * *

"Tommy will you please stop," Haley said.

"Stop what?"

"The pacing, it is seriously making me nervous."

"I'm sorry but I just can't think straight. I just can't seem to think of a way to get Aisha out of there."

"Hey guys come check this out."

"What is it Trent?" Tommy asked.

"Looks like Datas found something," Anton said.

"Or someone," replied Haley.

Tommy leaned closer peering at the screen, walking the figure step over from behind a building.

"Aisha?!" he cried feeling his heart skip a beat.

"That's her?" Haley asked.

He nodded watching as she stepped over to the rangers who were all gathered in the center of the square with some patrons. Aisha stopped ducking behind a large piece of debris.

"What's she doing?" Trent asked.

"I know…but something doesn't seem right…"

A wide grin spread across her face as she lifted up something.

"What's that in her hand?" Haley said glancing over at Tommy.

"That's…some data-pad device I saw her using down in the prison-cell…" he gasped.

"Tommy, what are you taking about?"

A strike of fear hit his stomach. "That's not Aisha…" he stammered.

"How do you know?" Anton asked.

"That pad that she has in her hand belongs to Robogog's commander Agent Morrigan. I'm assuming she captured Aisha and some way was able to shape-shift into her. I saw her change into Aisha with my own eyes."

"That's not good…" Trent said trailing off.

"Guys…I have to go down there now and help them," he said running towards the steel doors.

"But Tommy how are you going to help them?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, it's not like you have any powers," Trent added.

He slipped over to a far corner of the power chamber opening up one of the tinged panel doors.

"Good it's still there…looks like I will need to use after-all," he whispered slipping the contents into his back-pocket.

"Dr. O.?"

"What is it Trent?!" he said turning to him.

"Can I come with you?"

He shook his head. "You stay here with Haley and your father…they need your help here."

"Man, I never get to have any fun…" Trent said pouting.

Tommy chuckled placing an arm around Trent.

"Hey?"

"Yeah?!"

"You might need these?"

"Thanks guys!" Tommy cried catching the car key.

"No problem…good luck Tommy," Anton said.

He turned to the steel doors stepping out of the power chamber.

Heart racing and adrenaline pumping through his veins, Tommy turned on the ignition ripping away from the base of the power chamber speeding through the open desert terrain.


	34. Rocky's Choice

Rocky's Choice

"Power Rangers we cannot thank you enough."

"No problem," Kat said.

"Anything to help out the city," Tanya said.

The fireman shook their hands slipping into the wandering crowd of patrons.

"Thank goodness the paramedics got to all the injured people in time," Adam said walking back over to his teammates.

The sounds of sirens grew faint as it sped out into the streets towards the Angel Grove Medical District.

"Job well done," Rocky said glancing between his teammates.

"We should probably should head back over to the power chamber," Zack said.

"Yes, I hope that they have been able to find some signs of Tommy or Aisha," Kat said.

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice echoing in the square.

"Aisha!" Tanya called.

"Aisha…" Rocky said running towards her, his heart frantically beating inside his chest.

"Where have you been? We've all were so worried about you," Rocky said wrapping his arms around Aisha.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah…" he said pulling away from her.

Rocky peered into her eyes; there was coldness that he never seen before and not the usual warmness that Aisha radiated.

"You guys actually noticed that I was missing huh?"

"Of course we did," Adam called.

She snorted, "Last time I checked some people were very furious with me…"

"Aisha about that…" he said trailing off stepping closer to her.

"I just wanted you to know that I really care about you, I always have I understand if you don't feel the same way about me..."

A small smile spread across her face.

"Power down," he said demorphing.

"But I just want you to know that I love you, always have…and always will," he said in a small voice.

"Rocky…that was so…_touching_," Aisha said holding a hand to her chest.

"I realized that it would be silly for me to be upset with you over not reciprocating my feelings. It's funny no matter how much I tried hating you for what you did I couldn't find it in my heart to so," he said lowering his head.

"Rocky…you're such a sweetheart," Aisha said gently stroking his face.

Her touch felt icy to the touch, it wasn't her usual good-natured warmness that she often radiated instead her vibe was the same cold, apathetic sense like the time in the park.

"Aisha?!" he said stepping away from her.

"Hey what's that behind her back?" Adam said.

"What?!" he asked glancing back at him.

"Rocky…you sympathetic fool!" Aisha screamed shoving him.

He collapsed to the ground staring intensely at Aisha. Rocky didn't understand what was going with her and why she would do something like that to him.

"What…is going on with you?!"

"All that love crap you just spewed makes me _sick!_" Aisha said clutching her stomach.

"Ugh!" he cried trying to lift her foot from his chest.

"Aisha…what has gotten into you?" Rocky said struggling to breath.

"Aisha…what are you doing?" Kat cried.

"Shut your face!" she shouted at Kat.

"Get up!" she ordered.

Rocky rolled over hopping to his feet. He watched her inch closer and closer to him, Rocky stood in place too shocked to move.

_Was this really happening?_

_What was going on with her and why was she acting this way?_

"C'mon here," Aisha cried.

"Aisha…please don't…" he cried trying the keep her blade from piercing his neck.

"Aisha…please stop this!" Tanya cried.

"Why should I?"

"Because we know that something has happened to you to make you this," Adam answered.

"Step any closer and he's a goner."

"Guys…please don't harm her."

"Why are you acting like this?" he asked trying to keep her calm.

"Don't worry about it loser," she growled.

Her words filled his head, as his heart sunk at her loaded words.

"I told you to stay away!" Aisha screamed.

"Guys…" Rocky said peering around at all his comrades surrounding him and Aisha.

"Aisha…it's obvious that you are under a spell or something so you have to remember that it's us we're your friends and despite what happened we still care about you…" Adam said.

"Oh please!" Aisha said kicking a foot at him.

"You weren't saying that crap when you were flirting with me at the station."

"Aisha…you know that never happened!" Adam said glancing over at Tanya.

"It's okay Adam…I believe you," she said placing a hand on his shoulders.

"Is that _so_ little miss perfect…you and your perfect hair, perfect figure, and so perfect career…who knew little miss prefect would be so insecure," she spewed at Tanya.

"Aisha…I don't know what has come over you but all that stuff you said is so not cool," Zack said.

"Be quiet you wanna-be…"

"Aisha please stop this!" Rocky begged.

"Did anyone tell you, you could talk?"

He doubled over in pain from the blow to his back.

"I'm tired of playing games with you!"

Rocky glanced over at her through the corner of an eye.

"Take that!" Aisha cried striking Adam cross the chest with her blade.

"Aisha…stop this…" Tanya called grabbing her.

"Let me go!" Aisha said tossing Tanya over her shoulders.

"Tanya…you okay?" Kat asked.

She nodded hobbling back to her feet.

"Aisha…we don't want to fight you," Zack said stepping to her.

"Guess what _Zack _you have no choice!"

"Whoa…" he said collapsing to the ground.

Rocky sat up peering over at Aisha; he was in total shock and disbelief at the scene he was witnessing.

"Aisha…why?" he whispered.

Nervous tension was coursing through his veins. Rocky lowered his head to the ground unable to continue watching the scene unfolding before his eyes.

"Rocky?" Adam said.

"Rocky…man…" Zack said trailing off.

"We need you…" Kat said.

He glanced up briefly quickly turning away. He just couldn't fight her no matter how hard he tried doing so. Rocky cuffed his hands around his ears, he could no longer stand bearing hearing them battle.

"Get up…and fight me."

Without warning Rocky's body collided with the concrete surface.

"My head…"

"You loser!" she fired.

"Whoa!"

She jerked the collar on his shirt, and there they stood face to face with one another.

He peered into her cold, lifeless eyes.

"Aisha…I know you're somewhere inside there please stop this…" he pleaded.

"Will stop all ridiculous sentimental crap," Aisha said shoving him.

"I don't understand what is going with you...but I'm not going to fight you Aisha."

"Fine have it your way," she said sending a roundhouse kick to his face.

Rocky plummeted to the ground; he started crawling away in an attempt to escape her fury.

"Guys here our chance," Adam called running towards Aisha.

"Let me go…"

"Aisha, please stop this," Tanya cried holding one of her arms.

"Why are you attacking us…we're you're friends," Kat said gripping her other arm.

"You are no friends of mines!" she cried slamming Kat and Tanya into one another.

"Aisha, stop this madness," Adam said flipping over them.

"Get out of my way!"

He shook his head. "No…I wouldn't let you continue this…"

"Fine, since you wouldn't move then I guess I'll just have to go through you."

"Adam," Rocky cried watching her strike him with her blade.

He tumbled to the ground clutching his chest. He looked up and saw Zack behind her with his flame saber drawn and ready in hand.

"Oh no you don't!" Aisha said swiftly blocking his attack and countering it with blow to his back.

"Ugh…" Zack cried flying into a large pile of debris.

"Four rangers down one more to go," she cried stepping away from Zack.

"Rocky, dear we can make this quick and painless or slow and painful, pick your poison."

He swallowed a deep breath trying not to focus on her blade pointing directly at his face.

"Aisha…I don't know what has come over you but if fighting you means stopping you then that's what I'll do."

She snorted crossing her arms. Rocky flipped to his feet glancing between her and his fallen comrades. Aisha had left him no choice, but to take a stand and fight.

"Aisha, I don't want to do this but I can't stand around watching you hurt my friends…"

"Enough with dramatic speeches…"

He pulled the millennium morpher from his belt loop calling forth his guardian force powers.

"ANGELS OF LIGHT GUARDIANS UNITE!"

"TENSOU!"

"CHANGE GUARDIAN FORCE," called the disembodied voice as the light from the skies wrapped around his body transforming him into the blue celestial guardian.

"Aisha, you and whoever has done this to you are going down," he said pointing his bow-gun her way.

"Good...time for some fun," she yelped charging at Rocky...

* * *

"Let me go…" Aisha cried.

"Guys those cards…" Tanya said gripping on her arms.

"Use them now while he got a hold on her," Adam said.

Zack and Kat glanced over at Rocky as they slid their Skyic expansion cards inside their millennium morphers.

"Defense-Storm card."

"TENSOU!" they called in unison.

"Now!" Adam called.

"Right," Tanya replied.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Aisha screamed.

Rocky watched as the powerful winds sent Aisha crashing into one of the barricaded wall of the town hall.

"Aisha!"

"Rocky," Adam said placing a hand on his shoulders.

"Hopefully that was enough to possibly knock off whatever it is that possessed her," Tanya said.

Rocky lowered his head to the ground. "I hope that we didn't…"

"Rocky, I'm sorry but we were just trying to do something to stop her."

"Kat I know but…"

"Trust me man we didn't want too…but we had to do something…" Zack said.

"Otherwise she would have put an end to us had we not," Kat said.

"Should we go check on her?" Adam asked stepping forward.

"Yeah we should…" Tanya said.

Kat, Zack joining them him as he reluctantly ran joining his comrades.

"Hey guys I think I see her," Tanya said.

"Yeah I see something too," Adam called.

Before Rocky and the others had time to react he saw Tanya and Adam being blasted hundreds of feet into the air by some type of energy blast.

Rocky glanced back at his fallen comrades, trying to figure out where the attack had come from.

"Tanya…Adam," Kat called running to their aid.

A bright flash obscured his vision, blinded by the light he felt to the ground rolling over in pain from the crushing pressure on his chest. He crawled over to Kat and the others; he heard a yell coming from high above. Rocky watched in horror as Zack fell from the skies landing with a thud next to him.

"Man…that hurt," he said clutching his chest.

"Zack are you alright?" Rocky asked grabbing his shoulders.

He nodded, "I think so…"

"What heck was that?!" Kat asked looking into the skies.

"I don't know but whatever it was it sure hurt like crazy," Tanya chided rubbing one of her injured leg.

"You can say that again," Adam cried clutching one of his shoulders.

A clumping metal sound in the distance caught Rocky's attention.

"What the?!" he gasped.

"You pathetic power rangers will pay for that!"

"Who and what is that?!" Zack said pointing at the matroid.

"Where did Aisha go?" Tanya said.

"I'm Agent Morrigan, 1st commander of the Robotic-Devil Empire and the one who will be your _destroyer_!" the female metroid yelped, "Don't worry Miss Aisha Campbell is…in very good hands!" Agent Morrigan called charging towards them.


	35. It's Morphin Time

It's Morphin Time

Tommy bought the suburban to screeching halt. He jumped out glaring at the sight before him. There were his comrades a few feet away battling against Agent Morrigan.

"Agent Morrigan…that lady is not good news I better hurry and help my friends," Tommy said running through scattered debris.

"You!" he cried stopping dead in his tracks.

"I had a feeling you would show up," Buredo-run said.

He sucked in a deep breath glaring at the matroid.

"Buredo-run get out of my way. I need to get to my friends."

"You're going have to get through me first," Buredo-run said charging towards him.

"Get out of my way!"

"No!" Buredo-run said striking Tommy with his blade.

He fell to the ground, rolling off the barricaded street.

"Man I need to get away from this dude," he cried pounding his fist together.

Tommy jumped to his feet delivering a swift jump kick to Buredo-run's chest.

His attack sent Buredo-run off tumbling to the ground.

"Now is my chance," Tommy called running past him.

"No…you don't," he heard Buredo-run yelled striking him from behind.

He collapsed to the ground, rubbing his injured back.

"Get away from me!" Tommy cried.

"Be quiet…you retched human," Buredo-run said stomping a metallic foot on his chest.

"Get off of me. I need to go help my friends…"

"No can do…I have my orders."

The pressure on his chest was becoming unbearable to the point where he try taking in less breath to alleviate the pressure.

"Well…look at that seems like your friends have gained the upper hand on Agent Morrigan."

"What?!" Tommy said turning his attention over to the square.

He watched Adam and Zack strike Agent Morrigan, she staggered but didn't fall. Next he saw Kat and Tanya flip high in the air with Kat jumping kick her and with Tanya delivering a butterfly kick that sent Agent Morrigan crashing into the ground. She stood up staggering back and forth. Rocky took advance of her weaken state by jumping over the girls taking her down with a swift scissor kick.

"Good job guys!" Tommy whispered as he watched comrades' high-fiving one another.

Agent Morrigan lied unmoving on the ground.

"Are you enjoying watching your friends defeat Agent Morrigan?"

"Of course!"

He snorted laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?!"

"Every time your comrades strike Agent Morrigan…" he started trailing off.

"What?" Tommy asked anxiously.

"They're draining away Aisha's life force."

Tommy felt his heart skip a beat.

"What…no way!" he gasped.

"Yes, and by the looks of things your friend will not survive."

"No…I can't let that happen!" Tommy cried…

* * *

"Guys I think we need to finish the fight once and for all," Zack said wielding his flame saber.

"I agree," Adam called nodding.

"We need to get rid of her so we can find out what happened to Aisha," Tanya called pointing her claw digger.

"You cursive rangers will pay for this!" Agent Morrigan said rising to her feet.

"Guys…we need to keep alert…" Kat called taking a step back.

"What is she doing?" Rocky said.

Kat peered intensely and saw what looked like small cannon appeared in between her chest. Blinding blasts firing from her chest cannon, the shots striking the entire area around them. Kat fell to the ground, cupping her helmet, the blast echoing inside her ears. She glanced over at her comrades, Zack and Adam had both fallen to the ground holding their chests, while Tanya was gripping her injured leg and Rocky was clutching an injured shoulder. Kat stood running towards Agent Morrigan releasing her wing striker, clashing it against her blade with anger burning inside of her as she stood at a stand-still thinking of everything that they had endured in this fight.

"You're going down!"

"Says who…little miss pink!"

Agent Morrigan's off colored comment triggered something inside Kat's mind; this seemed to give her a boost of energy, stepping back striking Agent Morrigan with a reverse round-house kick.

"Take that!" Kat sniped peering down at Agent Morrigan.

"Nice move!"

"Thanks Tanya."

"This card appeared while you were fighting," Rocky said.

"But it's blank," Kat said.

"I got one too," Zack said peering over the blank card.

"I don't understand why would we be given a blank card to use?" Adam said.

Kat slid open the card slot, wondering if she had received a card. To her surprise inside lied one of the golden embossed cards. She took it out and was completely taken aback at the familiar image imprinted on the card.

"Wow!"

"What is it Kat?" Tanya asked.

"Look at this," she called walking over to Tanya.

"What…in the world?!" Tanya gasped.

"What does it say?" Rocky asked.

"Zeo Ranger Pink," Kat said peering at the image of the pink zeo ranger.

"What...no way?!" Adam cried.

"Hey look...there is something on my card now," Tanya said.

"Mines too," reported Zack.

"Same here," Rocky said.

"Guys…" Kat started.

"Let's do this!" Zack cried happily.

She pulled her millennium morpher off her belt pulling open the hatch.

"GOTCHA."

"It's Morphin Time!" Zack called.

"Mastodon!"

"Red Ninja Ranger Powers!"

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!"

"Shift into Turbo!" Adam and Tanya called simultaneously.

A misty ring of light lifted Kat off the ground, stripping her of the guardian force powers, transforming her into the pink zeo ranger.

She turned peering at her teammates, and saw that they too were transformed into their former power ranger incarnations.

"Wow…this is awesome!" Kat called wielding her power disc.

"You're going down!" Adam called stepping forward as the desert thunder ranger.

"Right!" Tanya called excitedly slapping Adam's hand as she stepped next to him as the dune star ranger.

"Ready to kick some butt!" Rocky said somersaulting high into the air.

"Woo-hoo…the original is back and ready for action!" Zack said stepping forward as the black mighty morphin ranger.

"Agent Morrigan you picked the wrong people to mess with," Kat said.

"We're the power rangers and we're going to fight for what's right!" Adam said.

"Let's go!" Zack called charging forth.

He stuck Agent Morrigan with a quick swift of his power axe.

"My turn," Rocky called flipping over him kicking her in the chest.

Agent Morrigan grunted swinging her sword.

"Missed me," he said swiftly moving from side to side.

"I'll get you!"

"Miss me again," Rocky teased.

She swung again, this time Rocky caught her blade between his legs, and standing on his hands, she lost her grip on the blade, and he tossed it to the side. He sent her crashing to the ground with a pounding kick to the chest.

"You ready?" Adam asked turning to Tanya.

"Always!" Tanya cried as they simultaneously charged towards Agent Morrigan.

Adam aimed the turbo thunder cannon firing a shot the impact of the shot sent Agent Morrigan down to her knees.

"Hiyahhhhhhh!" Tanya cried jumping from Adam's shoulders furiously striking her several times with the turbo star charges.

"Curse you…" she murmured stumbled back to her feet.

"Oh no you don't!" Kat said charging forth.

"Pink power canon!" she shouted dissipating into a burst cloud of pink energy.

Agent Morrigan collapsed to the ground in a smoking heap.

"We did it!" Kat said making her way back over to her comrades.

"Man these celestial powers are _amazing_!" Tanya said wrapping an arm around Kat.

"You can say that again," Rocky cried out doing a high flip in the air.

A series of shots blasting in the distance caught everyone's attention.

"Where did that come from?" Zack said looking around.

"It can't be coming from her," Tanya said pointing at the unmoving Agent Morrigan.

More blasts could be heard from the barricaded road behind them.

"Kat?"

"Did someone call me?" Kat called glancing between her comrades.

More blasts rocked the vicinity scattering debris in every direction. A cloud of dust from the blasts shrouded her vision. Kat waved her hands through the dust trying to make her way back to her friends.

"Guys?" she called.

"Did you guys hear that?" Adam said.

"It's hard to hear anything over all those blasts," Zack said ducking narrowly missing a falling piece of debris.

"Is that Tommy?" Tanya called pointing towards the barricaded road.

Kat quickly turned her attention towards the road running towards the figured dressed in all black.

"Tommy is that you?" she said trying to maneuver through all the smoke and debris.

"Kat!" he screamed reaching out for her.

"Tommy!" she cried demorphing and embracing him in her arms.

"Tommy…it's so good to see you again!" she said laying her head against his shoulders.

"I missed you!"

"Tommy," Adam called.

She looked into his eyes, feeling safe and secure; she glanced back at her comrades and saw that they were no longer morphed.

"Guys…I'm sorry but there is no time for a reunion."

"What do you mean?" Zack asked.

"We got trouble," Tommy said nodding behind him.

Kat peered over Tommy's shoulder watching a tall, brooding machine figure striding towards them.

"Was he the one firing at us?" Tanya asked shakily.

"Yeah."

"We need to get out of here…good thing we took of care of Agent Morrigan," Zack called.

"Is she gone?!" Tommy asked glancing around the square.

"I think so…why?" Kat said.

"No…she can't be gone…"

"Tommy, what are you talking about?" Adam asked.

"Agent Morrigan fused her life to Aisha's…" he gulped.

"He did what?!" Tanya gasped.

"How can that be we just saw Aisha?" Kat asked peering into his eyes.

"Speaking of Aisha, where is she?" Adam said.

"I found her."

Everyone turned their attention over to Rocky; watching him carrying Aisha's lifeless body over towards them.

"Rocky!" Adam called with excitement.

"It's Aisha," Zack said.

"You found her," Tommy said.

"I found her in the pile over there," Rocky said adjusting her limp body in his arms.

"Is she…" Kat trailed off.

"No…she's alive…barely…" Rocky choked gently stroking her forehead.

"Aisha…" Tanya said grabbing her hand.

Another earth shattering blasted rocked the vicinity around them.

"Whoa," Kat called losing her balance.

"Thanks," she said to Tommy as he caught her before hitting the ground.

"No, problem we should take Aisha to safety," Tommy said.

"Good deal," Rocky said walking back over to a hole in the nearby building.

Loud sounds of footsteps rattled the vicinity around them.

"What is that?" Kat asked wrapping a hand around Tommy's.

"That's Buredo-run he's another agent from the Robotic-Empire."

With her heart pumping heavily in her chest Kat and the others watched the robotic figure stomp through the barricade over to the center of the square.

He knelt beside the fallen Agent Morrigan.

"What is he doing?" Tanya asked.

"Don't know but whatever it is sure isn't good," Adam replied.

Buredo-run picked up her sword, they watched as it transformed into some kind of data-pad.

"What in the world?!" Kat cried.

Agent Morrigan stood up limping on one leg.

"I will destroy you all if it's the last thing I do!" she cried.

She swung her data-pad around in a loop and in a blink of an eye switching it back into a blade.

Tommy gasped running towards the two matroids.

"Tommy, what are you doing?!"

"Stay back," he said sternly turning back to her and the others.

"But why?!" Tanya asked.

"You guys did you're part…now it's _my_ turn."

"Tommy…man what the heck do you think you're doing?!" Adam asked.

"Guys, please stay here."

But we can morph and help you," Zack said stepping over to him.

"I'm aware of that," he chided stepping a step back towards his comrades.

"Tommy…"

"Kat, it will be alright," Tanya whispered placing a hand on her shoulders.

Kat clutched a hand to her heart hoping that her best friend was right.


	36. Sacrifice for the Greater Good

Sacrifice for the Greater Good 

"Looks, like I will get to put this card to use after all," Tommy said nervously sliding the guardian force _Redemption_ card in his back pocket.

"Rocky?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to come out here with me."

"Okay…" he said standing to his feet.

"Bring Aisha's body with you."

"But…why?"

Tommy turned to Rocky and the others looks of panic and fear written all over their expressions.

He sighed, "I'm going to need her body in order to break her free from Agent Morrigan," Tommy said stepping over to Rocky.

"I don't understand why you would need her body?" Tanya said.

"Guys, I'm need you to trust me on this."

"Okay," Rocky agreed peering at Tommy in disdain.

"Thanks man," he said placing a hand on Rocky's shoulders.

Tommy took in a long deep breath stepping out from the rubble. He glanced over his shoulders and saw Rocky tightly clutching on to Aisha's limp body.

"I will destroy you once and for all this time!" Agent Morrigan growled.

"Rocky stay right here…I'll take things from here."

"Okay…good luck my friend."

"Thanks buddy."

He turned away from his friends stepping towards Agent Morrigan.

"This battle ends here and **NOW**!" Tommy called.

"You are right it does end here."

"Agent Morrigan!"

"Buredo-run stay out this, this fight is between us alone," she said shoving him aside, "no one is to interfere…not even _your_ comrades."

"I agree this battle is between the two of us only!"

"Glad you agree and to make sure…" she said pointing her blade.

A blaze of fire emitted from her blade, Tommy ducked narrowly missing the shot.

"Watch out Rocky!"

The shot landed on the ground and igniting into a flame surrounding both him and Agent Morrigan.

"What the…?!" Tommy called.

Shot of flames licked the air spreading its smoky flames throughout the vicinity. He covered his face trying not to inhale the smoky air surrounding him.

"Tommy!" a voice called in the distance.

"Guys…please stay back!" he ordered peering through the thick flames.

"Now with no one to interfere, time to destroy you!" Agent Morrigan said charging towards him.

He jumped out the way, narrowly missing her attack.

"Whoa!" he said diving out of harm's way.

"My jacket," Tommy said pulling it away from the scorching flames.

He quickly moved away the flames stepping back into the center. Tommy wiped the dripping beads of sweat away from his forehead. A loud thumping sound startled Tommy; he glanced around trying to find its source. The thumping became more and more intense with every passing moment. He covered his face trying his best not to inhale the smoke; he dropped to his knees as the sound continued filling his head. He covered his ears trying to drown out the jarring noise.

_Where was this noise and where was it coming from? _

Agent Morrigan clanking footsteps stirred Tommy out of his own head.

"Come on and fight me!" she demanded.

He looked up peering intensely at Agent Morrigan, focusing on the matroid. The longer he stared at her the angrier and bitter he felt himself growing. Ignoring the constant thumping inside his head, he slowly stood to his feet. Tommy never felt such intense anger before in all life and even during his past stints as a power ranger. It was time to make Agent Morrigan pay for hurting Aisha and kidnapping him and toying with him and friends' lives. Tommy slowly reached inside his jacket pocket pulling out a millennium morpher.

"Here it goes nothing!" he said pulling out the _Guardian Green_ transformation card.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Agent Morrigan said.

"GOTCHA."

"**ANGELS OF LIGHT, GUARDIANS UNITE**!" he called sliding his card inside the mouth of the morpher.

"TENSOU!"

"CHANGE GUARDIAN FORCE!" The distance disembodied voice called.

A ray of blinding sunlight cast its ray over Tommy and the vicinity. The blinding light drowned out everything around him including Agent Morrigan and the intense thumping sound that rattled inside his head. Tommy shut his eyes taking in the warmth and peaceful feeling from the rush of light. He felt himself being lifted high into the air. Tommy's body felt light as a feather. He let out a long sigh as he felt the light wrapping itself around his entire body.

"No…not another one of the guardian ranger?!"

"Awesome!" Tommy called gliding to the ground. "You're going down Agent Morrigan," he said stepping forward as the Dolphin guardian ranger.

He stepped forward clearing his mind, solely concentrating on his thoughts on his guardian force abilities.

With a clear head and focused thoughts Tommy felt the same calmness from before washing over his body. A surge of energy rushed throughout his body. Tommy lifted his hands into the air allowing his body to the release the surge of energy. Tommy's energy created several steams of water that shot up from the ground all around the circle of fire. He watched in awe as his _Presshower_ Seasic ability quickly dousing the flames.

"Whoa…Tommy has my powers?!"

"No…what have you done?!" Agent Morrigan screamed.

"Tommy…you're one of guardian rangers too?" Kat said running over towards him.

"Kat, I'm going to need you and others to stay back."

"But…Tommy…" she said grabbing his hands.

"Please stay back!" he ordered.

"Dude, you're the green guardian ranger!" Rocky said in awe.

"Tommy, let's us morph and help you," Kat pleaded.

"NO!"

Kat pulled away him shaking her head.

"I'm sorry my love" he sighed, "I'm the _only _one that can put an end to this battle."

"But…I don't understand why we can't help you."

He took Kat into his arms whispering, "Please…just have fate in me."

She pulled away from Tommy, lowering her head to the ground.

"What…are you going to do?!" Kat asked in a small voice.

Tommy sighed, "Everything will be okay I promise," he said gently wrapping his hands around her face.

"Tommy…please..." Kat pleaded.

He said nothing as he turned away from Kat stepping back over to Agent Morrigan.

"It doesn't…matter ranger or not I'm going to destroy you!" she said waving her blade.

This was it the moment that was going to decide who would be the victor in this battle. With his heart toiling away at his chest he slid open the card slot on his belt pulling out a card.

"GOTCHA."

"**REDEMPTION**!" he called slid the card inside the morpher.

"TENSOU!" he called out running towards Agent Morrigan.

Tommy grabbed her head with one hand while reaching the other into the skies.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"_I, Tommy Oliver extract thy soul from this evil entity and restore it to thy rightful soul of Aisha Campbell_!"

That same blinding light washed over the entire vicinity blocking everything within his view.

"No…stop this!" Agent Morrigan screamed collapsing to her knees.

He fell to the ground, clutching her head. He felt her grip on his hands beginning to weaken with each passing moment. Tommy started feeling extremely light-headed and fatigue started taking over his entire body and it was growing harder and harder to breathe.

Kat wailing, "NOOOOOOOO!" was the last thing Tommy remembered hearing before everything around him went black…

* * *

"Tommy?!"

"Tommy!"

"Kat?" he whispered.

"Tommy you did it!"

"Did…what?"

Tommy shifted his weak body in Kat's lap clutching his chest. His breathing felt heavy and labored with each breathe he took in.

"Destroyed Agent Morrigan."

"Aisha…" Tommy heard Rocky whisper.

Tommy nodded acknowledging her statement; he turned his attention over to Aisha.

"Aisha…how…is she?" he asked in a small voice.

"She's alive," Kat said lifting his head.

Aisha took in a long gasp clutching her chest.

"Aisha…it's so good to have you back," Rocky said embracing her tightly in his arms.

The others were kneeling besides the two of them. Aisha's head fell to the side; he caught her eye despite the pale frailness Tommy could tell that Aisha's soul had returned. She caught Tommy's eye smiling before she shut her eyes collapsing into Rocky's arms.

"Aisha!" Tommy said.

"She's okay…" Adam said.

"Tommy…we did we won," Tanya said grabbing his hand.

"Yes…we did…" Tommy whispered.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Adam asked.

"Tommy?" Kat called clutching in her arms.

With his breathing and heart slowly coming to a halt Tommy felt his life slipping away.

"Guys…please…" he said struggling to continue.

"What's the matter with you?" Tanya said.

"Yeah, man I never seen you like this before," Zack said kneeling besides him.

His eyes grew heavier with each passing seconds he struggled trying to keep them open.

"I…I…don't know…" he stammered.

"Tommy what's happening to you?" Adam asked.

"When we get back to the power chamber…" he said trailing off.

"What about the power chamber?!" Kat asked her voice shaking.

He smiled reaching a hand over stroking her soft face.

"Please be sure too…" Tommy whispered shutting his eyes…

* * *

Tanya watched as his hand drop limply into Kat's hand. His head fell to the side gently resting against her lap.

"Tommy?! wake up…please wake up?!" Kat cried shaking him in her arms.

Adam reached over placing two fingers on the sides of his neck, while Tanya ran her fingers under his nose.

They glanced between each other and glanced over to Kat.

"He's not breathing…"

"He has no pulse either…"

"Is he...?" Rocky said trailing off.

"Yes…" Tanya said peering over at Kat.

A look of horror filled her blue eyes; she began rocking Tommy back and forth in her arms.

"No…way?!" Zack called pacing back and forth.

"No…no he can't be!" she protested taking his hand squeezing it.

"Come on Tommy…I know you're still in there!"

"Please…"she begged.

"Kat…" Adam called.

"Tommy please…wake up…will you please just wake up!"

Tears started falling heavily from her eyes.

"Please…" she pleaded.

Sirens started filling the air around them.

Tanya stood to her feet glancing around the trashed vicinity.

"Guys, looks police and ambulance are heading this way."

"We probably should head back to the power chamber to regroup," Adam said peering at the barricaded street.

"Tommy can't be gone," Rocky said rocking Aisha back and forth in his arms.

"If we don't hurry back we're going have to explain all of this to the police," Adam called.

"Kat…let's take him back to the power chamber so we can find out what happened," Tanya said reaching over to her best friend.

"No!"

"Kat, we have to go."

She continued rocking Tommy back and forth in her arms.

Tanya sighed crawling over to Kat.

"Guys some help please," she called to Adam and Zack.

"Kat…please let go back to the power chamber," Tanya said lifting Kat to her feet.

Zack and Adam lifted Tommy's comatose body wrapping their arms around his shoulders. Rocky stood lifting Aisha in her arms and they all made their way back over to the suburban. She glanced back, looking at the charred remains of Agent Morrigan's body. After Tommy defeated her Buredo-run and Lord Robogog picked up the pieces of her body with both swearing revenge.

They disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.

Once they reached the suburban Adam and Zack slid Tommy inside, his body fell limply against the seat. Kat said nothing as she slid inside gently placing his head on her lap. She began stroking his dark hair. Rocky hopped into the second row of seats, Aisha had awakened from unconsciousness slid into the seat next to him, leaning her head against his shoulders. He grabbed her hand she embraced it.

Zack slid in the seat next to Aisha.

"Adam do you remember the way?"

"I think so."

"Alright," Tanya sighed as she slipped into the passenger seat…

* * *

"I can't believe Dr. O. is…gone," Trent said wiping his face.

"How could this happened?!" Haley said sniffing, "Tommy how could you?!"

"Tommy…" Anton said shaking his head.

"Kat…we're going to get through this," Tanya said taking a seat next to Kat wrapping an arm around her.

Kat sniffled nuzzling his head between her breasts.

"I'm sorry…this is entirely my fault."

"Aisha…no this isn't your fault," Rocky said.

"No…it is if I hadn't been so weak I would have been able to fight off Agent Morrigan…she would have never been able to take control of my soul," she said sitting up on the med bed next to Rocky.

"Aisha, it's obvious that she took you by surprise," Rocky continued.

"Besides all of us haven't had to fight off any enemies for several years so it's perfectly understandable about what happened," Adam said.

"Legacy Power Rangers?" faint and distance voice called.

"Who said that?!" Tanya said glancing around power chamber.

"Where did that voice come from?" Trent said.

"Is someone there?" Anton cried checking behind the arcade terminal.

"Rangers?!"

"There she is again," Adam said.

"Trent, where are you going?" Anton called.

"Hold on…I'll be back," he said disappearing behind some steel doors.

"Anton?" Haley said.

"I don't know," he said shrugging.

"We need to find where that voice is coming from," Zack said peering behind some panels near Zordon's empty tube.

"Guys this is silly…there is no one inside here besides us," Haley said checking behind a panel board.

"Yeah, I don't see or hear anyone," Adam replied glancing around.

Tanya leaned against the wall. "I just don't understand what's going on," she said crossing her arms.

"Where did that Trent kid go?" Zack said.

"I wish someone would tell us what in the world is going on here!"

"Haley calm down we'll figure this all out," Anton said placing a firm hand on her shoulders.

She sighed leaning against Datas.

"Power Rangers…"

"There she is again!" Haley said.

"Please step outside of the power chamber if you may."

"Should we?" Tanya said glancing between everyone.

"I suppose…we should…" Haley said.

"Anton, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Trent first."

"Aisha, do you think you'll be able to stand on your own?"

"Yeah…I think so."

"Kat…are you coming?"

"No…I think I'm going to stay here," she said cradling Tommy.

"Tanya?"

"Adam, can you just give us a second?"

"Sure, I'll be waiting near the entrance."

"Thanks sweetie," she said giving him a pecking on the cheek.

She sighed taking a seat next to Kat.

She wrapped a hand around her shoulders, "You sure you don't want to come outside?" Tanya asked.

Kat shook her head, "No."

"Maybe we'll find out what in the world is going on."

She shifted leaning her head against Tommy's.

"Kat, I'm not going to say or pretend that I understand what you're going through…nothing can describe the feelings when you lose someone you love. But I want you to know that Tommy was all our dear friend and ally and we all terribly miss him too."

"Tanya, I don't understand why…just when I thought we would finally settle down then this happens!" she sniffed.

"I know and it's terribly unfortunate. I'm so sorry but perhaps it was just his time and that _GOD _had a greater plan for him."

Kat sighed peering intensely at Tanya and her blue eyes burning with anger and dripping tears.

"I thought about that…trust me I did but…I just can't and I won't accept that. It's just not fair. We were building a future together, getting married and having children…and this happens!" she said huffing.

"Kat, I know you're hurting but you have to understand that there is a reason and higher purpose for everything that happens in life. I'm sure Tommy is in a better place now."

"No…no…it's just not fair!"

Tanya leaned over wrapping her arms around Kat trying to console her.

"Kat, it's going to be alright," she said trying to hold back her own tears.

"Tanya…Kat?"

"What is it Adam?"

"I really think you two should step outside."

"Why what could be so important?" Kat called.

"Rocky are you okay?"

"Yeah…" he said shakily.

Rocky's face was pale and he was shaking, as if he had been spooked by something.

"Kat…I think we should go."

Tanya stood to her feet reaching out for her hand.

"Kat, it's going to be alright," Rocky said.

She glanced between Tanya and Rocky, taking Tommy's hand.

"Tommy…I'll be right back."

"There you are!"

"I told you I would right here waiting for you," Adam said gently stroking Tanya's face.

She smiled, taking Adam's hand into her own.


	37. Divine Intervention

Divine Intervention

Adam sucked a deep breath glancing over at Tanya trying to embrace himself for what lied ahead from him and his friends. He held on tightly to Tanya's hand as they slowly stepped towards out of the dimly lit cave.

"Please come over," the same female voice called.

"What's going on?" Kat called stepping out the cave.

"Is that…that Trent kid?" Tanya asked pointing at the figure standing near the mouth of the cave.

"Yeah I think so," Adam replied.

"Guys come on over," he said happily.

"What's going on?" Adam asked glancing between Tanya and his friends.

"Take a look up there," Rocky said pointing.

"What the?!" Tanya said gasping.

"Greetings, Adam Park, Tanya Sloan and Katherine Hillard."

"Who and what are you?" Kat asked.

"I'm Demeter, guardian of the Celestial Heavens and wife of Father Jacob."

Adam watched the ethereal figure descend down from the peak of the cave landing gracefully on her feet.

"Demeter…you're from the heavens?" Tanya said pointing to the skies.

"Yes."

"So that was you calling us inside the power chamber?"

"Yes, Adam it was."

"Everyone please gather round," she said, her voice light and gentle like a breeze.

Rocky, Zack and Aisha, Haley and Anton all stepped over towards them. Demeter glanced between everyone with her long brunette hair and crisp white robes fluttering in cool, crisp air.

"First off I want to thank you all for your help in defeating the Robotic-Devil Empire it has spared us time in storing our kingdom," she said peering back and forth at everyone, "I can tell from all of your confused expressions that you have wondered what has gone on."

"Father Jacob and I have ruled the Celestial Heavens for centuries. Our teams of guardian power rangers have always protected the heavens from the devil tribes of the netherworld. Celestia was overtaken by all three devil tribes at once and they overpowered and destroyed our team of guardian rangers. Father Jacob and the archangels were able to hold them back enough bringing the war to a stalemate. Father Jacob and I used this time to spend our son Gabriel down to Earth to find the legacy power rangers to help us battle the devil-tribes."

"But why send for the Earth bound power rangers? I mean I thought only the non-living could go to…heaven?"

"Rocky, dear because the Robotic Empire was planning on invading Earth and our current team of guardian rangers meant their demise in the battle."

"Gabriel, was sent down to Earth to deliver the message and millennium morphers to the chosen ones. Our son…meant _his_ demise also but I'm happy to see that he didn't pass in vain."

"Demeter, I'm sure I can speak for everyone when I say we are all terribly sorry for the loss of your son," Tanya said holding her chest.

"Thank you for the kind words," Demeter said smiling.

"Tommy?" Kat whispered out loud.

"Demeter, did Gabriel ever happen to meet Tommy?" Haley asked.

Adam glanced over at Haley, taking in her inquiry wondering why she wanted to know.

"No, the two of them never meant."

"Wait, so how did you guys know about all of this?" Zack asked turning to Haley.

"Tommy was the one who told us about everything," Anton answered.

"He did?!" Adam asked surprised.

"Yeah, he told us that he had discovered the morphers and the scroll in the warehouse district of town," Haley said.

"So Tommy knew about all of this…and he didn't tell?" Adam said feeling a bit slighted.

"Man…why didn't he tell us anything?" Zack said pounding his fist together.

"I know right…" Rocky agreed.

"Guys, I'm sure Tommy had reasons for not telling us about this," Tanya said.

"He was constantly throwing hints out there to me but I was too stupid to notice anything."

Adam and the others all turned their attention over to Katherine.

"Katherine, please stop blaming yourself Tommy was just doing what he had to do," Demeter said gently stroking Kat's face.

She jerked her face away from Demeter's grasp. "Whatever…I don't care about him doing what he had to do he could have at least told me. _Me_ out of everyone!" she said glancing around at everyone.

"We were building a life together and then this happens…" Kat continued.

"Katherine, you do realize the bond that you have made when you accepted your duties as a power rangers right? You agreed to sacrifice your life for the greater good. And that's exactly what Tommy did he gave up his life to save your comrade," Demeter said.

"I know that…but…"

"You miss him terribly but his spirit will live inside your heart for all eternity."

Kat turned away wrapping herself in Tanya's arms.

"Legacy rangers I commend you all for your bravery and valor but this was only one battle in the war against the devil-tribes. And this is why I'm giving you this," she said as a small golden chest appeared in her hands.

"What's that?"

"Just a moment Rocky," she laughed.

"I wonder what's going on?" Tanya whispered.

"Beats me," Adam said shrugging.

"Zachery Taylor please step forward," she said opening up the chest.

He glanced back at everyone cautiously stepping towards her.

"Here's your _Mastodon_ ranger key."

"My what?!"

"Ranger key."

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

She smiled, "Don't worry I will reveal its meaning in a moment."

"Alright, if you say so…" Zack said shrugging.

"Rocky?"

"Yes?" he called excitedly.

"Here's your _Tyrannosaurus_ and _Zeo_ _Ranger III_ keys."

"Oh wow, I get two keys," Rocky said glancing between the red and blue figurines.

"Adam Park."

He jumped at the sound of his name.

"Go ahead sweetie."

"Right," he said stepping up to Demeter.

"Here are you're _Zeo_ _Ranger IV_ and _Desert Thunder_ ranger keys," Demeter said handing them over to Adam.

"Wow…thanks I guess," he said peering at the two green figurines.

"Trent."

"Why's she calling him?" Rocky whispered to Adam.

"Yeah…that's what I'm wondering," Adam said peering at the young man.

"Your white _Drago_ key."

"Thanks," Trent said happily taking his key.

"Wow…you were a power ranger?" Tanya said.

"Yup sure was," Trent said tossing his white dino ranger key back and forth.

"What team were you on?" Zack asked.

"The dino-thunder team with Dr. O."

"What team was that?"

"I was a part of the ranger team lead by Dr. O in Reefside when he was the black dino ranger."

Zack shook his head, "I think I've lost track of how many rangers Tommy has been," he said chuckling.

"Tanya," Demeter called.

"Here are your _Zeo ranger II_ and _Dune Star_ ranger keys."

"Thank you," Tanya replied taking the two yellow keys.

"Katherine?"

Adam glanced over at his friend as she stepped forward.

"Here's your _Zeo_ _ranger I_ and _Pterodactyl_ keys."

"Thank you," Kat said in a low voice.

"Aisha?"

"Here's your _Saber-Tooth Tiger_ ranger key," she said handing her the key.

"Wow…thanks!" she said stepping back next to Rocky.

"These are kind of cool looking," Rocky remarked.

"Look, it's a mini-me," Zack joked.

Adam and the others chuckled at Zack's little quip. It felt good lighten the tense atmosphere.

"Demeter, what is the purpose of these keys?" Tanya asked.

"These ranger keys allow you to transform into your incarnations of your former ranger powers."

"What?!" Kat gasped.

"Seriously?!" Rocky asked.

"How cool!" Aisha said.

"Demeter?" Tanya said stepping forward, "why do some of us have two keys?"

"Yeah, why is that?" Rocky asked tossing his keys in his hands.

Adam nodded glancing between his two keys wondering the same question.

"Many of you have served on different teams therefore you have you have access to more than one ranger power."

"This is incredible," Zack said.

"As it stands Zack, Aisha and Katherine and Rocky will serve as the Mighty Morphin Power Ranger team, With Katherine and Rocky serving on the Zeo team as well. Adam and Tanya serving both Zeo and Turbo ranger teams and finally, young Trent will represent the Dino-Thunder team."

"Demeter how is this possible?" Haley asked, "Tommy and I spent years trying to tap into the morphing grid and we were unable to get access to the past ranger powers."

"Yes, I'm curious about this as well," Anton said.

"Lest just call it some divine intervention," Demeter said winking.

"No seriously how is this possible?" Adam said.

"You all were granted access to your former rangers powers for the legendary war that is take place in the near future against the evil Zangyack space empire."

"Who is Zangyack?" Trent asked.

"A very cruel and ruthless space empire that the teams of space rangers have battled for centuries and we've gotten word that they are preparing to invade Earth in the very near future."

"All of you legacy rangers were summoned to in order to tested you on your abilities and strengths and sense of morality as former power rangers," Demeter said peering at everyone.

"Some tests," Tanya chided crossing her arms.

"You can say that again," Adam said in agreement.

"Hey, what happened to my millennium morpher I can't seem to find it," Rocky said searching his jacket pocket.

"Neither can I," Zack said.

"Same here," Tanya said reaching into her jacket pocket.

"What happened to them they just seemed to disappear?" Adam asked turning to Demeter.

"I have stripped you of the guardian force powers."

"You did?" Tanya asked.

"But why?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, how are we supposed to fight in this legendary war without ranger powers?" Adam said.

'There's something I don't understand. Why couldn't we just have our former ranger powers back?" Zack asked.

"The Celestial Guardian Force powers work cohesive together. And since Adam, Tanya, Katherine and Rocky served on more than one ranger team it would have been much more difficult for you all to defeat Robogog and his Robotic Empire using all the different ranger powers."

"I see," Zack said.

"What about Tommy?"

"What about him?" Demeter asked stepping over to Kat.

"If you come from the Heavens like you said then can't you bring him back to life?"

"Kat…" Tanya said wrapping her arm around her, "I don't think that's possible," she whispered in her ear.

Adam shook his head, remembering how pale and fragile Tommy looked after his battle with Agent Morrigan.

"My dear," Demeter sighed, "I think Tommy would have wanted you to hold on to these."

"Hold on to what?"

"Please open your hands."

Kat peered at Demeter as she pulled out four more keys from her treasure box handing them over to her.

"But aren't these his ranger keys?" Kat said holding his _Dragonzord_, _White Tiger_, _Zeo_ _Ranger V_ and _Brachio_ ranger keys.

"Yes, all four of them? Demeter…I don't know what to say…" she said trailing off.

"Say that you accept them?" called a familiar voice.

"Oh my goodness!" Kat said turning her attention away from Demeter.

"Kat?!"

"Tommy…is that really you?!"

"Sure is."

Time seemed to go in slow motion while she watched Tommy stride out of the cave towards them. All his wounds had vanished and a look of peace and serenity written across his face.

"But how are you…alive? Adam stammered.

"Yeah, seriously that's what I would like to know," Zack said.

"I don't know…" he said shrugging.

Kat sighed, running into his arms, "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she cried.

"I promise I won't," he said embracing Kat into his arms.

Tommy pulled away from her, wiping the droplets of tears from her blotchy eyes.

"Tommy, you're back!" Rocky called.

"Man, you sure scared the heck out of us," Zack said slapping him hard in the back.

"Hey?!" he called glaring at Zack.

"Tommy, good to have you back," Tanya said with a smile.

"It's great to be back," he said sighing.

"Tommy?!" he and the others turned their attention back over to Demeter.

"How did you like my little surprise? Is that what human beings call it right?" she said placing a hand on Tommy's shoulders.

"Joke? Are you serious?" Kat asked her blue eyes flickering between Demeter and Tommy.

"You scared us half to death!" Tanya quipped.

"Seriously?!" Adam said shaking his head.

He appreciated Tommy's humor probably more so than anyone else, but this time he felt like the joke went too far. He could describe the horrific feeling the moment he realized out there battlefield that one of his closets and dearest friends had passed on. Adam never experienced the death of anyone close to him; it took him by complete shock and seeing Tommy alive after believing he was gone sent Adam into that state of shock once more.

"Yeah, some joke!" Rocky chided.

"You can say that for sure," Zack cried slapping Tommy on the back again.

"Dude, enough with the slapping!"

"Tommy…Tommy…some people never change," Aisha said shaking her head.

"Yeah…some joke," Kat muttered under her breathe.

"Look, I have no idea what you guys are talking about," he said throwing his hands in the air.

"Here you go Mr. Jokester," Kat said holding out her hands.

"What are these?"

"Our ranger keys," she said curtly tossing the four keys in his hands.

"What do they do?"

Tommy stood there peering at Kat; she glared at him with her arms crossed.

"They possess our former ranger powers," Adam said trying to quell the tension between them.

"We're supposed to use these for the great legendary war," Rocky added.

"Legendary war?" he asked scratching his dark spiky hair. "Man, I don't have any clue what is going on."

"Yes, those keys will allow you to transform and use your former power rangers' incarnations since you were stripped of the guardian force powers. Tommy Oliver, since you have served on many power rangers teams as the leader your keys can only be used when that _particular_ ranger team go into battle."

"Oh…okay…so we can't transform into into the guardian force rangers got it...and what about _this_ legendary war?"

"Father Jacob and I recently received notice from the Space Patrol Delta Rangers that the Zangyack space empire is planning on invading this galaxy in the coming century. We have started to assemble the former power rangers for the battle."

"C'mon, this _Zangyack_ couldn't be any worse than any of the other evil entities that we've defeated," Tommy chuckled.

"Yeah I know right," Adam chided crossing his arms.

Demeter shook her head, "The Zangyack Empire has destroyed entire galaxies in their ruthless conquests. They have stop at nothing to get what they want, that includes taking women and children as hostages. Space Patrol Delta is currently keeping them at bay but their forces have become increasingly stronger and stronger. Heaven forbids they make it into this galaxy, if they do so this planet will need the power of all the former power ranger teams to defeat them," Demeter explained.

"Wow!" Rocky cried sighing.

"Yeah, you can say that again," Aisha said.

Demeter stepped away from the rangers levitating high in the air.

"Good job legacy rangers!"

"Hey look its Father Jacob!" Haley said pointing to the skies.

Father Jacob's large floating head bobbed up and down in the clear blue skies above them.

"Wait how did he go from being behind the arcade screen to floating in the skies?" Rocky asked scratching his head.

"It was an honor bestowing us with the guardian force powers," Tommy said.

"Haley, Anton, Trent, Tanya, Katherine, Adam, Zack, Rocky and Tommy all you should are greatly commended for you bravery and fearlessness against the fight with Robogog and his minions. Everyone in Celestia gives you thanks."

"Thank you all. We were able to regroup our forces in Celestia and send for a new team of guardian rangers," Demeter said.

Silence fell on the entire group Adam and the other glancing back and forth at one another.

"Father Jacob and I must leave now legacy rangers please guard those keys with your life and prepare yourselves for the great legendary war."

"Don't worry we will be ready," Adam called peering into the skies.

"Till we meet again rangers may the powers always protect you!" Father Jacob said.

A white blinding light washed over the entire vicinity. He covered his eyes shield them from the light.

"She's…gone!" Aisha cried pointing to the cloudless skies.

"No sign of her or Father Jacob anywhere," Trent said glancing around the empty terrain.


	38. Good-bye Friends

Goodbye Friends

A few days after the defeat of Robogog and the Robotic Empire, Haley, Anton and Trent spent sometime getting acquainted with everyone. Today, the trio decided it was time for them to pack up and head back to Reefside.

Tommy opened the passenger side door of the suburban placing Haley's bags inside; as he turned to shut the door two very familiar voices caught his attention.

"Hey Tanya?!"

"What's up Aisha?"

"Girl, I think that we should give a shout out."

"Who should we give a shout out too?"

"To our friends, the power rangers for coming to rescue this weekend, Angel Grove hadn't experienced any attacks in several years, so it was awesome how the rangers came and once again saved our city from the evil Robogo and his cronies!"

Tanya chuckled. "Haha yes, Aisha I completely agree that we should give a shout out to the power rangers for once again saving the city."

"Tanya and I and everyone here at KATC would like to say…" Aisha trailed off.

"THANK YOU POWER RANGERS!" they sang in unison.

Tommy chuckled stepping out of the vehicle back over to his friends.

"Haley, Trent, and Anton I cannot thank you guys enough for all the help."

"Dr. O. it's all good, it was a nice taking a break from art school," Trent said with a bright smile.

"It was great seeing you again," Tommy said wrapping an arm around his former student/comrade.

"It's no problem Tommy…I'm so happy that you contacted us, to help you out it felt like being back in Reefside when we battled with Zeltrax," Haley cried cheerfully.

He wrapped Haley in his arms laughing as he started reminiscing the times he, Haley, Kira, Trent, Conner and Ethan spent on the Dino-Thunder ranger team.

"Tommy it was great being a part of this mission but we need to get going," Anton said extending out a hand.

"Man, too bad you guys couldn't stay a little longer," Tommy said taking grabbing Anton's hand.

"Would love too but I told my husband that I would be home soon."

"Hey you guys wait up," Kat called.

Tommy turned his attention over to the stairwell near the parking lot.

"What is it Katherine?" Haley asked.

"I just wanted to give you guys a little something to take out on the road."

A familiar waft of bake sweetness filled the air as Katherine glided down the stairs.

"What is it?" Trent asked stepping over to her.

"It's a cheesecake," she said handing the small round pan over to Trent.

He lifted up to his nose taking a long whiff. "Wow…this smells amazing!"

"Tastes even more amazing," Tommy quipped jokingly.

Kat glared at him shaking her head.

"Katherine thanks for the lovely gesture," Anton said extending out a hand.

"The pleasure was all mines Dr. Mercer."

"Thanks Katherine."

"You're welcome Haley," she said wrapping her arms around her.

"Thanks, this will be perfect on the roadway," Trent said sliding inside the backseat.

"Tommy, Katherine we shall be on our way now. We need to leave now if we want to make out town before sunset," Anton said hopping inside the driver's side.

"Tommy be sure to keep in touch. We need to start working on plans to start-up the research center."

"You can count on it."

"Bye, take care," she said closing the passenger side door.

The suburban fired up pulling out of the parking lot. Kat sighed, leaning her head against his shoulders. Tommy smiled wrapping an arm around her and together they both watched till the suburban disappeared into the traffic.


	39. Moments of Realizations

Moments of Realization

Katherine & Tommy

The next day after Haley, Anton and Trent departed Angel Grove. Tommy meant up with Tanya. He wanted her opinion on helping him pick out the perfect promise ring to give to Kat, and Tanya being the great friend that she is happily obliged. After his miraculous survival he decided that time he stopped putting off the commitment he should have made a long time ago to the woman that he truly loved. Tanya inquired about him getting her a promise ring instead of an engagement ring. Tommy knew that Katherine was the woman who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with but he didn't necessary think that marriage was something that the two of them wanted at this moment.

Despite both of them having stable careers, his particular career could take him away at any given moment, sometimes it took him overseas at times. The great thing was that since Haley and Anton were getting their research grant, it seemed plausible that a research center would be built in Angel Grove and Tommy would run it. Once Tommy got some stability he would propose to Kat but for now he knew that he needed to rebuild and gain her trust and no engagement ring would help him show that. After spending an afternoon tolling through more than a dozen rings and shops he finally settled on a 14kt white gold double Ying Yang ring with black and white diamonds. He treated Tanya to dinner for the trouble, without her help he didn't think that he would have been able to pick out the perfect ring.

* * *

_The next day_

* * *

"Tanya you headed out?"

She nodded. "Yes, I have _a _date," she answered shutting her bedroom door.

Tommy chuckled. "Thanks again for helping me out."

"Of course glad I could help," she said with a smile.

"Oh you have no idea," Tommy said reaching over embracing Tanya.

"No problem," she said wrapping her arms around him.

Tommy sighed.

"What's the matter?" she asked curiously.

He opened his mouth hesitating to speak but for some reason doubtless worrying started clouding his mind.

"Tommy, don't worry just have faith. Everything will work out," she said with a wink.

He raised his head heeding her words.

"Thanks, Tanya, that's exactly what I needed to hear."

She nodded heading for the door.

Tommy clutched his jean pocket feeling the small ring case. It was just like Tanya said don't worry just have faith.

"Hey?"

"Yeah?" he called looking up.

"Hey don't keep my girl waiting," she laughed.

"Right…right," he said heading for the patio door.

"Tommy?!"

"Hey beautiful," he said walking over to the edge of the railing.

He wrapped his arms around her waist taking Kat into his arms taking in her sweet, delectable scent. She sighed leaning her head against his shoulders.

"What was the matter?" Tommy asked turned to her.

"Nothing," she said shaking her head.

"Kat?"

She lifted her head staring into chocolate-brown eyes.

He watched her long golden fluttering in the afternoon breeze, as he stood quietly watching her he tell from her pensive stare that something was weighing heavily on her mind, but he decided not to press Kat so instead he turned peering into bright afternoon skies…

* * *

Tommy and Kat were spending the afternoon relaxing on the balcony of her apartment. As the afternoon slowly turned into the evening the chilly fall winds started whipping through her long golden hair. She lifted a hand pulling some of the strands away from her face and as she did so he softly caressed her gentle face. She placed a hand of his stroking it softly.

"I never thought becoming a power ranger again would be so…traumatic," Kat said breaking the silence.

Tommy nodded at her words. "You can say that, again," he sighed.

"Seriously, everything that happened was so unexpected," Kat said turned peering at Tommy.

He stared into her bright blue eyes.

"I wish you would've trusted me."

Tommy's attention peaked at her startling confession.

"What do you mean?"

Kat sighed. "Whenever you told me about that feeling that you got about something evil lurking in the air, and that night you ran off without saying a word to me…" she trailed off.

Tommy swallowed hard sighing. He was right there was something weighing heavily on her mind.

"Katherine, there are no words I could say or express how terribly sorry I am for that. I truly didn't want to get you or our friends involved."

"I understand that but still…after everything we've been through I would thought you have a little more faith in me and know that you can trust me with anything."

"I know…I know I should have told you but I didn't really think that the threat was real. I didn't mean to lie to you either. Kat I never meant to hurt you or our friends I'm truly sorry."

Truth be told Tommy was truly sorry for not informing Kat or his friends about the threat and the prophesy message he had received. After their battle and Tommy's miraculous revival everyone decided to lay low and gather themselves and their thoughts together.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurt me not knowing what was going on with you?!" Kat cried standing to her feet.

Tommy peered up at her.

"I didn't just move back here to Angel Grove just to run this dance school. I came back here to be…with you," Kat sobbed turning away from him.

Tommy gasped. It hurt him to see her cry it was the last thing he had ever intended on ever doing.

"Katherine!"

She remained facing the edge of the balcony.

"Katherine…please," he begged.

She shook her head gripping the iron rails.

"I'm so sorry," he said wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

He felt warm droplets of her tears fall on his hands. Tommy felt tears welling up inside his own eyes he didn't resist allowing them to fall. Katherine was the last person on the face of the Earth that Tommy had ever wanted to disappoint. It pained him to no end to see her crying and upset with him. Lost in his own thoughts he turned as the sound of Kat whispering his name. He looked up; and saw that her eyes were red and swollen. He lowered his head, trying to avoid her glare; it pained Tommy to see her in such agony.

"Tommy?" she whispered.

He felt her fingertips slowly gliding down his damp face.

"Katherine…I'm so sorry," he said feeling more warm tears drip from his eyes.

He saw her nod through his clouded vision. She leaned her head against his shoulders wrapping her arms around him. Tommy pulled away from her, Kat peered at Tommy a look of confusion written on her face. He took in a deep breath this was the moment and he had to make the most of it. Tommy dropped down to the ground on one knee.

"Tommy?!" Kat gasped.

"What are you doing?!"

Tommy pulled the ring case out from his pocket.

"Oh?!" Kat said.

He opened the ring case, taking one of her hands into his own.

Tommy felt her hand trembling.

"Katherine Hillard, this isn't an engagement ring, this promise ring represents my promise to always love, honor and cherish you with all my heart and soul. I want you to know that someday we will become husband and wife but till then I want you to know that I love so much for the very bottom of my heart."

A wide smile appeared on Kat's expression. He slid the ring on her ring finger, and it was a perfect fit.

"Tommy, its beautiful," she said looking over it.

He grabbed her hand gliding his finger over the smooth finish of the ring.

"I love this ring I thought the yin and yang was a perfect match for the two of us."

"Why is that?"

"Because, you bring about great balance and harmony into my life. I know that I can be a handful all the time but I think our opposite natures are the things that bring us together."

Kat clutched her heart a tear dropping from her eyes.

"Tommy, I-"

"You don't have to say anything," he whispered placing a finger upon her lips. He leaned over planting a small kiss on her lips taking her into his arms…

* * *

Aisha & Rocky

"Let's have a seat here,"

Rocky said stopping near the white park bench.

"Okay, Aisha said taking a seat beside him on park bench.

He turned his body towards her. Aisha peered at him then turned away staring off into the cloudless afternoon skies. Rocky reached over grabbing her hand. She intertwined her fingers within his.

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better," she replied.

He nodded. "That's good."

The two of them remained silent. Aisha sighed lowering her head. Rocky peered at her, he could tell that she still wasn't over the ordeal but he told himself not to push her and told her to take her time and he would be there for her when she needed or wanted to talk.

"Rocky?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for meeting me out here."

"Of course."

She turned to him, a look of fear danced around in her dark eyes. "I just wanted to say how sorry I am…"

Rocky sighed. "Aisha…I told you, that you don't have to apologize that wasn't you doing and saying all those horrible things."

"I know…but I'm sorry I just can't help but to feel like if I wasn't so weak I could have resisted her spell over me."

"Aisha, I seriously don't think anything you could have done would have been able to resist their hold. That Agent Morrigan was one tough robot and her and their empire was like nothing we ever faced before even as power rangers," Rocky said in hopes of appeases her pleas.

She shook her head. He watched tears slowly drip from her eyes. Rocky leaned over gently wiping her damp face.

"Aisha, stop being so hard on yourself I know you put a good struggle against Agent Morrigan, and you fought her until the end."

His statement seemed to have perk up her spirits.

She smiled, resting her head against his shoulders.

"Thanks Rocky, you're the best."

He chuckled resting his head against hers. Rocky couldn't help but to wonder if that moment she flirted and told him that she loved him was solely caused by the spell or if those were Aisha's true feelings. He wanted to ask about so badly but Rocky didn't want to take the chance to spoil their friendship. He cared about Aisha so much that he wasn't willing to take that chance. Even in this moment he was so tempted to lean over and kiss her.

He felt Aisha squeezing his hand.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How was she to you?"

"Huh?" he said lifting his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Agent Morrigan. How did she treat you?"

He sucked in a deep breath unsure of how to answer her question.

Rocky let out a long sigh.

_Did he tell her the truth, that Agent Morrigan flirted incessantly with him and that he gladly went along with it or do he make up some story telling her the two of them hardly anything to do with one another? _

With his consciousness eating away at him, he decided that the truth would be the best route to go.

"Aisha, I really hope that you don't get upset with me over what I'm about to tell you…"

"Alright…" she said peering at him.

"While she was in your body. She flirted and told me how much she loved me and wanted to be with me. We didn't do anything but…" he stared at Aisha for a moment before continuing.

"We…kissed," he confessed.

Aisha remained still, a bewildered look painted on her youthful face. Rocky turned away shaking his head. He knew he shouldn't have told her the truth and now it seems he has single-handedly and quite possibly ruined their friendship.

She turned away chuckling.

"Aisha?!" he called.

Feeling confused Rocky turned to Aisha, peering intensely into her eyes. Her reaction to his confession really took Rocky by surprise, he half expected her to give him a good verbal lashing or something.

"I can't believe she had more guts than I do."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that she done things that I've always thought to do but never could manage too."

"Seriously?!"

She turned to him nodding. "I guess this would be a good time to confess. Rocky I really enjoy your company and I do have feelings for you."

Rocky felt his heart skip a beat. "Aisha, no way!"

"Yes, I've felt like this for some time but I didn't want to take a chance to ruin our friendship which means so much to me."

Rocky couldn't believe his ears. He and Aisha both shared the same thoughts.

He leaned in closer to Aisha.

"Girl, you will never believe this, but I've felt the same way."

"No way?!"

"Oh yeah, I've liked you for a long time now. I didn't want to risk messing up our friendship, especially since I didn't know if we reciprocated the same feelings."

Aisha shook her head. "I can't believe this. We've both been having all these feelings for each other all this time."

"Yeah, seems so," he laughed.

"Wow, I really hate that it took for some robot possessing my body for us to discover that we like one another."

"Yeah, funny how things happen like that huh?!"

She nodded. "But nonetheless it seemed to bring us together right?"

"Right," she answered leaning in closer to him.

Aisha's scent filled his senses. He shut his eyes taking in her aroma. He felt a slight pressure against his lips. Rocky peaked out of one of his eyes, he leaned closer pressing his lips against her thick luscious lips. They breathless pulled away from one another.

A grin spread across her face.

"I think the kiss went a little more like this," Rocky said pressing his lips against her once more…

* * *

Tanya & Adam

"Tell me how did everything go?" Adam asked.

"I think it went pretty good. Tommy and I were able to find the perfect promise ring for Kat," she said taking a seat on the patio chair.

"That's cool, I'm glad that everything worked out."

Tanya nodded peering into the serene blue skies. It was a nice chilly afternoon in Angel Grove. After their ordeal everyone decided to spend some time to themselves to gather their thoughts and try to recuperate. Adam and Tanya hadn't seen and hardly spoken to one another the past week. Tanya called up Adam the night before asking if she could come by and see him, and he happily obliged. Adam leaned back in his chair, glancing over at her, their eyes meant. Their held each other's glaze for several moments.

"I've missed you," Adam said breaking the silence.

Tanya smiled. "I've missed you too."

Adam wrapped a hand around hers. Despite the heartfelt gesture Adam's mind seemed to lie elsewhere.

"Sweetie is everything ok?"

He sighed turning to her.

"Adam is there something on your mind?"

He nodded. "I'm really sorry…"

"About what?"

"Everything. Not taking your feelings into consideration. The whole thing with Aisha…" he said trailing off.

Tanya peered at him. "First off, I told you that all that stuff is water under the bridge now. And besides I may not know Aisha as well as you do but I do know that she is a trustworthy and honest person and that she would never internationally try to come between us. So you don't have to apologize for something that wasn't even your fault to begin with."

"I know…but still…"

"Still what?" she asked confused.

"If there was ever a moment in life I could do over I would have gone there and stopped you from leaving me."

"What?!" Tanya gasped.

"But you said that you never wanted to stop me from pursing my career."

"Well, I lied. I only said that because I didn't want to come off as being selfish. I know that job was something you had longed for and who was I to stand in the way of your dream."

Tanya truly taken aback by Adam's confession, she couldn't believe the words that had come out of his mouth.

"Adam…" she said shaking her head.

"I…I…can't…believe this…" she said stumbling over her words.

"I can't believe how native I was. Here I was thinking everything was fine and cool between us all those years. Even though we hardly spoke over the phone we still wrote and emailed each other and I thought it was all good. Never did it occur to me that you were upset with me for not coming there to tell you goodbye. I was too stupid to see."

Tanya lowered her head, she honestly didn't know how to response to his confession. She felt a slight dampness on her hand. Tanya looked up and saw tears flickering in his dark eyes.

"Oh…Adam," she said reaching over taking him in her arms.

He leaned his head against her shoulders wrapping his arms around her. The two of them spent several moments locked into each other's arms. Soon Tanya left tears streaming down her face. They pulled away from one another. She stared into his eyes; she never saw such pain there before. Tanya gently glided her fingers down his face. He darted his eyes away from hers. Tanya was happy that Adam was finally showing his true feelings towards her but at the same time it pained her to see him like so.

"Adam Park."

He looked up handing his attention to Tanya.

"Yes, I was really upset with you for not coming to tell me goodbye and I…" she stopped taking in a deep breath, "was hoping that you would tell me not to go," she confessed.

Adam shook his head. "Wow…" he said sighing.

Tanya peered into his eyes. "Adam. Listen yes I was upset with you but so what I didn't move back here and reconcile with you to keep bringing up the past, and in order for us to go forward in our relationship we need to let go. I have and I hope you will too."

Her words seem to shock a nerve in Adam as she felt him loosen his grip on her.

"Adam?" she called watching him walk over to the patio's edge.

Tanya stood slowly making her way over to him. She reached out to him, but quickly recoiled herself, as she didn't know if she should bother him.

"Tanya?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?!"

"For having faith in me and our relationship."

Tanya smiled. She didn't like speaking to his back but from the tone she gathered he wasn't upset with her.

"Of course, despite those years of separation my feelings towards you have never faltered."

He turned around, reaching for her hands.

"There was never a day that went by that I didn't think of you. You were always on my mind."

Tanya leaned in closer to Adam.

"I love you, and I never want to be separated from you every again," Adam said.

Tanya chuckled, "you have my heart Adam Park and I promise to never leave your side."

A wide grin spread across his face. He pulled Tanya in closer wrapping his hands around her waist. She locked her arms around his neck. Adam leaned in pressing lips against hers; she shut her eyes taking in their delectable kiss. They breathlessly pulled apart from one another. Tanya leaned her head against his slender shoulders. It felt good being wrapped in the safety and comfort in his arms.

"Adam, thank you for being honest with me."

"Of course and I promise to do so from now on," he whispered into her ear.

Tanya knew in her heart from this moment on that their bond and love for one another would always keep them together.


	40. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **Wow 39 chapters! I can't believe that this is the end of the story. I have to say I enjoyed writing this story very much. I'm quite proud of myself for sticking with the story till the very end. Honestly, I never intended for this story to be this lengthy but it just seem to take a mind of its own. It was fun writing a Power Ranger/Goseiger crossover fiction. It was a lot of fun bringing the gang back together and combating evil but now I'm not too sure if after all they've been through if they're eating their words whenever they said that they would love to become power rangers again.

* * *

Epilogue

_After a few weeks of resting, and everyone trying to get their lives back on track, Adam invited everyone over to his place. He wanted to know and catch up with all his friends and see how everyone was doing since he had hardly saw any of his friends since their ordeal with Lord Robogog and his minions…_

It was a quiet, cool Saturday evening. Adam stepped out on to his patio. It was strangely quiet; he glanced between Tanya and his friends and saw that they were quietly engaging with one another. Adam glanced over at Aisha. She remained quiet rocking back and forth in her chair. Adam found that quite strange, normally Aisha is the life of a party; the girl could light up and liven up anyone's mood.

"Hey Aisha?"

"Hey…Adam!" she said turning to him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you," Adam said bending over to her.

She waved her hands in the air. "Oh…no…" she trailed off turning away.

Adam peered at his best friend. "Aisha is everything alright?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head saying, "Everything is…fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah…Adam thanks but I'm fine," she insisted.

"Alright…but you know if you need to talk. I'm here for you girl," he said placing a hand on her shoulders.

Aisha nodded. "Thanks Adam."

"No problem," he said standing back to his feet.

Adam walked back over to the patio door shaking his head wondering what could possibly be bothering his best friend.

"Does anyone want anything to drink?" Adam asked.

"No sweetie I'm fine."

"Nothing for me," said Rocky.

"Kat, Tommy anything for you guys?"

They both shook their heads.

"I'll take water," Zack said.

"Me too," said Aisha.

"Two waters coming right up," Adam said stepping inside his house.

She sat back in her chair twiddling her fingers.

"Aisha are you okay?"

"Oh…Rocky I'm fine," Aisha stammered shifting back in her chair.

He peered intensely at her.

"What…I'm fine!"

"Thanks man."

"Thanks Adam," she said taking the bottle and guzzling the entire bottle.

The coolness of the beverage seemed to soothe her ailing thoughts. An uncomfortable silence lingered in the air. Aisha's glaze flickered between all her friends.

She sighed. "Guys!" she said standing to her feet.

"What is it Aisha?!" Tanya asked.

The nervousness began taking over her as she opened up her mouth to speak. If there was a time to speak now was certainly the time, now that she had everyone's attention.

"I just wanted to say that…I'm sorry for whatever Agent Morrigan did to you guys. If I had been stronger I could have resisted their hold over me…"

There it was done, and it felt great that she was finally getting that apology out of her system.

"Aisha, what the heck are you apologizing for?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I thought we established that Agent Morrigan shifted into you and done all those terrible things and not you," Tanya added.

"That and we know had you not been caught off guard you would have totaled taken down Agent Morrigan," Rocky said chuckling.

Aisha hung her head low taking in her friends' words. "I know but…I just…" she trailed off.

"Feel guilty?" Tommy said.

"Yeah…I do."

She turned to Tommy wondering how he could possibly understand what she was going through.

"Aisha, trust me I understand completely how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yeah, before I joined the rangers I was once evil and whenever I was freed from Rita's spell I couldn't help but to think all the trouble and harm I had caused to everyone."

"Man, we knew that deep down inside that Tommy wasn't truly evil so that's why we openly accepted him to our team."

Aisha glanced over at Zack. She had forgotten about Tommy being possessed by Rita before joining the team.

"Aisha, remember p.c.?"

"Oh…yeah…" she said turning to Kat.

"You and Kimberly helped me and took me in. I too was under Rita and Zedd's evil spell committing evil and wrongdoing against the team but thanks to everyone I was freed of their spell and allowed to join the power rangers' team. You had forgiven me for what I did and accepted me."

Aisha smiled nodding at Kat.

"Have a seat," Rocky said with a smile.

She sat back down in her chair, reaching interlacing her fingers around his.

"Girl, we're you're friends and as much as those things hurt that were said and done I think I can speak for everyone when I say that we knew that, that wasn't the real you."

"Yeah and besides how could you like this guy over me?" Rocky quipped glancing over at Adam.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Adam said crossing his arms.

"Guys!" Tanya called wagging a finger at them.

Rocky chuckled. "Totally kidding, but nonetheless it's good to have the real you back."

"It's great to be back. It was terrifying inside their colony." Aisha said shuddering as her mind started recalling her time spent there.

"You can say that again."

Kat turned to Tommy gripping his hand.

"I can only imagine how terrible that must have been," Tanya said.

"You guys have no idea; those guys were seriously sadistic and evil. They definitely could give Lord Zedd, Rita and Master Vile and Mesogog a mile run for their money," Tommy jokingly chided.

"It was a good thing we were able to summon those new rangers power and destroy them," Adam said leaning back in his chair.

"Tommy what did back there for me I will be eternally grateful," said Aisha.

Tommy sighed glancing between everyone. "I don't know what came over me I just doing what had to be done. Quite honestly I thought I was gone forever. Nothing can describe the feeling you get whenever you think you're about meet our creator. It was just like how everyone's says seeing the white blinding light and feeling the serene and peacefulness I experienced all of that."

"So that's what it was like huh?" Zack said.

Tommy nodded. "I don't know what happened after I said the chant. I blacked out and then I woke up gasping for air and shaking inside the power chamber feeling so dizzy and disoriented."

"I felt the exact same way. I woke up gasping for air like I had been drowning and I had just made it back to the surface after being under for too long," Aisha said shaking her head.

"Wait…Tommy we felt your pulse and everything and you weren't there anymore…" Rocky said glancing over at him.

"Yeah, you were no longer with us," Adam said.

"I don't know…I thought I was gone then suddenly woke up gasping for air like I had been drowning or something," Tommy said shrugging.

"I for one am very happy to have you back," Kat said wrapping his hand around her own.

He glanced over smiling lovingly at Katherine.

Quietness settled over the patio. Tommy glanced between all his friends trying to gauge their various expressions. After hearing Aisha's confessions a strong sense of guilt started taking over him.

"If anyone should be apologizing it should be me." Tommy said pointing to himself. "If I should have shared what I know with anyone it should have been you guys…" he trailed off.

At that very same moment Tommy started feeling a strong sense of conviction for not sharing anything he knew with his best friends.

"Tommy I'm not going to lie I was upset that you didn't tell us anything about the morphers and Father Jacob…" Zack said trailing off.

"But we all know you were just doing what you thought what was right," Adam called.

"We know that you didn't want to involve us in the matter without knowing truly what was out there."

Tommy turned to Tanya who was staring intensely at him.

"But…how do you know…" he trailed off turning his attention over to Katherine.

An air of silence lingered between both Kat and Tommy till Kat's exasperated sighing broke through.

"I told everyone about the conversion that we had that one evening about feeling that something evil was lurking out there and that you didn't want to involve any of our friends without knowing what was going on."

She crossed her arms staring intensely at him as if she were daring him to chide her for revealing the information to everyone.

He nodded. "I see."

Kat sighed leaning back into her chair. Tommy smiled reaching out for her hand. "Kat it's okay," he said leaning over towards her.

"I know," she said shaking her head.

"Sure, it would have been great to have some kind of warning but honestly had you told me about what you believed I totally wouldn't have believed you," Aisha said laughing hoping that it would diffuse some of the tension between him and Kat.

"Honestly me neither," Rocky added.

"I would have been a little iffy about it too," Tanya said.

"Man, I would have believed you."

"Is that so Zack?"

"Well…not really," he said with laughter.

Tommy shook his head chuckling.

"Guys there has been something on my mind…" Rocky said trailing off.

"What would that be?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know about you guys but I wondered how the cards just appeared, it was as if they just appeared out of thin air."

"That's a good question…" Zack said leaning back in chair.

"Never really gave much thought it that," Tanya said.

"I didn't either…most of the time whenever we would receive new weapons or ranger abilities I never recall giving much thought to how or where they came from," Kat said.

"Seriously you never have?" Rocky asked.

Kat shook her head. "I don't know maybe I just take things at face value."

Aisha glanced between all her friends, everyone taking in Rocky's question and they all seem like they were searching for a plausible answer. She didn't know much about the cards or their battle expect for what Rocky had told her. Aisha felt upset that she couldn't help out her friends, but she finally accepted the fact that there was nothing she could have done to help them. Her emotions were running all over the place since they rescued her body and soul back from Agent Morrigan. She felt terrible over all the things Agent Morrigan did to her friends while in her body, she felt horrible for even allowing herself to be captured in the first place.

Apart of Aisha knew that her friends and Rocky had forgiven her but she still had yet to forgive herself and it was something that Aisha knew she it would take some time for her to accept what happened and that there was nothing she could do to change it but to just accepted it and try and move on. If there were any solace to the situation, she and Rocky had finally confessed their feelings towards one another. Nothing in world could describe the joy she felt finally telling him how much she loved and cared about him. Rocky's love and support definitely was helping her cope with the emotional rollercoaster.

"They were miracles…" Adam said glancing at everyone.

"Adam, what are you talking about?" Aisha asked pulling herself out of her head.

"The cards…every time a different card appeared a miracle was created."

Aisha peered at Adam, so did everyone else as the patio turned silent.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Kat asked.

Adam took in a long deep breathe before speaking. "Think about guys, whenever we needed help out there in battle another card appeared to help us out..."

"But how does make it a miracle?" Zack asked.

"Remember whenever Tommy came walking out of the cave and we asked Demeter how could he still be alive, she said just call it divine intervention, so I believe that's what happened out there during our battle whenever we needed help we just kept having fate we found a way to defeat our enemy. It is kinda of like in life whenever you're going through something tough and people tell you to just have fate things will get better, and then a miracle occurs and that person is no longer in the bind, because they had fate and believed that things will get better…at least that's what I think…" Adam said turning his head to the ground.

"Wow…sweetie I totally understand were you're coming from," Tanya said clutching his hand.

"You do?!"

Tanya nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I like that answer," Zack said.

"Adam, man I never thought about that connection…good deal," Rocky said patting him on the shoulders.

Adam turned to Rocky smiling. "Thank man."

"I'm not too convinced if that's exactly what you would call it," Tommy objectively stated.

"What makes you say that?" Kat asked.

"Don't get me wrong I'm a true believer in fate and everything but…just because someone believes something can happen doesn't mean that it is going too especially in that instance."

"But, that's just it Tommy we didn't know what to expect out there in battle," Adam said.

"Right, and the only thing that kept us…well me at least was knowing that no matter what happens everything was going to work out and that we were going pull through and save Angel Grove," Tanya said.

"Those cards were representations of us having fate and believing that we would pull through and save Angel Grove," Kat said.

"Yeah, Tommy and besides there had to be a reason for…" Adam said pointing to himself, "all of us coming back together here to Angel Grove?"

"Right," Kat quipped, "and that you just happen to find that treasure chest with the morphers inside, I don't think that was a coincidence at all. I believe it was meant for **you **to find them," she said pointing a finger at him.

"Tommy, I do agree with you but in this case I do believe that everything we have gone through has happened for a reason," Zack said.

Tommy peered at the patio table chuckling. "Wow guys…you all certainly pleaded the case, taking in account everything you've all said I can understand that by everyone believing in each other and our own abilities that it helped us win this battle."

"And besides I'm glad to be back…I had no idea what I was doing the only thing I had on my mind was saving Aisha."

"I'm truly grateful for that."

Tommy smiled nodding at his good friend.

"I'm grateful that this incident has bought us all back together. You guys are all my best friends in the entire world and nothing can describe the feelings of being back here together with everyone," Tommy said glancing around at everyone.

Silence fell on the patio, everyone seem like they were lost in their own thoughts. Aisha turned back to Rocky, tightly gripping his hand. He leaned over gently placing a kiss on her head. She shut her eyes leaning against his shoulders.

"Guys in all seriousness why do I have the feeling that's not the last we've heard of the Robogog and his empire," Adam said peering up at the bright skies.

"I have to agree on that one otherwise why we would be given new ranger powers to battle them," Rocky said.

"Too bad we didn't get to keep them," Zack pouted.

"We may not have gotten to keep them but we've at least we have these," Adam said holding up his green _Zeo Ranger __IV_ key figurine.

"That's right," Tommy said chuckling.

"Right, I suppose we'll get to use these sometime in the near future," Tanya said.

"The future," Kat chuckled peering down at her promise ring.

"That would be awesome," Rocky chirped twirling around his red _Mighty Morphin Ranger_ key.

"I agree," Aisha said.

"Yeah, like Demeter said we should prepare for this legendary war that is take place," Kat added.

"Some _great_ war…that we have no idea when or where it's going to take place," Tanya chided leaning over grabbing Adam's hand.

"Nonetheless, we may not have actual ranger powers but it seems like when the time is right we will be able to use these," Adam said clutching his key.

"I got the feeling that, time is coming sooner than we think," Tommy said.

"As long as evil exist out there in the world the power rangers will always be there to stop them from conquering the world," Aisha said.

"Yeah and besides guys like the saying goes once a ranger…" Adam said trailing off.

"**ALWAYS A RANGER**!" everyone called in unison.

* * *

"Buredo-run!"

"Yes, Lord Robogog?"

"Is this all the pieces?"

"Yes."

"Curse those rangers for seizing my plans…and doing this!" he said holding up a broken piece of one of her mechanical arms, "to Agent Morrigan."

"She can be fixed?"

"Yes, but it will take some time, seeing how extensively damaged she is."

"I see," Buredo-run said peering down at her scattered remains.

"Buredo-run?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to start the reconfiguration process while I'm at my lab gathering the layout plans for Agent Morrigan's reconstruction."

He bowed watching Lord Robogog disappearing around the corner of the terminal's control room. Buredo-run picked up Agent Morrigan's head peering intensely at it.

"I shall extract revenge on those guardian rangers for doing this to you!" he said gently placing her head back onto the pile.

He walked over to the terminal computer system typing in a set of keystrokes starting the reconstruction process.

**The End.**

** Arigatou gozaimasu. ありがとうございます。**


End file.
